A happy surprise
by fenomena
Summary: Kurt and Noah are happy parents to a beautiful daughter and now they're up for an unexpected but happy surprise. This is a sequel to A Summer At The Country, and it's Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a sequel to **A summer at the country**, and I suggest that you read that first. However, you could probably read this anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Glee (they belong to Ryan Murphy and his gang), but the rest of it comes from my weird imagination.

Warnings: This is mpreg, and because of this sites lack of an MA-rating, there will be very little smut for the moment. Maybe I will sneak something in there when you least expect it though, because I love it!

Also, English is not my first language (I'm Swedish) so if I spell like an idiot, you know why.

* * *

A happy surprise -Chapter one

No! This could not be happening. Not now. Not again. Kurt lay on his and Noah's bed and his head was spinning with emotions and worry. His hand absently stroked over his lower stomach and he sighed and curled up like a ball. Tears filled his eyes, and he tried to blink them away without luck. This was not good.

Earlier that day he had called Santana, who over the last years had grew into one of his best friends.

"Santana? Can you please come over? …Yeah, I need someone to talk to, and… can you stop by the drug store on your way here?"

Half an hour later Kurt had fell apart in Santana's arms with a hard grip on the positive pregnancy test he just took. _This wasn't happening_.

He had been together with Noah for almost five years now, and at the age of 22 and 23 they were already fathers to their beautiful daughter Alice. She was born in January and was now a ten months old bundle of joy that kept them awake the whole nights and ate like a horse. Kurt smiled when he thought about her because there wasn't anything in the world that he loved more than his daughter. However, it was a tough job being a parent, and there never seemed to be enough money. And now he was pregnant again. _Shit._

How did this happen? Oh, well, he knew how it happened, but he and Noah hadn't even had sex lately! Actually they didn't have sex for almost a year. They loved each other, alright, but the past pregnancy had been rough on Kurt's body, and through those nine months his back had been a mess and his hips ached every time he moved. He felt big and uncomfortable and everything hurt. The doctors had put him on bed rest for the last three months of the pregnancy, and they hadn't been able to make love at all.

Then, Alice was born and Kurt's body took almost three months to get back to its previous state, and by that time, Alice cried every night and they were tired out of their minds.

Kurt stayed home with her, going through the days cleaning the house, cooking, changing diapers and feeding her. Noah worked his ass off the whole days and when he needed to sleep, Alice cried and woke him up. Actually she woke both of them up, but she refused to calm down when Noah went up to get her. Only Kurt could rock her back to sleep. The lack of sleep started to become frustrating, and when she finally fell asleep, so did they.

And now Kurt was pregnant again. He thought about how it happened. He knew that he had forgotten to take his birth control pills a few times, but they didn't have sex, so it didn't matter, right? Oh, well, there was that one time in the kitchen, and that time when they actually managed to finish before she woke up, and that one time in… _Oh, fuck_.

He was brought back to reality by the loud crying from Alice's room, and he stood up and walked there to get her. It was just after lunch, and she had slept through Santana's visit and his crying. Now, she stood on her knees in her crib with tears streaming down her cheeks. When she saw her dad, she immediately reached her arms in the air and made grabby hands for him to pick her up. He did of course, and rocked her in his arms. His heart broke every time he saw her cry, and he stroked her dark curly hair as he walked to the living room. As she calmed down, he sat her in his lap and watched her with loving eyes.

She was a perfect blend between him and Noah. She had dark curls just like Noah had as a kid and her eyes were the same undetermined color as Kurt's. Right now they were blue and shiny with tears, but sometimes they were green or even grey. Her small hands had a hard grip on his t-shirt, and her long dark lashes fluttered and then closed. Kurt's heart swelled with all the love he felt, and he hugged her closer to his body while rocking her gently.

As Alice drifted off to sleep again, Kurt's mind wandered to what Noah would say when he told him the news. Kurt knew that Noah with his big family, wanted more than one kid, but Kurt was afraid that it was too soon for his liking. He had seen how tired Noah was lately, and he knew how they struggled to pay the bills and groceries, but even though it was hard, he couldn't help but feel a bit exited.

* * *

When Noah closed the door behind him a couple of hours later he found Kurt in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Alice on the floor with some toys. She smiled and reached her chubby arms out, and he scoped her up and pressed small kisses all over her face which made her giggle.

Kurt watched them with teary eyes, and couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, the bullied anorectic kid who had no friends at all, watching his boyfriend and his daughter together. He was so happy.

"Hi, honey" Noah's sweet voice whispered in his ear, and he fell against his chest. Alice was on the floor again, and Noah wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "How are you? Something happened?" The worry in his voice was evident, and Kurt shook his head and snuggled closer.

"Just missed you, that's all." He heard himself say, and he wondered why he lied. They never lied to each other, but this freaked him out. Noah put his hand under his chin and tilted his head up so he could kiss him. They stood there for a while, just enjoying the feeling of lips against lips and when Alice pulled at Kurt's leg they broke apart with a smile.

"Let's eat"

* * *

The next few days were the same as every other day the last ten months. They woke up, Noah went to work and Kurt and Alice spent the day together at home or in the park. Sometimes they visited his or Noah's parents and other days they spent at home with Santana.

"So, what did he say?" she asked at the same second that he opened the door for her. When she saw the guild and sadness on Kurt's face she sighed and hugged him "You didn't tell him" she said, and it was more a statement than a question. He shook his head; unable to speak, and she sighed again.

"You have to tell him soon though. It's not your secret to keep, Kurt. It's just as much his baby as yours, you now that." He nodded and lowered his head.

"I know. I'm just so scared that he won't like it. What if he wants me to get an abortion? I can't do that! I love this kid already!" His voice raised a few octaves as it always did when he got upset, and Santana smiled.

"Then I will kick him in the balls and take his place as the kids other parent" she said, trying to sound dangerous, but it made Kurt laugh.

"Please don't. I like his balls" he said and the both laughed out loud "Also you won't do me any good in the bedroom"

"Yeah, about that, you have to join a celibacy club soon, or you'll have ten kids in no time. Aren't you on pills anyway?"

Kurt just shook his head, and groaned "Well, I might have forgotten to take them a few times, but we almost never had sex, so…"

"Yeah, but it only takes one time, and you should know that, preggo!" She smacked his arm and he squealed.

"Don't hurt the pregnant man, you crazy woman!" he laughed, and they both spun around when a shocked voice came from the hallway.

"What did you just say?" Noah asked. He had a confused expression on his face and he watched them closely like he couldn't believe what he just heard. Kurt swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I think we should talk, Noah" he said with a small voice, and Santana picked up Alice from the floor and got her stroller. "I'll take her for a walk. Call me when you want her back, okay?" she said, and they both nodded. Then, they were out of the door, and the house was dead quiet.

"Is it true?" was the words that broke the silence, and Kurt nodded, not daring to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"And you told Santana before me?" He sounded hurt and a bit angry, and Kurt wanted to run and hide. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I-I didn't know if I was, and I didn't know how you would react, so I wanted to find out first so if I wasn't p-pregnant I didn't have to tell you" he stammered out, and hid his face behind his hands.

"But how can you be pregnant? We barely… and you have pills…and I don't understand!"

Noah's voice grew louder, and more frustrated, and Kurt curled up on the kitchen sofa. This was what he had feared. Noah didn't want this, and it was all his fault because he forgot those damn pills.

"Kurt? Can you at least look at me?"

Kurt raised his head to meet his eyes, and when Noah saw his teary eyes, he felt awful. He sat down beside his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms. "I'm sorry for yelling, honey. I know it's not your fault. We're two in this relationship" he said and kissed his hair.

"Yeah, but it is my fault, because I-I forgot the pills sometimes, and I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want this, but I won't get an abortion. I won't!" His face was buried in Noah's chest, but he could hear every word.

"I don't want you to, love. I want a million kids with you, but this just came as a big surprise. Also I can't help to think about how much the last pregnancy hurt you. I know you were in much more pain than you let me know, and I hated to see you like that. I just…what if this time will be worse?"

He hugged Kurt closer to his body, and stroked his back. He really loved this man, and even if Alice was the best thing ever and he wanted more kids, he didn't want it if it meant causing Kurt pain.

"It will be okay, I think. But we may need some help, because I can't take care of Alice if I'm on bed rest."

"Yeah, we'll have to think about that. There's always kindergarten. So, how far along are you? Does it show?" His voice was more interested now, and a bit eager, but Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know. We should probably call a doctor to get an appointment. And no, you can't see it yet. I've just been really tired, and I threw up a couple of times, and it felt just like it did with Alice, so I took a test, and Santana held my hand while we waited. That's why she knows. It was just four days ago."

Noah smiled and squeezed him tighter "We're going to have another baby" he said, and a big smile appeared on his face. "A baby" he repeated, as to convince himself.

"Yeah, a baby" Kurt sighed happily and then their lips met in a long sweet kiss.

* * *

Santana came back with a sleeping Alice after they managed to eat some dinner. She woke up when they lifted her from the stroller, and after some food and a change of diaper, she fell asleep again. Kurt and Noah decided to go to bed too, even though it was early, but they needed to be close to each other. Kurt was on his back and Noah was propped up on his elbow beside him with a large warm hand on Kurt's lower stomach. They didn't talk, just marveled at the feeling of being close and loved.

"I can't wait for it to start showing" Noah said eventually, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because you're not the one who finally got into his clothes again after months of hideous maternity outfits." He sighed and continued "You know, just last months I was so happy that I could button my black favorite jeans again, and now it will all start over. Good thing I kept all the ugly clothes"

"You can't be ugly in anything, honey. That's not possible. And you have never been as beautiful as when you were pregnant. You glowed, Kurt, and just the thought about you carrying our child made you even more gorgeous. Just like now."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes again. "You're so cheesy" he chuckled and Noah pulled him in for a soft kiss. It soon grew deeper and their underwear was dropped on the floor. Kurt buckled up and moaned when Noah took him in his mouth and moments later, slick fingers entered his body.

"So, we don't need to worry about you getting pregnant" Noah said and wiggled his eyebrows when he gently pushed himself inside his boyfriend's tight heat.

"No, not for another eight months, I think" Kurt answered and raised his hips to meet him. Noah was on his knees between Kurt's legs, and his hands stroked his still flat stomach.

"You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Kurt" he said and leaned down to kiss him. Then, there was just slow movement, sounds of kissing, and needy moans for another half an hour.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Worth to continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's chapter two! It's a bit angsty, but it can't all be rainbows and puppies, right? This will be the last time I'm updating this week, because I'm going to London to see Wicked! Yeah, I'm very excited! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter two

Four days later they sat in the waiting room at the OB/GYN and Kurt squirmed in his seat. He was nervous and excited at the same time, and Noah was rock solid beside him. After the shock of Kurt being pregnant, he had become the calm and reasonable one of the pair. He was of course worried that something would be wrong, but not as worried as Kurt.

He glanced at the other people in the room. There were a couple of young girls with their boyfriends and a single woman in her thirties. They were all staring at them, and Noah gripped Kurt's hand tighter and stared back with angry eyes. They stopped, but he could feel their eyes on him anyway. Male pregnancies happened every now and then, but it was pretty unusual after all.

A nurse stepped into the room and looked around before saying "Kurt Hummel" and they immediately stood up, happy to get out of there.

"Hello. I am Nurse Sandra. Dr. Baker will be with you any moment. Just make yourself comfortable" she smiled and Kurt relaxed. She seemed nice. He sat down on the examination bed and tried to stay calm.

"Well, hello boys. I didn't think that I would be seeing you so soon again."

They both turned around at the sound of the voice. "Hi, Dr. Baker" they both said, and Kurt exhaled. He could do this. She took care of him during his past pregnancy, and she was amazing the whole time.

"So, how are you?" she asked Kurt.

"Pregnant" he simply answered and they all laughed. "At least that's what the test said" he added, and she smiled.

"Well, let's see then. If you pull up your shirt and lay down, we take a look? What happened to those pills I got you? They didn't work?" she sounded curious and a little surprised, and Kurt blushed.

"I'm sure they would've if I had remembered to take them every day" he confessed, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, that's probably a correct assumption. So, I don't have to warn you that it might be cold, right?" she chuckled, and Kurt shook his head. No, he remembered everything like it was yesterday.

The screen of the ultrasound was just a black and grey blob at first, but then a loud thumping noise filled the room, and a small peanut-like shadow showed up on the screen.

"And that's your baby"

Kurt's eyes starting to water and both his and Noah's eyes were fixated on the screen where their little baby was visible. Neither said anything while Dr. Baker measured and took notes and whatever she did.

"Everything looks perfect, boys" she said at last, and Kurt's tears spilled over onto his cheeks. Noah leaned down and hugged him the best he could at that awkward position, and Kurt turned his head to kiss him softly.

"It's our baby. I can't believe it" he whispered with a voice filled with awe. Noah just nodded, and turned to the doctor.

"How far along is he?"

"About seven weeks, so you have time to get used to the thought of being parents again. By the way, how's…?"

"Alice" Kurt filled in, and she smiled.

"Alice. That's beautiful. You have to take her with you at your next appointment so I can meet her!"

"Yeah, I assume we could do that."

Noah watched Kurt's still flat stomach, and longed for the day when he could feel the bump.

"How long will it be before he will show?" he asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

"You're so eager, honey. Can't I enjoy my regular clothes for a few weeks first? I won't be showing for another three weeks or so, right?"

"Don't be so sure about that, Kurt. Your muscles and ligament are still soft from your last pregnancy, so you will probably show earlier this time" Dr. Baker answered, and Kurt sighed at Noah's happy smile.

"So, I'll see you in a few weeks. Take care now, and Kurt- please try to rest your back a little when you can."

They both nodded, and she printed some copies of the ultrasound picture for them. They made a new appointment, thanked her and left.

* * *

The next two weeks were spent in bliss for Kurt. He was home alone with Alice the whole days and now that he knew things would change, he enjoyed it even more than usual. He wanted to treasure every single moment that he could be alone with her.

The day she raised to her feet against the coffee table for the first time, he couldn't stop squealing. She just stood there with a surprised look on her face, like she couldn't understand what she did. Kurt grabbed his phone and managed to get a quick picture before she lost balance and landed on her butt with a soft thump. Sometimes diapers weren't so bad.

He wished that someone had been there with him, to witness this milestone in his daughter's life, but he was alone, as usual. A wave of sadness washed over him when he thought of Noah. It felt like he was working all the time, and at moments like this, he missed him tremendously.

The doorbell shook him out of his thoughts, and he opened the door for Santana. He hugged her close and began to tell her everything about Alice's new talent. Both of them hugged the little girl, and they all dropped down on the couch.

Santana lay with her head in Kurt's lap, and poked his stomach while his fingers threaded through her long black hair.

"Hello there, little one! You're being nice to your daddy now, right? Don't kick him too hard, that's auntie Tana's job, okay?" she said and he chuckled at her words.

"And, you should also grow a little faster, because I really want to meet you, like _now_. Do you hear me, kiddo?"

Kurt's hand stroked through her hair with steady movements and his other arm was wrapped around Alice who leaned against his side.

When Noah opened the door he saw Kurt on the middle of the couch with Santana talking silly things to his belly and Alice leaning down to drop a sloppy kiss to it. Kurt giggled and hugged them, and he didn't even see Noah standing in the doorway.

Alice climbed on top of Santana, and she grabbed the little girl and lifted her into the air while Alice's bubbly laugh filled the room. He stood there for a moment, just admiring the view until a sudden pang of jealousy hit him hard in the stomach. The big smile on Kurt's face made him feel like he was watching a happy family that he wasn't a part of.

Sure, Alice hugged him most of the days when he got home, but she never threw herself at him or cuddled close. She didn't even want him when she woke at night. It was always Kurt she craved, and it made his heart clench.

A loud "Dah!" echoed through the room, and he looked up in time to see Alice point a chubby finger in his direction. They all turned to him, and smiled, but Noah couldn't shake off the feeling that they were interrupted in their happy moment.

"Hi" Kurt said softly, and Noah smiled in response. He wanted to push Santana away and take her place, but she didn't move, and Kurt didn't make her. They just sat there, and he just stood where he stood.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he heard himself say and left their little bubble of joy. He watched himself in the mirror and felt the tears that threatened to fall.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He hated the fact that he had to work all the time, but they were always a little short of cash with Kurt staying home. Alice often slept when he left for work, and if she was awake, she was busy eating breakfast. He spent the whole days missing her and Kurt, and just the thought about everything he missed during the days made him go crazy.

When he got home, he was dead tired and they ate and Kurt bathed Alice without asking if he wanted to do it, and put her to sleep without asking if he wanted to do it. It was like he didn't trust him to do it right or something, and it hurt.

They went to bed, talked for a few minutes, pecked each other on the lips and went to sleep exhausted. Sure, sometimes they made love, but it was far too long between the occasions.

A couple of hours later, Alice woke up, and Kurt went up to get her. He told Noah to stay in bed with the argument that he was going up early for work, but Noah knew that it actually was because Alice didn't want him. She only wanted Kurt, and it broke his heart every time even though he didn't show it. When he heard Kurt's angelic voice lull her to sleep, he let his tears roll over his cheeks and onto the pillow. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He knew that the next day and night would be exactly the same, and even though the thought of another baby filled his heart with love, it also made him scared that it would be the same thing all over again.

He shook his head and returned to presence time and studied his troubled face in the mirror. It felt weird that only two weeks ago he had been the happiest man on earth, finding out that Kurt was pregnant again. He splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The three of them had moved to the kitchen, and Kurt was chopping vegetables for dinner. Santana was still there, chatting away with Kurt while playing with Alice and Noah felt the irritation grow larger. Couldn't she just go home and leave them alone? He hadn't seen Kurt and Alice all day, and they didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He took a few steps forward and hugged Kurt from behind while placing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. He smelled as amazing as ever, and he never wanted to let go.

"I'm cooking, Noah" was the only response he got, and Kurt shrugged him off and continued to chop carrots.

"Sorry" he replied, and Kurt didn't even register the hurt tone in his voice. "I'll leave you alone."

He turned his attention to Alice, whom he hadn't hugged since yesterday because she slept when he walked out this morning.

"Hi squirt" he said and dropped to his knees on the floor. He reached out his arms and she crawled away and hid behind Kurt's legs. Santana chuckled at it, but he wasn't amused. The truth was that it nearly made him cry.

"Can't daddy get a hug from his favorite girl?" he tried again and she shook her head with a hard grip on Kurt's pants.

"Please?" He hated to beg, but he just needed to hug her right now and nuzzle her curly hair.

"Leave her, Noah, she's been like this the whole day" Kurt said, and Noah knew that he lied. He'd seen them on the couch earlier, and she had hugged both Kurt and Santana at that point.

"Well, sorry then for trying to get a hug from you two, but I've missed you!" The frustration overtook him, and he heard himself raise his voice, which he knew that Kurt hated. He caught his judging eyes for a second before he stood up.

"I'm not hungry. Anyway, it seems that you can manage without me!" he said, and with that he left the room.

Kurt froze in his position and felt a little guilty, but he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He just tried to make some dinner because he knew that Noah always was hungry when he came home from work.

"Ohh, someone's a little bit touchy" Santana said. "Wonders what's up his butt? Or maybe it's the lack of it?" she laughed and wiggled her eyebrows, and right then Kurt wanted her to shut up. Something was apparently going on with Noah and Kurt didn't want to hear her teasing.

They ate in silence and Noah didn't show up, even though Kurt called up the stairs. He had trouble swallowing his food. His throat was tight and he was on the edge of tears, so he focused on feeding Alice instead of himself.

Santana eventually left after the awkward dinner, and Kurt put his daughter to bed before he took a deep breath and opened the door to their bedroom. He could hear on Noah's breathing that he was awake, but he lay facing the wall and didn't even turn when Kurt undressed and climbed into bed. He tried to shuffle closer to Noah's warm body, but he moved away. It was probably just an inch, but it felt like a mile and his tears finally fell.

He didn't get it. Had he done something wrong? He let his mind travel through everything that happened, and the only thing he could come up with was shrugging off his attempt to hug. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Alice stood up against the coffee table today. All by herself" he said and heard Noah's breath stop for a second.

"And you didn't thought about telling me earlier? I've been home for hours, Kurt!" came the angry answer from his boyfriend.

Kurt mumbled "Sorry" and turned his back on him. He held back a sob when it tried to escape and eventually fell asleep without so much as a kiss from the man he shared a bed with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Noah felt awful. He really did. The last couple of days, both he and Kurt had been miserable. They kept out of each other's way, and only talked when it was necessary. When they talked it was to share information about their daughter. The thing that hurt Noah the most was that Kurt never talked about their other baby and Noah took that as a hint to not ask about it.

He felt lonelier than ever, but he never told anyone, because even the thought about saying it out loud was scary as hell. It would become too real that they had a problem. So he shut up, and suffered in silence while the days passed by and made him feel more and more desperate.

* * *

Today was a big day. It was Friday, and Kurt started his tenth week of pregnancy. He really tried to focus on the baby and all the happy feelings he had three weeks ago, but his mind kept going back to Noah. He started to dread the end of the days when he came home from work, because during the days he could play with Alice and work his butt off around the house to keep his mind occupied, but when Noah got home he couldn't pretend anymore. The dinners were more than awkward, and they slept with their backs against each other, which was a totally new experience for both of them.

He started to long for the moment Alice woke up at night, because it meant that he could flee the bedroom and the thick silence that filled it, even though they were both awake.

Today was also their five year anniversary and Kurt had plans that hopefully would fix this. Noah had shown no sign of celebrating when he left this morning, and it broke Kurt's heart. The always celebrated the date they shared their first kiss on a blanket at Karen's house, but today Noah left without a word. Kurt whispered "Happy anniversary" to the door as is slam shut behind his boyfriend and got through the day on pure willpower.

After lunch he dropped Alice off at Noah's parents. They had agreed to let her stay the night so Kurt and Noah could celebrate, and Kurt passed the store to buy all the necessary things he needed for dinner on his way home.

A few hours later, Kurt was really proud of himself. The dinner table looked amazing. The new table cloth matched the porcelain and two high candles stood on either side of a large bouquet of red roses. The chicken and roast potatoes were in the oven and he had outdone himself with the salad and the bread.

He opened the fridge to grab the non-alcoholic wine and opened it while thinking of Noah. Maybe they could sit down like the adults they were and share a nice meal and actually talk. He dressed in a pair of almost skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and the grey west that he knew Noah loved. He fixed his hair even though it was already perfect and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He looked fabulous. Everything was perfect; Noah should be home soon, and everything would be okay.

A 'beep beep' was heard from the hallway, and Kurt grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jacket. There was a new text from Noah:

"**I'm going with Sam to Finn's after work. They're having some big barbeque."**

A loud crash was heard when Kurt's phone hit the floor and shattered into pieces. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it while beating the shit out of him. It was their anniversary, and Noah didn't even bother to come home? Yeah, this was beyond repair.

He grabbed the food out of the oven, blew out the candles and took a big step over the remains of his phone when he got to the bedroom. He suddenly missed Alice, and thought for a minute about getting her home, but then he would have to explain why, and he couldn't do that.

His clothes fell to his feet, and he climbed into bed without thinking about hanging them up. This was it; the end of the best five years of his life. Who had he been fooling anyway? Everybody probably already knew that this wasn't going to last. Noah was way too good for him; he had known that from the start.

Noah got home around midnight, toed his boots off and whispered a _Fuck_ when his bare foot landed on something sharp. He turned on the light, and furrowed his brows when he saw Kurt's phone smashed into pieces on the floor. _What happened, and why didn't Kurt pick it up?_

He took a step into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. _Well, double fuck!_ He knew that there was something he had forgotten. He let his eyes roam over the table, the candles and the deep scarlet roses. He took a deep breath and his eyes landed on the chicken on the stove. He felt like the biggest asshole who ever walked the earth, and he mentally kicked himself to death._ This was not good!_

After putting the food in the fridge, he walked to Alice's bedroom and peaked inside. There was no sign of the little girl, and he realized that Kurt had got someone to babysit her for the night. That only made him feel even worse.

In their own bedroom, Kurt was curled up like a small child in one corner of the big bed, and there were tear tracks all over his cheeks. Noah sighed and cursed himself for being so god damned stupid! He slowly lifted Kurt's clothes from the floor and put them on hangers to avoid the wrinkles he knew Kurt despised. He stepped out of his own clothes without tearing his eyes away from the sleeping form, and then carefully climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, but there were no sign that Kurt had heard him.

"I love you" he tried again, but Kurt remained still and silent. He was probably asleep, and the thought of Kurt crying himself to sleep hurt Noah more than anything else.

* * *

Kurt woke up by the sound of the shower running. His back was sore after a long night in a weird position, and he stood up to straighten it out but stopped dead when a wave of nausea washed over him. He sat down on the bed again, but another wave came and this time he flew up and covered his mouth with his hand before running to the bathroom. The door was locked and he knocked hard and desperate. The same second he was about to throw up on the floor, the door sprung open to reveal a wet and naked Noah who probably rushed out of the shower to open the door. Kurt didn't care anyway. He immediately hunched over the toilet and emptied his stomach.

He gasped for air and rested his head against his hands while trying to breathe. Something cold and damp landed on his neck and he shivered when the dampness sent a chill across his spine. A big hand rubbed soothing circles on his back and he relaxed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Noah's voice held so much worry that Kurt's heart clenched, but it didn't make up for last night.

"Don't touch me" The words came out before he could stop them, but he didn't regret it. He was so hurt, and he couldn't handle Noah being sweet.

The morning sickness had been better the past days, but now it was here again. Great start to a great day he thought and sighed.

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth if that's okay" he whispered and started to rise. His legs were shaky after throwing up and his head spun and made him a little dizzy. He grabbed the edge of the sink, and closed his eyes to make the room stop spinning.

"Woah, take it easy, honey" Noah burst out as he stepped closer to grab Kurt's waist. He felt Kurt stiffen under his hands and immediately let go. "Sorry" he immediately said and took a step back.

"I'm really sorry for last night. I totally forgot which day it was" he said, but didn't get an answer. He was so ashamed. _How the hell was he going to fix this?_

Kurt stood there a long time after brushing his teeth and calming down. It had felt so good to be close to Noah again, even if this wasn't the situation he had hoped for. Noah had called him 'honey' and it made him feel a little better, but then the thought of last night hit him with the power of a truck, and his throat clenched when his eyes filled with tears.

Today was Saturday and they were supposed to show up at Noah's sister Emily's house for her daughter's fourth birthday. In other words, they were going to have to play the happy family the whole day and Kurt didn't know if he could do it. He rubbed his stomach gently and took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

"Where's Alice?" Noah asked when Kurt stepped into the kitchen.

"At your parent's house. They'll bring her to Emily's." he replied, and avoided his eyes.

"Oh" Noah looked like he was about to cry, but Kurt ignored it.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and Noah flinched.

"What? Why're you sorry? I'm the one who's the biggest jerk on the planet!" He groaned when Kurt shook his head "I forgot our anniversary, Kurt! You shouldn't be the one who apologize!"

"Yeah, but what about everything before that? We've been like this the whole week. Just tell me what I did wrong!"

Noah's heart broke when he watched his boyfriend. Of course Kurt would take the blame. Even though he was far from the kid Noah met five years ago, there were still pieces left of the scared and insecure boy who didn't thought he deserved to be loved.

"It's not your fault, Kurt. It's not. I just… Can we talk about this later? We should probably get dressed and head to Hannah's party. And I also want to see Alice."

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes when he walked out of the kitchen. Neither of them had commented on the roses and wine on the table, and Noah groaned and rubbed his eyes before heading to the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

* * *

The door sprung open only a few seconds after they rang the bell to Emily's house, and Kurt was nervous as hell. Noah's whole family would be here, and he didn't want them to see the change in their relationship. It was private, and so were the tiny baby in his stomach.

"Hi Nono!" The birthday girl Hannah was dressed in a pink princess dress with a sparkly tiara on her head. She had the same dark curls as Alice, and Kurt immediately felt better. He loved Emily's kids, and he couldn't help but think that Hannah showed him a bit of the future Alice. They looked so much alike that they could've been sisters. Hannah's younger brother Justin was two and a half, and he came running after Hannah and locked Noah's leg in a hard grip. Noah ruffled his hair and swiped Hannah up from the floor. She giggled when he lifted her to the ceiling on strong arms and his smile widened.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful little niece!"

"I'm not little, Nono! I'm four!" she said and showed him four fingers with a proud smile on her face.

Kurt watched them and couldn't help but think that it sometimes seemed like Noah were closer to his sister's kids than to his own. He nearly didn't have time to finish the thought before he felt a firm tug on his pants and bend down to lift Alice into his arms.

"Hi, angel" he whispered into her curls and hugged her close.

He didn't want to let her go, but Alice shouted "Dada" and made grabby hands towards Noah who smiled big and gave her the same treatment as Hannah. She giggled, and Kurt could see the happiness shining through every part of his boyfriend's body.

"Hi there. Glad you could make it!" Emily said and hugged Kurt close. She took a closer look at him and smiled "You're just getting more and more gorgeous every time I see you. I can't believe you were pregnant not even a year ago! I'm never getting rid of this extra fat!" she groaned, and he forced a smile. _Yeah, if you only knew_, he thought and turned to greet the others after reassuring her that she looked fabulous.

Even though he had been together with Noah for five years, he was always surprised with how much his family hugged each other. They all hugged him, and everybody beamed at Alice and pinched her cheeks and kissed her head. He saw that she almost had enough of it and took her in his arms before she started crying. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he carried her out to the backyard where the party was.

"Let me take her" said a quiet voice in his ear, and Noah's breath tickled his throat and a wave of pleasure traveled through his body.

"No, I can hold her" he replied and hugged her closer.

"Dr. Baker told you to rest your back, remember? Also, you shouldn't carry her around all the time. It's not good for the baby."

Kurt lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and wondered why he suddenly cared. He carried Alice a lot, and Noah never seemed to care.

"I carry her all the time, Noah. Why do you care now?"

"You do? Well, you shouldn't!" The worry in his voice increased and Kurt softened. Maybe he cared after all.

"So what shall I do? It's not like she can walk on her own. You don't know because you're not there!"

He knew that he was harsh, and Noah inhaled sharply and shot back an "I know that, Kurt! You don't have to tell me that I don't see her enough!"

Kurt felt like he was being punched in the stomach, and he reluctantly let Noah take her from his arms before going to the bathroom to calm down.

Noah watched him go and hugged Alice closer. _Yeah, he was the biggest asshole on the planet. There was no arguing about that._

* * *

Emily watched her brother and his boyfriend closely. She knew something was up, because they always sat close and touched each other at every chance. Today though, they sat on different sides of the table and avoided each other's eyes. Something was definitely not right. She was just about to yell at Hannah to climb down from the back of the sofa, when Kurt raised his arms to stop her from falling, and Emily saw something that shut her up.

The hem of Kurt's shirt lifted and the top button on his jeans were unbuttoned. Instead there was a rubber band holding them together. She remembered clearly the day he had bragged about the fact that he could button his favorite skinny jeans again, and that was the exact same pair that he was now wearing. Emily gasped in realization, which made Kurt look up. She motioned for him to pull down his shirt, which he did with racer speed, and then he blushed and avoided her gaze.

Her head was spinning. Was Kurt pregnant again? Was that what was going on? Wow, she didn't expect that. Not so soon, anyway.

Kurt ignored her the rest of the afternoon, and Emily started to get nervous. If Noah and Kurt were having another baby, shouldn't they be all happy and giddy instead of awkward and ignoring each other? The more she thought about it, the more troubled she got.

When Noah disappeared into the house an hour later, she followed him. She found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and looking exhausted.

"Hey there, little brother. How are you?" she said and he flinched.

"I'm okay, sis. Why?"

"You don't look okay, that's why"

"Well, I am, so…" He started to walk out of the kitchen, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You don't fool me, you know. What's going on with you and Kurt?"

He avoided her eyes and shrugged his shoulders "There's nothing going on" he said and tried to sound nonchalant, but she shook her head.

"I think that you forget that I've known you your whole life"

"I'm not, it's just…I don't know what to say…it's…well, it's…."

She took in his hunched expression, and sighed. "Our twin stroller is still in the garage if you want it. You can change it so it fits both Alice and the baby" she said quietly, and his eyes were on her immediately. He furrowed his eyebrows, and watched her with a curious expression.

"What…how…?" he stuttered, and she said nothing. Instead she just stepped forward and hugged him close. He stood there all stiff for a few seconds, and then he just fell against her and she felt his damp cheeks against her own. Carol appeared in the doorway, and Emily could see the confusion and worry in her eyes. She thought about motioning for her to leave them alone, but she was with them in an instant and hugged Noah from behind. He lifted his head to see who it was, and when he saw his mom he sighed and lowered his head again.

The three of them stood like that for a while, until Carol let go and captured his eyes. She wiped his cheeks with her fingers, and smiled.

"You want to tell me what's happening?"

"No, I can't. I don't think that Kurt wants me to"

"You're making me worried, honey" she said and stroked his arm. "Please tell me it's not something bad though"

"No, it's not. At least I don't think so. It's just complicated and we haven't even talked yet, so I shouldn't be telling you."

Emily wondered what was complicated about Kurt being pregnant, but she didn't ask. It was clear that Noah didn't want to talk, so despite her curious mind, she remained quiet.

Noah exited the kitchen and when he turned the corner he ran into Kurt who apparently had been eavesdropping. "Emily knows" they said at the same time, and a small smile appeared on their lips. Same thought at the same time, just like it used to be.

"You can talk to her if you want to" Kurt said and chewed his lower lip "I don't care. Maybe you can talk to her and then when you've got your mind straight, you could come home and talk to me?"

Noah raised his eyes and it suddenly hit him how sad Kurt looked. He seemed so small and fragile with those big teary eyes and his lip between his teeth. Noah felt awful and it hit him that Kurt didn't know why he was being so moody and distant. It was totally unfair actually, but he had let the jealousy overtake him every time that Alice turned to Kurt instead of him.

"I think that I can do that without talking to her first" he replied, and Kurt exhaled.

"Can you hug me?" Kurt's voice was almost a whisper, but Noah heard him. He pulled him against his chest and felt the sobs rip through Kurt's thin body. Kurt had his arms between their chests and his hands gripped Noah's shirt almost desperately while he cried.

"Sorry, hormones" he whispered when he finally let go, but Noah shook his head.

"Don't apologize, honey. It's me who should. You wanna go home and talk?"

"Now?" Noah nodded "Yeah, I'd like that"

"I'll find someone who can babysit Alice, because I think that we should be alone" he said and Kurt nodded. Noah found his mom and told her that he and Kurt needed some alone time and she volunteered to let Alice sleep over at their house this night as well.

"You can pick her up any time tomorrow, honey. Just make sure that you're okay before you come and get her" she smiled and hugged him close.

"Kurt's pregnant" he whispered before he broke the hug, and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"What? Are you serious? That's wonderful, right?"

"Yeah, it really is. That's not the problem though. We have to talk about a lot of stuff, so thanks for keeping Alice tonight." She hugged him again. "And mom? Please don't tell anyone. You can talk to Emily if you want, but we want to tell the rest ourselves."

"Of course!" she smiled wide and seems lost in thought for a moment "I'm going to be a grandma' again. That's amazing." She hugged him close again, and then watched him hug and kiss Alice before leaving with his arm around Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! And thanks to those of you who did!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry everybody for the long wait. I've been in London, so I haven't been able to write anything. Now however, I'm starting my four week summer vacation so I should be able to update more often. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, put this on story alert and added this as a favorite story. I love you all! Please tell me what you think.

Also, this contains a lot of sexy times, so if you're underaged, I suggest you read something else. The next chapter will probably be even worse, so…

* * *

Chapter four

"So, you wanna tell me what's been going on?" Kurt's voice was small and cautious, and he watched Noah intensely from where he was seated on the couch. Noah squirmed under his gaze, and Kurt knew that he hated this attention when he tried to be honest. He was never good at talking about feelings, but this needed to be done.

"Can we move to the bedroom?"

"Why, so you can seduce me and avoid the talking?"

"No! Why would you say that?" Noah actually looked hurt, and Kurt mentally slapped himself.

"Sorry" Kurt hurried to say, but Noah was already on his feet, rubbing his neck in a nervous manner.

"You know, you asked me to talk, and you know that I hate being stared at while talking about feelings, and I just thought that it would be easier if we were side by side at the bed, but if you're going to be like this, then maybe we shouldn't talk at all!"

Kurt hated himself at this moment. Sure, he knew that this defensive side was a part of Noah feeling vulnerable, but it still hurt like hell. He took a deep breath and decided to not let it affect him.

"We're going to talk, Noah. Whether you like it or not, and I would like to see your face while we do it" He watched his boyfriend's anxious feature and added a quiet "please" which made Noah look up.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks. And can you please sit down. You're freaking me out!"

They were once again on the couch, but at different ends. Kurt curled up as usual, and Noah sat with his legs crossed and his hands kept twitching in his lap.

"So, did I do something wrong? You never answered that question earlier" Kurt managed to get out, and Noah groaned which made Kurt flinch.

"No, you didn't, Kurt. I told you that much. Why do you always have to take the blame?"

"You know why, Noah" Kurt said, and yeah, he did know. He knew that people had been more than mean to Kurt through his years and that he never completely felt like he deserved to be happy.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, but this isn't your fault. Actually I'm just frustrated." His hands ran over his face, and he sighed again "And a bit jealous." He added, and Kurt watched him with furrowed brows.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Everything! Do you know how much I miss you and Alice every day at work?" he asked and Kurt both nodded and shook his head at the same time.

"I know how much I miss you, but I don't know if it's the same" he replied, and Noah shook his head.

"No, it's probably not, because you have Alice the whole days, and I have nothing! I miss out on every single thing she does, Kurt, and it's driving me crazy!"

Noah's hand flew up to wipe away a silent tear, and it broke Kurt's heart to watch it. He shuffled closer on the couch and took his hands in his.

"Noah, please look at me" he whispered, and met his eyes. They were filled with unshed tears and Kurt leaned in to press their foreheads together. "I love you" he simply said and made sure that Noah saw the sincerity in his eyes as he said it.

"I love you too, but it doesn't change anything! That day I came home and Santana was here, something hit me. I watched you three on this couch and you were laughing and she was talking to your stomach and lifted Alice to the air, and you looked like a happy family; just the sight of her talking to our unborn baby that even I hadn't talked to yet made me feel left out. I had a rough day at work, and I had counted down the minutes until I could go home to you two, and I suddenly realized that you were perfectly happy without me."

"We're not though. We miss you every single minute of every single day, Noah, but sometimes I have to laugh to keep me sane."

"Yeah, but I tried to hug you and you shrugged me off, and Alice hid behind your legs when I asked for a hug, and Santana laughed and you didn't stop her! I just wanted a calm night with you and Alice, and Santana acted like she had taken my place. It broke my heart that Alice hugged her but not me. I'm her dad for god's sake!"

"Breathe, honey! Please breathe. Santana could never replace you. Never."

Noah took a deep breath and continued.

"And then it hit me with full power. I have missed out on every important step she's taken these past ten months. The first smile, first rolling around, first sitting without support, and now standing up against a table! I miss out on everything and I fucking hate it! And even though I know you mean well when you show me blurry photos and short videos, it always makes me feel even worse because I didn't witness the real thing. You know, that night, it took you hours to even remember to tell me about her new skill of standing up. I bet Santana was there to see it."

Kurt watched him with teary eyes full of sympathy, and leaned in to hug him close. Noah's head fell to his shoulder and Kurt could feel his shirt getting damp. He let his hands stoke over Noah's neck in calming small circles, and felt him relax.

"No, she wasn't, and I'm sorry. Things got so weird that night. Though, why haven't you told me this earlier? It's not going to get better because you ignore it, you know"

"It's not getting better because of talking either. You're still at home, and I'm at work, and Alice keeps turning to you for comfort and help. Hell, I can't even calm her down at night! She doesn't want me!"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He knew that it was true, but he couldn't change who she wanted when she was sad. She was just a small girl who took comfort in the one of her daddies she knew best.

"What can I do? Can I help somehow? I can't change what she wants, but maybe something else?"

"Can I at least put her to bed, or bathe her every now and then?"

"Of course! I just do that because you always seem so tired when you get home, and I want you to relax and calm down before bed. You never asked to do it, so I assumed you wanted me to."

"I thought you didn't trust me to do it right" Noah whispered, and Kurt pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Are you serious, Noah? Did I do something to make you think that? Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"No, I guess you didn't, but I felt like a lousy father for not knowing how she wanted everything to be while putting her to bed, and I'm not good at bathing her. I'm afraid to do it wrong. I don't know which bottle goes where" he admitted, and Kurt smiled and brushed his cheek with his thumb.

"Then I'll show you how she likes it, honey, and then you can take over."

"I can?"

"Yeah, you can. I have her the rest of the time. I would actually like to have some alone time before bed every now and then. I'm never alone, you know, and _that's_ turning _me_ crazy sometimes."

Noah leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss on Kurt's lips, and when he pulled back his whole face was shining with happiness. Kurt smiled too and kissed him back. They lingered for a few moments before finally breaking the contact.

"There's something more, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for acting like such an asshole this week. I just felt left out and I was afraid that it would be the same thing all over again with the new baby. And I didn't miss our anniversary on purpose. I actually forgot, and I felt like shit when I got home and saw everything you did. I know it broke your heart."

"And my phone" Kurt managed a small smile and Noah chuckled.

"Yeah, about that…?"

"I dropped it when I got your text. It just slipped out of my hand, and I didn't have the strength to pick it up. It felt like my heart shattered instead of the phone. I thought that this was it. That you didn't want me anymore"

"Oh, honey. I would never leave you. I love you and our little family."

"Yeah, well if we keep this up it will soon be our _big_ family" he chuckled, and Noah hugged him tight to his chest and kissed his hair. They sat like that for a few minutes before Kurt felt soft lips that started kissing their way down his forehead, next to his eye, his cheek and finally his lips. The kisses were soft and sweet and it was what they both needed; just the feeling of being close and loved.

"You wanna move to the bed now?" Kurt silently asked, and Noah lifted an eyebrow at him.

"So it's okay when you ask, but not when I do?"

"Well, I thought that we could just be close and maybe make out like a couple of teenagers." Kurt suggested, and wiggled his eyebrows in a flirting manner which made Noah smile.

"No sex though. Not tonight."

"Wait! Did I hear you correct? I think that's the first time I've never heard you say 'no sex'."

"Yeah, you heard me; no sex tonight. I don't want it to be because we fought and thought we needed to do it to make up. I want to make love to you because I love you, not because of some stupid argument"

"Wow, Noah, you can be a sweet romantic when you try" Kurt teased, and Noah stuck his fingers into his sides, and smiled big when he heard the beautiful laugh coming from his boyfriend.

"Stop! Noah, stop, I hate it when you tickle me! STOP!" he squealed, but his laugh said otherwise. Noah just increased the tickling and soon they were wrestling on the sofa and Kurt's pure willpower made him strong enough to push Noah away. Unfortunately Noah had him in a hard grip, and when he fell, so did Kurt. They rolled off the couch and landed on the floor, stuck between the couch and the table laughing their heads off like maniacs for a few minutes before they managed to catch their breath.

"Oh, god Kurt, are you okay? Is the baby okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Breathe, Noah. We're fine. No worry."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded and leaned in to kiss his lips which soon led to Noah pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other and they were soon panting for air. Forgetting about their awkward position, Kurt moved to straddle Noah but ended up banging his head on the coffee table and both of them started to laugh again. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and tried to calm down while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"It's good to hear you laugh again, Kurt" Noah suddenly said, and Kurt turned his head to watch him. There was so much love in his hazel eyes that Kurt's heart swelled and sped up its beat. Their lips were soon attached to each other again and this kiss was more about love and less about passion.

"Do you wanna take a shower with me?" Noah asked, and Kurt thought that he looked like a shy child, like he didn't expect Kurt to say yes. Kurt let his hand gently caress Noah's face and met his eyes.

"I would love to" he whispered, and Noah immediately smiled and hugged him. He stood up and took Kurt's hand to help him up and together they walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt shivered when Noah's hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head nearly without breaking eye contact. He returned the favor, and leaned in to feel his skin against his own. It had been much too long. He felt Noah's large hands travel over his back and neck, and he felt so safe and loved in his arms. He let his own hands slide over his boyfriend's broad back and felt the muscles twitch under his skin. It was the most amazing feeling just standing there close.

Noah stepped back and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before his eyes traveled down over Kurt's chest and stomach. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw that he hadn't managed to button his pants all the way up. Kurt held his breath while Noah slowly unzipped them and gently put his palm over his lower belly.

"You have a bump" he said and Kurt could see the tears in his eyes when his smile grew bigger.

Words were unnecessary so Kurt just nodded and watched the happy tears form in Noah's eyes while he spent the next minutes just caressing his stomach and holding him close. He let his head fall on Noah's shoulder and relaxed under his touch. Maybe this would be okay after all.

Soon pants and boxers joined the shirts on the floor, and they stepped under the warm water. Kurt let the water run through his hair and stroked it back from his face with his eyes closed. When he opened them again all he could see was a big smile and shining hazel eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Noah whispered and backed him up against the wall before letting his hands travel down along Kurt's sides and rest firmly on his hips. Kurt leaned forward and felt the warm softness of Noah's cock bump against his own. He pressed closer and tilted his head to the side when Noah's lips kissed their way down his jawline and throat, leaving a tingling feeling on his skin. Soft lips was suddenly attached to his pulse point and Kurt inhaled sharply before moaning out loud when Noah sucked hard on the spot and then licked it to ease the pain. A chill ran all the way through Kurt's body and made his cock twitch against his boyfriend's already half hard erection.

"You like that?" he said with a knowing smile and Kurt just moaned when Noah did it again.

"You know I do" he managed to say, and reached his hand down between their wet bodies to gently grasp Noah's cock. He stroked it in time with Noah's ragged breathing and felt himself grow harder as well.

The no-sex-tonight-decision was long forgotten, and they pulled each other even closer. Suddenly soap slick hands traveled over Kurt's slender body and Noah's lips met his in a sweet kiss as he washed Kurt's back, arms and chest in long loving motions. His hands dipped lower and caressed his ass cheeks before slowly slipping in between them which made Kurt shiver and moan against his throat.

Noah couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping his mouth and Kurt choked out a "What?" before pushing his ass back against Noah's hand.

"You're so predictable, honey. You fall apart every time I touch you here" and as to prove his point he circled his slick finger around Kurt's hole and earned himself another needy moan.

"Normally I would be offended, but right now I don't care! Just stop the teasing already!"

"I'm not going to fuck you, you know. I told you earlier."

"Don't. Care." Kurt moaned "But at least put your finger inside or I will replace it with my own!"

Noah chuckled at this greedy Kurt that he loved. People always assumed that he was this innocent angel but Noah knew better. During their five years together he had witnessed this side of Kurt more times than he could count and he loved it. Yeah, Noah was usually the one 'on top' when they made love, but that was because that was the way they both loved it the most. Noah loved to make Kurt fall apart under his touch and Kurt happily let him do it. They always made sure that they were both satisfied though, and sometimes Kurt was in charge which was different but also amazing. Noah knew that Kurt wanted to top him, but even though they sometimes used toys, they hadn't done it for real yet. Noah started to build up to the idea and every time Kurt inserted something into his hole, the need to feel his cock there grew stronger. Right now though, he was happy to make Kurt feel amazing, so he gently slipped his finger inside and felt him rock his hips back to meet it immediately.

Noah could feel the muscles clench and relax around his finger, and together with Kurt's needy sounds he felt his cock grow rock hard. Kurt's right hand was still around it and stroked him at the same rhythm that Noah's finger slipped in and out of his tight ass.

Noah fell to his knees and licked his lips at the sight before him. Kurt was completely hairless which both of them loved and his cock was rock hard and leaking. Noah didn't realize that he had stopped moving his finger until Kurt grabbed his hand and started fucking himself on it.

"Another finger…give me…another finger" he managed to say through his ragged breathing, and Noah slowly slipped his finger out to thrust two back inside Kurt's tight heat.

He returned his attention to his cock and leaned in to lick along the shaft until he reached the head. He swirled his tongue around the slick sensitive skin and over the small opening. Kurt whined and put his left hand on the back of his head to pull him closer.

"God damn! Stop the teasing, Noah!" he yelled, and Noah did as he was told. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head to suck at it before going lower and taking more of it into his mouth. He always loved how smooth and silky Kurt's cock felt in his mouth, and how he could be so soft and so hard at the same time. He let his tongue swirl around the shaft and started to bob his head up and down while sucking hard.

He felt Kurt's legs tremble and his knees buckle so he pushed him closer to the shower wall for support. His fingers ghosted over Kurt's prostate and Kurt thrust his hips back to get more of that. He hummed around his cock and let it go with a 'pop' before sucking his balls into his mouth and started sucking gently on them while pushing his fingers against Kurt's magic spot. He loved to suck Kurt's balls, but he knew his boyfriend's needs and soon returned to his cock.

The tingling feeling in Noah's crotch increased every second and he knew that he was close to losing it. His balls were tight to his body and precum oozed out of his cock. Making Kurt moan did something to him that he couldn't explain, and often when he sucked him off he came without even stroking his own cock.

Kurt was completely out of it at this point. His head was tilted back, his mouth open and he rocked back on Noah's fingers to thrust forward into his mouth the next second. When he let out a particularly loud moan Noah felt his cock twitch and fell over the edge without even touching it. His cum flew over the shower floor and swirled away with the water. He let out a choked groan around his boyfriend's shaft and that shoved Kurt over the edge as well. He gripped Noah's head harder and his whole body tensed when he spilled his cum down his throat in long spurts. His muscles clenched around his fingers, and then his legs gave up and Noah just had the time to take his mouth away from his cock before he fell to his knees.

They curled up together on the floor and held each other close for what felt like an hour but probably was just a couple of minutes. All the emotions from the past week washed over them when they tried to regain their strength and breath. Noah lifted Kurt's head and pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you so much, honey! I'm so sorry for everything. I really am." He whispered and Kurt kissed him back and hugged him even closer.

"I know, and I love you too, with all my heart" he answered and Noah felt his eyes water.

"We should go to bed"

"Yeah, you'll need your strength, because we're not getting Alice home tomorrow before you have fucked me properly. And I don't mean with your fingers."

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and Noah chuckled because that was the cutest thing he knew.

"I'm going to make love to you, not fuck you. I'll make sure that you know just how much I love you. I don't want there to be any uncertainty" he said kissing Kurt one last time before pulling him to his feet and wrapping him in a large fluffy towel.

"Let's sleep. I've missed having you in my arms."


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N: So, I think this chapter need some warnings. It's smut people! If you're not a fan of m/m sex I don't know what you're doing reading this fic. Use the 'back' button and read something else, okay? Those of you who does like it- enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter five

Kurt woke up feeling safe and loved with Noah pressed against his back. An amused smile immediately appeared on his face when he felt the hard pressure of Noah's morning wood against his ass, and he enjoyed it for a few minutes before turning around and pushing Noah down flat on his back.

He studied the gorgeous man in front of him before he leaned down and started kissing his chest. The tanned skin and hard muscles that he loved so much felt awesome under his hands and mouth and when Kurt bit a nipple he opened his eyes immediately. Kurt's tongue swirled around the hard bud and Noah moaned still half asleep. "Good morning, gorgeous" Kurt chirped and kissed his mouth which made Noah smile and shove his tongue inside for a long morning kiss.

Kurt loved lazy morning sex, but there hadn't been many opportunities for that the past year. They had been busy with Alice and when she slept they were nearly passed out by the lack of sleep. Now he was going to catch the chance of staying in bed and making love to his man without interruption. They slowly started to make out and when the kisses heated up, their hands started to travel and their bodies moved together, desperate for the closeness and friction.

Kurt was on top of Noah and their hard cocks rubbed against each other as they found a slow moving rhythm. Their lips kissed every spot they could reach and the room heated up as the blankets fell to the floor and left them bare. No words was heard, just the soft panting and the sound of skin touching skin.

Noah grabbed his hips and motioned for him to straddle his body, which he did without arguing. He sat on Noah's cock and moved his hips slowly back and forth to increase the amazing feeling. Noah's hips thrust upwards and he pulled him down for another wet and passionate kiss.

"I want to be inside of you" he panted and Kurt felt his heart clench with need.

"You wanna prep me, or should I?" he asked in a teasing voice, because he knew that Noah wouldn't let him do it himself. Noah never missed an opportunity to touch, lick or fuck his ass, and Kurt loved every single second of it. Just like he thought, Noah smiled big and grabbed his ass with his big hands.

"Don't even think about it, honey. I got this" he assured him and kissed him deeper. "I want you to suck me at the same time" he moaned into his mouth, and Kurt whimpered and kissed him back.

Kurt turned around and straddled his chest with his ass against his face, and leaned down immediately to lick his thick shaft. Noah bucked his hips up and stroked Kurt's beautiful ass with his hands. He parted his cheeks even more with his thumbs and pulled him back to reach him with his tongue. His tongue traveled all the way from his balls and up to his twitching hole which made Kurt shiver and whine. He absolutely loved this, and Kurt tasted amazing as always. They soon fell into a rocking rhythm where Noah licked Kurt's smooth ass at the same time as Kurt's mouth bobbed up and down on his leaking cock. They moaned and panted and then Kurt's fingers traveled lower between Noah's parted legs and touched him right under his balls, and Noah let his head fall back and moaned loud.

"You want me to touch you there?" Kurt asked and Noah could only nod, and even if Kurt couldn't see it, he felt the response in his body and circled his opening with his fingers. He climbed off Noah's body and positioned himself between his legs to spread them even more. Noah pulled up his knees to give Kurt better access and tossed the lube to his boyfriend. Without question, Kurt covered his fingers and let one slip inside his tight hole. Noah tensed for a second and Kurt stayed absolutely still to let him get used to the intrusion. It had been quite a long time since he last did this, but he knew that Noah liked it. Soon two of his fingers were slipping in and out of him and Noah had a firm grip on the sheets and breathed hard.

"Do you want the plug, honey?" Kurt asked, and Noah just moaned. Kurt reached down to the box under the bed and pulled out a blue medium sized butt plug that he knew fit perfectly into his boyfriend's ass. He slicked it up with lube, pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the plug. Noah moaned even louder when the plug slipped into place and pressed directly against his prostate.

"Okay?" Kurt asked and Noah nodded eagerly. "You wanna do me now?" he continued hopefully, and Noah immediately smiled bright and pulled him down for a long deep kiss.

"Yeah. Don't think I can move though. Not yet anyway." He panted, and Kurt straddled his waist again facing forward way this time. He put the lube in Noah's hand and leaned forward to kiss his throat while Noah's hand reached down and his fingers slipped inside Kurt's tight ass that was already relaxed from his tongue. For a long time they just kissed while Noah's fingers moved in and out of him until Kurt had had enough. He grabbed the lube, poured it over Noah's cock and grabbed his hand to pull it away. He lined him up against his ass and rubbed the slick head against his hole before slowly sinking down until he was fully seated on his cock.

A thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies and Noah's hand roamed over Kurt's hips and thighs in wide circles while he waited for him to adjust.

"I love you. You feel so good, honey" he whispered before kissing Kurt softly and pulling him closer. Kurt started to move his hips and Noah experimentally thrust his own hips upwards and felt Kurt moan into his mouth. For the next fifteen minutes there was just lazy rocking movements and ragged breathing. Noah felt the plug hit his prostate over and over again and with Kurt's muscles moving around his cock, he knew that he couldn't hold it much longer. Kurt's ass was just perfectly warm and tight and he loved this more than anything else in the world.

Kurt felt his balls tighten and the heavy tingling feeling in his crotch grew stronger. His whole body tensed for a moment before his orgasm hit him with full power and rocked through his body. Cum flew out of his cock and landed on Noah's stomach and chest and his body trembled when he continued to move slowly on Noah's still hard cock.

The muscles clenching around his cock pushed Noah to the edge. "I'm so close, Kurt! I' gonna… I'm gonna…" he didn't have time to finish the sentence before his orgasm took hold of his body and he thrust upwards one last time and filled Kurt's ass with warm cum. Kurt stayed in place for a while before letting the now soft cock slip out of him together with part of the cum. They collapsed in each other's arms and waited for their breathing to return to normal. Kurt wiped them off and lay on his back beside his boyfriend.

"I love you" he whispered, and Noah returned the words and kissed him sweetly. Soon Noah's hand landed on Kurt's stomach and he leaned down.

"You covered your eyes and ears, right, Angel?" Noah whispered with an amused voice before planting a sweet kiss on Kurt's baby bump. Kurt giggled and stroked his neck in a loving motion while he looked at his boyfriend who continued to talk sweetly to his stomach and every now and then peck it with soft lips.

"Kurt…?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be the one who stays home with this one" Noah said and Kurt thought that he almost looked ashamed for asking this.

"You do?" He asked, a bit surprised because Noah never asked that when Alice was born. It felt natural that Kurt would be the one who stayed home while Noah worked and neither of them questioned it.

"Yeah, I really want to. I don't think I can manage to miss out on everything with this one as well."

"I get that, but I don't have a job!"

"You're brilliant, Kurt. You do remember being one of the best writers on that flashy fashion magazine you worked at before Alice, right?"

"I can hardly remember what I did before Alice" he smiled and Noah moved up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, I remember, and so does probably the whole fashion industry. It won't be hard for you to get a new job, honey"

Kurt bit his lower lip and thought. Well, he really longed for some grownup company, and he was a bit tired of being at home all the time. Don't get him wrong though- he loved spending time with his daughter, but sometimes he wanted something more than changing diapers, feeding her and playing with toys. Maybe this could be a good change.

"Okay, let's try. If I get a job- you can stay home!"

Noah had the biggest smile on his face that Kurt had seen in ages, and he lowered his head to Kurt's stomach again. "Do you hear that? When you get out of there, it's you and me, baby! We're gonna have an amazing time together, okay? I'm gonna teach you everything I can."

"Well, that won't take long" Kurt teased, and Noah rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him, baby. We're gonna do great, and I will teach you everything that's important."

"Don't forget Alice. You're gonna have your hands full with both her and the baby, remember?" Kurt said, and Noah's smile grew even bigger.

"Yeah, that's gonna be brilliant. I love it already."

Kurt had an amused smile on his face and Noah lifted an eyebrow as to ask what he was thinking.

"It's just that you'll be surprised with how much work you're gonna have to do, Darling. Alice will be running around like crazy by then, and the baby will scream and poop itself, and you will not have time to feed yourself or shower or anything. You'll be a full-time dad, and that's it. No time for being alone or even trying to think a normal thought."

"It sounds absolutely amazing, honey. I'm not worried, and neither should you be."

"Well, it's almost seven months before this one gets out, and then I will probably be home and recover for a couple of months, but then it's just you and them."

Noah snuggled closer and buried his nose against Kurt's throat and inhaled the wonderful scent of the man he loved. This was one of his favorite moments. Being close to Kurt after making love and feel their sweaty skin stick together while kissing lazily and breathing each other in. They lay like that for another half hour before Kurt broke the silence.

"Even if I would love to stay like this forever, I think that we should shower and get Alice from your parents so you can hang out with her before this weekend is over." He said and kissed Noah's forehead.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually. I've missed her."

"I know. Come on, let's shower."

* * *

An hour later they opened the door to Noah's parents and were met by a crawling Alice shouting "Dada" with a huge smile on her face. Noah scoped her up in his arms before Kurt had a chance and held her close to his chest while kissing her hair and cheeks.

"Hello, Angel. I've missed you" he said, and when Alice wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, he looked like he was about to cry. Kurt hugged them both from the side, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're a wonderful father, Noah" he simply said and went to talk to Carol about how everything had been with Alice since last night. Left in the hallway was Noah and Alice, still hugging.

Kurt entered the living room and smiled big when he was greeted by a familiar face. "Hello, honey. When did you get here?" Karen asked and stood up to wrap her arms around him. He kissed her wrinkled cheek and hugged her back. Noah's grandma was one of his favorite persons in the world, and he didn't see her as often as he would've liked.

"Just now. We came to pick up Alice." He answered and she smiled even bigger.

"It's a real cutie you have there. That's for sure."

"Yeah, it is." Kurt loved when people admired Alice because he was so proud of her, and it felt like his heart would explode with love when other people gave compliments about her.

"Hi there!" Carol came from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel and Kurt greeted her back. "You here to pick up Alice?"

"Yeah. Did everything go well? Did she sleep?" he asked concerned, because he knew how she always woke up after midnight, crying and screaming her lungs out.

"Well, she didn't sleep the whole night, but that's okay. We'll live."

"But you should've called! Why didn't you call us? We would have come!"

"I know, honey, but you needed some alone time and I'm a mother of seven kids. I think I can manage a crying baby, Kurt." She laughed, and he smiled a little bit calmer. Yeah, she was an awesome mother. Yet, he felt a little guilty for keeping her awake.

She took a step closer and hugged him "You feel better today?" she asked with worried eyes, and he nodded. "Good. And congratulations!" she whispered and lowered her eyes to his stomach discretely, and he smiled a silent 'thank you' to her before letting go.

Carol walked out to the hallway to say hello to Noah, and saw him walk back and forth with a completely calm and cuddly Alice against his chest. She watched them for a minute before their eyes met and he said a quiet "Hi" while he continued to rock Alice in his arms. Carol didn't interrupt, because she knew how tired Alice must be. The truth was that she hadn't slept more than two hours, but she didn't want the boys to feel bad for leaving her here, so she kept her mouth shut. Instead she took in the relaxed and happy appearance of her oldest son. It was almost like this was a different Noah from the one she saw yesterday. This one was calm and had the sparkle back in his eyes which made her heart swell with love.

Noah followed her into the kitchen and sat in a chair with Alice in his lap. Her eyes were closed now and he could feel her body relax more with every breath. He knew that she hadn't slept but he also knew that his mother never would complain, so he didn't mention it. Instead he kissed his daughters forehead and hugged her closer to his chest. Her curly hair tickled his throat and he could feel her warm breath through the fabric of his shirt as she fell asleep. This was very unusual; the only arms she ever fell asleep in were Kurt's, but yet here she was and Noah was so proud that he could die.

"Are you okay now?" Carol asked, and he nodded and couldn't stop a huge smile from appearing. She nodded back with an amused smile and wiggling eyebrows, and he blushed. Of course she knew that they had sex, and she knew that he knew that she knew.

"Have you told anyone about the baby?"

A sharp intake of breath came from behind him and he turned his head to meet the curious eyes of Sarah and Elliott. "What baby?" Sarah asked and eyed him closely. "Is Kurt pregnant again?"

"Well, hello to you too, sis. And yes, he is."

"Jesus, don't you two do anything other than fucking?"

"Sarah!" Carol sounded shocked, but Noah chuckled amused.

"Yes, we do, but God probably thinks that we're the best parents ever and wants us to have a million kids." He answered and heard her sigh.

"You don't even believe in God, Noah" she rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him. He eyed her with loving eyes. She looked so grownup and he had a hard time gripping the fact that she was already fifteen. Elliott sat beside him and stroked Alice's curls with careful hands. He was ten and as pale and shy as ever.

"How are you?" Noah turned to him and asked. "You okay?" He was always worried about the bullying that he knew was going on even though his parents had endless meetings with teachers and involved students. Elliott nodded and smiled a weak smile.

"I'm okay. It's actually a bit better after that last meeting." He said but didn't manage to convince Noah completely. He eyed him a bit longer but had to agree that Elliott looked a bit calmer than usual.

"Is she asleep?" Kurt asked as he entered the kitchen together with Karen. He stroked his daughters back and kissed Noah sweetly on his lips.

"Woah, keep it PG, guys! You're already knocked up!"

"Sarah!" Carol shouted again and Noah chuckled this time as well. He loved his sister, but you never knew what would come next when she was around.

"Who's…?" Karen started, and Sarah immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That would be me" Kurt said and turned to Karen. "10 weeks yesterday."

"Oh, Honey, that's amazing!" she said and hugged him close and kissed his cheeks. Noah watched them with happy tears in his eyes, and then he turned his eyes down to Alice and stroked her smooth cheek. Soon they would have another little one to love. His Nana hugged him too and congratulated him before moving to the counter to help Carol with lunch.

Kurt, Carol, Karen and Sarah were already talking about the new baby, and how they all hoped that it would be a boy. Noah furrowed his brows in disagreement, because he desperately wanted another little girl. He even knew what name he wanted her to have. Everyone always assumed that parents wanted one girl and one boy, but he really didn't. They all thought that he wanted a boy to play football with, but he could play football with his girls, right? People were so narrow-minded. Of course it didn't matter in the end, he would love the kid endlessly anyway, but he secretly hoped for a girl.

Alice slept through lunch and he refused to put her down while eating. He loved the fact that she felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms, and he held her close through the whole meal. They hugged everyone, packed up her things and he carried her out to the car.

"So now they all know. Wanna tell you dad now?" Noah asked and Kurt sighed. "What? He will be happy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt didn't sound so sure though, and Noah squeezed his hand.

"Why wouldn't he be?" he asked curiously and saw Kurt shake his head.

"He made me promise to never put my body through that again." He sighed, and Noah could understand that. He had been freaking out the last months of the pregnancy when Kurt was in real pain and nothing helped. The doctors couldn't promise that his body would recover completely, but it had. It had been a really hard time, but they both agreed that Alice was worth every single second of it. However, what if this time would be worse? What if Kurt's body couldn't handle it?

Even though some men could get pregnant it didn't mean that their bodies were made for carrying children. Kurt had been through hell the last months of the pregnancy when his back couldn't take it anymore and his hips hurt all the time. He had been put on bed rest the last three months, but everything had turned out great in the end.

"Well, you have to tell him eventually."

"Yeah. Maybe we should do it now and get it over with. I don't like the fact that your family knows and dad doesn't, so…"

"You mean now?"

"Yes. Let's head to my dad's."

* * *

**A/N:** So, time for Burt. I don't know if I'll be able to write him, but we'll see. Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Don't shoot me. I know that this chapter have taken a long time to write, and the excuse is that I've been on vacation. This chapter is kind of a filler, but I have plans for the future, so don't worry.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Please continue with that so I know if someone even reads this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six

"So, is there a reason to why you're here without the usual warning call?" Burt watched them intensely over the kitchen table where they've been seated and drinking coffee (or in Kurt's way –tea) for almost half an hour. Alice was snuggled up in her grandpa's lap, and occasionally he tickled her and made ridiculous noises and faces which made her giggle.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. He couldn't remember ever being afraid of his dad, but now he almost was. Or, actually he wasn't as afraid of Burt as he was afraid of his opinion. He really needed his father to be supportive and happy about this. Just when he was about to answer the question, Noah saved him.

"Yeah, we really need to talk to you, sir"

"Sir? Seriously, kid? I thought we was past that crap and decided on you calling me Burt."

Noah nodded instinctively. It was just something about this man that made him feel like ten years old again, and not the grownup man he now was.

"So, what is it? Do you want my permission to marry my son, or what?"

Kurt's head jerked up at these words, and both he and Noah blushed. They hadn't actually talked about marriage, even if they were now allowed to get married in Ohio. Kurt wanted it desperately though, but he didn't know what Noah thought about it.

"No, I don't…"

Burt's brows furrowed, and Noah watched the disappointed look on his boyfriend's face, so he hurried to continue.

"…Well, yeah, I do, but that's not what this is about right now…" he rambled on, and Kurt's mouth fell open.

"What? You want that?" he asked with hopeful eyes, and Noah smiled and stroked a thumb over his cheek and jaw. Their eyes were locked together, and Noah suddenly asked himself why he never had thought seriously about popping the question.

"Yeah, I do. Is that such a big surprise? We've been together for five years, and we have a daughter, and…" He stopped himself before mentioning the baby, but he could see in Kurt's expression that he understood anyway.

"You never asked," Kurt whispered, and Noah tilted his head and smiled.

"You could've asked, you know. We're both guys, so who says that I have to be the one to propose?"

"Well, I just thought…" Kurt was interrupted by Burt clearing his throat a lot louder than needed, and they both turned their faces towards him.

"So, are you here to propose in front of me, or what?" He looked really confused, and Kurt couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"No dad, that's not it." He took another deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, don't kill me, but we just wanted to tell you that we're…that I'm…" suddenly all the confidence disappeared from him and he glared desperately at Noah for help. The room remained quiet for a couple of minutes, while Kurt bit his lip and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, and Burt watched the two of them with confusion. If this were a cartoon, you would probably see the light bulb over his head as the realization hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"No…Kurt, please tell me you're not…" was all he managed to say, but he could see on his sons face that he was right, and he felt his stomach clench with worry. Kurt already had tears in his eyes, and he lowered his head in shame as he tried to not meet his father's eyes. He squeezed Noah's hand with so much strength that Noah had to bite his lips to not scream. Kurt watched his dad for a second and let a small "I'm sorry" disappear from his lips which made Noah turn to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? No! I mean…no, Kurt, you're not…I mean, we're not. Sorry, that is." he rambled on, and captured Burt's eyes. "We're not sorry!" he said again with much more strength than before, and Kurt breathed out and leaned against his side. Noah immediately wrapped a strong arm around him and pulled him closer to his body while he stroked his arm up and down in a comforting manner. The room was thick with tension, and he could almost see the worry seeping out of his boyfriend's body.

"Are you gonna say something?" he asked Burt, and regretted his words immediately as Burt turned his attention to him. His eyes were so full of emotions which Noah couldn't decipher, and that was even worse, because he couldn't protect himself or Kurt if he didn't know what Burt was feeling.

"Are you really…?" Burt started, and Kurt interrupted him.

"Pregnant? You can say it, dad. And yes, I am." His voice was steadier now, and Noah breathed out. The two Hummel's watched each other intensely with narrowed eyes before Burt lifted Alice from his lap and gave her to Noah over the table. He stood up and motioned for Kurt to do the same, and when he did, he immediately had his father's arms around him in a big bear hug. He let himself collapse into the safe and strong arms of his dad and a sob escaped his throat. He buried his nose in the worn out flannel and let his tears flow free.

"Noah's right, dad" he whispered. "I'm not sorry. Actually, I'm really happy," he continued and Burt just held him closer. Noah could see that he too had tears in his eyes, and he stood up with Alice to leave them alone. He nearly reached the door before Burt's voice stopped him.

"Stay" he simply said, and Noah froze and tightened his hold on his daughter. He buried his nose in her dark soft curls, and breathed in the scent of the strawberry shampoo that Kurt always used on her and the other pure Alice-scent that he loved so much. Lost in thought he didn't see Kurt move and almost jumped when he suddenly had his arms full of his boyfriend too. Kurt clung to him, and they hugged around Alice who began to squirm. Kurt kissed her neck with loud kissing sounds and Noah smiled and started to kiss her cheeks and hair. She began to giggle between them, and so did they. When Kurt stuck his fingers into her ribs, she giggled even louder, and now they were all full out laughing. They soon calmed down, and Noah leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, and when they finally parted- Burt watched them with an amused expression and raised eyebrows.

"So, are you up for another little grandkid?" Kurt asked carefully, and Burt took his cap off and rubbed his head.

"As long as I can keep my own kid," he finally answered, and they could all feel the fear that lay in those words. They knew that this pregnancy was going to be at least as hard as the last one, and it was not a dance on roses; unless you counted the thorns that stung you all way through.

"I'm not gonna die, Dad," Kurt whispered, and was rewarded with a small smile.

"No, let's hope not," was all he could get out, and they all stayed quiet for a moment before Alice started to squirm and Noah put her down on the floor. She watched all of them with curious eyes, like she couldn't understand what was happening but then she lost interest and crawled away to play with the shoes in the hallway.

The silence was finally broken by Burt who simply asked "So, when can I expect to be a granpa' again?"

"Well, we haven't got an exact date yet, but we think that it will be in the middle of January," Noah answered, and Burt let out a small 'hmm' and scratched his head.

"I'm only ten weeks," Kurt added, and Burt's head shot up. "Ten weeks? And you're not telling me until now?"

"We just found out. I was seven weeks when we did," he inhaled and added "…and frankly, I was a bit nervous about telling you." He almost whispered the last part, but Burt heard him loud and clear, and it broke his heart. Yeah, he was scared shitless when it came to this, but he never ever wanted Kurt to be nervous when it came to telling him stuff; especially important stuff like this.

"I know that I probably sounded harsh when I made you promise to not put your body through this again, Kurt, but those last months of the pregnancy were probably the worst I've ever experienced in my life. I was constantly scared, and I know you two were, too," he watched Noah's arms tighten around his son as an agreement. "But I will of course be there for you this time as well, because I love you." He ended his speech directed to Kurt, and saw tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

"I love you too, Dad." His voice was small and thin, and he fell into his father's embrace again. Noah went to get Alice, because honestly he felt a bit left out. He knew that Kurt was the most important person in Burt's life, and then came Alice, and somewhere down on the list were his own name. He knew that Burt didn't hate him, but he didn't think he loved him either.

Noah was used to a family that always said they loved each other and hugged a lot, and they had opened their arms for Kurt immediately. They treated him as part of the family and it made Noah feel really good. Burt, however, never told Noah that he belonged to their family. He hugged and kissed Alice all the time, but he never expressed emotions towards Noah and most of the time he didn't care. This time however, when it was _their _baby, not Kurt's alone, it made him feel left out. Also, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Burt was giving him all the blame. 'It takes two to tango', Noah thought as he sat on the floor beside his daughter and ran a hand gently over her tiny back. He felt his eyes fill with tears and quickly wiped them away.

* * *

The next weeks passed by in a flash. They went to another appointment with Dr. Baker and found out that everything looked perfect. The baby grew exactly as it should, and they got new pictures to put on the refrigerator. Kurt was now 16 weeks along, and they had asked for the baby's sex, but she couldn't tell them, because of the position it was in. They would have to wait until the next appointment.

Kurt taught Noah the evening routine with Alice, and they worked out a scheme. Noah had Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and Kurt had Tuesday and Thursday. Both of them had alone time with Alice, but still a couple of hours for themselves every week. On the weekends they made sure to spend all the time they could together. They worked like a well-oiled machine.

Noah was thrilled to have this new routine with his daughter, and loved every minute of it. Even though he was tired out of his mind when he came home, he got extra energy the same second that Alice smiled and reached out her chubby arms towards him. He lifted her to the roof like she wanted and blew raspberries at her belly until her laugh filled the room and his heart. Then he just held her close and inhaled her scent and enjoyed her breath against his throat until she lost patience and started to squirm in his grip. This was what kept him going all day.

* * *

Noah hated his job at the local Walmart where he had worked for almost three years. At first he had thought that it was kind of nice, stocking shelves, and building pyramids out of cans of baked beans, but a year ago he had got a new boss who took the word 'awful' to a whole new level.

Noah didn't tell people at work about his sexuality, because let's face it- it's Ohio, but somehow Gary Barnes (yeah, that was his name) had found out and after that he decided to give him hell. Noah knew that Gary had a boss of his own, and more than once had he thought about talking to him, but the fear of losing the job took over and he suffered in silence. He always got the shittiest jobs like wiping the floor when some kid threw up, or cleaning the toilets and he hated every single second of every single day.

He never told Kurt about this, because he knew that this was nothing compared to what Kurt went through during school, and he couldn't help him anyway. It would just worry him, and Noah didn't want that with the baby and all.

It was finally Friday, and he looked forward to a calm weekend with Kurt and Alice. He counted down the minutes until he could go home (266), opened another box of shampoo bottles and sighed.

"Noah! Just the person I was looking for!" Noah cringed at the sound of his name coming from that stupid moron and refused to look at him.

"What do you want, Gary?" he sighed and knew that this was going to be bad.

"It's _Mr. Barnes_. And I need your help. You know, we're a little short on staff tomorrow, so I need you to take an extra shift."

Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was still facing the shelves, and he could feel his whole body stiffen with anger and helplessness. There was no need to argue, it would only make it worse, so he exhaled and nodded.

"Of course, _Gary_," he made sure to pronounce his name with a lot of sarcasm "I'll be thrilled to do it," he managed to get out between gritted teeth. God, he hated this pathetic excuse for a man.

"Good, so I expect you to be here at eight. It's 'Kid's Day at Walmart!' and I need you to dress up and hand out balloons! You like a little dress-up, don't you, Noah? It's what people like you do, right?"

Noah hated the guy so much that he had to grab hold of the shelf to not beat the shit out of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he really couldn't afford to lose the job, he would have punched him right in the face. As it was now, he just walked away without answering. Suddenly everything felt like shit. The longing for the weekend had disappeared and was replaced by hopelessness. He really hoped that Kurt would find a job so he could stay home with the baby. He needed to get out of this shithole. It drained all the happiness and strength out of him.

* * *

A couple of hours later he finally opened the door to their apartment and exhaled. He was exhausted and wanted to curl up on the couch and not move for hours. The thought of tomorrow's plans washing away only made it worse.

A gentle hand stroked his neck and pulled him back to reality and he fell into Kurt's arms and buried his nose in the warm skin of his neck. Tears threatened to spill over onto his cheeks, but he wiped them away before Kurt could see them. He tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist and felt the bump against his stomach. Soft lips traveled up over his jaw and made him shiver at the same time as Kurt's soft hand stroked his neck. It felt like heaven. Kurt left small kisses over his cheek and finally reached his mouth which made Noah kiss him back and pull him closer. The kisses were soft and calm and it was almost like Kurt knew exactly what he needed.

"Hi" he whispered when their lips left each other. "Rough day?"

Noah thought that was an understatement, but just nodded. "Where's Alice?"

"In the living room where I left her, hopefully." He leaned in again and pressed a long soft kiss on his lips before letting him go. "Dinner's almost ready. You hungry?"

"Yeah, starving. I'm just gonna take a shower and change. I'll be with you in a second."

He headed to the bathroom after the usual hug and kisses from Alice and sighed. He didn't wanna tell Kurt about tomorrow, but he had to. The hot water hit his tired body and he felt all his muscles relax under the spray as he tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

After a relaxed dinner with roasted chicken and mashed potatoes Kurt stood up to do the dishes and Noah watched their beautiful daughter who was covered in food.

"Kurt, tell me you didn't make mashed potatoes only because it's my turn to bathe her. Its hell to wash it out of her hair." he sighed, and Kurt turned around and looked at her sticky appearance. Her small hands were drawing roads in the food on her plate, and she had food everywhere! She giggled and made cute noises while she continued to play with it, and they couldn't help to laugh along with her.

"I can do it if you prefer to do the dishes" he teased, because he knew very well that Noah hated it. According to him it was the most boring thing ever.

Noah sighed, took off his shirt to avoid getting food all over it and lifted his sticky little girl from her chair and approached Kurt.

"I think Dad wants a hug, Angel" he smiled and stepped closer to Kurt who immediately took a step back.

"Don't you dare even think about it, Noah Puckerman!" he said, trying to sound threatening, but Noah just laughed.

"Are you going to deny your daughter a goodnight-hug?" He let his lower lip pout, stepped closer and lifted Alice out from his body and towards his boyfriend. Alice reached out her arms and made grabby hands against Kurt while she giggled happily.

"I think Dad wants a big wet kiss as well, don't you, Dad?" he teased with a childish voice and wiggled his eyebrows at the panic that was now showing in Kurt's eyes. He knew that he hated to get sticky.

"Dah! Dah!" Alice shouted, and Noah lifted her closer so she could reach Kurt.

"No, no, no! Please stop!" Kurt screamed, and then he managed to get past them and ran out from the kitchen towards the bedroom. Noah took a firmer grip on Alice and rushed after him.

"We're coming to get you, honey! We know you want lots of kisses and hugs from us! Don't deny it!" he shouted accompanied by Alice's small happy voice shouting "Dada". He could hear Kurt shout "NO!" but he could also hear how his voice started to sound amused and it triggered something in him. He broke through the door to the bedroom and saw a large bump under the blanket on the bed. _Oh, so Kurt thought that he was safe because he hid under some fabric? No way!_

Noah held Alice with one arm and used the other one to rip the blanket away before he dropped their sticky daughter on top of Kurt and saw how she immediately started to kiss his face. She laughed and placed sloppy kissed all over him while her hands left spots of mash potatoes everywhere. Kurt squealed but couldn't help but laugh as he caught a glimpse of his half-naked boyfriend beside the bed. He put Alice down and grabbed Noah so he could pull him down on the bed as well. They both covered Noah in sloppy kisses and laughed at his protests. They started to tickle Alice and soon all of them were panting for air and there were mashed potatoes everywhere.

"Shower instead of bath?" Noah asked and wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

"If you can keep it PG. Our daughter needs a shower as well, you see."

"Really? I think she looks clean."

"Yeah, because she rubbed everything off on me." Kurt cringed and Noah laughed at his discomfort. He leaned in and kissed him firmly on his lips.

"Come on, honey. Let's shower."

Noah had Alice on his arm under the spray while Kurt tried to wash the food out of her curly hair. He cursed and mumbled something about "Stupid, silly men" while Noah watched him amused. He let his eyes roam over his naked boyfriend and marveled at how big his belly had grown these past weeks. 4 months. That's almost half-time, he thought and reached out his free hand to stroke it. Kurt raised his eyes and watched him while he did it, and then he leaned in and pecked his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful" Noah whispered and Kurt smiled against his tanned wet skin.

"So are you, honey" Kurt replied, and Noah took a deep breath and sat Alice down on the shower floor.

"Try not to kill me now…" he started, and Kurt furrowed his perfectly shaped eyebrows "…but I have to work tomorrow." He continued, and Kurt groaned.

"Are you the only person who works at that damn store, or what?" He sounded annoyed and disappointed, and Noah felt his heart clench. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt, but he had no power over this. They wouldn't make it if he got fired, so he had to do what Scott Barnes wanted him to, even if it made him crazy.

"No, but there was some trouble, and it's 'Kid's Day' so they need extra people" he said and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am. I've been looking forward to the weekend, but we need the money as well, so…"

"I know. I just hate it." Kurt sighed and leaned in to hug him. They just stood there close for a couple of minutes before Kurt turned off the shower and lifted Alice from the floor. "Come on, let's put her to bed so I can enjoy some alone time with you tonight at least" he said and bit his lower lip which he knew drew Noah crazy.

"Don't bother putting on clothes or changing the sheets. They'll just get sticky again" Noah said with a smile. He pulled on some pants, took Alice, toweled her off and left the bathroom to put her to bed with a short story and a kiss. Then he walked back to the bedroom where Kurt had thrown all the blankets on the floor and spread himself out on his back completely naked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" Noah moaned and straddled his body right over his crotch. Then he leaned down and kissed him with all the passion he could manage. Kurt moaned and lifted his hips to get some friction and Noah happily obeyed…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Here's chapter seven. I've stolen the idea of the clown-part from Queer as Folk, if some of you recognize it. Also, this chapter turned very long, and has no real ending. I just had to cut it somewhere before it turned so long that no one wanted to read it. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and put this story as favorite. I love you all. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter seven

The alarm clock woke them up with its loud beeping noise early the next morning. Noah groaned and silenced it with a hard smash before turning around and pulling the sheets over his head. He didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had no choice. He had no doubt that his boss had made evil plans for today and knew already that he was going to hate it. That stupid asshole!

An hour later he entered the store and was met by an irritating voice that made Noah clench his jaws and force himself to slowly count to ten.

"Good morning Noah! It's good to see you up this early! It's gonna be a hectic day!" he almost shouted with his annoyingly loud voice, and before Noah had time to respond he was handed a large bag and Gary pushed him towards the dressing rooms.

"What's this?" Noah asked, and had to stop himself from beating that smug smile out of Gary's face.

"It's your costume, of course! I need you to dress up and hand out balloons to all the children today!" he laughed and Noah sighed. He really wished that he could afford to just walk out and never come back. He didn't have the energy for this. He had talked to Sam on his way to work and had been told to just gather all his strength and get through the day, or beat up Gary and quit. The last one wasn't an option, so that only left one choice.

He opened the bag prepared for the worst and found that Gary really wanted him to look like a joke. The bag contained a very colorful and silky jumpsuit, two large red shoes, a big red curly wig, an equally red nose and some makeup. There was also a picture of how he was supposed to apply it and he felt the anger rise in his chest. _That fucking bitch!_

Through groans and narrowed eyes he managed to paint a big red and white mouth and rosy cheeks but that was enough! He looked like a big bad joke, and felt ridiculous. Just the thought of entering the store like this made him nauseous. Watching his sad expression one last time he fought back the tears before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

The store had just opened, and a large bundle of balloons were tied to a shelf, waiting for him to hand them out to eager kids. _Well, he loved kids, so he could do this, right?_

Two hours passed, and even though the kids loved him, he couldn't help to notice the sympathizing looks from the parents or the giggling sounds from the teenagers. This was humiliating.

"Oh my god! Puck, is that you?" A loud laugh was heard from behind his back and Noah cringed and mentally slapped himself for telling Sam about his bad feeling about today's 'Kids day'. He had thought that he could keep his mouth shut, but obviously he couldn't. This voice belonged to Finn, and that was even worse because it meant that Rachel was nearby, and yes- there she was.

He slowly turned around fully and his sister gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh. Finn however wasn't as subtle when he laughed out loud and slapped his knees like people only do in really bad movies. Noah wanted to disappear into thin air. He tried to not meet their eyes, because he knew he was about to cry; he could already feel the tears appear.

"That's the cutest clown I've seen in my life!" Finn chuckled and his girlfriend laughed along.

"I'm never letting you forget about this, oh brother of mine!" she giggled and wiped away a few tears.

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself into this situation, dude?" Finn asked. "Did you have a fight with your boss, or what?"

Noah didn't say a word. He just stood there. These people were supposed to be his friends, but right now they behaved like assholes. To their defense he hadn't really told any of them about the situation at work, but he was a bit disappointed that they didn't notice his feelings now.

"Okay, I get it, it's funny! Can you leave now? I have a job to do." He sighed and started to turn around when he heard the sound of a camera going off.

"This is going on facebook, dude!" Finn laughed and snapped another picture.

"No, please…" Noah started, but he knew it was hopeless.

Kurt just rounded the corner with Alice in a stroller when the laughs made him stop. He heard Finn yelling something about facebook and his heart clenched when he saw the hunched clown who weighed uncomfortably on his feet a couple of aisles away while handing a blue balloon to a small boy. He could almost see the discomfort and shame seeping out of his boyfriend and it broke his heart.

Finn played with his phone but surprisingly Rachel took it from his hands which led to loud protests.

A short man with a bit of a belly suddenly approached them and frowned.

"What's this, Noah? Have a fanclub already?" he asked with a teasing voice, and Kurt immediately disliked him. He could see Noah's body become rigid and his jaws clenched, and Kurt understood that this was the famous boss.

"Go away now! The clown's for the kids, not you!" he shouted at Finn and Rachel, and Noah relaxed for a second when they waved and walked away; still laughing. Kurt watched as the man stepped closer to Noah and looked him up and down before nodding approvingly.

"I knew that it would fit you" he said and glanced around to see that they were alone. Kurt quickly took a step back so he could hear and see without being discovered.

"You look so _pretty_ in it!" he said with a mocking tone, and Noah looked the other way and tried to look like he wasn't affected, even though every word pierced his heart like a dagger.

"Makeup's looking good, too. I guess you've had a lot of practice, right?" he continued, and Kurt couldn't believe what he heard. This was not good, but the worst part was how his proud and tough boyfriend just stood there and took it without a word. It made Kurt feel sick.

Gary wasn't done yet though "Now enjoy the kids today, Noah, because there's a reason why people like you can't have any of your own!" he laughed, and that was the final straw for Kurt.

He took the stroller with Alice in it, unbuttoned his cardigan so his belly really was showing, and walked up to them. He plastered on his best fake smile and reached out his hand to a stunned Noah.

"Hello there. Can my daughter please have a balloon?" he asked and winked at his boyfriend as he was handed a red one.

"See, you're a good clown" Gary mumbled and patted Noah on his shoulder without even glancing at Kurt. Kurt wouldn't have any of that though so he cleared his throat ridiculously loud to get Gary's attention.

"Yeah, of course he is, but that's the last balloon he will give away today!" he stated while finally getting the attention he wanted from the boss. "My family doesn't take orders from pathetic and homophobic losers like yourself, you see."

"Kurt…" Noah started, but Kurt interrupted him.

"Noah, _honey_, please step out of that hideous costume immediately and hand it over to Gary here. He seems to be such a big joke of a man, so it will fit him perfectly" he continued with a sarcastic smile while taking the balloons from his boyfriend so he could undress.

Noah thanked god for the decision of keeping his own clothes under the costume, and pulled down the zipper. The suit landed in a pile on the floor and was soon joined by the wig and the red nose. He stepped out of the shoes and left everything in the middle of the aisle. Then he took the balloons from Kurt and simply let them fly to the roof where nobody would be able to reach them. Kurt let out an approving chuckle, and Noah smiled for the first time since he came to work.

"Meet my boyfriend Kurt and our daughter Alice" he said with a proud smile while watching Gary turn white.

"His _very pregnant_ boyfriend" Kurt added and stroked his belly to prove the point. "Do you have kids, Gary?"

Gary shook his head, clearly intimidated by Kurt, and was met by a hard look that clearly said 'Yeah, didn't think so'.

"Well, you'll probably won't get any either, so enjoy the kids today!" he chirped, and referred to Gary's way of talking to Noah earlier. Then he took Noah's hand and walked away. Noah squeezed his hand so hard that Kurt wanted to scream, but he just held tight and squeezed back to comfort him.

"Noah Puckerman!" Gary shouted behind them, and Noah stopped in his track. "If you walk out of that door now, you won't have to bother coming back on Monday!"

Noah faced Kurt. "We can't afford this" he simply whispered, and Kurt shook his head.

"What we can't afford is having you here, being bullied by your boss, honey" he stated and that was that.

"I have to grab my shoes and stuff."

"You do that. We'll be waiting right here."

* * *

The next morning Noah cuddled closer to Kurt on their bed and nuzzled as close against his throat as he could. Then he inhaled deep and let out a happy sigh. They had been awake for almost an hour and even though Kurt had tried to get up, Noah refused to move. His strong arms held Kurt in a firm place against his body and Kurt could do nothing. Actually, he didn't want to move. He loved these mornings before Alice woke up, when they could just enjoy the silence and closeness. But now he really needed to pee.

"Noah, honey, please let me go" he said, and was met by a deep "Nooo" muffled by his lips pressed to Kurt's skin. His arms tightened around his waist, and Kurt sighed.

"Noah! Seriously. Your kid is sitting on my bladder. I need the bathroom NOW or you'll change the sheets in a minute!"

The strong arms left his body in an instant, and Kurt chuckled and shook his head as he stood up with the help of the bedside table. His back killed him in the mornings, but he ignored it and walked slowly to the bathroom. He watched himself in the mirror and stroked a warm hand over his belly. It was growing big and his mind traveled back to their last appointment with Dr. Baker. The rapid thumping sound of the baby's heartbeat had filled the room, and the whole world stood still while they just listened and held hands.

Alice had been there with them, but after a few minutes she lost interest and sat in the corner to play with some toys that Dr. Baker brought out. Kurt had felt like the luckiest guy on earth and if a baby was his reward, he could manage some pain along the way. 16 weeks- he didn't understand how they got here so fast. In 4 weeks they had a new appointment, and then it would be half-time. He smiled, rubbed his belly again and returned to the warm bed after using the toilet. Best to rest while Alice was asleep, he thought and climbed into the bed and his waiting boyfriend's arms.

Alice woke up half an hour later. Noah made a grunting noise and pulled the blanket up over his head.

"Oh no, you don't hide. It's Sunday, which means you're getting her, mister!" Kurt said and pushed Noah against the edge of the bed. He didn't move and Alice's screams grew louder.

"NOAH! Go and get her!" Kurt raised his voice. Of course he could get her, but the truth was that he barely could lift her out of her bed without his back hurting these days. He hadn't told Noah about that, because he didn't want him to worry. Not yet anyway. It would be plenty of time for that later on.

Noah groaned and stood up in all his naked glory, and Kurt immediately forgot his thoughts. He let his eyes roam over the gorgeous body in front of him, and he gasped when Noah bent over to get some boxers from the drawer. Kurt loved his ass, and the thought about sinking into it made him blush and bite his lower lip. He had wanted to do it for 5 years now, and Noah had slowly begun to budge. Now he actually asked for Kurt's fingers or the butt plug, but they hadn't tried the real stuff yet, and Kurt wanted to really badly.

"Kurt…?" Noah said with an amused voice and raised eyebrows, and Kurt blushed deeper. Of course he knew that Kurt was checking him out, and he loved every single moment of it. He also knew that bending over in front of him did the trick, and he knew that he would soon be ready for what traveled through his boyfriend's mind. He bent down over the bed to kiss him deep and groped his cock through the blanket.

"Make sure to put on some underwear and calm down, honey." He said when Kurt gasped. "I'm bringing Alice back with me."

Kurt whined and Noah chuckled when he walked over to his daughter's room and lifted her out of her bed with a big smile and a bright "Good morning, Angel!" She just smiled back and he cuddled her warm body close to his chest. After changing her diaper and tickling her belly until she screamed of laughter, they walked back to the bedroom. He put her in the middle of the bed and watched her crawl over to Kurt to drop sloppy baby kisses all over his face. They all laughed and Noah lay down again.

Noah stroked Kurt's belly in slow circles and smiled.

"I want her to start moving around"

"Her?" Kurt asked with questioning eyes. "You want it to be another girl?"

"I don't care, really…but I was hoping…" Noah started, and Kurt watched him closely. He really thought that Noah wanted a boy. He was the manly man in their relationship, and he had thought that all fathers wanted a son to play sports with and stuff.

"You're hoping for a girl?"

"Yeah, is that so surprising?"

"Well, yes, a little bit. I thought you wanted a son to play football with, and…"

"Why can't I play football with my daughters, Kurt?" Noah snapped and Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Of course you can, but I thought that…"

"Well, I thought that you weren't as narrow-minded as all the other people who thinks that everyone needs one girl and one boy to be happy, and that girls should play with dolls and boys with cars and footballs."

"Hey! Calm down. That's not what I think. Not really. I haven't exactly been a boyish boy myself."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that I like the thought of having another girl. I can hear myself saying 'That's my girls' and threatening potential boyfriend's to death."

Kurt chuckled softly and stroked his arm. "You're going to be like my dad."

"Yeah, but I'm going to love my kid's almost-husbands." _Shit, did he say that out loud?_

"What do you mean? My dad loves you!" Kurt protested, but Noah shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. Ne never has. He_ tolerates_ me, but he doesn't _love_ me. Not like my family loves you." His voice was sad and Kurt's heart clenched. "He blames me for the baby," he added and Kurt shook his head and hugged him closer. Had his dad said something to Noah about this? No, he couldn't have, could he?

"Well, I'm gonna talk to him then…" he silenced Noah with a kiss when he tried to interrupt "…and I'm gonna tell him that I was the one who forgot the pills, but that it doesn't matter now because we're happy!"

The phone rang that second and when Noah looked at it he murmured "Speak of the devil" and handed it to Kurt who answered with a "Hi, Dad!"

Noah lifted Alice from the bed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and Kurt walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Dad's coming over today" he said, and Noah stiffened.

"Are you gonna tell him what I said?" he asked nervously, and Kurt shook his head.

"It depends, but that's not why he's coming here. He said he wanted to talk to _you_."

Noah turned around and watched his boyfriend close. "And why is that?"

"I actually don't know. He didn't say."

"Did you tell him about yesterday?" Noah asked nervously. He was a bit ashamed about what happened, but it wasn't because he lost his job; it was because Kurt had actually witnessed the humiliation. That was worse than everything else.

"When I talked to him last night I told him you lost your job, and that your boss was an asshole, but didn't give him any details." He answered and Noah breathed out. "I would never do that, honey" he added and hugged Noah from behind. A small kiss was placed on his neck and warm slender hands stroked his chest. He relaxed a bit but was still worried. He had failed. He had a job and he quit when he should've focused on supporting his family, and now he was actually afraid of what Burt had to say about that.

"Are you okay?" Kurt's voice was worried, and Noah forced himself to nod. "I'm sorry for interfering like that yesterday" he continued and bit his lip "…but I couldn't just stand there and let you take it."

"Well, it wasn't your problem" Noah mumbled, and Kurt turned him around and fixed him with his eyes.

"Yes it was, because that asshole stood there and made fun of the man I love! Everything he said has been thrown at me too multiple times in the past, and the knowledge of how that feels will never leave me! The humiliation and…" His voice broke, and Noah watched as his tears spilled over. Yeah, Kurt knew how it felt, and just the thought of someone saying stuff like that to Kurt made Noah clench his fists. Okay, maybe he understood now why Kurt had felt the need to interfere. He wiped his boyfriend's tears away with his thumbs and pulled him in for a strong hug. Somehow they were gonna get through this. Together.

* * *

Alice walked around the coffee table in the living room on unsteady legs holding the edge of the table while her dads watched her amused. She'd been doing it for almost half an hour by now, and she giggled every time she passed them where they were seated on the couch. Every now and then, Noah reached out his hands to tickle her and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"She's gonna let go of that table soon" Kurt stated, and Noah nodded. Alice's first birthday was in five days at august 10th and they hadn't even started to plan it. They had thought about doing it this weekend, but nothing went as planned, and now they didn't have the energy.

Kurt sighed and stood up and lifted his arms to the ceiling to stretch out his back and Noah reached out a hand to stroke his belly where his sweater and pants parted and revealed a strip of skin. With a firm grip around his boyfriend's hips he pulled him forward and leaned in to kiss the round swelling. Kurt stroked a soft hand over his head and smiled. He loved how Noah always stroked or kissed his stomach and he knew that he was a bit jealous that Kurt could feel the baby move when he still couldn't.

"I'm gonna go and make some coffee. Dad's gonna be here any minute" he said and leaned down to peck Noah on the lips.

Noah sat on the couch for a few minutes and then he kneeled on the floor a few feet from the table and reached out his arms to his daughter. He had a feeling that she could to it, but Kurt didn't wanna rush her.

"Alice!" he said to get her attention, and she immediately turned around and walked to the edge of the table that was closest to him. She stopped with one hand gripping the table and he reached out his arms.

"Come to Daddy!" he said with the biggest smile he could manage and made grabby hands towards her. "Come on Angel. Come here and give Daddy a hug" he tried and he could almost see her think about it. When she let go of the table for a second he held his breath, but she grabbed it again like she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"It's not dangerous, baby. I'll catch you. I promise!" he assured her, and waited while she continued to let go of the table and grab it again the next second. He had almost given up when she suddenly let go and took two shaky steps towards him before losing her balance. Thanks to his reflexes she landed safe in his arms instead of on the floor and Noah was so proud that he couldn't believe it. He lifted her to the air while kissing her and telling her 'I love you' and 'That was so good, baby' and 'You can walk!' He placed her back at the table and smiled reassuringly at her.

"You did it, baby! Come on, let's do it again." He smiled and reached out his arms and this time she only hesitated for a moment before letting go. She managed four wobbly steps before landing hard on her padded behind while he shouted with excitement. She looked a little shocked, like she didn't understood what happened, but he pulled her up and hugged her tight.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked from the doorway, and Noah smiled even bigger.

"She walked, Kurt! First two steps, then four, and she was brilliant and…"

"She walked and you didn't get me?" Kurt sounded upset, and Noah was a little bit ashamed.

"Sorry, but she was just…"

"Noah! This is huge! I wanted to see it as well. She's not only your daughter!" Kurt's voice was really high-pitched by now, and Noah cringed.

"I know that, Kurt, but I was just happy that I got to experience one of her milestones. You've been there for all of them, and I haven't. I was just excited and it happened so fast."

It was Kurt's turn to feel ashamed, but he had really wanted to see this one. Noah gestured to him to sit down on the floor and put Alice down. "Walk to your Dad, Angel" he said and Kurt immediately opened his arms towards her.

"Come here, Alice! I know you can do it!" he said and she smiled big and let go of Noah's hand. Kurt squealed when she reached his open arms and cuddled her tight with teary eyes. "She's walking, Noah! Oh my god, I can't believe she's so grownup! When did this happen?"

They spent the next half-hour on the floor with her walking between them before her legs got tired and she decided to crawl instead.

* * *

When Burt arrived she was curled up on some pillows under the table, fast asleep. Burt raised a questioning eyebrow, and Kurt proceeded to tell him everything about his granddaughter's newfound talent. He looked almost as proud as Kurt, and Noah kept in the background, eager to tell him that he had made her do it, but he kept quiet.

"So, Noah, what happened to your job?" he suddenly asked, and Noah cringed. He didn't know what to say and he didn't wanna tell him the truth.

"I think you can say I got fired" he mumbled, and Burt made let out a 'hmm' and narrowed his eyes.

"And why's that?" He watched Noah closely as he rubbed his neck and squirmed under his piercing glare.

"Dad! Stop the interrogation!" Kurt said and Noah silently thanked him. Burt turned his attention to his son instead and looked even more curious than before.

"But I wanna know what happened! I was thinking about offering him a job, and if I do, I want to know what got him fired!"

Noah's head jerked up when he heard what Burt said.

"Why would you do that? I don't need your charity!" he said and Burt shook his head with an amused smile.

"I know you don't, but one of my guys quit last week, and you're good with cars, right?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to…"

"I'm very well aware that I don't HAVE to give you a job, but maybe I want to?"

Noah couldn't believe what he heard. This was the man who never liked him- offering him a job in his shop. What was the catch?

"You need a job, right? I mean, it's expensive to have a family, and you'll know that you have a job even when the baby's born" he continued.

"Can we switch places then, or what?" Kurt asked, and Burt looked confused. "'Cause Noah's staying home with this one" he clarified and Burt made an objecting sound.

"What was that, Dad?" Kurt's voice was sharp now and Noah tried to hide in his chair.

"Well, what does he know about taking care of babies?" he mumbled, and Noah's had enough.

"About as much as Kurt knew when we got Alice!" he said and that got him Burt's attention. "I know I haven't been home much, but I've worked my ass off to support my family! I've hated every day of it but I got through it because I love Kurt and Alice and the baby! Why can't you just cut me some slack for once?" He's shouting now and he knows it, but he can't stop. "And maybe you should find out what happened with the job before assuming that I screwed up!" he shouted before leaving the room. His body was shaking and he could feel his cheeks getting wet. He scoped Alice up from the floor and cuddled her close to his chest, desperate for someone to hug.

He could hear the muffled voices coming from the kitchen grow louder, but he didn't wanna hear what they said. He screwed up again, that much was clear. He could've gotten a new job, but now he probably wouldn't.

"Noah?" Kurt's voice was soft and careful as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who cradled their daughter. He let his hand slowly stroke his neck to calm him down and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you" he whispered and felt Noah brake down with a sob. He took Alice from his arms and put her on the couch before hugging him close and hard like he knew he wanted. Noah clung to him like a lifeline and Kurt continued to stroke his neck and back with strong hands. When he raised his head he saw his father in the doorway, shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot while rubbing his head. He looked ashamed, Kurt thought, and realized that he wanted him to feel that way. He never noticed this before, but maybe his dad didn't love Noah like he always thought he did. It took a while for Noah to calm down and when he finally did, Kurt wiped his cheeks dry and placed gentle kisses over his face until he managed a small smile.

"Come on, let's go and talk to my dad" he said, and Noah hesitated for a second before he followed Kurt to the kitchen with his head down.

"Okay, so here's the deal, dad" Kurt started and silenced his dad when he tried to interrupt "No, listen to me. Noah's an amazing father. He feels terrible for not being around all the time, but I have no doubt at all that he will be brilliant with the baby." He met Noah's eyes and smiled to let him know that he was speaking the truth. "Also, Noah didn't do anything wrong at work, except maybe letting his boss treat him like garbage. I made him quit, because I couldn't stand to have my boyfriend being bullied at work every day for being gay."

Burt flinched when he heard what his son had to say and immediately went into overprotective dad-mode.

"What? He bullied you? Who? Who did that, Noah? I'm getting my shotgun! No one's treating my family like that!"

Noah felt his heart swell a little when Burt referred to him as 'family' and managed a smile. Kurt noticed as well and took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it while he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Dad, think of your heart. We've already taken care of it. He can't hurt us anymore, and Noah doesn't want that job back anyways, right honey?"

He shook his head and Burt calmed down.

"I know I've given you a hard time sometimes, Noah, but Kurt's my only son and I can't help to be overprotective. We've been through hell and back together, and I want him to be safe and taken care of."

"I know. I want that, too. Even if I wasn't there when it was bad, I'm here now and I promise you that I will protect him" he took a deep breath "…even though most of the time it's the other way around. Like yesterday." He added with his head down.

"You remind me so much of myself" Burt said and Noah's head jerked up and showed his confused eyes. "You're just as proud as I've always been, but you'll have to learn when it's needed to ask for some help. When Kurt's mother left and Kurt was sick, I decided to do everything on my own because I didn't want to seem weak while turning to my friends for help." He eyed his son's sad expression and took a deep breath. "But I learned that it wasn't sustainable. You can't just keep stuffing hard things away and hope for the best. You have to ask for help and deal with it; otherwise you'll drown in it in the end."

Noah nodded and said a quiet "Thank you".

"So, do you want the job, or what?"

"You're still gonna give it to me?" Noah asked surprised and Burt nodded.

"If you want it. And yes, you can give it to Kurt when he's ready to start working again. It will be nice to have you back in the shop, son."

"No. Kurt's gonna work at Vogue or some other fancy fashion magazine. His dreams are way bigger than repairing cars, no offense Burt."

"None taken. This is my dream, not yours."

Kurt beamed at Noah with happy eyes. Yeah, he had big dreams, and before Alice was born he had a job writing fashion columns for a few different magazines, and he was really good, too. The plan was to continue to write from home, but he didn't have the time to keep up with the fashion industry and therefore he couldn't write anything good. He pushed it away and decided that his new dream was only to keep Alice happy.

"So are yours, honey. I know you have dreams bigger than Walmart or Dad's shop, even if you've never told me what they are."

"Yeah, maybe I have big dreams, but they won't put food on our table" Noah sighed, and Kurt smiled.

"You don't know that until you try."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! Chapter eight! You'll get to know the sex of the baby, and then there's some smut ahead in the end of this chapter. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapter eight

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you…" Noah and Kurt sang when they woke their daughter up on her first birthday. They both carried presents, but they had probably been more of them if Noah hadn't stopped his boyfriend before he went overboard. Noah had strong opinions about not spoiling her, but Kurt wanted her to have everything in the world and the shopping trip to the toy store had been a nightmare, if you asked Noah.

Alice was already awake and watched them with large curious but confused eyes, like she couldn't understand why her parents acted so weird. A minute later she figured out that ripping paper apart was the most fun thing ever, and Noah noticed that her lack of interest for the actual presents made Kurt a little sad.

"She's only one year old, honey. She doesn't get it." Noah tried to comfort him while rubbing his back, but right then Alice grabbed hold of a soft doll with a pink dress and brown hair and lifted it to her face to place a wet kiss on it, and Kurt giggled. The rest of the presents held a large box of colorful building blocks, a keyboard for kids that had tons of buttons that played music (and that Kurt knew would drive him insane very soon), a few clothes and a box of chubby plastic cars with soft rubber wheels. Noah had insisted on the cars, and they had agreed on providing her with both dolls and cars so she could choose for herself what she liked.

After eating a delicious breakfast with pancakes and fresh fruit, Noah gave her a bath and dressed her in the clothes that Kurt had put on her bed. It was a simple but beautiful lavender dress in some silky material that Noah didn't know the name of, a matching headband to keep her wild curls in place and small black shiny shoes. She was the cutest thing that he had ever seen, and he was glad that he let Kurt handle the clothes-part of the day.

In the kitchen, Kurt just put the last layer of the cake in place and started on the pink frosting. Later a golden princess crown was placed on the top and small butterflies made out of marzipan covered the cake here and there. Noah let out a "wow" when he saw it, and if the large smile on Kurt's face was any indication, he was awfully proud of himself.

An hour later the guests started to arrive. They had decided to keep it small, but only Noah's family was ten people including Emily's own family, so it wasn't so small after all. Burt was of course there, and they also invited Sam and Santana. Finn arrived with Rachel, and Noah's Nana was the cherry on top.

They all covered her with pink presents and cooed over her walking skills. Emily's kids Hannah and Justin chased her screaming and laughing through the rooms, happy that their cousin finally could walk so they could play properly. Alice giggled on still unsteady legs and enjoyed the attention for more than an hour before she lost patience and sat down in Noah's lap all sweaty and panting.

"You're a good father" Burt sat down next to Noah and Alice on the couch and reached out a hand to stroke Alice's sweaty curls out of her face; the headband obviously lost in the game.

Noah went completely silent. Getting compliments from Burt was very rare, and that just made this one even bigger.

"Thanks" he finally said and quickly added "You, too", which made Burt smile.

"You're doing a damn good job in the shop as well. Didn't think you knew that much about cars, actually. I mean, your dad was really talented, but he was made for greater stuff."

"I'd like to think that I am, too" Noah couldn't help but say. He was tired of everyone thinking that he had no talents. His siblings had big plans and dreams and weren't afraid to talk about them, but Noah always held his dreams for himself, which led to people thinking he had none.

"I'm sure you are. Have you ever thought about working with kids; you're great with Alice and these two hooligans" he chuckled and pointed towards Hannah and Justin who were running around like crazy people.

"Yeah, I have, but I have something else I want as well" he answered, and Burt lifted his eyebrows in question. Noah just shook his head as to tell him this was his secret, and Burt grabbed his shoulder and squeezed before standing up to leave.

"You know, you should try these dreams out. Who knows what will happen?"

"Funny, because Kurt told me the same thing"

"Smart kid. Wonder who's taught him that?" Burt winked and chuckled when he left the living room, leaving a slightly more hopeful Noah behind.

* * *

The rest of the party went well. The cake was a success and Kurt beamed under all the kind words. What he didn't like though was all the hands that touched his stomach. He had lost count of them hours ago, and now it started to piss him off. He really didn't like how people just assumed that they could touch it without asking, because he didn't like being touched; ne never had. Of course it was different with Noah and Alice and a few occasional hugs from his dad, but this was ridiculous. Everyone seemed to think that his pregnant belly was public property and his irritation grew larger when the pain in his back increased. He wanted to lie down, but the house was full of guests, so he simply retreated to the kitchen, and that's where Santana found him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a concerned voice, and he turned around to face her.

"Good…"

"Don't lie to me, Kurt! I can see you're in pain. Is it your back?" She watched him intensely and he cringed.

"Yeah" he finally admitted and sighed.

"Sit down then. I can clean up. You have to take care of yourself!" she gently pushed him away from the sink and placed him on a chair while patting his shoulder while he groaned.

"I am! But it's not getting any better from sitting down. Nothing helps, except maybe laying on my side, but I can't do that all day long now, can I? I have Alice to take care of, and she needs food and diapers and attention and fresh air, and…" He sounded so frustrated and helpless that Santana couldn't do anything else than step closer and hug him.

"I'm currently unemployed if you remember. I'm free all the time. You just have to ask, unless you're as stubborn as your boyfriend."

"Thank you, but…"

"No 'but'. I'm coming over on Monday and then we'll work something out. I'll help you while Noah's working, okay?" He bit his lip, and she added a firm "No protests, mister!" when he hesitated.

"Please let me help, Kurt" she pleaded, and he finally gave her a small nod, and she instantly flew into his arms with a loud squeal and hugged him close while kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" she smiled.

"No, thank _you_!" he replied, and they both smiled.

* * *

That evening after putting Alice to bed, Noah climbed in behind Kurt on the couch with one leg on each side of his body. Kurt scooted closer to the edge and leaned back against his muscular chest. He felt him nuzzle his neck and enjoyed the soft lips against his skin for a minute before Noah gently pushed him forward. He grabbed the hem of Kurt's t-shirt and lifted it over his head before letting his hands roam over his back.

With gentle hands he let the top of his fingers push into the sore muscles of his back, and Kurt let out a satisfied moan when he started to kneed the muscles with strong certain hands. He found all the right spots and loosened the knots that made Kurt's back hurt. Kurt felt like he was in heaven. All the stress from the party ran off him while Noah massaged his back.

"You know, you should tell me when you're in pain, honey" he said and placed kisses on his shoulder with soft lips.

"Did Santana tell you?" Kurt asked and mentally cursed her.

"She didn't have to. I could see it for myself. You did a good job hiding it, as usual, but not good enough for me to miss it."

"I didn't want to trouble you with the party and everything…" Kurt started, but was interrupted.

"Hey! Don't blame the party! This didn't start today. I live with you, you know, and I watch you every night when you try to find a sleeping position that's not hurting you. It breaks my heart that you're keeping this from me. I love you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I don't wanna admit how much it hurts…"

"Because it becomes real if you say it out loud?"

"Yeah" he sighed and leaned back against his chest again. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"So it will become a new routine every night from now on, then." Noah stated, and Kurt turned around and kissed him with all the love he felt, which was _a lot_!

"Sleep?" Noah asked.

"Sleep."

* * *

Three weeks later Santana arrived in the morning as she did every day now. Noah had already gone to the shop, and Kurt was making pancakes because that seemed to be his new craving. He cursed that his cravings always were stuff that would make him fat. Why couldn't he have a craving for celery or apples or something? Damn pregnancy-stuff.

"You're making pancakes!" she said as she walked into the kitchen and stuffed some chocolate chips into her mouth.

"Hey! Keep your hands off! These are for the pancakes!" Kurt shouted, and she chuckled.

"You mean for _you_?" she teased, and he ignored her, knowing she was right.

"So, what time are you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"11:30. Noah's picking me up around 11:00. I don't know when we'll be home though." They had an appointment with Dr. Baker today, and hopefully this time they would be able to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. Kurt was so excited, and he knew Noah was, too.

"That's okay, I'll stay until you get back. Will you be able to see the sex today?" she asked and looked just as excited as Kurt felt.

"Yeah, if it'll show us. It seems like it's a bit shy. Last time it had its legs crossed the whole time, so we couldn't see anything." Kurt said, sounding a bit irritated.

"You should try to remember saying that fifteen years from now when he/she has a partner and wants to do dirty stuff" she laughed, and Kurt groaned and slapped her arm.

"Hey! That's our baby you're talking about!" he tried to sound mad, but Santana just laughed which made him start as well.

"I can't wait until we know though. I want to buy clothes and stuff!" Santana rubbed her hands together and almost bounced on the spot. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. She was probably even more excited than they were.

* * *

"So, let's see what we have in here, shall we?" Dr. Baker said when Kurt had pulled his shirt up and she poured gel onto his belly.

"Please do!" Noah answered and squeezed Kurt's hand hard when the loud thumping sound filled the room and Kurt felt his eyes water. He was so emotional all the time now and the smallest things like Noah massaging his back or Alice smiling almost made him cry with happiness. He felt silly, but Noah just hugged him and told him that it was the cutest thing ever, and that made him feel a little better.

The picture of their baby suddenly appeared on the screen and they both gasped like every time. They just couldn't believe that was their child.

"What is it? Can you see what it is?" Noah's patience was already gone, and Kurt rolled his eyes but wanted the answer just as much as his boyfriend.

Dr. Baker just smiled and changed the angle of the picture.

"Wait a second. I just have to do some measuring first while I can see everything so clearly. It's in a perfect position." She said and clicked and wrote for a couple of minutes while they watched their baby with awe.

"That's it. Everything looks absolutely perfect. It's about 6 ½ inches from head to bottom. It's hard to measure all the way down to the feet because of the position, but I would say that's somewhere around 10 inches."

"Wow" Noah said and turned his eyes away from the screen to watch Kurt's belly. "Do you know how much it weighs?"

"Not exactly, but around 10 ½ ounces. It's just as I hoped. It's the size of a banana" she said and Noah started to laugh which made Kurt roll his eyes.

"So, can you see if it's a boy or a girl?" Noah asked again, and she smiled.

"Yes, I can see it quite clearly actually."

"Clearly? Is it because he has a big…you know…?"

"Noah, please!" Kurt chuckled, but Noah ignored him and continued to talk to Dr. Baker "Well, you said with Alice that it was easier to see if it's a boy because of the…"

"Penis. You can say it, Noah." Kurt sighed but smiled.

"It's actually the lack of a penis that makes me so sure. She doesn't have any." She finally said, and the room became dead quiet.

"It's a girl?" Noah asked after a minute and sounded so happy, but at the same time didn't know if he could believe it.

"Yes. It's a girl." Dr. Baker confirmed, and Noah squealed like a little kid.

"Wow" was all that Kurt managed to say, and Noah laughed and tucked his hand under his neck so his head came to rest on his arm.

"Can you please keep it there for a minute?" he asked and pointed to the instrument that was pressed against Kurt's belly. Dr. Baker just nodded.

In that second the baby's hand flew up and Kurt inhaled sharply.

"She's waving at us, Noah!" he gasped, and Noah smiled so big that his face almost hurt. He let his free hand stroke along Kurt's arm and laced their fingers together. This was so amazing, and he wanted to be as close as possible to the man who carried their little girl.

"Can we have a picture of that, please?" Noah asked, and watched as she continued to wave her tiny hand.

"Of course. How many?"

"At least four"

"Four?" Kurt sounded confused.

"…and the DVD!" Noah continued, and Kurt smiled. He had the best boyfriend ever.

"Yeah, we need one picture for the refrigerator of course, and two for our parents, and then I want one beside my bed next to the picture of you and Alice" he said like he couldn't believe that Kurt even had to ask such a stupid question.

"I want one, too then. Make it five."

"Sure"

"She's waving" Noah awed again, and reached out his hand to wave back.

Kurt chuckled and stroked his arm "You do know that she's not inside that computer screen, right?"

Noah didn't answer. He was completely mesmerized by the look of their tiny daughter, and Kurt just turned to kiss his cheek. Dr. Baker broke the contact and when she wiped Kurt's belly clean from the gel, Noah leaned down and kissed it with so much love that Kurt started to cry.

"We saw you, baby girl, and 'hello' to you, too. We love you!" he whispered, and it was Dr. Baker's turn to wipe away a tear. These two young men were one of her favorite couples, just because of moments like this. They were always so sweet and loving and showed so much interest in everything that happened. It melted her heart every time.

"So, do you have any other questions? How is your back, Kurt?" she watched him bite his lip and knew that it wasn't good. She had that feeling the last time they were here as well, but he didn't say anything then.

"It's not good" Noah answered and Kurt sighed.

"No, it's not" he finally admitted, and she nodded.

"I guessed so. So, are you giving yourself enough rest?"

"I am. A friend of ours drops by every day to help me with Alice, and she makes sure that I'm resting. I'm actually bored out of my mind!"

She laughed "It's good for you to be a little bored once in a while, Kurt. Take some time for yourself, and make sure you two get a little alone time, too" she said and pointed to the two of them.

"We try" Noah said and suddenly looked a little embarrassed "…actually, I do have a question…"

Kurt knew immediately what his boyfriend was going to ask and turned scarlet.

"Noah…" he warned, but Dr. Baker looked interested and a bit amused, like she knew what was coming.

"I mean, can we… I mean…is it dangerous to… you know…"

"Have sex?" she asked calmly and Kurt wanted the floor to swallow him.

"No, it's not dangerous for the baby, but you should be careful with your hips and back, Kurt" she said concerned and they nodded.

"Can we please go now, Noah?" Kurt asked embarrassed, and stood up with a little help.

"Hey, if I didn't know better I would think that you're still a virgin or something" Noah chuckled, and Kurt slapped his arm.

"Yeah, but you should know better. Couldn't you have googled it or something though? You really had to ask her?" he asked, his voice high-pitched like every time he became stressed or embarrassed.

"Like you didn't wanna know…" Noah whispered in his ear and was met with a large smile. It wasn't a secret that Kurt went through the horny part of the pregnancy right now, and he was frustrated out of his mind that Noah refused to fuck him before he could find out if it was okay. With Alice it had never been a problem, because Kurt wasn't in a mood for sex, so they never had to ask. Now, however, they both knew what they would do tonight after they put Alice to bed, and it made their bodies tingle.

* * *

"Hi…" Noah whispered and climbed into the bed beside his boyfriend. He had just sung Alice to sleep while Kurt took a long hot shower, and now he breathed in the wonderful scent of Kurt's damp hair and mango shower gel.

"Hi" Kurt said back and reached out a hand to caress his face before slowly kissing his lips. The kiss started out gentle but soon grew deeper and more passionate. Noah shivered when the tip of his tongue met Kurt's and licked deeper into his mouth. The taste of Kurt was overwhelming as always and he let his hands travel down over his round belly and lean thighs before wrapping his hand around his cock.

Kurt moaned and pulled Noah closer when the kiss deepened. He was so horny all the time nowadays and was desperate for this to go further. He could feel Noah's already half-hard cock against his hip and suddenly his whole body ached to taste it.

"Come up here. I wanna taste you, but you'll have to do all the moving around!" he ordered, and Noah was happy to oblige. He straddled Kurt's chest and leaned forward against the headboard of the bed. A second later he had one of Kurt's soft hands around the base of his hard cock and the other caressing his lower back. When the tip of Kurt's pink tongue met the head, it felt like a lightning shot through his body. He moaned loud and watched as his boyfriend's large baby blue eyes looked up at him while he wrapped his lips around his cock. It was almost too much, seeing him like this, and Noah had to take a deep breath and close his eyes for a second before Kurt took in even more of him and started to swirl his hot tongue around the shaft. It felt like heaven, and they both knew that this was going to end embarrassingly fast if Kurt kept it up. Noah's knees buckled and he had to grab the headboard to steady himself so he didn't choke Kurt, but Kurt just smiled and sucked him harder for a second before letting go with a loud 'pop'.

"Fuck me" he ordered, and Noah had nothing to say against that. Actually, he had dreamed about this for weeks, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to hurt the baby before they did anything. Now, however, he couldn't wait.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked, and Kurt immediately moved over onto his left side, and put a pillow between his knees and one under his stomach.

"Do you think this will work?" he asked curiously, and Noah took in the beautiful sight and nodded, unable to speak.

He positioned himself behind Kurt's naked form and put another pillow between his legs for better access. Then he leaned down and let his fingers slip in between his cheeks. Kurt moaned and pushed back to meet his touch, and suddenly a bottle of lube landed on Noah.

"Push them inside" he moaned, and Noah did as he was told. He covered his fingers and let them circle his twitching hole for a while before slowly pushing one inside. It was hot and wet, and Kurt's muscles clenched around his finger, but soon relaxed and let it all the way in.

"I said put _them_ inside, Noah! I'm pregnant, not made out of glass!" he whined, and Noah chuckled behind him and covered his back and neck with small kisses while taking his finger out and letting two slip back in. "Oh, god" Kurt moaned, and Noah loved when Kurt fell apart under his touch. Most of all he wanted to dive his face in between those beautiful cheeks and hear Kurt moan while he licked him, but now it was too late, because the taste of lube was not anything he wanted on his tongue. Instead he changed the angle and ghosted his fingers over Kurt's prostate and was rewarded with a loud frustrated groan.

"Fuck me! Oh god, stop the teasing and get your big cock inside of me NOW!" he almost yelled, and Noah was glad that Kurt couldn't see his chuckling face right now, because horny pregnant Kurt was not something you messed with. Kurt was what you could call a 'bossy bottom' because even if he was the one who got fucked, he was also the one to lead most of the time, and Noah loved it.

Noah's cock was already slicked up with lube, so he just moved closer and slipped his fingers out. The head of his cock slowly slid around his twiching hole before Kurt pushed back and made it slip inside. They both moaned out loud as Noah filled him up with the rest of his length and wrapped his arms tight around him. Kurt's head fell back so they could kiss, and it grew sloppy and desperate when Noah started to move his hips.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while, and Kurt only managed to nod. Their breathing was ragged and their bodies were sweaty and slid against each other. Kurt moaned and marveled once again at how wonderful of a lover his boyfriend was. He knew exactly how to switch between long firm stokes where his cock almost slipped out of Kurt's ass every time, to deep short and hard thrusts that made Kurt forget how to breathe. All the time accompanied by roaming hands and hot lips. It drove him absolutely insane, and he loved every second of it.

"More! Harder!" he moaned and Noah was aimed to please. "Oh, god, there, right there, oh, god… yes…keep it up!" he panted, and Noah was almost completely gone himself. The sound of Kurt urging him on was brilliant, and he moved up his speed and felt his own orgasm starting to build.

"Oh, shit…Kurt…oh, fuck…I love you…" he burst out, and his whole body became rigid. Just before he was about to cum, he felt Kurt clench around him and grip his arm tightly. He shouted "fuck" a couple of times and his whole body shook when he came over his belly. The muscles in his ass clenched even harder around Noah's cock, and that was all it took. He buried his face in Kurt's sweaty neck and came deep inside of him, his whole body shuddering.

Afterwards they just lay there, completely spent. Noah stroked Kurt's belly and licked his fingers clean from Kurt's cum that his hand wiped up. He nuzzled his neck and whispered a happy "I love you" into his ear, and Kurt gripped his hand even tighter.

"I have to move" Kurt finally said, and Noah immediately became nervous.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, did I hurt you? How's your back?"

"Stop the panic, honey. I just have to change my position. I'm okay." Kurt said and stroked his face with a loving smile. "You were wonderful, as always."

Noah beamed with pride and got a warm wash cloth and cleaned them up before tucking the both of them in under the sheets. His hand once again found its way to Kurt's belly, and he smiled when a thought hit him.

"We have two daughters" he whispered, and Kurt could really hear the pride in his voice.

"Yes, we have."

* * *

**Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi there! It's time for chapter nine, and this is my longest chapter yet. Just sit back and (hopefully) enjoy! Now I'm gonna watch the opening of the Olympics! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter nine

"Hi, guys!" Eric said when he opened the door for his son and his family. It had been a week since he last saw them, and Alice immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his legs and held tight. He reached down to stroke his granddaughter's hair and lifted her up on his arm to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, dad" Noah answered, and bent down to untie Kurt's shoes. His feet were swollen today, so he ached to get out of his shoes, but the pain in his back made it very difficult to reach all the way down to the floor. He was 22 weeks pregnant now and it was two weeks since the day when they found out that the baby was a girl. They hadn't told anyone (unless Santana, because she threatened to do nasty things if they didn't tell her), and no one even knew that they had found out. It felt good to have a secret, but now they couldn't hold it any longer, hence the visit.

Carole was in the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl when they walked inside, and she smiled big when Eric stepped closer so she could kiss Alice's little nose, which made the girl giggle. "It's a good day for a visit" she said and put the cake into the oven. "Nana's coming too, and Emily said that she may stop by with the kids."

Noah was both happy and annoyed with the news. Yeah, he liked seeing his family, but he could never be alone with his parents when he had so many siblings. Sometimes he just wanted it to be them, but that never happened.

"Oh, okay" Kurt said, and Noah could hear that he was happier with the news than Noah was. Kurt had always been jealous of his big family, comparing it to his own divorced father.

"So, how are you, Kurt? Is everything okay?" Eric asked, and Kurt nodded. He was glad that they were all so excited over the baby, but he was also kind of sad that every time they asked how he was, they meant the baby, not him. He was never one to complain, but every now and then he actually wanted to tell them all about how painful and hard almost everything was, and for them to really care about _him_. But of course he put on a happy face and gave them the answer they wanted.

"Yes, everything's fine with the baby. We had an appointment a couple of weeks ago, and it looked perfect."

"It's the size of a banana!" Noah chuckled, and Kurt playfully hit his arm.

"I told you not to compare our baby to a banana!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who started it. It's Dr. Baker's fault" he defended himself, and Kurt sighed.

"Wow, you're carrying a banana?" Sarah said when she walked into the kitchen and Noah grabbed her around the waist to pull her into a firm hug.

"Hey, squirt" he said and she pretended to be offended, though everyone could see that she secretly liked it "Don't be rude to our baby."

"You started it!" Kurt and Sarah said at the same time, and everyone laughed.

The doorbell rang and Sarah opened the door for their nana. She hugged everyone close and made Kurt happy when she asked if she could touch his belly before doing it. Her hand gently rested on the round swelling, and she hugged him close.

"I'm so very impressed with what you're doing" she whispered, and Kurt felt his eyes water. This emotional-crap was something he wouldn't miss after the pregnancy. She eyed him with those old wise eyes, and hugged him harder. "I know you're in pain, honey" she simply said, and he couldn't do anything but nod. She always seemed to understand how he felt just by looking at him, and he loved it. It made him miss his own grandma, but she was history…

"So, we've got some news…" Noah suddenly said, and everyone turned their attention towards him and Kurt with curious eyes. Kurt bit his lip, because he had heard how everyone talked about how fun it would be if the baby was a boy, and it made him worried.

"Hi! I didn't know you guys were here!" Finn walked into the house like he owned it, and Kurt watched his boyfriend's jaw clench. Ever since that incident with the clown-costume at Walmart, his and Noah's friendship was kind of forced. Rachel walked in behind him with Emily and the kids following close. The kitchen was crowded, and everyone seemed to forget that they had an announcement to make. Hannah and Justin squealed when they saw Alice, and dragged her with them into the living room to play with something they had brought with them from home.

"Make sure there's no small pieces that she can put in her mouth!" Kurt screamed after them, and Noah immediately stood up to go and check on them. He returned a minute later mouthing 'It's okay' towards Kurt who relaxed in his chair and watched all the people in the room. Emily, Rachel and Carol talked loud about something that sounded like clothes while Sarah tried to convince her father to let her go to some party later that evening. It didn't sound like she would be going. Finn stuffed his mouth with cookies that Carol had put on the table. Elina and Nina had both moved away for their first year at college, so the house was a little less crowded nowadays but still felt too small right now.

Karen (their nana) sat still next to Kurt and watched him while he watched all of them. Somehow it made her feel like that day five years ago when they sat in her kitchen on Noah and Rachel's birthday. He still looked a little bit uncomfortable, and she rubbed his back to ease the tension.

Kurt's head suddenly turned towards the door, and he smiled fondly at Elliot. He was ten years old now, but was just as shy as ever. Kurt motioned for him to step closer and gently pulled him into a small hug. "Hi" he whispered, and Elliot smiled in return. He barely ever spoke, and it made Kurt's heart ache because he saw so much of himself as a boy in this kid. The baby started to kick and Kurt gasped and tensed which made both Elliot and Karen jump in their seats.

"I'm okay, just…" he took Elliot's hand instead of explaining and put it against his belly. The baby kicked again and Elliot's eyes widened in awe. "Yeah, that's our girl" he whispered, and it was Karen's turn to gasp.

"It's a girl?" she asked quietly, and Kurt nodded.

"That's what we came here to tell everyone, but we lost the attention, so…" he said, and Karen saw his eyes become sad for a moment before he composed himself and smiled as he usually did, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Hey! Everyone! Kurt and Noah have something to say, remember?" she shouted, and the kitchen turned completely silent. Kurt silently thanked her, but she just winked and shook her head.

"Do you want to..?" Noah asked Kurt, but he shook his head, not wanting the attention "Okay, I'll do it then. A couple of weeks ago we were at the hospital for another sonogram, and we found out the baby's sex!" he smiled, and stood behind Kurt's chair with his hands on his shoulders to help him relax. Kurt had come a long way when it came to attention, but Noah knew that the kitchen was a bit too crowded for him to feel totally at ease.

"Come on, tell us!" Carol said, too curious to wait any longer.

"It's a…." Noah teased, and he could feel Kurt giggle.

"Come on, son!" Eric shouted, and Noah smiled. He loved this.

"It's a girl!" he finally said, and everyone started talking at the same time. Kurt could hear 'Oh, my god, that's amazing!' coming from Carol, while Finn let out a disappointed 'Oh' which made Kurt sad.

"We're so happy, and if someone's not, then please shut up!" he said, and glared at Finn who just shrugged and looked away.

"Well, I thought you wanted a boy. I thought every guy did" he said, and Noah tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders.

"I actually hoped for a girl, but it wouldn't have mattered. It's our baby, and we love it" he stated, and Finn shrugged again.

"So, are you naming her Maya?" Emily asked, and Rachel giggled.

"What? Why would we do that?" Kurt asked and looked confused.

"You haven't told him about how you stole that doll from Rachel, Noah? Cute little Maya" Emily laughed, and Noah cringed where he stood.

"Let it go" Carol said "You were all kids, and there's nothing strange or funny about that story."

"I disagree" Rachel laughed, and Emily nodded along with her.

"Wait, you played with dolls?" Finn looked absolutely disgusted, and Kurt could feel Elliot shrink beside him. Karen seemed to get the tension too, because she said "Stop it!" with a voice that silenced everyone.

"I played with dolls, too" Kurt said, and Finn looked like that was no surprise at all.

Feeling both his boyfriend's and his little brother's shame and discomfort, Noah couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so fucking tired of your comments, dude" he suddenly said to Finn, and he immediately had all their attention. "Not everyone can be a manly man who doesn't think before they talk. Maybe you should try to consider people's feelings before you open your mouth!" he yelled.

"What have_ I_ done?" Finn asked, like he really didn't understood, and it was Kurt's time to lose it.

"Well, maybe you could've stopped laughing for a second that day at Walmart instead of being an asshole!"

"Kurt…" Noah warned, but Kurt was unstoppable.

"…then maybe you would've seen that your friend needed you, and not wanted some damn picture on facebook!"

"Well, that was funny, you can't deny that! You were a clown!" Finn argued, and Noah snapped.

"Yeah, because it's so much fun to be harassed by your boss for being gay and be forced to put on some humiliating costume in the middle of the store so everyone can laugh at you! No wonder I don't tell you anything!" he felt like he was about to cry, and that made him even angrier.

"And Rachel…I thought my own twin would act better than that, but you proved me wrong as well. Actually, the only person who saw something was Kurt."

"Yeah, and I got you fired" Kurt whispered.

"And I love you for that" Noah said and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He watched his family with sad eyes.

"We came here to tell you some awesome news, and I'm glad that at least some of you are happy for us. And I'm not ashamed for playing with dolls. I'm not even ashamed for stealing that one from Rachel, she had plenty and I had none, so…"

"Sorry, dude" Finn said when he passed Noah and got his jacket. Rachel looked ashamed and tried to hug him, but he was stiff and she let go after just a second before heading out the door.

Emily retreated to the living room and the kids, and Noah groaned and sat down hard on a chair next to his nana and covered his face with his hands. Karen rubbed his back like she had done earlier with Kurt, and he leaned into her and let her hug him.

"You never told us what happened with your job" Eric said, and Noah shook his head.

"I don't wanna…" he said, and Kurt moved to his side and grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to tell us. Not right now anyway" Carol assured him, and he relaxed when Kurt started to stoke his neck with soft fingers.

"So, it's another girl?" Eric said and sounded pleased which made them all smile.

"Yes, and she waved at us. Like, really waved!" Noah's voice was suddenly enthusiastic, and Kurt felt his heart clench with love for the man. It was something so beautiful about Noah when he talked about their girls. He was so proud, and you could really hear it in his voice.

"We have a DVD to prove it" Kurt added, and went to get it from his bag along with a photo.

They set up the computer and watched it in awe. Everyone beamed at the picture when she waved, and Kurt giggled when Sarah waved back just like Noah had done at the hospital. He stroked his stomach and felt the baby kick his hand.

"I think she's waving in here as well" he declared, and everyone wanted to feel it, and he happily let them this time.

* * *

"So, what was that about the doll?" he asked later when they were in bed. Alice had been squirming and crying in her bed, and now she slept in between them with her thumb in her mouth. Noah slowly stroked her smooth back and sighed.

"Well, when me and Rachel was born, everyone was so happy that we were one boy and one girl, and they bought pink girly presents for her and blue tough things for me. My room was blue and had cars on the walls, and hers was pink with princesses and castles. Sure, I liked cars and action figures, but her room was so much brighter and happier than mine. All my toys were black and green and hard while hers were soft and round and in happy colors.

Kurt nodded, because he had a room just like Noah's, and spent his childhood wishing that he had one like Rachel's.

"She had all these dolls, and she combed their hair and dressed them up and put them on her bed. However, there was one doll that she never dressed or combed. She was a dark girl with unruly hair and I watched her lie on the floor all alone every day, so one day I sneaked in and took her.

Kurt gasped, and Noah smiled. He lifted his hand from Alice's back and stroked Kurt's cheek and jaw.

"Yeah, I took her. She deserved better. I named her Maya after some girl on television; because that was the most beautiful name I'd ever heard." He watched as Kurt closed his eyes when Noah's fingers traveled over his brows and eyelids. He knew that he was listening though, so he continued.

"We became secretly inseparable. I kept her hidden in my room when we went to school, and she slept under my sheets at night, so no one would see her. I was afraid of the dark, but with her close I felt safe. I was very well aware of the fact that I had stolen her though, and I was ashamed, but at the same time I was not."

Alice stirred in her sleep, and Kurt reached out a hand to comfort her while Noah kissed her curls and hummed a little tune. She soon became still again, and he smiled lovingly.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, and Noah sighed.

"Emily caught me playing with her and brushing her hair, and she told Rachel who told mom, and I was forced to give her back, even though Rachel didn't want her. I cried myself to sleep that night, missing her soft figure next to mine, and Rachel continued to throw her on the floor. I couldn't take it, so I stole her again, and this time I got to keep her." He smiled at the memory, and Kurt opened his eyes to look at him.

"I like the name" he simply said, and Noah looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "Why didn't you suggest it when Alice was born?"

"Because you really wanted to name her Alice and I liked it and didn't want to argue."

"That's my granny's name" Kurt whispered, and Noah furrowed his brows. He had never heard anything about a grandma. He knew Burt's parents were dead, but of course Kurt had grandparents on his mother's side as well.

"What happened to her?" he asked, and Kurt bit his lip and sighed.

"She was wonderful, and always seemed to know that I wasn't like every other boy out there. My mother never let me have girly toys, but at granny's I had a hidden box full of Barbie's and My little pony's. I loved her so much, but when mom left, she broke the contact. I never heard from her again. I don't even know where she lives, or if she's alive." Noah watched the tears that traveled over his boyfriend's cheeks, and his heart broke. This beautiful boy had been left behind by almost everyone he loved, and it hurt to hear about it.

"Have you ever tried searching for her?"

"No. She left me, and that means she didn't want me anymore." He sounded absolutely broken, and Noah stood up and squeezed into the bed behind him so he could hug him close. A loud sob escaped Kurt's throat, and Noah kissed his neck while Kurt clung to him.

"It's not your fault, honey. It's not."

After a few minutes, Kurt calmed down and wiped his face. Noah continued to hold him, even though he was uncomfortably close to the edge of the bed and felt like he was about to fall out.

"We should name her Maya" Kurt said after a pause so long that Noah thought he had fallen asleep. "That way both our daughters are named after someone who helped us through our childhood."

"At least yours was a real person" Noah chuckled, but Kurt turned to look at him.

"Don't make a joke out of it, please. I know she meant something, and that she probably helped you more than you want to admit, and that's okay. Just let it be real." He said and Noah leaned in to kiss him lovingly on his lips. How could this beautiful man be his? Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck.

"Maya it is" he smiled, and stroked Kurt's belly.

"I'm happy that you had better taste than me, because my favorite Barbie was called Goldy Rose" Kurt laughed, and Noah joined in.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind for the next one" he joked and kissed Kurt again when he started to protest.

* * *

Three weeks later Noah stepped into the kitchen after work and was met by Santana in front of the stove with a crying Alice on her hip. She looked stressed out, and Noah immediately took Alice from her and cuddled her close. Usually Santana was gone before he went home and Kurt was making dinner, so this was a little weird.

"What's wrong with her, and why're you making dinner? Where's Kurt?"

"Whoa, slow down. 1. I don't know why she's crying. I think she might be hungry. 2. She has to eat, right? and 3. Kurt's asleep. I think he might be sick."

"Sick? How?" Noah couldn't help to worry, with the baby and all.

"He's been tired the whole day, and he started to cough at lunch and a couple of hours ago he looked like he may pass out, so I sent him to bed with some medicine. I've had an eye on him though, and he's currently asleep."

"Oh, well that's not good"

"Also, I can't be here tomorrow. I have a job interview" she smiled proudly, but also looked a little ashamed for leaving them without help.

"Oh" Noah said again, now feeling desperate. What the hell should they do without her? He knew that they had grown way too attached to her help, and that it eventually had to come to an end, but this was very bad timing. "Well, we'll figure something out. Don't worry. So, what's the interview for?"

"God, I feel so bad" she apologized, and he just shook his head. "It's a new hotel that needs people in the lobby, and I'm so sophisticated so…" she laughed and Noah joined in. A lot of people didn't think highly of Santana, but he knew that she was a lot smarter than they gave her credit for. He had no doubt that she could pull it off.

"Go home, San. And thank you for today" he smiled and gave her a hug "You're amazing" he whispered as she let go of him and gathered her things to leave.

"Thank you" she replied and walked out.

Noah stirred what seemed to be chicken soup and lifted Alice up on his hip to go and check on Kurt. Just as he was about to open the bedroom door he heard him cough and groan. Kurt lay on his side and his whole body shook as he tried to breathe without coughing, but failed.

His forehead was hot and sweaty under Noah's cool hand, and Noah furrowed his brows as he watched him. This was not good. Kurt was_ never_ sick. He let his hand stroke his cheek and hair and Kurt moved his head into his touch like a small kitten.

"Kurt?" he whispered, and got a small whimper as a reply. He didn't even open his eyes. "Can you look at me?"

This was met by another whimper, and Noah let Alice down on the floor and sat more comfortably on the bed in front of his boyfriend. Another cough ripped through his body, and Noah leaned over to rub his back. He knew that it wouldn't help, but it was the only thing he could do.

"Do you want some water for your throat?" he asked, and Kurt actually nodded this time. A sign of relief traveled over Noah's face and walked to the kitchen to get some. He added a straw to make it easier and returned back to where Kurt had pushed the sheets off the bed.

"It's hot" he said with a raspy voice, and Noah knew that he would be freezing in a few minutes, as he probably had a really high fever running.

"Here, get some water" He pushed the straw in between Kurt's dry lips, and smiled. "Suck on it babe" he whispered, and a smile so small that Noah almost didn't see it appeared on Kurt's face. _Good, so he still had his humor. _

Kurt made an appreciative noise when he pulled back, and opened his eyes carefully.

"I need to go to the bathroom" he said with a small voice, and Noah helped him up to a sitting position and watched him as he pulled himself up on shaky legs. He immediately lost his balance and Noah rushed forward and lifted him up bridal style. Kurt's head fell to rest on his chest, and he kissed the top of his head when he sat him down on the toilet after pulling down his pants. He actually looked like he was about to fall off the toilet, so Noah stepped closer and Kurt immediately leaned against him until he was done.

The only good thing about the night was that Alice slept all the way through it, because Kurt didn't. One minute he was freezing and trembled under the sheets and extra blanket while chattering his teeth. The next minute he was sweating and all the blankets ended up on the floor so Noah had to pick it up, and every time they almost fell asleep, he started to cough and it only got worse throughout the night.

Noah called Burt in the morning who told him to stay at home and take care of Kurt and Alice, so he did. Kurt only left the bed to use the bathroom, and Noah had to help him almost every time because he was too weak to stand up. Some soup and water was everything he managed to eat and drink, and the next night went even worse. A wheezing sound was heard every time he breathed in or out and Noah really started to worry. The baby needed food and Kurt didn't even have the strength to eat.

When the next morning came they were both exhausted. Kurt was not even opening his eyes now and when Noah moved him to change his damp pajamas he became aware of the reason that Kurt hadn't woke him up to go to the toilet. The sheets were wet, and Noah groaned when he lifted Kurt up to remove his wet clothes and sheets. It wasn't so easy though, because Kurt was now completely limp in his arms and didn't answer him when he tried to wake him up.

Noah started to panic. What the hell was happening? Kurt was okay only three days ago, and now he didn't respond to the world. Noah did the only thing he could think of; he called his mom.

"Whoa, whoa, Noah, calm down. I can't understand you. What's up with Kurt?" she asked with a worried voice when her oldest son called.

"I don't know! He's got fever and a bad cough and he makes wheezing sounds when he breathes, and he won't wake up!" Noah said and felt himself start to panic. "He's not even eating!"

"Okay, calm down and call a doctor, honey. I can't do anything. You have to call someone who can."

Noah of course knew that, but he needed to hear his mother's voice and advice. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks mom."

"Call if you need help with Alice if you go to the hospital, okay?" she said and Noah flinched when he remembered that he hadn't even thought about his daughter this morning. She was quiet though, so she was probably still asleep.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks."

The call to the doctor was quickly made. They told him to bring Kurt in immediately because of his pregnancy, but when they heard that he didn't even wake up while being moved, they insisted of sending an ambulance.

Noah freaked out a little (okay, a lot) when he heard that, but they told him that it would be more comfortable for Kurt, and Noah relaxed. He didn't think that Kurt could sit up in the car, so it was probably good. They also said that they would get Dr. Baker to meet them when they arrived, to make sure that Maya was okay. It calmed him down a bit.

He quickly called his mother back, and she promised to come and get Alice immediately before the ambulance arrived and she walked in at the exact same time as it drove up to the door. The paramedics were amazing, Noah thought. He had managed to put some underwear on Kurt, not wanting them to see him naked, and now he just stood back and watched as they said his name, pinched his cheeks and took his blood pressure and pulse. Then they loaded him onto the stretcher and pulled a blanket over him, all the way up to his naked shoulders.

"We're ready to go" one of them said and watched Noah "Are you coming?" he continued and looked kind of curious about who Noah was.

"Yes, of course I am; he's my boyfriend" he answered, trying to make his voice sound steady and not as freaked out as he felt.

The guys just nodded and walked out.

"I'm staying, and then I'm bringing Alice home with me" Carole quickly said, and then added "Make sure you call us when you know something!"

Noah just nodded and hugged her tight before running after the paramedics and Kurt. He didn't say a word in the ambulance, not wanting to risk getting bad answers to all of his questions. When they arrived at the hospital the paramedics told him to stay in the waiting area and ran off with Kurt into a corridor painted a horrible green color.

Noah rubbed his neck, groaned and sat down in an uncomfortable chair against the wall, but after only a second his legs were trembling and he decided to stand up and walk around. The hospital was quiet and it drove him crazy. He walked up to the nurse behind the desk.

"Hi, my name is Noah Puckerman. I need some information on Kurt Hummel. They brought him in by ambulance a while ago. Shouldn't I fill out some papers, or something?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked, looking bored.

"Yes! He's my boyfriend."

"I'll see what I can do" she said and typed something into her computer with lack of enthusiasm.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Baker arrived to the waiting room and waved to Noah to follow her. He had never been so happy or so nervous to see someone before.

"Hello, Noah. How are you?" she asked politely, but Noah wouldn't have any of that.

"How's Kurt and Maya?" he immediately asked, and she smiled.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, that's her name. I don't want you all to call her 'the baby' like she isn't a person."

"Okay then. They're working on Kurt right now. He's dehydrated and has a high fever. I don't think they know any more than that yet. I'm gonna check on the…Maya when they're finished. I thought you wanted to be there for that."

"Yeah, of course…thanks…that's really…yeah…" Noah managed to say, and he rubbed his neck again, feeling very nervous. _What if something was really serious? No, he shouldn't think like that. Stop it!_

They took an elevator up to the third floor and walked through corridors that never seemed to end, before Dr. Baker pushed a door open and waved him inside.

The sight that hit him was like a punch in the stomach. Kurt seemed so small in the bed, and an IV-drip was already attached to his arm, slowly filling him with fluid. Another small tube went into his nose, and the nurse who taped it to his cheek quickly explained that it was for getting some food into Kurt so the baby could eat.

"Her name's Maya" he simply said and sat down on a hard plastic chair next to Kurt and took his hand. The nurse nodded and continued to explain that he had got some medicine for the fever and cough and that he was still asleep.

"Shall we take a look at Maya then?" Dr. Baker asked, and Noah nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. He really wanted him to be awake right now, because he was scared shitless.

She pulled up the hospital gown and poured the gel onto his stomach, and then she watched him for a second.

"Are you okay, Noah?" she asked with a concerned voice, and he fought back his tears while he shook his head, but motioned for her to go on with the ultrasound. It was the thought of not knowing that was the worst.

He must have drifted off in his worry for a minute, because suddenly a soft hand landed on his arm and he met Dr. Baker's friendly eyes.

"She's okay" she simply said, and Noah finally started to cry. He cried for all the worry he had over Maya, and for how much he still worried about Kurt. He cried away the tension and didn't care about the fact that someone else than Kurt saw him in this vulnerable state.

"She's really okay?" he finally said, and happily watched her nod. He had never been so happy in his life.

Long after she left he sat next to Kurt gently stroking his belly. Every now and then his fingers carded through Kurt's hair and stroked over his warm rosy cheeks.

"Noah? Oh my god, what happened?" Burt rushed into the room and Noah flinched, pulled out of his thoughts. Burt fell onto the opposite chair and immediately took Kurt's hand. He pulled his baseball cap off and rubbed his head in a nervous manner. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry, it all happened so fast. I just called the doctor, and he sent an ambulance, and mom came by to pick up Alice, and then Dr. Baker came to see how Maya was doing, and…"

"Maya?" he said confused, and Noah nodded to Kurt's round belly under the blanket. "Oh…Maya…" Burt said, and now he smiled. "That's a nice name. So, is she okay?"

Noah just nodded and Burt sighed happily.

"So, what's wrong with my son?"

"I don't know actually. I don't think they know yet either. Right now they're focusing on getting fluids and food into him, and the fever out of him. That's what I know."

Burt hummed unsatisfied, and stood up to find a doctor when suddenly she walked in.

"Hello. My name's Dr. Dorothy Parker and I'm in charge of Mr. Hummel today" she greeted them, and Noah immediately liked her. She had kind warm eyes and a big smile and her hair was red and long.

"I'm Mr. Hummel. You can call him Kurt" Burt said and Noah smiled and agreed. Kurt hated when people called him Mr. Hummel, because it made him feel really old.

"Okay, then. And you are the baby's other dad, I guess?" she said to Noah like it was the most normal thing in the world, and he liked her even better. He wasn't used to grownups who took their family constellation so good.

"Yeah. I'm Noah" He shook her hand, and Burt tapped his fingers on the edge of the bed while he waited for some answers.

"Well, it seems that Kurt's got pneumonia" she said, and Burt started to ask a million questions right away. She told them that he was going to be okay, but that he needed antibiotics and supervision for a few days, mostly because they wanted to watch Maya.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Noah asked when Burt stopped to breathe, and Dr. Parker smiled.

"I think that he most likely will wake up later today. He's not unconscious, just exhausted" she explained, and Noah let himself relax just a tiny bit.

"Does he really need that nasogastric thing?" Burt asked and pointed at the tube in his nose, and Dr. Parker nodded. She looked really surprised that he knew what it was called, but Noah who knew some things about Kurt's time with anorexia wasn't as surprised.

"Yes. It's the only way for us to feed Maya right now when Kurt's not able to eat by himself."

"Well, make sure you're somewhere else when he wakes up and notice it" Burt groaned, and Noah furrowed his brows in confusion and noticed that Dr. Parked did the same.

"And why's that?" she just asked, and Burt squirmed in his seat.

"If you read his medical records, you'll understand. He fucking hates that thing and is not gonna accept it being there. You're not messing with sick and scared Kurt, I tell you that" he chuckled sadly and squeezed his sons hand tighter.

"Yeah, when he turns into 'Scary Kurt' you back off if you treasure your life" Noah added, and they all smiled.

"The thing is that he's really scared of hospitals, due to his history" Burt explained, and Noah nodded in agreement. He freaked out when Alice was born, and most of it was just for being in the building.

"I mean, he's not just scared; he's terrified, and I need all of you to respect that!" Burt growled and slipped into 'Scary Dad-mode' which was in a way even scarier than 'Scary Kurt'.

The doctor nodded and reassured them that he would be okay, then scribbled something into Kurt's journal.

"Well, is it contagious?" Noah asked when the room had been awkwardly quiet for too long.

"Yes, it is, but it's quite hard to catch actually. Most people just get the flu or a cold, not the actual disease. Were you thinking about yourself?" she asked and Noah shook his head.

"No, we have a one-year-old daughter at home, and I just want to keep her out of this if I can."

"Oh, another daughter? That's amazing. Just make sure there are no kisses or close hugs between them and she will probably be fine" she reassured him and he gave her a big smile.

"Thank you so much" Noah and Burt said at the same time as she left the room. They turned back to Kurt and each grabbed one of his hands, both of them breathing a little bit easier.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! It's chapter ten! I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been busy with friends and actually lost the interest in this for a few days. Now I'm back on track. Please tell me what you think! You're the best! **

* * *

Chapter ten

"I'm getting some of that horrifying stuff they call coffee. Do you want something?" Burt asked and stood up from the plastic chair he'd sat in for hours next to Kurt's bed.

"After that description? No, thank you" Noah answered and watched Burt walk out. He let go of Kurt's hand for a second and raised his arms over his head and stretched. His back made popping sounds and he exhaled deeply when his sore muscles moved. He had been here for seven hours, and he wasn't planning on leaving until Kurt woke up. The clock was three in the afternoon and Noah suddenly became aware of the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since last night; although, he wasn't hungry.

Kurt stirred in his sleep and Noah immediately tensed in his chair. They had seen more and more of that this last hour, and the nurse said that it was a good sign for him to wake up soon. Noah squeezed his hand tightly and raised the other hand to stroke Kurt's hair.

"Hey, Kurt. Please wake up!" he said, and Kurt's head turned to meet the sound of his voice. His eyelids fluttered and he moved his head from side to side. A wheezing sound was heard every time Kurt inhaled, and every now and then his body shook from the coughs that ripped through him. A squeeze from his hand made Noah smile big and tighten his own grip to make sure Kurt knew he was there. Maybe he was actually waking up?

Some incoherent mumbling drifted out of his mouth, and the hand that wasn't attached to Noah's started to move.

"What did you say, honey? I can't hear you. You have to wake up properly!" Noah raised his voice which made Kurt stir some more. It looked like he really tried to open his eyes, but that his eyelids were too heavy.

"Noah…" he finally managed to say, and Noah almost cried with relief. He bent down to place a soft kiss to Kurt's clammy forehead and tightened his grip of his hand.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here" he reassured him and Kurt seemed to relax a bit "You're in the hospital with pneumonia and I really need you to wake up!" he explained, because he thought that Kurt should know that. He got some mumbling in response, but nothing made sense.

Burt suddenly walked into the room and rushed to the bed when he heard Kurt mumble.

"He's awake? What…how…have you called the nurse?" he yelled, and Noah shook his head while Burt pressed the call button by the bed. Soon a nurse pushed Noah to the side and started to check all vitals and machines. She nodded to herself and scribbled something onto a paper.

"Is he okay?" Burt and Noah asked in unison, and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he seems to be waking up, and that's good. He will still be really tired though because of the medications and the illness, but he will recover. He's young and strong."

"Well, he's a Hummel!" Burt said proudly and Noah smiled. Yeah, the Hummel men really was tough, that was true.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered again, and this time they opened a tiny bit, facing Noah. His expression was unfocused and he seemed disoriented, like he didn't know what was going on or where he was. He shut them again.

"Noah?" he said again, a bit louder than the last time, and he told him again where he was and what had happened. Kurt gave a short nod and sighed.

"Maya?" he asked next, and Noah immediately reassured him that she was okay.

"Dad?" he then mumbled, and Burt immediately squeezed his other hand.

"I'm here, kiddo. I've been here all the time, just like Noah." This seemed to relax Kurt a little and he even managed a small smile.

"Pan…." Kurt started, and Burt chuckled while Noah looked very confused. Burt seemed to know what Kurt wanted immediately but he didn't say anything.

"What was that, kiddo? You have to tell me. Come on, I know you can do it!" he encouraged him with a big smile.

"Panda" Kurt managed this time, and Noah was even more confused over Burt's enthusiasm.

"Panda?" Noah asked and Burt nodded.

"You haven't met Panda?" he asked and looked really surprised. "In five years?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Noah answered, and Burt looked like he was about to yell 'Language', but instead he turned to his son and stroked his cheek.

"You want her?" he asked, and Kurt managed to nod with a small pout of his lower lip. _Yeah, Noah could never say no to that!_

"Then we'll get her. Where is she?" he continued, and Kurt sighed like he couldn't gather the strength to explain, but he turned to Noah and opened his eyes half-way.

"The box" he whispered, and it was Burt's turn to look confused. Noah on the other hand, knew exactly which box he meant.

"Are you sure you want me to open it?" he asked, sounding very serious, and Kurt nodded.

"Just Panda" he said, and Noah nodded in agreement.

"I promise" he simply answered and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt was exhausted by now and closed his eyes. He was asleep again in a minute.

"So, what am I looking for?" he asked Burt, already standing up and getting his jacket.

"A small stuffed animal in the shape of a panda. Kurt got her when he was three. She's been with him ever since. I can't believe you haven't met her yet!"

"So it's a _she_, not an _it_?" Noah asked amused, and Burt nodded.

"Yes. And don't forget it" he chuckled when he saw Noah's confused look. "I think that she was his only safe spot during his visits in the hospital, back then. He never let her go, only when they forced him" he continued, and shook his head at the memory. "Just get her."

* * *

Noah opened the walk-in closet and flicked the light on. He knew exactly what he was looking for. When they moved in together, Kurt had been very concerned over some of his most private stuff, and he didn't even want Noah to see it. Noah had some stuff like that of his own, so they each got a box, put all the stuff inside and promised to never open each other's boxes.

Noah still had no idea what was in Kurt's box, and it felt wrong to open it even though Kurt had given him permission.

He lifted out the blue box from the corner and placed it on the floor. 'Private! Keep out!' was written all over the side in Kurt's neat handwriting. Then he lifted the lid just a tiny bit so he could put his hand inside. He hoped that it would be enough. His hand met something that felt like a book or a photo album and he followed the form until it ended. He could feel another book under that one, and in the next corner his hand met something soft. His fingers gently traced the form and he actually felt some legs and a head with two small ears. He sighed relieved and took it out.

The small form was a panda, yes, but it sure had seen better days. The fur was almost gone and yeah, it had probably been white some time long ago, but now it was a dirty grey color with black spots. It looked like it had been squeezed around the middle for years and years and had totally lost its form. It looked like it had been _loved_.

He lifted the panda to his nose and inhaled deeply, smiling when he realized that it smelled like Kurt. He put the lid back on the box and after a quick change of clothes he headed out to Burt's car and drove back to the hospital and his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt was about to wake up again when Noah walked into the room. He squirmed in his bed and his eyes fluttered open to quickly close again the next second. Burt held his hand tight and talked calmly to encourage him to wake up.

Suddenly Kurt's hand flew up to his face, and the same second his fingers met the tube in his nose, he was wide awake and sitting up. His eyes were wide open and scared and Burt immediately reached forward to grab his hand. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough because Kurt had a good grip around the tube and yanked at it with all his strength.

"Stop it, Kurt! You're hurting yourself, you know that!" he yelled, and Kurt flinched and looked even more scared.

"Take it out! Please dad, take it out!" he pleaded, and Burt shook his head.

A nurse came into the room, probably from hearing the yelling out in the corridor and she tried to calm Kurt down with no success at all. Noah stood frozen next to the door, not knowing what to do. He felt completely helpless while Kurt continued to plead and yell at them.

"Kurt! Calm down. You have to keep the tube so we can feed the baby!" she raised her voice, and Kurt flinched again.

"I'll eat, I promise, I'll eat, just take it out!" he tried again, and when she shook her head the first tears fell from his wide scared eyes. He tried to grab the tube again, and the nurse grabbed his hand and held it away from his face. That was obviously a mistake, because being held was not something Kurt liked. Especially when it was people he didn't know.

In a second everything changed. Suddenly Kurt started to struggle with all the strength he had, which wasn't much, but the adrenaline coming from his fear made him quite strong. He pushed the nurse away and grabbed the tube again. This time he managed to pull it out a few inches before Burt got a hold of him. The nurse pushed a button, and suddenly there was one more nurse and Dr. Parker in the room. The nurses held Kurt's arms in place and he struggled and screamed so Noah's heart ached. He looked like a terrified wounded animal that someone tried to force into a cage.

"Let me go! Please let me go! Get it out…get it out!" he yelled while he trashed in the bed. His breathing was ragged and every now and then he was interrupted by a heavy cough.

"Kurt! Kurt… I need you to calm down!" Dr. parked said, but she could've as well been talking to a wall. Kurt was too terrified to hear anything.

"Take it out! Please take it out!" he continued, and Noah really wanted to run forward and hug him, but this really scared the shit out of him. He had seen Kurt scared before, but this was something else. He could see his strength running out, and he slumped back on the bed, sobbing hard with his eyes still wide open in fear.

"Pleeease….take it out…I can't…just let me go…" he sobbed, and Noah couldn't take it anymore. He rushed forward and pushed the nurses away. They immediately started to protest and tried to grab Kurt's hands again, but Noah was faster. He sat down next to Kurt on the bed and hugged him tight to his chest while locking his arms between their bodies.

"It's okay, Kurt…it's okay…I'm here now…I won't let them hurt you…calm down, honey" he whispered, and Kurt's body shook when he started to cough again. The wheezing sound was worse now, but Noah could feel his body relax a bit.

"Please…I need to take it out…just help me…" he sobbed, and Noah's heart clenched. "I promise to eat" Kurt continued, and Dr. Parker chimed in.

"I don't know if you're strong enough, Kurt…" she started, and he interrupted her with a loud "I am!" that made her quiet for a second.

"You have to think of the baby now…" she tried again, and this time Noah growled "Her name is Maya!"

She nodded an excuse and motioned for one of the nurses to go ahead and remove the tube.

"We'll try, Kurt, but if you're not strong enough to be awake and eat, we'll put it back in."

Upon hearing that, Kurt became rigid, and Noah sent her the bitchiest glare he could.

The nurse slowly approached Kurt who watched her every move with cautious eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna remove the tube now. You have to breathe when I say so, then this will be easy" she said with a calm voice.

"It's never easy. I hate it" Kurt stated, and wiped away some tears "I'm gonna throw up, so make sure I have something to do that into" he added like he had done this a million times before, and she nodded and smiled a little.

Noah still sat close to Kurt, refusing to leave his side when the other nurse gave him a metal bowl for Kurt to throw up in. He held it under Kurt's chin, and hugged his back with his other arm. Burt sat on the other side with one of his sons hands in his, looking sad and a bit worried.

"Okay Kurt, take a deep breath for me" the nurse said, and Kurt did as he was told, even though his eyes were full of terror and his whole body shook "And breathe out slowly" she said, and when Kurt did, she started to pull the tube out. To Noah it looked like it went on forever, but as the last part slipped out he got something else on his mind as Kurt doubled over and threw up into the bowl, sobbing hard.

Noah just held him. He stroked his back and his hair and whispered small loving things to help calm him down. It ended soon and Kurt slumped back on the bed, totally exhausted and still crying.

Burt gave him a cup of water so he could rinse his mouth, and the nurse mumbled something about 'cough syrup' and walked out. Noah was still seated on the edge of the bed, but the shaking form next to him made him swing his legs up on the bed and lay down next to him. Kurt immediately cuddled into his side, and Noah tightened his arm around him while kissing his temple. He could feel Kurt relax with every breath and the room fell quiet.

"Where's Alice?" Kurt finally said, and Noah stroked his cheek with gentle fingers.

"At my parent's house. Mom came to get her this morning when we waited for the ambulance."

"I want you to go there and be with her" Kurt simply said, and looked up at him with teary blue eyes.

"You do? You don't want me to stay with you?" Noah asked a bit confused, and Kurt shook his head.

"You can't. You're not allowed. Not during the night."

"Oh" Well Noah hadn't thought of that. Just the thought of leaving Kurt here after what he just witnessed made him feel nauseous. It just didn't feel right.

"Yeah, and I don't like the thought of Alice being without both of us. Promise me you'll bring her home tonight" he pleaded and Noah kissed his temple again.

"Of course I will, honey"

"I heard the nurse say that Maya's okay though. Is she really?" Kurt chewed his lower lip and suddenly looked like a small worried child, and Noah's heart clenched a little at the sight.

"Yes, she is. There's nothing wrong with her. Everything looked perfect."

"Good" Kurt exhaled, and closed his eyes for a second.

"Now you just have to rest and make sure you beat this damn disease, Kurt. Promise me you'll take it easy and do what they tell you" he pleaded. He had never met a person more stubborn than Kurt, and it was at the same time a blessing and a curse.

Kurt only nodded, and leaned into his touch with a lazy hand stroking over his belly, and Noah knew that he would never jeopardize Maya's health.

"Will you help me into a more comfortable position?" Kurt asked, and Burt immediately stood up, but Kurt waved him off. "Noah knows how I want it" he added, and even though Noah felt really proud of that, he also saw the sadness in Burt's eyes. It was clear that he wanted to help in any way he could.

Noah helped Kurt to turn onto his left side and asked the nurse for a couple more pillows. When she returned he tucked one of them between Kurt's knees and the other under his quite large 25 weeks along belly. He heard Kurt sigh happily when Noah pulled up the blanket and tucked it neatly around him before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Will you be okay, honey?" he asked concerned and stroked his jawline. Kurt only nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, dad's here" he said, and Burt smiled bigger than ever and took Kurt's slender hand in his own big one. _Yeah, he will be okay_, Noah thought and left the room.

* * *

Noah arrived at his parent's house a bit after eight that night, and the same second he stepped up onto the porch he could hear his daughter crying from inside. He quickly made his way inside and barged into the living room where his mother tried to rock an almost hysterical Alice in her arms.

"Hi" Noah just said, and reached out his arms to take Alice from her grip. Carol looked at him with relief in her eyes, and watched as he made sure that Alice knew who held her before he pulled his t-shirt over his head in a smooth motion and took her shirt off next. Then he gently cuddled her close to his chest and kissed her hair while slowly talking to her with a calming voice.

Alice might look a lot like him with her curly dark hair, but she had Kurt's personality. She was a bit shy when there were people she didn't know, and she was stubborn as hell. Now when he held her close it felt just like earlier that day when he tried to calm Kurt down. They needed the same closeness and calm voice, and he smiled when he felt her relax.

"She likes skin-contact" he quietly explained when he met his mother's surprised eyes. He realized that he stood there half-naked, but decided that he would do absolutely everything for Alice. Her small hands opened and closed against his chest and her soft cheek rested on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her temple, just like he had done with Kurt only an hour ago. She was almost quiet now, but he could feel that she was still awake. Not even realizing he did it, he started to sing while rocking her slowly.

_Darling listen_

_The audience is calling you_

_(They're calling you)_

_There's no way in hell that_

_They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

He didn't see the smile on Carol's face as she lingered in the doorway, or that his Nana stood beside her with teary eyes. All that mattered was the little girl who grew heavier in his arms as she began to fall asleep. When he finally lifted his eyes and saw his two favorite women in the world watching him, he smiled and buried his nose in his daughter's familiar scent.

"That was beautiful, Noah" Nana said, and Carol nodded in agreement. She gestured for him to follow them into the kitchen, and he carefully sat down on the kitchen sofa with Alice asleep against his chest. He told them almost everything about Kurt's state but left out the part with the tube that he knew would make him feel ashamed.

They all fell silent for a while, Carol making sandwiches for him and nana stroking his back.

He didn't realize that he looked worried until she turned to him with a sad smile.

"Talk to us, honey. What are you thinking?"

He sighed "That it's not fair. That… he already went through so much, and now being pregnant and in pain and…he's really sick!" he groaned, and they sat on each side of him now and hugged him tight.

"No, it's not fair, life isn't. But he's going to be okay though, right?" Carol said, and he nodded.

"And how's the baby?" Nana asked, and Noah mumbled 'Maya' into Alice' curls.

"That's her name?" they both asked with a mile, and he nodded. "It's perfect" Carol simply said without mentioning where the name came from, and Noah loved her so much for that.

"She's fine. Better than fine actually. Perfect." He whispered like he almost didn't believe it himself.

"I don't know how everything's going to be though…" he continued, and he saw Carol furrow her brows in question. "Santana had a job interview the other day, and I got a text yesterday that she got the job. I mean, I know that we've been relying on her a bit too much, but Kurt can't be alone with Alice and I have to work… we can't… I mean…" he groaned again but turned silent when Alice stirred. She nuzzled closer into his neck and stuck one of her tiny thumbs into her mouth as she relaxed again. He immediately smiled and felt a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through his body. He couldn't believe how much he loved this kid. It was crazy mind blowing.

"Do you need some help?" his nana asked, and he had to think before he remembered what they were talking about. Right, Kurt being alone with Alice…

"Yeah, we need to solve this quick. I have to get back to work as soon as Kurt's out of the hospital. We can't afford me staying home, even if Burt's my boss. We had trouble before, but now there will be medical bills and medications and… I just don't know how we will manage. Not to mention having another kid. It's not free" he sighed again. He hated complaining, but he was really stuck this time.

"I know you're too proud to ask for help, Noah, but I will help you anyway" Nana said, and he was about to protest when she interrupted him.

"Don't argue with an old woman, young man! You've always been stubborn and proud, and we let you, but now I'm gonna help and you're gonna let me. Okay?" She narrowed her eyes and he choked out a "yes" which made her smile.

"I remember one time when you were kids and you were at my place and Rachel came in crying and screaming. Her knees were bleeding and I sat her on the kitchen counter to clean her up and put some bandages on. When she finally could talk, she told me that you two had crashed with your bikes, and that you were bleeding too. I knew already that you never cried in front of anybody, so I started to look for you. I found you in the bathroom, curled up on the toilet with some wet bloody paper in your hand, an awful bleeding knee and tears streaming down your face. Your wound was way bigger than Rachel's, but yet you 'didn't wanna trouble me', as you said." She smiled a weak smile and rubbed his back.

"That's just who you are, honey, but sometimes you have to realize that a little help can be a good thing, and that no one will look down on you for needing it."

Tears were now rolling down over Noah's cheeks. He remembered that day and the feeling of being a failure for falling off his bike and crashing into his sister. It was all his fault and he wasn't worthy of the care. It was his fault that she was hurt, and he was ashamed for it.

"I don't have anything to do during the days, honey. Now that summer's over I have no garden to take care of, and to be honest that house feels a bit lonely sometimes. How about I take Santana's place?"

Noah looked up. Did she really want to do that? That would be amazing!

"…if Kurt agrees, that is" she quickly added, and he smiled bigger than ever.

"I'm sure he would love that, nana. He really misses you, you know"

"Well, I miss him too, and Alice is a sweetheart" Well, he couldn't argue with that.

The next day he left Alice with his nana and went to see Kurt at the hospital after picking up some clothes for him to change into. Kurt hated that ugly hospital gown that they made him wear, so Noah thought he would bring him some sweats and a couple of t-shirts. It would at least be better.

* * *

The sight that met him when he entered the room made him smile. Kurt was lying on his side and sleeping peacefully. His breathing sounded a bit better and when Noah's hand stroked his forehead, he felt a bit cooler than yesterday. That was a good sign.

"Oh, good, you're here!" The voice startled him and he turned around to meet the nurse's eyes. It was the same lady that had been there when they came in yesterday. "You want to wake him up for breakfast?" she asked, and he nodded.

"How is he?"

"Well, he's had quite a rough night with a lot of coughing, but we gave him some medicine, and he has slept for a couple of hours now. I would love to let him sleep, but because he refused the tube, he has to eat."

Noah nodded and felt really bad when he stepped closer to wake his boyfriend up. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, but he knew that this needed to be done. Gently he stroked Kurt's back and carded his fingers through his hair while leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Kurt, honey? It's time to wake up" he said with a soft voice, and Kurt stirred under his touch but didn't open his eyes. "Kurt! Come on. You have to eat" he tried again, and Kurt's eyelids fluttered but stayed closed. He shook his body a bit firmer and was met by an irritated groan. Kurt tried to pull the blanket up over his head, but Noah stopped him.

"Come on, honey. You promised to eat. If you don't they'll put the tube back."

He knew that this was an ugly way of doing this, but he really needed him to wake up, and it sure did the trick. Kurt's eyes opened immediately, but the scared expression in them made Noah wanting to slap himself.

"I'm awake" Kurt's voice was raspy from sleep and coughing and Noah kissed his temple.

"I see that. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know…sleepy mostly…and gross" he wrinkled his nose and turned his attention to the nurse who carried the food. "Do you think I could take a shower after breakfast?"

"Can you manage to stand up for that long?" she asked and Kurt chewed his bottom lip. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that but he was in desperate need of a shower.

"Maybe I can help you?" she asked, and he shook his head horrified at the thought of having a stranger (and a woman!) with him in the shower.

"Well…maybe I can help him?" Noah asked, and Kurt looked so relieved that he missed the hesitant look from the nurse.

"I don't know…" she began, but Noah interrupted her.

"What? We've been together for five years. We have a daughter, and another one on the way. And he's sick, for god's sake. It's not like we're going to do something nasty." Fuck, what kind of man did she think he was?

"Well, okay then, but make it quick." She finally said, and Noah smiled a 'thank you' at her.

Kurt managed to eat almost everything they got him for breakfast, and after the nurse unconnected him from the IV-drip and some other machines, he stood up with Noah's help and they walked into the attached bathroom, with Noah bringing Kurt's regular clothes. It had a big shower with a chair in it so the patients could sit down while they showered. Why had she not told them that?

Noah unbuttoned the gown and slipped it off Kurt's body. He looked so small standing there with goose bumps covering his skin. Noah quickly slipped out of his own clothes and warmed the water until he was satisfied with the temperature. Then he dragged Kurt with him in under the spray.

For a long time they just stood there. Kurt was leaning into his body and Noah hugged him right under his arms for support. The warm water ran over them, and Kurt sighed happily and let his head fall on his boyfriend's strong shoulder.

Noah reached for the soap, and gently stroked his soapy hands over Kurt's back and arms while trying to support his weight. He sat him down on the chair and soaped up his chest and round belly before slipping his hand lower and gently cleaning Kurt's private parts while kissing his temple. The rest of his body was soaped up as well, and then he tipped Kurt's head back and poured some shampoo into it. He massaged it through his hair and Kurt let out a satisfied moan as fingers worked his scalp with firm but soft movements.

"Is that my shampoo?" he suddenly asked when he felt the mango scent, and Noah nodded.

"Yes, it is. I brought it along with some of your clothes. I thought you'd like that."

"Uh-hmm" Kurt only said, and Noah started to rinse it out from his hair before cleaning Kurt off with water and turning the shower off. He covered him in towels and slowly toweled his hair as dry as he could. The clothes he brought made Kurt doing happy sighs and when he was clothed, Noah quickly toweled himself off and jumped into his own jeans and t–shirt.

After brushing his teeth, Kurt was back in his bed, and the nurse once again hooked him up to the machines. It was lovely seeing Kurt like this. The heat from the shower had brought some color to his cheeks, and the comfortable and familiar clothes made him more relaxed.

"Can I sleep now?" he asked with a small voice, and Noah nodded and stroked his damp bangs out of his face.

"You can, honey. You did great and I love you" he whispered and Kurt smiled.

"I love you too, but you already know that. You're the best boyfriend in the world."

* * *

**A/N: So, the song is Musical soulmate by Mark Salling. I love it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sooo, here's chapter eleven! There's no hospital, 'cause I got tired of that. Instead there's a little bit of everything, even some smut (yay!). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eleven

Kurt was let out of the hospital ten days later, with the fever almost gone but still with a prominent cough. He was bored out of his mind and every part of his body ached after lying still in bed for so long. His back was a mess and he sighed happily when Noah helped him get comfortable in his own soft bed with all the cushions he could possibly need.

Noah had prepared for this, and carried the TV into their bedroom. It was now placed at the foot of their bed with the DVD-player within Kurt's reach. All his favorite movies were on the bedside table together with a large bottle of water and his pills. Yeah, Noah was probably the best boyfriend ever.

Alice had come running the same second as they opened the front door, but Nana held her back for the short time it took them to place Kurt on the bed. Now she stumbled into the room shouting "Dah! Dah!" which he knew meant "Dad". Noah lifted her up on the bed and just managed to grab her before she threw herself all over Kurt.

This was the best feeling ever, Kurt thought when he opened his arms for his daughter and cuddled her close, breathing in her amazing scent.

"Be careful, baby" he said and she stopped and watched him with those eyes that looked so much like his own. "Come here, you can lay right next to me. I've missed you so much, Alice" he whispered and she dropped down as close to him as she could.

"Nana" she said and pointed a small finger against Karen, and Kurt smiled bigger than ever. He loved hearing new words coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, that's Nana. You're absolutely right, honey" he replied and listened to her as she tried the word out a couple of more times before stopping. "And who's that?" Kurt asked and pointed at Noah who stood against the wall and watched them with a small loving smile on his face.

"Dada!" she exclaimed happily, and they both leaned in and kissed her this time.

"So, I guess I'm 'Dad' and you're 'Daddy' then?" Kurt said, and Noah nodded proudly.

"Yeah, I can totally be 'Daddy'. I'm the cool goofy one and you're the serious one, so…"

"Am not!" Kurt said in a mock-tone, and Noah chuckled.

"You _so_ are, honey. You're the one that keeps us together" he responded and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Well, I don't agree" Kurt said, and Noah lifted an eyebrow as a question. "You're the one who always takes care of us. I mean, look at all this!" he said and pointed at the TV and the movies and the water. "You're amazing, and you bring in all the money and make sure we have food and diapers and everything. You even got Nana to help us out…"

Noah interrupted him "Well, technically I didn't do that. She offered" he pointed out. "I think that this family works because we co-operate. We're like this well-oiled machine that runs on our ever-lasting love" he smiled and kissed Kurt again while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're so cheesy" Kurt giggled and kissed him back.

"And you're amazing, and I love you" Noah simply replied and lay down on Alice's other side so she was in the middle. It had been so long since they could be this close, just the three of them and it felt amazing. His hand slowly stroked Kurt's belly and suddenly something moved against his palm. His eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath.

"She kicked me!"

"Yeah, I can actually feel that, you know" Kurt rolled his eyes and put his own hand on top of his boyfriends.

Alice had been quiet for a while and just watched them with those large blue-green eyes, but now she bent down and placed a large wet kiss on Kurt's belly, and they all laughed. She smiled with all her small teeth showing, looking awfully proud of herself.

"Are you kissing your little sister?" Kurt asked and she nodded. He didn't think she understood that there was a baby in there, but she nodded at almost everything they said these days, so he just patted her hair and said "You're such a good big sister, aren't you?" and she nodded again, dead serious this time.

Kurt spent his days with Noah's nana and Alice as company, and every day it became harder and harder to get out of bed. It soon came to the point where he only left it to go to the bathroom and change clothes. He had put a chair in the shower, inspired by the hospital, and that was the only reason to why he could shower without help. Sure, he loved having Noah with him in the shower, he couldn't deny that, but sometimes he needed a little privacy.

The pain in his back and hips was awful, but he refused to admit that he almost needed help with everything. He was 28 weeks pregnant by now, and October was almost over. The pneumonia was gone and some occasional coughing was the only thing left to remind him of it. They had another appointment with Dr. Baker before they left the hospital, and she had told him to rest, which he happily obliged to, too tired to argue.

* * *

Burt's birthday was today, and he had called and tried to convince them that he could spend his day at their place, but Kurt had refused. He was so fucking bored of seeing everything from the bed, and he needed to get out of the house before he went completely crazy!

Noah was in the kitchen, making breakfast and waiting for Kurt to get ready so they could eat and leave. Sure, Alice was still asleep, but she only needed clothes and some hair brushing after breakfast.

He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what took Kurt so long. He had refused any help, so Noah had left him alone, but now he heard a frustrating groan from the bedroom and decided to take a look.

He walked over there and looked inside. He could see the back of Kurt in the closet, with piles of clothes around his feet. _This was not good._

"Fucking shit!" Kurt mumbled, and Noah saw another piece of clothing joining the rest on the floor.

"Ermm…Kurt…?" Noah cautiously said. He knew better than to argue with Kurt when it came to fashion-emergencies. "I thought you were getting dressed?"

Kurt snapped "Well, I would if I weren't so damn fat that nothing fits anymore!" he growled back and Noah took a step closer.

"You're not fat, honey. You're pregnant" he tried. He had been through this before.

"Yeah? No shit, Sherlock! And it's all your fault!" His eyes were narrowed and his mouth a thin line. Noah could see the tears in his eyes, even if they threw daggers at him.

"Well… it's technically not…" he started, thinking about how Kurt had forgotten to take the pills, but shut his mouth when Kurt gave him a serious bitch glare.

"It's your fault! I'm huge and nothing fits me! I have to wear a fucking tent if I want to leave this house anytime soon. _That's _how big I am!" He continued, his voice was really high pitched now and Noah could see the anger starting to fade away and leaving place for tears instead. "That's it! I won't go!" he groaned and slumped back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Kurt, please stop. You're beautiful" Noah tried, because he really did think that.

"Don't lie to me, Noah. I'm a grown man, I can handle the truth"

"No, you obviously can't. You're delusional right now. You're not fat! The only thing that's big on you is your stomach…" he tried again, but Kurt just groaned again.

"The _only _thing that's big on me is my stomach? Well, that's nice to know. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Noah couldn't hold back his chuckle this time, and Kurt looked at him with glaring eyes.

"I'm glad that my misery amuses you" he said with an ice cold voice, and Noah kneeled on the floor between his legs, hands on his thighs.

"Well, there is another big part of your body that I really love, but I didn't thought you were in the mood for that kind of attention" he whispered seductively and wiggled his eyebrows while he let his hands travel further up Kurt's thighs.

"Where's Alice?" Kurt asked, suddenly in a whole different mood.

"Asleep"

"Then show me" he whispered, and bit his lower lip.

"I'd love to" Noah said and let his hand ghost over Kurt's bulge before grabbing the waistband of his sweats and pulling them down together with his boxers.

Kurt's cock just started to get hard, so Noah lowered his head and left butterfly kisses all around it, which he knew drove Kurt crazy. He ghosted his lips along the shaft and gently sucked one of his balls into his mouth, sucking on it while letting his tongue swirl around the soft skin. He could feel Kurt shiver, and he looked up and was met by wide eyes and an open panting mouth. He couldn't resist, so he stood up and captured Kurt's soft lips with his own, letting his tongue slip inside and battle with Kurt's. A hand on his head pushed him downwards again, and he chuckled quietly at Kurt's eagerness, happy to oblige.

Soft whining sounds was heard when he grabbed the base with one of his hands and stroked the inside of his naked thigh with the other. Eager to taste Kurt he leaned down and licked a long firm stripe from his balls, over his now harder shaft and up to his slit. Kurt moaned and grabbed his head with one soft hand; the other one fisted the sheets desperate for something to hold on to.

"Stop the teasing" he choked out, and Noah smiled before opening his mouth and wrapping his full lips around the slick head. He let his tongue swirl around it and traced the thick vein on the shaft with his thumb as he did so. Kurt's head was tossing from one side to the other on the bed, and his hand gripped Noah harder, pushing him down.

Noah loved this. He loved when Kurt became eager and needy, and he happily sank his mouth down over the now rock hard cock. He loved the heavy feeling of Kurt's cock on his tongue, and the way his big hot head hit the back of his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he took him all the way in, proud of not gagging. Kurt was trashing on the bed, moaning through his ragged breathing and trying to lift his hips to meet the movements, but was stopped by Noah's strong hands that kept him pinned down to the mattress.

Noah speeded up the movements of his head bobbing up and down along Kurt's hard cock and sucked a little harder.

"Oh fuck…Noah…yes!" Kurt moaned, and he let go of Kurt's cock for a second, needing to breathe. "Don't stop! Oh…don't stop!"

Noah chuckled and licked Kurt's shaft from the side, moving up and down alongside it and licking his slit every time he reached the head. Kurt's cock was leaking pre-cum by now, and Noah happily licked it up, loving the taste of his boyfriend.

"Fuck, baby. You taste so fucking good" he moaned, and Kurt moaned even louder.

"Suck it! I'm so close!" he choked out and Noah opened his mouth and did as he was told. He sucked even harder this time, fondling Kurt's balls with one hand and stroking his shaft with the other. He could feel Kurt's balls tighten and knew that he was close. His own cock was hard as a rock in his jeans, and he wanted nothing else than to grab it and stroke, but this wasn't about him right now.

Kurt's hands were above his head now, grabbing the sheets harder than ever while he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned out his boyfriend's name.

"Oh, Noaaaaah!" he shouted as he came deep inside his hot wet mouth. He forced his eyes open, because seeing Noah let go of his cock, licking his lips and sucking Kurt clean was the best thing ever.

"Come here" Kurt managed to say, and patted the space next to him. Noah sprang to his feet and lay down. Kurt could see the big bulge in his jeans and smiled.

"Stroke it" he simply said, and Noah pulled down the zipper in record time and grabbed his big leaking cock. His hand started to move immediately and his eyes were locked with Kurt's as he did it. Occasionally Kurt's eyes left his to watch Noah's big strong hand stroke and twist in well-practiced movements, and it was one of the most erotic sights in the world if you asked Kurt. Noah's head was trashed back and he moaned while his hand moved.

Kurt leaned in and kissed his neck while one of his hands sneaked down over his muscular stomach. The moment his hand wrapped around Noah's balls, he came with a loud moan and cum flew out over his t-shirt.

The only sound now was Noah's ragged breathing and Kurt's lips against his skin.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered, and Noah let out a laugh and a raspy "No, thank _you"_ as they cuddled closer and giggled.

"I think you need to change your shirt" Kurt chuckled after a few minutes of silence, and Noah looked down at the stained fabric, laughing amused.

"You don't think your dad would appreciate this?" he said, and Kurt laughed.

"Go and change, you goof. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna call Burt and tell him that you changed your mind about us going there. It's almost an hour drive, honey. I don't think you will be comfortable" Noah said gently, and Kurt actually nodded and sighed. Noah hugged him close and kissed his hair. "And you don't have to bother getting dressed!" he continued and Kurt laughed relieved.

"You're pregnant, baby. I want you to rest" he whispered and let him go before heading across the hallway to wake up Alice.

* * *

Kurt took a quick shower, not able to stand up for that much longer than a few minutes. The thing that he didn't told Noah was that he was in much more pain than he showed. Everything hurt! It felt like the baby was smashing all of his organs, including his lungs which made him feel like breathing sometimes was really difficult. He couldn't lay on his back anymore, because Maya cut off the blood circulation somewhere that made him dizzy, and being forced to lay on his side made his hips hurt. It was starting to become really frustrating and tiring. More often than not, Kurt felt like he wanted to just break down and cry (and sometimes he actually did), but mostly he swallowed hard and pulled himself together like he was used to. Showing weakness was not his thing.

Although Kurt thought that he was good at hiding his feelings, Noah saw right through him. The way Kurt's expression tightened when he tried to move or the way his smile didn't reach his eyes most of the time made it obvious. He tried to help him in every way he could without hurting his pride, and so far he had been successful. Noah felt so bad when he watched how Kurt struggled with everything, and if he could carry his burden he would, but it wasn't possible. It was a little more than 11 weeks left until the expected birth, and Noah was so excited. He hoped that the time would pass quickly, mostly for Kurt's sake though.

Kurt was woken up by the doorbell two hours later and realized that he had dozed off on the couch while waiting for his father to arrive. He was always tired these days, and after the amazing blowjob that morning, they had eaten breakfast and he had sat down to rest for a few minutes. Apparently it had turned into a nap, and now he sighed and tried to sit up, but the couch was too soft and his back hurt too much.

A frustrated groan from the living room turned Burt's attention away from his granddaughter and with her at her heels he walked into the room. He watched as his very pregnant son tried to get up, and was just about to chuckle when he caught a glimpse of a tear on Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, kiddo, need some help?" he said and walked closer. He put one hand on Kurt's back and grabbed his outstretched hand with the other. He pulled him up into a sitting position and sat down beside him. Kurt furiously wiped away the tears and sighed heavily.

"Thanks…" he whispered and fell against his father's broad figure and immediately felt a flannel-clad arm around his back as support. Alice stood between his legs and reached her hands up at him, wanting to be lifted up onto his lap.

"Up! Dah! Up!" she eagerly shouted, and he felt the sadness overcome him again. He couldn't even lift his daughter up onto the couch. Burt seemed to sense it, because he quickly grabbed Alice under her arms and lifted her up into his own lap.

"Come sit with grandpa, kiddo. I've missed you!" he said with a happy voice and kissed her chubby cheek. She immediately giggled and squirmed in his lap to turn around and kiss him back. Kurt watched amused as his dad received tons of wet sloppy kisses all over his face while he tried to pretend he didn't want any.

"Noooo, Alice, don't kiss me! No…no more kisses!" he shouted, but the happy tone in his voice and the sparkle in his eyes fooled no-one, and Alice grabbed his ears to pull herself closer with her mouth open.

"Leave the open-mouthed kisses 'til you're older, honey" Kurt laughed, and Alice turned to him and leaned closer.

"Yeah, give your dad a real big kiss. I think he needs that" Burt said to her and lifted her closer to Kurt who got a wet kiss with a bit of tongue placed on his cheek. He laughed and wiped away the saliva before leaning in and kissing her back.

"You're the best, Alice. Thank you!" he whispered, and she smiled even bigger.

"Dada?" she suddenly said, and looked around the room, searching for her other father. When she didn't see him she just shouted louder "Daaadaaa!" and soon Noah was in the doorway with questioning eyes.

"What is it, Angel?" he asked gently. "Did you miss me?" he continued and scoped her up from Burt's lap when she stretched her arms out at him. He lifted her to the ceiling as she loved, and she grabbed his head and leaned in. A shocked laugh was heard from Noah when he got a big kiss right on his mouth and he kissed her back and threw her down on the couch and started to tickle her belly. Her giggles filled the room and made everyone laugh; it really was the most amazing sound in the world.

"Noah, let her breath for god's sake" Kurt laughed, and he finally let her go, both of them panting a bit. Alice immediately turned to her grandpa and climbed into his lap where she curled up like a little ball, his big arms surrounding her safely.

"How are you, honey?" Noah asked and sat down on the armrest on Kurt's left side. His hand rubbed large circles on his back, and he felt Kurt's muscles relax a bit. "Want me to give you a back-massage tonight? You seem a bit tense" he continued when Kurt just sighed. This time he got a happy 'mmm' as answer, so he just chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Coffee for the birthday-man?" he asked Burt and got an eager nod in return. "Kitchen or living room?" he asked directed to Kurt, and Kurt just fell back into the couch, not wanting to move.

"Living room it is, then" Noah chuckled, and left the room to get everything from the kitchen.

Burt watched his son closely. He seemed kind of pale, well more than usual, and he looked…tired. There was really no other way to explain his appearance.

"How are you feeling, kiddo" he said and watched Kurt squirm in his seat. He had a bad feeling about this, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he waited for the answer from his son.

"Not that good" Kurt finally whispered and looked everywhere except at his dad.

"I can see that, you know, and I'm sure Noah can, too" Burt said.

"Yeah, he knows" Kurt answered and Burt eyed him suspiciously.

"But you're not telling him everything…?" Kurt squirmed some more and Burt sighed. "Stop being so stubborn, son. He's your boyfriend and the father of your kids. He loves you, so stop this and let him help!"

"Yeah, but he can't do anything anyway, so what's the point?" he realized that he had raised his voice, but he couldn't gather the strength to care. "He can't make it stop…" he let out quietly, and Burt pulled him in for a long hug. He held his precious son tight and tried to force his own tears away. He really hated seeing Kurt in pain, and knowing that he wasn't able to help him felt even worse.

"Have you talked to your doctor? Maybe they can do something to help you, or ease the pain or something?" he suggested, and Kurt shook his head.

"No more hospitals" he simply said, and Burt understood him. The memories of his son in that large cold building, strapped to the bed and crying was never going to leave his mind. It had traumatized both of them, but at least Kurt had gotten out of there alive.

"Please tell Noah at least" he said, and Kurt was quiet. "Promise me that or I'll do it myself" he said, and Kurt met his eyes.

"You will do no such thing, dad!" he said firmly, and Burt lifted an eyebrow as to say 'Won't I?' which made Kurt groan and nod.

"That's my boy" Burt smiled at the same time as Noah came in with a tray full of coffee and the cake that Burt brought with him.

The rest of the day passed by way too quickly for Kurt's liking. He really missed his dad most of the time and it never seemed to be enough time for them to spend together. Tears started to fill his eyes when he hugged his dad close in the hallway, saying goodbye.

"You take care of yourself, kiddo. Or let Noah do it!" he ordered his son, and Kurt nodded through his tears. Yeah, he knew that it was ridiculous to cry. It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other soon again- not to mention the almost daily phone calls.

"I will, I promise" he reassured him and Burt left with one last hug.

* * *

Later that night they lay in bed, Noah almost asleep and Kurt trying to hide the fact that he couldn't find a comfortable position without something hurting. He felt his tears starting to build up again (damn hormones!) and it felt like Maya pressed on his lungs so he couldn't breathe properly. Fuck this, he thought and tried to sit up, just to realize he couldn't because his back hurt too much.

"Fuuuck" he growled, and slumped back against the bed, not even trying to stop his tears now. Everything was just so damn frustrating!

"What?" Noah asked and turned on the bedside lamp. He had a worried expression on his face and studied Kurt intensely. "What's going on?"

"I can't…" Kurt started, and tried to find the right words in his almost sleep-like state. He was so tired. "I can't do anything!" he finally groaned. "Everything hurts and nothing is comfortable. I feel like I can't even breathe properly! I hate this!"

"Whoa…wait…what? You can't breathe? I'm calling a doctor!" Noah was almost standing up already when Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait…stop, I don't want a doctor. I can't deal with that right now. I just wanna sleep."

"Kurt…I know you hate hospitals, but you're exhausted…" Kurt looked at him with surprised eyes, and Noah continued "…Yes, I see it. You don't sleep, honey. You shuffle around all night, and every time I wake up, I can hear that you're awake as well. This has to stop."

"Well, I sleep sometimes during the day, so… but please, no more hospitals" he pleaded, and Noah watched him with sad and worried eyes. He really wanted to help, but Kurt refused every time he mentioned a doctor.

"It's not that scary. They're nice and they help you feel better…" he tried, but Kurt stopped him before he even could get started.

"They're NOT nice, Noah! They do whatever the hell they want, and they don't listen" he was wide awake by now, and Noah flinched as Kurt started yelling at him out of nowhere.

"Well, I know your past make you think that, but I understand…"

"Oh, no you don't! You don't understand, you couldn't…"

"Because you never told me anything about it!" Noah snapped back and now it was Kurt's turn to flinch.

"No, because I don't want you to know! It was horrible, like the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life" he yelled, but when he saw his boyfriend's shocked expression, he calmed down a bit.

"I was thrown into the dumpster, mashed into lockers, beaten half to death and left in the locker room completely naked. I was threatened to death and called every name you've ever heard, and that was every day, Noah. Every day! I've dealt with a lot of things in my life, but that stay at the hospital was the worst."

He stopped to breathe hard and angrily wiped his cheeks dry while refusing to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Noah simply put his hand on one of Kurt's and squeezed it to let him know he was there.

"I had no control over my life at all…" Kurt continued "but when I stopped eating I had a secret that was completely mine. At first I knew it was wrong, but it felt so good to be in charge of something for once, and when it spiraled out of control, I didn't notice. The anorexia grabbed hold of me so hard I couldn't get out, and I didn't even realize it had happened. When people tried to tell me that I was sick, I didn't believe them. I mean, why should I eat, I was fat and nobody would ever want me!"

"What happened?" Noah gently whispered, and Kurt sighed and wiped away some tears.

"I passed out in class, and they took me to the hospital. I was almost just skin and bone when they locked me in the clinic, but I continued to lose weight after I got there. It came to the point where they shoved that feeding tube into my nose and down to my stomach to force-feed me, but I pulled it out more times than I can remember. Then… they strapped me to my bed and put it back again."

Kurt sobbed between the words by now, and Noah moved closer and pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I love you" he whispered. "You're so strong, honey" he continued and Kurt sobbed even harder into his chest.

"I hated it, like really hated it so when they let me loose I found that plastic knife in the cafeteria and decided to cut my wrists. The knife was useless though. Sure, it bled, but no severe harm was done. They just strapped me harder to the bed after they fixed me up."

"You really wanted to die?" Noah asked, afraid of the answer. They had never really talked about this before, even though he knew about this. Kurt had scars after all.

"Yeah…I thought that after they took every ounce of control away from me, I could at least control how I would die- but apparently I couldn't even do that" he chuckled sarcastically and Noah forced him to meet his eyes.

"And I've never been so happy to hear about you failing something" he simply said and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you so much"

"I love you, too" Kurt whispered back through his sobs and cuddled closer.

"You know they wouldn't strap you to the bed now though, right?"

"Yeah, it's just that the whole building freaks me out as soon as I get near it. And then I woke up with that tube…" he shivered, and Noah held him closer.

"It was for Alice. We didn't know when you would wake up" he said, and Kurt nodded. "Your dad told them that you'd hate it though. He told the doctor to make sure she'd be long gone when you woke up and realized it was there" he chuckled and Kurt actually smiled this time.

"He told her that 'nobody messes with sick and scared Kurt' and I agreed. Burt's awesome."

"That, he is" Kurt smiled. "I can't sleep"

"Me neither" Noah agreed.

Kurt bit his lower lip as in thought and turned to him with nervous eyes "Do you want to see some pictures?" His voice was barely a whisper, but Noah heard him clearly.

"Of what?" he asked curiously.

"Of that time…"

"Oh…" Noah only managed to say, but he nodded.

"Really? Because you don't have to, they're not really pleasant, but I thought maybe you should…know" he said really fast and Noah pressed their lips together to silence him.

"Yes, I'd like to" he simply said. The truth is that he was scared shitless. He had no idea what the pictures would look like, but he had thought about this for five years, and he knew that it had taken Kurt so long to actually let him know, so he couldn't refuse.

"Can you get my box from the wardrobe?"

Well, of course _that _was what's in it. Noah that wondered so many times, but that had never been one of his guesses.

The night turned into one of the most emotional times they ever had together. Tears rolled over Noah's cheeks as he watched pictures of Kurt in the hospital bed. At first, he couldn't believe that it was him, because the thin figure looked nothing like Kurt. There were pale skin and way too thin arms with hands that looked too big in proportion. He looked old, and the blue-green eyes that Noah loved so much was hollow, empty and lifeless. He closed his eyes for a moment. The pictures were too much to look at, but he didn't wanna disappoint Kurt when he finally found the courage to show them to him.

"You don't have to watch them" Kurt suddenly whispered, his voice unsteady. "I hate looking at them myself, so…"

"I…I really don't wanna…" Noah started, but couldn't get his brain to co-operate. "I mean…I want to see them, but at the same time, I don't. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah, it does. I can barely look at them, and that's _me_ in them!" Kurt sighed. "Let's put them away for now. Now that you know they exist, you can look at them anytime if you want to, okay?"

"Okay…thanks" Noah said relieved. The pictures really disturbed something in him. They almost didn't feel real because he couldn't grip the thought of Kurt going through all that. Well, of course he knew it happened, but seeing it made it too real. Maybe he would return to them at some point, but now he was happy to put them away.

"Can you sing to me?" Kurt asked, and he sounded so small that Noah immediately cuddled him close and kissed him. If he was protective of him before it was nothing compared to this.

"Of course. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I heard you sing something about Mary Poppins to Alice the other night. What was that?"

"You heard that?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "It's just called Mary Poppins"

"Sing" Kurt ordered, and Noah stroked his fingers through his soft hair as he began.

_When the east wind blows and the fog rolls in_

_out of nowhere like a ghost she appears again_

_sweeten medicine,_

_circus in the sky_

_you've got your relationship_

_so why can't I_

_believe in Mary Poppins_

_we just had the most magical time_

_she don't care that I am crazy_

_and I know that you'll never be mine_

_oh I need you Mary Poppins_

_like the world needs a way oh_

_maybe Mary Poppins_

_will get there some(day)_

_From upon the roof_

_I will sing to you_

_just a lonely chimney sweep_

_doing what I do_

_Mary is my friend_

_an angel possibly_

_helps me to forget myself_

_so that's why I_

_believe in Mary Poppins_

_we just had the most magical time_

_she don't care that I am crazy_

_and I know that she'll never be mine_

_oh I need you Mary Poppins_

_like the world needs a way oh_

_maybe Mary Poppins_

_will get there someday_

"It was cute. I've never heard it before. Who wrote it?" Kurt asked curious when Noah turned silent.

"Well…" Noah started and took a deep breath. "…I did."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'll leave it here. The song is "Mary Poppins" by Mark Salling himself. Next chapter we get to see what's in Noah's secret box and find out a little more about his dreams. Now, pleeeease review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, here's chapter twelve! It's a lot of dialogue in this one, and I'm not sure what I think about that. Hope you like it though! **

**Also, i want to say a big thanks to those of you who's left reviews! Especially LittleAngel who I couldn't answer. Your comments mean so much to me. You all make me day! :)**

* * *

Chapter twelve

"_It was cute. I've never heard it before. Who wrote it?" Kurt asked curious when Noah turned silent._

"_Well…." Noah started and took a deep breath. "…I did."_

"You wrote that?" Kurt was suddenly very much awake and looked at Noah with wide surprised eyes. Never in a million years would he have thought _that. _Sure, he knew that he was a brilliant musician, playing guitar and piano like nobody else, but writing song texts was a whole other thing! Noah nodded, a bit embarrassed of Kurt finally finding out.

"But…what…I mean, when did you write that?" Kurt asked.

"During lunch breaks at the garage" Noah answered with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"During a…what?" Kurt looked shocked and it actually made Noah chuckle softly.

"Yeah, it's no biggie though. I've done it for years and sometimes it just comes to me and forces me to write it down, like _now_. I can't fight it, or it will never leave my head."

Kurt's mind was reeling with thoughts. He had a boyfriend who'd written songs for years without telling him? That actually made him feel almost sad.

"But…why haven't you told me?" he finally asked and bit his lower lip.

Noah took in his boyfriend's expression. He looked a bit sad and kind of disappointed.

"I don't know, really…it's just kind of…private, I think" he said.

"How many have you written? I mean, you said that you've been doing it for years!"

"I've lost count. Most of them aren't any good though. Most of the time I just have to get them out of my head." He explained, and Kurt relaxed a bit.

"Oh" he said and Noah could almost see how hard his brain worked right now to take in all this new information. "What are they about?" he finally said and moved a bit closer. They were both sitting up in the bed now, leaning against the headboard shoulder by shoulder.

"Everything and nothing" Noah said with another shrug. It was no lie, because they were." I just think a lot and it turns into songs. Mostly it starts with a melody haunting my mind, and then everything I think about forms into song texts. I don't know how it works." He shook his head like he really didn't know, and Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"But why haven't you told me?" he asked again, and Noah sighed. "I mean, not all of them can be private, right?"

"No…but they're like my diary or something. Shit, that sounded really lame" he chuckled and Kurt joined in. "…but it sort of is. No, not all of them are _private_, but some of them are. They're about my teenage years, my family and friends, keeping my secrets hidden and having Alice and…"

Kurt chewed his lower lip by now and suddenly looked very unsure of himself. His hands twitched in his lap and he didn't meet Noah's eyes.

"Is there any about…me?" His voice was quiet and unsure when he finally asked and Noah wasted no time to lean in and cup his face with his hands. He planted a soft loving kiss onto Kurt's lips and smiled.

"I think most of them are about you, actually" he said gently and watched his boyfriend's eyes widen and his lips turn into a broad smile. "…or how I feel when I'm with you" he added and kissed him again. He traced Kurt's jawline with his fingertips and pulled him in further so he could add a little tongue.

"Can I hear some of them?" Kurt asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, not now though. Now we really need to sleep, babe. Alice will be up in a few hours, and I'm guessing I'm the one getting her breakfast?" he teased and stroked Kurt's big belly and was only met by a frustrated groan.

* * *

Kurt was curled up in the corner of the couch, or wait, that was not entirely true even if he wished it to be. He was more like spread out all over it as if someone dropped him there from above. Alice was close to his side with her head resting on one of his thighs while his fingers gently carded through her unruly curls. They were waiting for Noah because he had promised to show Kurt some of his songs today. It was almost a week since their nightly talk and the revelation of him being a song-writer, and Kurt's patience was completely gone. He had never been good with waiting for stuff.

"Wow, that looks cozy" Noah said from the doorway where he had stopped to take in the sight before him. Kurt smiled and hummed happily.

"Yeah, it is. Care to join us?" he asked and Noah nodded with a big smile. The past week had been boring with Noah working extra shifts which led to very little time together. Now it was Saturday again and he intended to make the most out of it. It was also only three days until Kurt would enter week 30 in his pregnancy, and then they could start counting down for real.

Noah placed the large box he had carried on the coffee table and sat down next to his boyfriend, on the opposite side of Alice. He cuddled close and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck while inhaling deep. _God, he always smells so damn good!_

"So that's why I haven't seen them" Kurt said, as to himself as he looked at Noah's secret box on the table.

"Yeah, they're all in here, plus some other stuff" Noah said and his hand flew to his neck like it always did when he got nervous.

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to show me, you know" Kurt said to calm him down, but Noah just shook his head in protest.

"I know, but I want to show you; not everything though, because some are way too private."

"Yeah" Kurt simply said, because he could totally understand that. It wasn't like his own box only contained pictures of him being sick. Half of it was actually diaries and no-one would ever see them. Not even Noah."

Noah straightened in his seat and grabbed the lid to open the box. He took a deep breath and lifted it, and immediately felt his heart clench. Was he really ready for this? To open up completely? But then his mind wandered to the other night and how courageous Kurt had been when he showed him the pictures, and he knew that he could do this.

"Wow…that's…" Kurt started when he got a first view of the contents of the box. The box was crowded with book and papers filled with music notes and words written in Noah's familiar handwriting.

"A lot" Noah finished for him. "I know."

"Yeah" Kurt said in awe. It really was a lot. "When did you start?" he asked curiously.

"Grandpa gave me a guitar when I turned thirteen, and taught me how to play it. I already played piano and violin though so it wasn't that hard…"

"Whoa…wait…what?" Kurt's expression was shocked and it took Noah a second to understand why, but then it hit him.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, but he knew what Kurt was at.

"You play the violin?"

Noah cringed in his seat. He wasn't proud of this skill, or yeah he really was, but no-one else seemed to be, so…

"Yeah" he finally said, avoiding Kurt's gaze by lowering his head.

"Wow, that's…"

"Nerdy? Girly? Hilarious? Gay?" Noah tried, but Kurt just shook his head.

"Amazing" he said and the smile on his face showed Noah that he really meant it. He breathed out and leaned into his boyfriend's arms. He needed a hug, and Kurt happily pulled his hand away from Alice' hair and pulled Noah in. He felt Noah nuzzle into his neck and giggled when it tickled. One of his hands proceeded to stroke the strong neck and felt him relax. It never stopped to amaze him how this big muscular guy could be calmed down with such a small gesture. He smiled and turned his head to softly kiss his temple.

"You're amazing" Kurt whispered. "Every time I think that you're the best man ever, you reveal something like this about yourself and I fall even more in love with you, if that's even possible."

"You don't think it's weird?" Noah sounded like he didn't really believe him, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I would love to watch you play some time though"

"Well, the violin's at Nana's. It's where it belongs, in grandpa's old music room." Noah said with sad eyes. He really missed his grandfather. He had passed away when Noah was sixteen, almost three years before he met Kurt for the first time.

"I would've loved to meet him, you know" Kurt said after a moment of silence. If Karen's husband had been anywhere near as amazing as her, he must have been awesome.

"Yeah, and I'm sad that he never got to meet you or the girls. He would've loved you" Noah sad and wiped his eyes dry. "But that's not what we were talking about."

"So what _were_ we talking about?" Kurt smiled because he had no idea.

"I don't know. Me writing songs, or playing the violin? It depends on what you wanna hear?"

"Well, I would love to hear both. You think that you could take it from the beginning?" Kurt asked, and Noah nodded and cuddled closer. Alice who had almost been asleep woke up and climbed over Kurt and into Noah's lap where she leaned in to kiss his face.

"Dada" she exclaimed happily, and Noah nodded and laughed. God, he loved this little girl so much that it was crazy. One single sloppy kiss and he was sold. If she then looked at him with those big blue-green innocent eyes he would do anything in the world.

"Yes, it's Daddy, baby girl. Are you feeling good?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. "Good. Can Daddy have a cuddle? I've missed your hugs" he said, and she smiled and cuddled close in his lap. Her dark curls tickled his chin and he smiled and kissed them while he tightened his grip around her small frame.

"Well…" he said and turned to meet Kurt's eyes. "Grandpa was a musician, you knew that, right?" he started, and Kurt nodded. "He had tried to teach Emily to play the piano, but she's totally tone-deaf" he chuckled, and Kurt joined in.

"I know! Remember when she tried to sing 'Hotel California' on karaoke? That was the most hilarious and at the same time horrendous thing I've witnessed in my life!" Kurt laughed, and Noah agreed.

"Yeah, I know. She's hopeless, so he tried with Rachel, but she was totally uninterested in instruments, unless they accompanied her while she sang, of course."

"Well, of course." Kurt agreed with a knowing chuckle. Rachel was very egocentric sometimes, but no-one could deny that she had some real talent.

"So he tried with me, and I loved grandpa and wanted to get his undivided attention for a while, so I tried and got stuck. Piano came first, and the more he taught me, the more I loved it. I think we started when I was like five or something. When I was eight he decided that I was big enough for the violin that I had wanted to try for years. It was a lot harder than I thought, and the first year it probably sounded like someone tried to strangle a cat." He laughed at that, because everyone put their fingers into their ears or sent him outside to practice, even though he thought he had become really good.

Kurt watched him with a proud and amused expression. Noah was really something else. The people who just saw the broad muscular frame and the gorgeous face knew _nothing_.

"He decided that I needed a real violin teacher, so he signed me up after school, and I happily went. I was so proud the first day he allowed me to take the instrument with me to school, but when the other guys saw it, they started to laugh. They said that it was for girls and that it was 'nerdy'."

Kurt pulled Noah's head down onto his shoulder and let his fingers play with the small hairs in his neck while he listened. His other hand gently stroked Alice' back in small circular motions.

"What happened?"

"Well, they teased me the whole day, and I hid in the bathroom and cried. Then my music teacher Ms. Sally Jones told me I had real talent and helped me." He smiled at the memory and Kurt curiously asked:

"What did she do?" to get him to continue.

"I had class Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, so Sally let me in early on Tuesday mornings so I could hide the violin in her office, then I kept it there until Thursday afternoon and brought it home after her class. The most of the kids were already gone by then, so it was okay. She was brilliant."

"I bet she was" Kurt said, and kissed his forehead. He loved these days when they could just hang out together as a family. No stress and no plans.

"She told me that being a music teacher was the best job ever, and I still believe her. The thing is that I've always wanted to be like her." Noah said and he got a dreamy look in his eyes and a small smile played on his lips.

"So why didn't you chose to become one?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because of you…" Noah started, and he knew the same second he said it that Kurt would feel guilty. "I mean, I didn't have the money to study, and then you got pregnant and we needed money, so I got that job at Walmart and I told myself that you two were way more important than my dreams. _This_ is my dream" he said and pointed to his family all curled up together.

"Yeah, but you can have more than one dream, honey" Kurt simply said, and Noah knew that he was right.

"I'm not sure that I still wanna be a teacher though. Not anymore. I feel more like working in a music store and offering private lessons or something. I'm not a fan of school…"

"I bet you could do that! It would be amazing!" Kurt agreed with a big proud smile.

"Yeah… we can discuss that later, but first I think this little angel needs a clean diaper and some food" he said and stood up with Alice in his arms. "I'll be right back" he said and leaned down to peck Kurt's lips.

"That's the best thing with having trouble moving" Kurt chuckled. "I don't have to change any diapers."

"Yeah? Well, we just have to make sure you pay me back with Maya's diapers then, right?" Noah teased and Kurt immediately shut his mouth and glared at him. Noah chuckled amused as he made his way to the bathroom.

Kurt could hear giggles and small happy screams coming from his daughter and boyfriend and he knew that Noah probably tickled her to make sure she was in a good mood before changing the diaper. Then he could just hear singing coming from Noah and not a sound from Alice. It happened every time he sang to her; she just turned wide-eyed and all her focus was on him and the melody. Kurt could imagine Noah teaching her how to play instruments in the future and in his visions there was another smaller girl there with them, equally interested in learning.

"Kurt…?" Noah said amused from the door, and Kurt immediately returned to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you yesterday that I would buy diapers after work?" he said and Kurt nodded confused.

"Yeah…well, I forgot, so I have to go to the store right now. Do we need something else?"

"You forgot? But…I hoped that you would sing me one of your songs. I've been waiting for it all day!" Kurt whined and pouted his lower lip out.

"Damn those puppy eyes!" Noah groaned and chuckled. He could see his boyfriend's eyes sparkle when he knew he had won. "Okay, but just one, and then I'm going, okay?"

Kurt nodded with a big smile on his face, and Noah grabbed his guitar and sat down.

"So…I tried this out on Alice when you were at the hospital, and she fell asleep. I not really sure if that's good or bad criticism, but… anyway…"

"What is it about?" Kurt asked, and Noah sighed at his lack of patience.

"You could just listen and find out, you know?" he tried, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I want you to tell me before so I can understand it correctly when I hear it" he explained, and Noah sighed. He knew he couldn't win this one.

"Well, you know that day when he had our baking-marathon and we sang along to all these songs from the radio?" he started and Kurt smiled at the memory. It had been the best time in ages. "Yeah, I was so surprised about how our voices harmonized so well together. I can't believe I haven't heard that before. It just hit me that you're my musical soulmate." He finished, and Kurt was already teary-eyed. "And then I remembered that I actually heard you before I saw you for the first time, and your voice really captured my heart."

Yeah, he knew he was being cheesy, but that was how he really felt. He strummed the guitar, and started to sing.

_I remember when I realized the depth of your beauty for the first time _

_A million ears had heard you, but none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note and I will be the reload_

_The troubles that we knew before disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from, I don't care _

_if you need my love, you know I'll be there, I swear I want to sing to the world _

_No need to keep it a secret, you are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

_Darling listen, the audience is calling you (They're calling you)_

_There's no way in hell that they will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from, I don't care _

_if you need my love you know I'll be there, I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret, you are the one, the only _

_My musical soulmate_

_It makes no difference where you come from, I don't care_

_if you need my love, you know I'll be there, I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret, you are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

Kurt was not even trying to wipe away his tears now. They rolled over his cheeks like never before, but his smile told Noah that there was no need to worry. He moved over to the couch and simply pulled him into a firm hug.

"I love you" he whispered into Kurt's ear and felt him shiver.

"I love you, too, honey. You're absolutely amazing" Kurt whispered back through his tears, and Noah thought he had never been happier in his life.

* * *

Noah walked through the aisles of the grocery store hand in hand with Alice who had screamed until he agreed to bring her with him. He actually loved this one-on-one time with her, and every time some lady stopped to coo over her, his proud heart grew even bigger. Alice was a real sweetheart, and even though she was quite shy among new people, she always smiled when someone talked to her, which happened _a lot!_

He pushed the shopping cart in front of him when they turned yet another corner. Sure, they just needed diapers, but every time he entered the store it became more than that one thing he needed. Right now he thought about what to make for dinner, and he had time to think, because Alice stopped and looked at about everything that was colorful or soft to touch. He thought about putting her in the cart, but he secretly loved watching her explore everything. She had so much to learn.

"Oh, Sam, look who's here!" The voice turned his attention from Alice and he saw Mercedes walking towards them. "Hi, Alice" she said without greeting Noah, but that was nothing unusual, so he just shrugged it off. Mercedes was Sam's girlfriend, and she was already hunched down and talking to the little girl.

"Hi, man" Sam said and gave Noah a short hug like they always did. "So, you're here as well. Funny, 'cause I just told 'Cedes that we should call you and invite you over tonight. Santana and Brittany's coming as well, and we were thinking about watching some movies and just hanging out, you know" Sam said, and Noah wanted so badly to say yes. He missed his friends so much these days, but work took a lot of time, and the weekends were spend with Kurt and Alice because Kurt couldn't take care of her himself in his state.

"Oh…I'd love to, but I don't think Kurt could make it. He's been put on bed rest until Maya's born." He sighed and Sam made a face that showed that he was sorry. They had had an appointment through telephone with Dr. Baker a few days ago about Kurt being in so much pain, and she had ordered him to rest, and that was final.

"That's tough, dude. He's not usually one to sit still, right?" Sam said, and Noah shook his head.

"But…do you think Kurt would mind if we moved the dinner and movies to your place instead?" Mercedes suddenly said, and Noah smiled. Yeah, that would be great. Kurt really needed some new company before he went completely nuts, so he told his friends that and they agreed on a time.

Sam put Alice down on the floor again after he hugged and kissed her and the father and daughter moved to the check-out. This would be a good night.

* * *

"Kurt, honey, I have some news that I hope you approve of" He shouted the same second he opened the front door.

"What?" he heard Kurt answer from the bedroom where he was once again resting on the bed, reading a children's book to Alice.

"Do you want some company tonight?" he asked, and Kurt looked confused but excited.

"It depends on who it is…"

"Well, I met Sam and Mercedes at the store, and they…

"YES! Are they coming over? Oh, I'd love that! I've missed 'Cedes."

"Can you at least wait until I'm done talking before you cheer?" Noah chuckled, but Kurt was smiling so big that he joined in. "Santana and Brittany's coming as well, and they will bring movies and dinner!" he said, and Kurt cheered even louder.

"Wait, I have to take a shower and get dressed!" he panicked, and Noah laughed again.

"You do that, and I'll put the groceries away. Come on Alice- you can help me in the kitchen" he said and lifted his daughter off the bed and onto the floor. She quickly padded after him to the kitchen and started to hand him stuff from the bags to put into the refrigerator.

* * *

"So, where's the preggo?" Santana said as Noah opened the door for her and Brittany later that evening. Noah just rolled his eyes and pointed to the bedroom where she threw herself onto the bed next to Kurt and hugged him close.

"Well…hello to you too, Satan" Kurt chuckled and hugged her back. "I've missed you! How's work?"

"Dito, and work's okay. I really like it. How are you? You're huge!"

"Why thank you…" Kurt said and rolled his eyes at her. You could always trust Santana to speak the truth. "I'm okay, but it hurts and I'm seriously tired of this now. I just want it to be over" he sighed, and Santana nodded like she understood.

"There's my dolphin!"

"Hi, Brit" Kurt smiled and leaned into the blondes firm hug. "I'm so glad you could come. I don't see you enough these days"

"No, because Santana's working, and I get lost if I try to come here on my own" she said, and Kurt nodded as he knew it was probably true.

They heard the doorbell ring and the front door open and close again, and Noah talking to Sam and Mercedes. The girl was with them in an instant.

"Move over, white boy!" she said and Santana sighed and moved instead so Kurt could stay put. Mercedes dropped down next to Kurt, on Noah's side of the bed and immediately placed her hands on his belly. Sure, Kurt loved the girl, but she was one of those people who never asked if it was okay, and he didn't really like that. He could see Santana glare at her and knew that she was thinking the same thing. He sent a pleading look at her to ask her to be nice, and she stayed quiet.

The boys stumbled into the bedroom laughing and with their arms pull with bags and plates.

"They brought Chinese!" Noah exclaimed happily and Kurt smiled and rubbed his hands together. It had been way too long since the last time.

"Are we eating in bed?" Brittany asked, and Noah and Kurt nodded.

"We do everything in here, these days" Noah said, and Kurt shrugged his shoulders as to say 'no biggie'.

"Yeah, we don't want to hear about _everything_ though" Santana said and wiggled her eyebrows which made them all laugh.

"Were you so happy over the food that you forgot to get your daughter?" Kurt suddenly asked, and Noah looked around with confused eyes.

"I thought she was in here?"

"No, she walked out when the doorbell rang"

"I'll go look" Sam said and walked out. A couple of minutes later they heard loud squeals from the hallway and he soon came back with Alice thrown over his shoulder, both of them laughing happily.

"Liss eat!" she shouted and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, Alice shall eat. Come here!" Sam sat her down in a baby chair with a table next to the bed and Kurt gave her a plate of food that she happily dug her hands down into.

"Don't play with your food, Alice. Put it in your mouth like a good girl" Kurt said, and she did.

"Oh my, these rolls are amazing" Kurt said with a moan, and Noah's eyes were immediately on him. It was a very long time since he saw his boyfriend this happy and relaxed, and he loved it.

"Quit the moaning, fancy pants, or Noah will kick us out so he can rip your clothes off!" Santana said with an eyeroll, and everyone giggled. Well, everyone except Kurt who just blushed.

"Can't Kurt undress himself?" Brittany asked, and everybody laughed louder.

"Well…these days I barely can" Kurt said, and Mercedes rubbed his arm.

"Sooo, what are we watching?" Noah finally asked when the food had been cleared off and everybody was stuffed and slumped back on the bed.

"I thought maybe we could watch 'The Hunger Games'. I got it in the mail today!" Sam said with an excited grin, and everyone nodded.

"Well, I've seen it, but it's okay, I can watch it again" Santana said, and they popped it into the DVD-player.

Noah moved in behind Kurt so he sat against the headboard with Kurt between his legs. Kurt happily leaned back into his boyfriend's strong chest and felt his arms wrap around his body. Sam and Mercedes sat in the same position next to them and the girls lay on their stomachs facing the TV with Alice in between them. It was not a lot of room to move, but for now it was okay.

They were all mesmerized by the movie, and half-way through the movie Noah felt Kurt starting to doze off in his arms. His head rolled to the side and Noah nuzzled his neck and breathed him in.

"Do you wanna lie down, honey?" he whispered in his ear, but apparently Kurt was awake because he shook his head and cuddled closer.

They all watched him with loving and understanding smiles. Noah had warned them that this would happen, and they had promised to go home if Kurt wanted them too.

"Shall we leave?" Santana said and watched her best friend. She had turned around and pulled Alice close to her body a while ago. The small girl now slept peacefully against her chest with a firm grip on Santana's hair.

"Nooo, stay" Kurt yawned, and everyone smiled. "I want you to stay" he repeated, and Noah kissed his cheek with a loving expression.

Santana put Alice to bed and returned to cuddle close to her girlfriend, and they were soon making out.

"Whoa…girls, we don't need to see that" Kurt surprised them all by saying. They all thought he was asleep by now, but apparently not.

"Come on, Hummel. Don't pretend to be all innocent and stuff. You're knocked up for heaven's sake!" Santana bit back, and Kurt giggled.

"Yeah, and anyway…how innocent can you be if you're in a relationship with Puck?" Mercedes laughed, and Noah tensed.

"I will happily announce that I'm the boss in here, 'Cedes" Kurt said proudly, and everyone gasped and watched them wide-eyed. It was true though, because even if Noah topped, Kurt was often in charge.

"I'm not surprised" Sam said with a big smile, and Noah shrugged.

"Well, Kurt's amazingly hot, so I just go with it" he said and Kurt turned his head around and kissed him deeply.

"Whoa…boys, we don't need to see that" Santana bit back, and they all laughed out loud now.

When the movie ended, Santana and Brittany moved to sleep on the couch. They were all way too tired to drive home. Noah climbed out from his place behind Kurt and helped him to undress and lie down comfortably.

"I think we will head home" Sam said, and Mercedes nodded.

"No, you can stay. We can all fit into the bed. I will snuggle close to Kurt anyway" Noah said, and they all giggled.

He took off everything but his boxers and t-shirt and climbed in behind Kurt and snuggled in close just the way they both loved it.

"See? Plenty of room left" he said, and Sam and Mercedes nodded and climbed in on the other side.

Sure, it was tight, but they were all so exhausted that they fell asleep within minutes.

Sam woke up first with an urging need to use the bathroom. When he returned he stopped beside the bed and smiled. Noah was still behind Kurt, sleeping close to his back. The sheets left them bare from the waist up, and he watched how Noah's big hand was spread out over Kurt's round stomach. His mouth was pressed into his neck and they looked so comfortable; like this was how they always slept. Sam quickly grabbed his phone from his jeans and snapped a picture. He was so happy for his best friend. He then turned his gaze to his girlfriend and snapped another picture. Noah wasn't the only lucky one. A quick glance at the clock and he decided to start breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter had a life of its own. I had a totally different plan when I started to write it. Hope it turned out okay anyway. Please review! Love you all! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here's another chapter! I decided to skip Thanksgiving, because I live in Sweden, and I know absolutely nothing about that. Heading for Christmas instead, and jumped forward a few weeks because I'm feeling sorry for Kurt and personally want the baby out soon. Also, this chapter is over 7000 words, so it's kind of long. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

It was the middle of December, and Kurt counted down the days to Christmas. It had always been one of his favorite holidays, but right now he just wanted it to be over so it could be January soon. He was almost 36 weeks pregnant, and the date of birth was calculated to January 15th.

Honestly though, he had had enough of this a long time ago and even though he tried to keep on a brave face, it was clear to everyone how bad he felt. He only left the bed for the bathroom now, and Noah had to help him with that too. It was hard for everyone because Kurt didn't feel comfortable with Karen helping him with that while Noah was working.

Burt had listened to his sons whining through the phone for a while now, and he knew that when Kurt actually complained- then it was _bad_. He decided to give Noah a few days off, and took some for himself as well. They agreed on taking turns and worked out a schedule where Burt was with Kurt when Noah worked and wise-versa; this way Karen could go home and prepare for Christmas too, even though she would be back to celebrate with them.

The day Burt stepped into Kurt and Noah's home with a suitcase, Kurt couldn't hold back his tears. He had tried to stay strong and not complain too much, but now he just wanted his strong and safe dad to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine.

"So, how long is your dad staying?" Noah asked one night when they lay in bed and Kurt groaned because every position felt like shit.

"I don't know. Over Christmas I think" Kurt answered and hoped that he was right. "Is that okay?" he added quietly when Noah stayed quiet.

"Yeah…I guess…" he finally said, and Kurt's mood sank. Of course he understood that Noah didn't love his dad like he did, but he really needed both of them now. Every day felt worse than the previous one, and Maya pressed on every single one of his organs. On top of that, his back felt like it would break if he moved and his hips were totally unusable. Even sitting down was uncomfortable now. The thing that he kept silent about was that it really started to freak him out. How in the world should he be able to give birth to her when he couldn't even move without wanting to cry his eyes out? And would his body be able to heal itself afterwards?

Noah seemed to sense his boyfriend's mood and cuddled closer to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course it's okay, honey" he said and Kurt felt a little better, even though he knew that Noah rather spend his free time without his boss and hopefully soon-to-be father-in-law.

* * *

Kurt spent his days shopping for Christmas presents on the internet. They didn't have a lot of money now with the medical bills and all the preparations for having another child, but he wanted to buy some small things anyway. He bought some toys for Alice and a couple of soft baby-toys for Maya. Noah got a book that he had been talking about and a shirt that would hug his body in all the right places. He bought his dad some new tools and ordered a necklace to Karen to show their appreciation for all her help.

Noah had bought presents for his family and Kurt had no idea what was in them, but he was reassured that it was gonna be good. They had decided that they would spend Christmas in their place so Kurt didn't have to move around, and even if there wouldn't be enough space for all of them, he was excited.

* * *

The week before Christmas they had an appointment with Dr. Baker again, and this time she had offered to come to their place after Noah told her about Kurt's state. The thing was that she was a bit worried about Kurt's body and all the pressure it was put through, but she had kept quiet. Sure, Kurt could get pregnant, but his body wasn't exactly made for this, and it showed.

"Hi, Kurt! How are you?" she chirped when she entered their bedroom with all of her equipment. She was shocked when she saw how pale and tired he looked, but she didn't want him to see it.

"Not good" he answered and she just nodded. It was like she had expected.

"Are you getting any sleep at all?" she asked and he shook his head at the same time as Noah said "No" behind her back. She turned and watched him and saw the worry in his eyes as he looked at Kurt.

"I can't breathe if I lie down, and if I sit up my back hurts" Kurt explained and sighed. "And she kicks me a lot in the ribs" he groaned and rubbed her upper stomach as to calm her down.

"She's a tough one" Noah chuckled.

"Well, can't she wait to be tough until she's out?" Kurt groaned again and they all smiled.

"So, I brought a portable ultrasound machine with me. Shall we see if everything's okay?" she said and started to grab her things from her bags.

When the picture appeared on the screen the two fathers gasped in unison, and Dr. Baker smiled. She loved hearing the soon-to-be parent's reaction when they saw their child.

"She's so big!" Noah said, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I could've told you that without a picture!" he chuckled. Even though he was in so much pain, he couldn't help but love the fact that she was inside him, even when she kicked the air out of him.

Dr. Baker measured and wrote and hummed while they watched her. Then she smiled.

"Everything looks perfect, guys" she simply said, and they smiled even bigger.

"Wait" Kurt said when she started to remove it. "Daaaad!" he then shouted, and Burt came in, looking a bit scared.

"What? Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly, and they all shook their heads.

"Just thought you would want to see your next grandchild" Kurt beamed, and Burt's eyes widened as he stepped closer to the small screen.

"Oh" was all he said, but the teary eyes and happy smile showed everything he didn't say. He looked so proud, and they all knew he was.

"Daaaada!" Alice screamed from the kitchen and Noah and Burt immediately stood up and walked out. The same second they disappeared, Kurt turned his attention to Dr. Baker and simply said:

"I need you to get her out of me before I die or something!" and she smiled at first but stopped when she saw his serious expression.

"Why?" she asked with a soft voice and reached forward to grab his hand.

"Because I can't do this anymore. I…I'm done. My body feels like it's gonna break any time now and everything hurts! Everything!" he said and she could see the tears in his eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight before her and she nodded.

"Is it really that bad?"

"YES! It is. Seriously, I can't move and most of the time I can't breathe properly. How the hell am I going to manage giving birth in this state? Sure, I was in pain with Alice as well, but that was nothing compared to this!" He sounded so tired and scared, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I've actually thought about that myself, and I agree. I don't think it will be safe" she confessed, and he breathed out in relief.

"So, what will happen now?" Noah suddenly asked. She hadn't seen him get back, but now he sat down next to Kurt on the bed and squeezed his other hand. Alice watched the doctor with large eyes and cuddled closer to Noah when Dr. Baker smiled at her.

"I think we'll have to schedule a C-section for you" she answered and watched them as they took in the fact. Noah looked scared but Kurt had a relieved expression on his face. _He knew this would happen_, she thought and nodded at herself.

"When can we do it?" Kurt asked, sounding a lot more excited now that he knew what would happen. He had hoped for this because he knew his body, and it would be for the best.

"Wait…do we have to do it that way?" Noah asked, and Kurt gave him a serious bitch-glare.

"Do you expect me to give birth like this, Noah? I can't even go to the toilet without help!" he burst out, and his voice almost broke when it became high-pitched from frustration.

"Well…no, of course not, but it's surgery, and that's a risk, right?" he said, and now he looked nervous. He sneaked an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer to his side as he waited for the answer.

"I would say that in this case, a C-section is safer than a natural birth; both for Kurt and the baby."

"How's that?" Noah asked curiously, because his only concern was to keep Kurt and Maya safe.

"Because if the birth takes a long time, Kurt won't have enough strength and Maya could get stuck half-way, and then even an emergency C-section could be dangerous. We don't want that, want we?" she said, and they both shook their heads rapidly. "Also, I think it could make some serious damage to your hips, Kurt."

"Sooo, I kind of suspected this, so I have a date to suggest" she said when either of them seemed to have something to say.

"Is it soon?" Kurt said eagerly and she smiled.

"How about January 3rd?" she said, and they both nodded, one more eager than the other. "We don't want the birth to start on its own, and Maya will be fine if it's just two weeks before the actual date."

"That's fine. I don't want her to be born in the middle of Christmas or New Years anyway, so…" Kurt said and looked pleased.

"Okay, so I need you two to come in the day before, and we'll get you ready for surgery the next morning" she said and they both nodded. "I'll see you then, and please call me if there's anything you want to know, okay?"

* * *

"Nana?" Noah shouted when he stepped through the door at her house. He didn't bother to ring the bell anymore; well, he hadn't for years.

"Yes…?" he heard her shout from the top floor, and then he saw her at the top of the stairs. "Oh, it's you!" she said, and he smiled because she always looked so happy when she saw him.

"Yeah…just wanted to talk to you…" he said and then turned silent. He didn't really know if what he was about to ask was appropriate, but he still wanted to.

"Okay, start the coffee and I'll be down in a minute" she answered and he heard her rustling around in a wardrobe or something.

He turned to the coffee machine and got everything ready then he pushed 'on' and waited as the machine came to life. Two blue mugs were placed on the table and he found some cookie's in the usual place where they've always been. Then he sat down and waited.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, honey?" Karen said as she entered the kitchen ten minutes later. She sat down on a chair opposite of him and watched him intensely as she often did, like she tried to figure it out just by looking into his eyes or something.

"Well, it's…I want to…" he started, but couldn't make himself say it. He sighed and rubbed his neck, and she reached across the table and grabbed his other hand and squeezed it.

"Just say it. You know I won't judge you" she simply said, and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, but I don't really want to ask you this, but I don't know who else to ask, and we can't afford this on our own, and I really want to do this, but…"

"Okay…wait!" she interrupted his rambling, and he bit his lip and stopped. "Is this about money?"

"Well…yes" he finally said and hid his face behind his hands. He really hated to ask her about stuff like this, but he didn't have another choice.

"Oh" she said and sounded anything but angry, so he dropped his hands into his lap and raised his head to meet her eyes. She actually smiled. "So, is it for all the medical bills, or what?"

"No, it's not, even if they're expensive. We covered that with me working extra shifts in the garage" he answered, and watched her nod.

"So what is it then?"

"I…I really wanna propose to Kurt" he said, and his voice sounded a lot more unsure than he was. Actually this was the thing he was most sure about in the whole world.

"Oh, honey! That's wonderful!" Karen squealed, and stood up to hug him close. He happily hugged her back and they both laughed.

"Yeah, I need to do this, but we can't afford to buy rings, and I can't propose to Kurt with some cheap shitty silver or something. It has to be brilliant, just like him" he said and she nodded her agreement. "You know, he's given me the most beautiful little girl in the world, and soon there will be another one, and I can't top that even if I try my hardest, so…"

"Stop right there. The girls are as much yours as his, remember that. He couldn't have done it without you" she said, and he knew that, but Kurt had done all the hard work while he just did the fun part of knocking him up.

"I know, but he's been through hell with this, and the truth is that I've wanted to do this for years, but it never seemed to be the right time. I really love him and I want to do this so badly!"

"Well, let's do it then. I have the money, so let's go out and find the prefect ring" she said, and Noah looked like he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Rings" he said, and she looked confused. "Well, I'll need one as well. He's not a girl, so we'll both have rings" he explained and she smiled big.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"I will pay you back though. Even if it takes some time" he reassured his grandma, but she shook her head firmly.

"You will do no such thing, Noah!" she firmly said, and he furrowed his brows in confusion. "You know I have a lot of money laying around for no use, and I've helped your siblings as well, so this is just the beginning for you and Kurt."

"What?" Yeah, he knew that his grandmother was rich after inheriting a large amount of money after her parents, but he never knew _how_ rich she was. She had the big house and a rather fancy car, but other than that she didn't spend a lot of money. She said once that she could help them all out quite a bit, but it was against her principles, because they needed to learn how to support themselves, and Noah totally agreed on that.

"I helped Emily when they bought their house, and I helped Rachel and Finn with their apartment. Nina and Elina's college tuition was paid by me, as was yours, Rachel's and Emily's." she explained and he just gaped.

Well, this was huge news to Noah. He had no idea that she had paid for that! He had wondered how his parents had afforded to send them all to college, but they had never wanted to discuss it. Now he knew why, and it felt kind of strange.

"But…why didn't you tell us?" he asked curiously, and she shrugged.

"Because you're all too proud to let anyone help?" she suggested, and he knew she was right. It had taken a lot of courage and strength to come here today, and he still felt shitty about it.

"Yeah…okay…but that's _a lot_ of money!"

"Which I can afford" she said, and he could hear that this was the end of the discussion. "So, are we shopping for rings, or what?" she smiled, and he nodded.

* * *

The shopping trip to all the jewelry stores was quite stressful if you asked Noah. His patience was almost completely gone by now and he hadn't found the perfect ring yet. Also, all the staff members in the stores took for granted that he was buying a ring for his girlfriend, and it started to piss him off.

"This is the last one, I promise" he said when he walked into yet another store, and he knew that he had said it before, but who cared? He was so sick of this! An old lady immediately walked up to them with a big smile, and Noah sighed quietly. Not another old lady that was gonna ask about his girlfriend!

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, and Noah cringed.

When he didn't answer, Karen did. "Well, my grandson here" Karen pointed at Noah "wants to buy an engagement ring."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" the lady said and clapped her hands together excitedly. "So, what did you have in mind?" she asked, and Noah shrugged.

"I don't really know. It just has to be perfect, you know."

"Of course, so tell me a little about your partner. First of all, is it a man or a woman?" she asked like it didn't matter what the answer was, and Noah immediately looked up and smiled. _Did she really just say that?_

"A man" he said shyly. "His name is Kurt, and he's amazing" he continued, and her expression was full of excitement. "He loves fashion and all kinds of weird clothes" he chuckled at this. "…so it has to be kind of simple to go with all of that, but still it has to be gorgeous, like him" he said, and his mind were all on Kurt now and he missed how the two ladies exchanged smiles while he talked.

"Yellow or white gold?" she asked when he stopped, and he immediately said "White" without thinking.

"That's what I thought as well" she said, and pointed him over to the desk. She opened some drawers and took out a few rings for him to look at. They were all beautiful, but one caught his eye immediately. It was white gold with two black lines that run parallel to each other along the edges. In the middle there were three medium sized stones; two blue and one white. It was simple, but gorgeous.

"These two are sapphires and that's a diamond" the sales lady said, and he smiled.

"When Kurt's happy, his eyes have this color" Noah said, and they all smiled. He loved how Kurt's eyes changed color from green to grey, and from grey to blue with his emotions.

"That's perfect then" Karen said, and he bit his lips.

"I'm not sure he'll love the blue stones though. He's not really a fan of blue. Is there one with three diamonds instead?" he asked, and as he said it he knew it would be perfect.

"Oh, there actually is. I forgot that one. Just wait a second" she said and disappeared.

Noah turned to his nana. "Did you see a price tag?" he asked nervously and she shook her head.

"I didn't look, honey. Don't think about that right now though. Just make sure the rings are perfect!" she said and hugged him lovingly.

The sales lady came back, and the ring looked even more amazing with just the diamonds. He told her Kurt's size and she disappeared again.

"So, no blue stones then?" Karen asked a bit disappointed and he smiled.

"Yes there is, for me anyway. Not for Kurt though. I actually love the idea of having stones as blue as Kurt's eyes on my finger" he smiled, and she laughed.

"I'm so happy for you" she said and they hugged again. They soon walked out from the store with the two rings safely packed into a simple small box. Noah had never been so happy in his life, or wait, Kurt had to say 'yes' first, right?

* * *

"Daaaad!" Alice screamed when she ran into their bedroom on Christmas Day morning. "Daaadaaa!" she tried again when she got no response and Noah chuckled softly against his pillow. He pretended to be asleep and listened to the soft padding of his daughter's feet when she ran around the bed to his side. He had a huge grin on his face and literally shook with suppressed laughter when she came closer and started to punch his body with her small fists.

"Dada!" she tried again, more determined this time, and he suddenly threw off his sheets and yelled "Booo!" as he grabbed her and lifted her onto the bed and tickled her sides. She squealed and giggled as he blew raspberries onto her belly and tickled her everywhere, and when she had had enough he cuddled her close and pulled up the sheets over both of them.

"Good morning, Angel" he whispered with sparkling eyes, and she laughed and kissed his cheek as he burrowed his nose into her soft messy curls.

"What in the world is going on?" Kurt asked sleepily from his side of the bed, and Noah watched his amused expression as they moved closer to him and kissed him.

"I think someone woke up and got excited?" Noah said and watched their daughter who almost jumped up and down between them on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Santa! Santa! Santa!" she screamed as she jumped on her knees, and her fathers chuckled together.

"I wonder why she's so excited?" Kurt laughed, and Noah leaned in to kiss him lovingly. They lingered for a few seconds before Noah stood up and lifted Alice off the bed. She immediately disappeared out of the room and Noah helped Kurt to a standing position. He steadied him into the bathroom and rubbed his back.

"I'll be right back after I've made sure that Alice isn't opening all of the presents" he chuckled and exited the room to search for his daughter.

She was indeed on her knees in front of all the presents under the tree in the living room, but she sat completely still and waited._ Wow_, Noah thought, because he wasn't expecting _that_.

"Santa" she said again and pointed a small finger to the piles of gifts, and he nodded.

"Yes, Santa's been here tonight because you're such a nice little girl" he said and ruffled her hair. "Don't open any until Dad gets here though, okay?" he continued and she shook her head, looking all innocent. "I'm making some breakfast. You wanna help out?" he asked, and she was on her feet and out in the kitchen in an instant. When he entered the kitchen she was pulling a chair up to the counter and tried to climb up. He lifted her up and started making pancakes with her help. Sure, it left a mess, but he couldn't care less.

"Noah!" Kurt called from the bedroom, and he lifted Alice to the floor and walked over there to see what he wanted. Kurt was on the bed looking defeated.

"What is it, honey?" he asked and approached him.

"Can you help me with my pants? I can't put them on" Kurt said, and Noah knew that but kept his mouth shut. Kurt hated when someone pointed out what he couldn't do. "And socks; its freezing" he pouted, and Noah did as he was told before helping him to his feet and kissing him deep.

"Merry Christmas, honey" he whispered against his lips, and Kurt mumbled the same back. "Alice and I are making pancakes for you" he continued, and Kurt's smile grew wider.

"That sounds delicious" he simply said as they walked out. Noah helped him get comfortable on the couch and returned to the kitchen and sighed when he saw exactly how much of a mess they had done. He quickly finished the pancakes, poured some juice into glasses and took everything into the living room. They had given up eating in the kitchen a long time ago when Kurt started to be in pain on the hard chairs, and now they usually ate in the bedroom or at the couch.

Alice was curled up at Kurt's side and they were singing some children's song together when Noah walked in. He felt the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach as he did every time he saw them together and smiled big.

"Breakfast for my sweethearts" he said as he started to cut up Alice' food in smaller pieces.

"You're amazing" Kurt simply said, but Noah could see in his eyes that he really meant it and it made him so incredibly happy that he almost started to cry. _This is my future husband_, he thought and remembered the rings he had hidden in his private box.

Kurt let his eyes roam over the room. A large Christmas tree was places in a corner, and they had decorated it with tons of tinsel and lights and decorations. There were red curtains and a matching table cloth and there were small decorations everywhere. In the doorway Noah had put up a mistletoe, but right now he wished that he had put it over the couch.

When Alice had had enough of waiting they let her open her presents. They laughed when she ripped open the papers in lightning speed and squealed at everything that was revealed.

"Dog!" she screamed happily and held up a stuffed animal in its tale then cuddled it close.

"Have she said that before?" Noah asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"Not that I've heard" he smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "That's beautiful, Alice" he then answered her and she beamed with pride. "I have some for you as well" Kurt said and turned to Noah "They're the blue one on the right and that black/red one close to Alice' feet. You have to get them yourself though."

Noah stood up to get them and also brought a flat red envelope and a small silvery box with a red bow. He gave them to Kurt with a soft kiss "I've got something for you as well".

Noah opened the book first and then the shirt. He loved both of them and told Kurt that before cuddling closer and pointing to his two gifts.

"Open that one first" he said and pointed at the silvery gift.

Kurt slowly opened the gift without peeling the paper, and Noah loved how he never rushed things like this. He took his time, and even if Noah's hands itched to leaned in and rip it open, he didn't.

"This is beautiful" Kurt said in awe when he took out the necklace. It had two silver plates where the names 'Alice' and 'Maya' had been engraved. Next to each name was a small heart, and Kurt was teary eyed when he gave it to Noah. "Put it on me" he whispered, and Noah reached behind his neck to lock it in place. Kurt's hand grabbed it immediately and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. "I absolutely love it, but you forgot your own name" he said, and Noah smiled. _No, I didn't, because soon you'll have a ring on your finger with my name in it_, he thought but said nothing.

"Open the next one" Noah said, and Kurt did. Noah watched him as he opened the card inside and bit his lip. He knew that Kurt would be annoyingly curious and he loved it.

"What is this?" Kurt said as he finished reading it.

"It is what it says" he simply answered with a teasing smile, and Kurt groaned.

"I hate surprises, you know that!" he said, and Noah nodded. "I don't have the patience" he continued and Noah chuckled.

"It's just a day. I think you'll manage" he said and lifted Alice and the dog into his lap. Kurt groaned again, and Noah smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go and get Alice ready. I think my family will be here in about an hour or so" he said and stood up with Alice in his arms. "We'll be right back."

* * *

All of the Puckerman's arrived an hour later and Burt not long after that. Carol, Emily, Rachel and Karen immediately started cooking. Hannah, Justin and Elliot followed Noah and Alice to her room and Eric and Burt sat down on the couch next to Kurt. Noah's other siblings hang out in the kitchen making small talk and helping out.

"Did you get that today?" Burt asked as he eyed the necklace around Kurt's neck.

"Yes, I did. I love it, but he also gave me this" Kurt said with furrowed brows as he gave his dad the card he received this morning.

"What is it?" Eric asked, and Burt started to read out loud.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Please do me the honor of joining me on the balcony tomorrow night. Alice will stay over at my parent's house so we'll be alone. I want to tell you something and I want to do it under the stars. It's kind of important, so please say yes._

_Don't worry though; I won't let you freeze to death or anything._

_Love, Noah_

Burt chuckled as he read the last part, and Eric rolled his eyes.

"Way to destroy the romance" Eric said and they all laughed.

"What's happening here?" Karen said as she walked into the room and Burt handed her the letter. She, of course, knew what this was about but she didn't say anything. She just smiled and gave it back to Kurt with an 'hmm'. She could feel Kurt's eyes watching her suspiciously so she quickly made her way back to the kitchen, for once happy that Kurt couldn't follow her.

The room was full of delicious scents and everyone worked in unison, stepping around each other to get everything done.

"Nice letter" she whispered to Noah who had joined the girls, and watched him blush. "Could've been a little more romantic though" she added and he sighed.

"I tried, but I decided to save it for tomorrow night. I'll be so romantic tomorrow that you'll never believe it" he said with a smile, and she hugged him.

"What's going on?" Carol asked when she overheard them.

"You know how I asked you to let Alice stay over at your house tomorrow night?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well, I'm gonna propose to Kurt" he whispered, and she gasped and hugged him tight as she wiped away a tear.

"That's wonderful, honey, I'm so happy for both of you" she said and hugged him again.

* * *

The food was soon on the table and everyone dug in. They had carried the kitchen table into the living room, and even though it was ridiculously tight between the chairs, everyone was happy. Kurt and some of the others sat on the couch and everyone talked and laughed through the meal. It was wonderful.

The day proceeded with everyone opening their gifts, and Kurt and Noah were happy that they got winter clothes for Maya. They had all of Alice' old clothes saved and were actually happy that this baby was a girl as well, because they would be able to re-use everything. The problem was just that Alice had been born in August so they didn't have any winter clothes for a newborn.

"We thought that you might need that" Carol said as they opened the large box and they both nodded.

"We really do" Noah said and thanked his parents.

"Actually, we all have another gift for you" Emily said. "It's from all of us" she continued and handed them a picture. It was a beautiful children's bed and Kurt gasped.

"We know you've planned on buying a new bed for Alice so Maya could have the crib" Burt started, and Noah and Kurt nodded. They had actually planned on buying one right after Christmas. Sam had agreed to help getting it home.

"But we thought it could be a good Christmas present for all of you" Eric explained and Kurt wiped away a tear. The bed was white and would fit perfectly in Alice' room. The relief that they didn't have to spend the money was almost even better.

"You're all amazing" Kurt said through his tears and Noah agreed. He hugged Kurt close and smiled.

"We love you, guys" he said and they all made 'aww'-sounds.

The bed was in Burt's car, so they brought it in and put it together, following the manual. IKEA was really good, Noah decided. It fit perfectly, as predicted, and they carried the crib into their own bedroom so Maya wouldn't wake up Alice every night.

Kurt soon fell asleep on the couch and they all called it a night. Noah carried an almost sleeping Alice into her bed and helped Kurt into his before climbing in next to him. This had been an amazing day, but tomorrow would be even better.

* * *

Noah was nervous as hell the next day when Eric came to pick up Alice. Kurt had been banned from the living room so Noah could decorate the balcony and prepare dinner. Now there was no turning back. He reached into the closet and received the box with the rings and pocketed them with a smile.

He climbed up on the bed and placed small kisses on Kurt's face as he watched him wake up from his nap.

"Wake up, honey, it's time" he said with a soft voice and watched Kurt open his eyes.

"It is?" Kurt said and Noah nodded.

"Come on, I'll help you up" he said and did so. He helped Kurt to put on some shoes and heard him groan as he tried to put on a jacket. In the end Noah hang up the jacket again and simply got the duvet from the bed and wrapped Kurt in it. They both chuckled and kissed.

"Something smells really good" Kurt said as they passed the kitchen. "Have you been cooking?"

"Yes, I have, but that's for later." Noah answered as he opened the door to the balcony and was met by the cold air.

"It's freezing" Kurt said but stepped out. The night was dark and the stars shone on the sky like small lights. Kurt gasped and stepped closer to Noah as he looked up. "It's beautiful" he said as Noah's arms sneaked around him from behind. He could feel the small warm puffs of air as Noah breathed into his neck and it sent shivers along his spine. He suddenly became aware of the state of the balcony and his jaw dropped. There was a chair covered in pillows and blankets on one side and a few lanterns cast a soft light over everything. It was beautiful.

"You can sit down if you want to" Noah said and gestured to the chair, and Kurt happily did.

"There's only one?" he asked in confusion, and Noah nodded. He stood awkwardly in front of Kurt and rubbed his neck. He was nervous.

"Kurt" Noah started and bent down to look him in the eyes. "I love you, and I have loved you since the first time I met you" he said and Kurt's eyes were wide and blue-green. "I don't know what I did before you became my boyfriend, but I do know that I never were this happy. I know that we're not perfect, but I believe that we're perfect for each other" he continued, and Kurt giggled.

"Cheesy" he said and smiled and Noah couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. They lingered for a second and Noah pecked his lips on last time before parting.

"It's your fault that I say stuff like that. I feel like a love-struck teenager every time you're around, and I love it. You're so strong, Kurt, and you've given me the biggest gifts someone could possibly get" he said and placed his hands on Kurt's swollen belly. "I'll love you until the day I die, if you'll let me" he said and Kurt nodded and smiled.

Noah fell down on one knee and took out the box. Kurt gasped and one of his hands flew up to cover his mouth. His eyes were so wide now and clear-blue.

"Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he finally asked, and Kurt squealed and pulled him in for a firm hug.

"YES!" he yelled. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you so much!" he said as he almost jumped up and down on the chair while hugging Noah and kissing him everywhere he could reach. Noah was laughing out loud by now and finally steadied Kurt's movements enough so he could lean in and place a deep kiss on his lips. It was slow and loving with just a little bit of tongue and they never wanted to let go.

"Do you want to see the ring?" Noah asked with a chuckle, because they had forgotten all about that.

Kurt nodded and Noah opened the box with a nervous smile. What if Kurt didn't like it?

He shouldn't have worried though because Kurt squealed again and touched the rings with eager fingertips.

"This one's mine, right?" he asked and pointed at the one with three diamonds, and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, I hope its okay that they're not exactly alike" he answered and was met by a nod.

"Of course, we're different people after all" Kurt said and Noah breathed out. "I like the blue stones though, but I don't think they would fit me."

"That's exactly what I thought. I wanted them because they remind me of your eyes" Noah said, a bit embarrassed, but Kurt only smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't think this will fit though" Kurt said and Noah panicked. Kurt felt this and calmed him down by stroking his neck with fingers cold from the winter night. "It's just that my hands are swollen right now, but I'll bet that it will fit after Maya's born."

"Sorry, I didn't think of that" Noah excused himself, but Kurt just smiled.

"It's okay, I'll hang it on my new necklace" he simply said, and Noah helped him put it there. Kurt slowly put Noah's ring on his boyfriend's, no fiancés finger and stroked over it with his thumb. "They're beautiful, honey, and I can't wait to be your husband."

The balcony soon got too cold and they moved into the bedroom.

"What about dinner?" Kurt asked but didn't fight as Noah led him to the bed.

"Later" he simply answered and curled up next to Kurt. They both knew that they couldn't do anything serious in Kurt's state, but they just needed to be as close as possible. Noah's clothes ended up on the floor together with Kurt's shirt, and they both shuddered as Noah lifted Kurt's hips and pulled his pants and boxers down his thighs and completely off.

"I love you so much" Noah moaned as he kissed Kurt's neck and let his hands roam over the soft pale skin and round stomach.

"I love you too" Kurt panted back as Noah's hand traveled down over his belly and squeezed his half-hard cock. Kurt's hands gripped the strong muscles of his fiancés arms and back as he arched his back as much as he could to get closer to him. He could feel Noah's hard cock against his hip and reached out a hand to grab it. It had been so long since they were this close, and Kurt had really missed it. He smiled as he closed his hand around the warm shaft and felt Noah gasp into his neck. His hand started to move almost on its own, and Kurt smiled. It had been a while, but he never forgot how Noah liked it. He let his fingers trace the thick vein on the underside and gently rubbed the head with his thumb every time his hand moved upwards.

He felt Noah's ragged breath against his skin and his mouth soon attached itself to Kurt's pulse point which sent a shiver all through his body.

"I'm so glad you said yes" Noah moaned and Kurt giggled.

"Of course I did. You're amazing, honey" he reassured him and after that it was just panting and soft movements of hands and lips. Noah sped up his strokes and twisted his wrist on Kurt's cock as he felt him buck into his fist. He let his thumb ghost over the leaking tip and felt Kurt shudder and come all over his hand. Slowly he continued to touch him as Kurt came down from his high and Noah thrust his cock into Kurt's hand and felt him return the favor.

The same second that Kurt's soft hand cupped his balls he fell over the edge, as usual. He moaned loud into Kurt's mouth and they were soon kissing deeply.

"We're all sweaty and gross" Kurt giggled and Noah noticed that he was right.

"Not gross though, we could never be that" he answered and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Just a hundred times or so" Kurt chuckled and nuzzled into his skin, breathing in the manly scent of sex and pure Noah.

"I love you"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so that came out much longer than planned, but who's complaining? No, didn't think so… Next chapter will be Maya's birth, because I'm sick of pregnant Kurt by now. See you soon!**

**Now, please review! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi, and sorry for this taking so long. It was a hard chapter to write, and I had to use google a lot, because I've never had a C-section, but I hope that this is somehow correct. Don't hate me if it's not though. It's just a story, not reality (because then Kurt wouldn't be pregnant at all, right?). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

"Kurt? Have you packed everything?" Noah asked Kurt who sat on their bed and tried to fix his hair while watching his reflection in the display of his phone.

"Yes, I've packed everything that I need, but Alice needs a couple of more clothes and another pajama. And don't forget her dog, or she won't be able to sleep" he answered and lowered his phone. "Will you help me up so we can leave?"

It was finally the day they had been waiting for. Today they would go to the hospital, and tomorrow Maya would be born. They were both excited, but at the same time really nervous. Kurt had a slight phobia when it came to hospitals, and Noah wasn't looking forward to the doctor cutting his fiancé open. They had been told they were going to have to stay at the hospital for at least three days, so the bags were packed with everything they could possibly need during their stay.

Noah shuffled around in Alice' room and tossed a few sweaters and pants into her bag, not caring at all if they matched or not. He had other things on his mind right now. The important thing was that she would stay warm and dry. It was January after all.

He fell to his knees in front of his daughter and began to pull a red sweater over her head, followed by a warm jacket. Her curls were everywhere as usual, and he reminded himself of packing another headband to keep them from her eyes. Boots were placed on her feet and a hat pushed her curls down.

"Care to help an invalid man to the car?" Kurt asked when he appeared in the hallway.

"You're not invalid, you're pregnant, honey" he said and rolled his eyes. Count on Kurt to be a total drama queen as usual.

"Well, it's no big difference right now. I can barely move, for god's sake!" Kurt groaned and Noah wrapped a strong arm around his waist and helped him down to the parking lot and into the car.

"Alice, come on now!" he yelled when he closed the passenger door. She had run away as soon as she saw the new snow that covered the ground, and now she was rolling around in it, giggling happily. "Alice!" he shouted again, but when she showed no sign of coming, he sighed and walked over there to grab her.

"Dada! Snow!" she shouted happily and threw it up in the air, and he sighed. Kurt hated when the car got wet on the inside, and right now their daughter was not exactly dry.

"I know there's snow, honey, but they have snow at grandmas too. You can play there, but right now we have to get going" he explained, and after just a short struggle she followed him to the parking lot. He brushed the snow off of her as best as he could and buckled her up. She would stay at his parent's house during the following days, and she was excited. His siblings loved to play with her, and he knew that Emily and the kids would be there almost every day, if he knew Hannah and Justin.

* * *

"Please, be quick. This car is obviously not made for pregnant people" Kurt groaned when he had kissed and hugged Alice goodbye in Carole's and Eric's driveway. It was hard enough to get into the car one time, so he stayed put while Noah grabbed their daughter and walked up the steps to the house. He watched them with a smile as the door opened and Eric pulled Alice into a tight hug. Noah handed him the bag and talked for a bit, and suddenly Carol burst through the door and walked up to the car. Kurt opened the door and smiled.

"Oh, honey, I can't believe it's actually time! I'm so excited!" she squealed and laid a warm hand on his stomach. He decided not to say anything about it this time as it was the last time she would be able to touch it. She suddenly caught something with her eyes and leaned in to touch his necklace.

"What's this?" she asked with a knowing smile, and Kurt realized that they hadn't told them about the engagement.

"Well…it's…umm…Noah proposed!" he squealed, unable to keep it to himself. "But you knew, right?" he continued when he noticed that she didn't look surprised at all.

She chuckled softly. "Well, I knew he planned on doing it, but I haven't seen you since, so…"

"I'm so happy!" Kurt had a huge smile on his face, and she leaned in to hug him. "You're already a part of this family, Kurt, but this is beyond great. I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Me too"

"Are you nervous?" she suddenly asked with a calmer voice, and he could see her eyes turn more serious and a bit worried.

"About tomorrow or about getting married?" he asked with a smile, knowing very well what she meant. She just slapped his arm, so he turned serious. "Well…yes, I'm nervous, but not as much as the last time. At least I don't have to push this one out while being in the worst pain ever" he chuckled, and she laughed along.

"Yeah, that's also a way of seeing it" she smiled and leaned in to hug him close. A soft kiss was placed on his cheek and Kurt felt all the love and warmth explode in his chest. He kissed her back and took a deep breath.

"We'll be okay" he reassured her, but it was just as much a way to calm himself down, because of course he was nervous! Someone was going to cut his stomach open tomorrow and it freaked him out.

"Of course you'll be alright, honey. I just wish that I could do something."

"But you do. You take care of Alice, and that's the most important thing right now, because I can't relax if I don't know she's safe" he smiled and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure she's fine. Text or call when you can, okay?" she said and squeezed his shoulder again before turning around and pulling Noah into a long hug. Kurt was in serious pain right now on the hard seat, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt them. He knew that Noah needed this, too, so he clenched his jaw and waited. When Noah finally climbed back in the car and backed out from the driveway, Kurt let out a cry in relief.

"What is it?" Noah asked immediately, but Kurt just shook his head and waved him off.

"It's nothing, just a bit uncomfortable" he groaned and Noah took his hand and rubbed small soothing circles on it with his thumb.

"It will soon be over, honey. Tomorrow she'll be out" he said and they both became quiet. "I can't believe we'll be able to finally meet her properly" Noah smiled and Kurt couldn't wait for it to be the next day.

* * *

"And here's your room for now" the nurse who had welcomed them said and opened a door to a small room with two beds. "There's an extra bed so you both can stay. After the baby's born you'll move to another room for recovery." Kurt sighed happily when he sank back onto the soft mattress and pillows, thankful for the car ride to be over.

The rest of the day was filled with all sorts of tests and sonograms and nurses walking in and out of the room to check on things and machines. Most of the time, the couple had no idea what was happening.

"Can you sleep next to me?" Kurt asked with a small and kind of scared voice when they had been laying in the dark for almost an hour without falling asleep.

"You think they'll let us do that?" Noah asked hopefully, but he couldn't care less what they thought. Kurt needed him right now, and he needed Kurt as well. He stood up and walked over to Kurt's bed. It was not big, and Kurt took up most of the space. "How am I going to fit?" he asked and Kurt shuffled over to the side with his help. He climbed in and lay on his side behind Kurt; his chest pressed to Kurt's back. Kurt shivered when Noah placed soft kisses into his neck and grabbed the hand that surrounded him.

"I'm scared" Kurt confessed and Noah raised himself up on one elbow to see his face. Silent tears rolled over Kurt's cheeks and he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"It's okay to be scared, honey. I am, too. You and Maya are so important to me, and I'm so scared that something will go wrong" Noah whispered as he wiped the tears away from Kurt's cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't even say that, it freaks me out."

"I know, but it's only human to be nervous. You're gonna be fine" Noah said.

"_We're_ gonna be fine" Kurt said, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Yeah" Noah just answered and leaned in to kiss his pale cheek. "We should try to get some sleep; it's a big day tomorrow!"

"Can you sing something?" Kurt whispered, and Noah nodded against his neck. Kurt fell asleep half through Elton John's 'Your song' and Noah pressed his lips against the smooth skin of Kurt's neck and followed him.

* * *

"Time to wake up, gentlemen. We'll be delivering your baby today!" a nurse chirped when she entered the room in the morning. She opened the blinds and the morning sunlight streamed into the room and made Kurt squeeze his eyes shut. "It's a beautiful day!" she exclaimed, and they both smiled and tried to hide their nervousness.

"What will happen now?" Kurt asked with a small voice, even though they had told him yesterday. He had been so nervous and exhausted so he hadn't listened as well as he probably should have.

"Dr. Baker and the doctor who will do the surgery will be here in a minute. They'll explain everything" the nurse said and walked out just to walk in again ten seconds later. "Sorry, I forgot to ask what you want for breakfast?" she said and looked at Noah. Kurt furrowed his brows but remembered that he wasn't allowed to eat before the C-section. He sighed but kept quiet.

"Just a sandwich or something; anything will be good" Noah answered and she nodded and disappeared again.

Five minutes later, Dr. Baker and an unfamiliar man walked in and stood by Kurt's bed. Noah had sat up by now and perched on the side of Kurt's bed with his hand in his.

"Hello, guys. How are you today?" Dr. Baker said and smiled when Kurt made a thumbs-up. She knew that he was more than happy to get this done today.

"We're good, just nervous" Noah said and watched her nod to show that she understood.

"So, I'm Dr. Hastings and I'll be your surgeon today and deliver your baby together with Dr. Baker here" the man said and reached out to shake their hands. The handshake was warm and firm and Kurt immediately trusted the man. He had always thought that the way you shake someone's hand tells something about yourself, and this man felt safe.

"Hi, I'm Kurt" he said and pointed to his big stomach "And this is Maya". Dr. Hastings smiled and waved at the stomach.

"Well, hello Maya. I'll be happy to see you soon" he chuckled and they all giggled. Kurt watched his fiancé and saw the same calm and happy expression on his face, as he felt on his own. This would be fine.

"So, I'll give you a spinal block which will numb the lower half of your body but leave you awake and alert for the birth of your baby" Dr. baker started and Kurt inhaled sharply. This was the one thing he didn't look forward to. A large needle being inserted to his spine wasn't something he wanted to think about. "You may still feel some pressure or a tugging sensation at some point during the surgery, but you won't feel any pain" she reassured him, and he relaxed a bit.

A couple of more tests were done while Noah ate breakfast, and after that Kurt was wheeled into the operating room. Noah had scrubbed himself clean and was now in a blue hospital-outfit and sat on a chair next to Kurt's head. He held his hand and stroked his hair the whole time when Dr. Baker gave Kurt the spinal block, and then he helped him back down on the bed.

"This is really weird, I can't feel my legs" Kurt said after a while, and the doctor's looked pleased. A nurse was also in the room, prepared to take Maya when she was out. They had hooked Kurt up to an IV for fluids and medications, and he had a catheter which he was happy he couldn't feel. It was embarrassing just to think about the nurse touching him there.

A screen was soon raised above his waist so he couldn't see the incision being made and the doctor's looked ready to begin.

"So, shall we get this done then?" Dr. Hastings asked with a smile and Kurt and Noah both nodded excitedly. _This was it. They were about to meet Maya!_

This was all too much emotions at one time, and Kurt found that he couldn't concentrate on what the doctors were saying. He heard something about a 'scalpel' and heard Dr. Baker ask if she should hold something, but after that he lost focus. He turned his head towards Noah and realized that he watched the doctors with his full attention though he couldn't see what they were doing. Kurt squeezed his hand to get his attention and Noah immediately looked at him, as he was woken up from a dream.

"What is it, honey? Are you okay?" he sounded nervous, so Kurt quickly nodded.

"I'm just a little freaked out right now. Can you hold me?" he asked, and his voice was so small and scared that Noah immediately obeyed. He couldn't really hold him, because the angle was so awkward, but he leaned in and put the hand that held Kurt's on Kurt's chest and let his other fingers card through his soft hair. He started to hum one of his songs quietly and watched Kurt relax under his touch.

"Okay, Kurt, you will feel a slight pressure and some tugging soon, because I'm gonna pull the baby out now" Dr. Hastings said, and Noah inhaled and squeezed Kurt's hand a bit harder.

"Breathe, honey" he said when he realized that Kurt held his breath, and felt him exhale. "You're doing so good Kurt. I love you" he said and kissed his forehead as a loud wail was heard and Dr. Hastings held Maya up so they could see her.

The whole world stopped for a minute. Kurt had tears silently running down over his cheeks and Noah sat completely still and just watched his second daughter in awe. She was covered in blood and other stuff that he didn't know what it was, and she screamed and tossed her head in the doctor's hands. She looked perfect and Noah couldn't wait to hold her.

"Guys!" Dr. Baker said firmly but with a huge smile, and they both snapped back to reality. "Noah, will you cut the cord?" she asked, and he immediately stood up and grabbed the scissor. He could watch Maya closer now and he quickly counted her fingers and toes and smiled when he got to ten toes and ten fingers. Then he cut through the cord and the nurse wrapped his daughter in a towel and took her from Dr. Hastings.

"We will take Maya with us for a couple of minutes to examine her and see that's she's okay. After we've met and weighed her she'll be cleaned off and you can have her back, okay?" The two fathers nodded but didn't want the nurse to take her. What if they wouldn't get her back?

As if Dr. Baker could sense their fear, she quickly added "I promise you we'll bring her back. In the meantime Dr. Hastings will deliver your placenta and stitch you back up". She said the last part turned to Kurt who nodded absentminded.

Kurt watched as Noah sat back down on the chair and followed the nurse and Maya with eyes full of longing as they walked out. Kurt recognized this from Alice' birth, when Noah had asked permission to go with them. He had explained later that he had been kind of jealous of Kurt who had been carrying her for nine months, and that he couldn't wait to hold her himself.

"Go after them" Kurt heard himself say, and Noah's eyes were so full of hope that he said it again. "Go. I want you to be with her. Make sure she's okay" he pleaded, and Noah was on his feet in an instant. He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips and shouted "I love you" as he ran out of the room to catch up with the nurse and his baby girl.

Kurt fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired, which was weird considering he hadn't done anything. He felt the tugging on his stomach and wished that they would be ready soon. The feeling was really weird and a bit uncomfortable. Dr. Baker had gone after Noah and another nurse had come in to assist Dr. Hastings with the stitching. Kurt felt really lonely right now, but then he thought of Maya and how beautiful she had been. Her scream was strong and she looked perfect. Not realizing it, he fell asleep as they finished him up.

* * *

Noah had ran through the hall following the nurse and his baby's screams, and now he watched her with Maya on her arm, cleaning off all the goo from her body. His hands itched to take over, but the nurse showed no sign of letting him do it, so he stayed put with clenched fists and watched his perfect daughter as she struggled to get away from the water.

"Do you want to take over?" he heard from behind so he turned and met the friendly eyes of Dr. Baker.

"He wouldn't know how to do it" the nurse quickly said, and the doctor huffed.

"You don't know that, do you, Annie?" she asked and the nurse blushed. "I think Noah is perfectly capable of bathing his daughter. He did it with his other daughter, and it went fine. I'll help him if needed" she continued, and Noah beamed with pride as the nurse placed Maya in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was here and that she was so beautiful. He took a firm grip on her slippery body and continued to clean her off. Without realizing it, he had started to sing quietly, and soon Maya stopped screaming and relaxed under his touch.

"She's a beauty" Dr. Baker said and Noah felt even prouder. He just nodded and leaned down to kiss Maya's head and decided that she was clean. They toweled her off and put some bandage over the remaining cord.

"Wanna see how much she weighs?"

"Yeah, she's smaller than Alice, but she's also born two weeks early" Noah said, and remembered that someone said that you never forget the weight of your child in your arms. It was true, and even though it was a long time ago with Alice, he could feel that Maya was smaller.

The moment he put her down on the scale, she started screaming again and Noah felt like his heart would burst when he heard it.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's here, I won't let anyone hurt you, honey" he whispered and she turned silent for a second.

"She recognizes your voice" Dr. Baker said, and Noah smiled. He had been singing and talking to Kurt's stomach as often as he could lately, and if this was the reward, it was totally worth that Kurt was laughing at him while he did it.

"6.94 pounds" the doctor suddenly announced and wrote it down. "That's normal" she added and Noah relaxed. Alice had been 7.60 pound so it was quite a big different.

"Let's see her length" she said and pulled Maya's legs out. Can you check it while I hold her?" she asked Noah and he happily obliged.

"19.72 inches" he answered with a huge grin. "That's good, right?"

"That's perfect" Dr. Baker said. "I'm just gonna make sure everything's fine" she explained as she checked her hips and head and listened to her heart and lungs. Noah then put on a diaper with practiced ease and she watched with a smile. "Do you have some private clothes for her?" she asked and Noah chuckled.

"Well, Kurt's been planning her first outfit for months, so…"

"Okay, then you can carry her back to the room in this blanket and put them on her over there. I'm sure Kurt's missing you back there" she smiled, and Noah suddenly realized that he had been so caught up with Maya that he forgot about Kurt laying all alone in their room. He quickly cuddled Maya to his chest and made his way back to Kurt.

"Right on time!" a nurse said as he entered the room. "We're about to move him to a recovery room. You can just gather your things and follow us" she said and Noah looked from their bags and back to Maya in his arms.

"Can I get a little help with the bags?" he asked, and the nurse smiled and put the bags between Kurt's feet on the bed. "Is he asleep?" he asked and the nurse nodded.

"Yeah, went out like a light right after you left" she laughed, and Noah smiled. That was way better than Kurt laying there and feeling all alone and abandoned.

They reached the new room in a couple of minutes, and Noah placed Maya on the bed next to Kurt and searched the bags for her clothes. He found them neatly packed on the top of one of the bags and took them out. It was a small white body covered in light pink butterflies. The pants were in the same shade of pink as the butterflies and were so soft that Noah wished they made clothes like this for adults as well, but maybe in a different color.

Small white socks with the word 'Sweetheart' on the underside was placed on her feet, but not before he had leaned down and gently kissed them. Baby feet were just so cute and soft! He topped it off with a soft pink hat that covered the light brown fuzz on her head. Then he just cuddled her close and watched her. Every now and then he let his finger trace her eyebrows and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. She was so amazingly perfect.

"I love you" he heard Kurt say from the bed, and moved to sit on the bed next to him. He put Maya down between them and watched as Kurt bit his bottom lip and wiped a few tears away. His fingertips traveled the same way as Noah's just did, and Noah moved her so he could kiss her cheek and nuzzle her neck without moving.

"Hi, Maya" he whispered quietly and kissed her soft cheek.

"She looks just like you" Noah said, and Kurt looked like he couldn't believe it. Sure, Alice had his eyes, but the rest of her was pure Noah and every day she looked more and more like her daddy. "She has your nose…"

"Poor child" Kurt said and giggled.

"…and I love it" Noah said and kissed Kurt's nose which earned him a sweet giggle. "And she has your mouth, and…" he said and took her hat off "…your hair!"

Kurt gaped and reached out a hand to stroke her head. "It's not curly" he said and kissed it.

"No, and it's a lot lighter than Alice'. I told you she looks like you. She's a mini-Kurt" he smiled, and Kurt started to cry again.

In that instant, Maya started to cry as well and Kurt smiled. "She's not as loud as Alice either" he chuckled and remembered their stay at the hospital the last time. Alice' screams had kept the whole ward awake, and the nurses had feared that something was wrong. It turned out that she just had a strong pair of lungs and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I guess she's hungry" Noah said and stood up. "I'll get a nurse" he said and walked out.

Kurt just watched the beautiful girl next to him and wished that he could cuddle her close. He had been told before, however, that he had to be careful with the wound and his stomach so he watched her and touched her as best as he could.

Noah came back with a nurse and a bottle and surprised her with taking a good hold of his daughter and starting to feed her, without instructions.

"It's not the first time" Kurt said with a chuckle as he watched her wide eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry" she excused herself, but they just laughed it off.

"It's okay, really, we can do it" Noah reassured her and she told them to remember how much she ate before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

They watched in awe as Maya sucked on the bottle and swallowed rapidly. She had a strong grip of one of his fingers, and it looked so cute. Every now and then Noah took away the bottle to make her breathe but quickly gave it back when her little mouth opened up and searched for it. She ate it all and then burped loudly against Noah's shoulder while he patted her back.

"You're amazing" Kurt whispered and Noah smiled at the praise. He put Maya down next to Kurt again and they both giggled and let out an "Aww" when she yawned. Noah reached for his phone and snapped a couple of photos to send out to their family and friends and typed a quick message.

**Hi everyone! Meet Maya, our beautiful daughter and Alice' little sister. 6.92 lb. and 19.72 inches. She's perfect and we're all fine.**

He attached one of the photos and sent it to everyone, including his facebook friends. When he turned his attention back to Kurt he noticed his fiancé was looking weird.

"How are you?" he asked and stroked his hair.

"I think the spinal block is starting to wear off. It kind of hurts" Kurt said and scrunched up his face.

"Well, I'll go and get someone who can help you" Noah said and immediately stood up.

"I can just push the red button, you know. It seems like you've never been to a hospital before" Kurt teased and pushed the button next to the bed. In a minute a nurse came in and when she heard that Kurt was in pain, she attached something to his IV-drip and told him to push the attached button if he was in pain.

"What is this wonderful drug?" Kurt asked in awe as he felt the pain subside.

"It's morphine, so be careful with it, but don't be too careful. You're not supposed to be in pain right now" she said and he nodded. The truth was that Kurt hated medicines, because he didn't want to get addicted. But he was tired of being in pain, so he'll be damned if he let this chance slip.

"How long will the stitches be there?" Kurt asked Dr. Baker when she came in later.

"We'll see how it heals. 3-7 days is normal. You also have a lot of stitches on the inside of your body, but they will dissolve on their own. Don't worry about them. Just remember that even if the skin is healed, your body's not" she said firmly, and Kurt nodded. "We've cut through a lot of different layers, so you'll be really sore."

"So, what can he do and what shall he avoid?" Noah asked curiously.

"Well…" she turned to Kurt. "You can't carry anything heavier than Maya, and I need you to rest as much as possible. Nap when she naps, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that."

"And Noah, you're gonna be doing all the housework for a couple of weeks…"

"Oh, happy days!" Kurt said with a huge smile and Noah slapped his arm and laughed.

"…I need Kurt to heal, and I'm also a bit concerned about your back and your hips, Kurt" she continued to say, and Kurt couldn't do anything but agree. It scared the shit out of him.

"I'll see you again in about four weeks, and you'll have to take care of the wound. We'll remove the bandage before you go home, and you have to keep it dry, clean and exposed to air. Then it will heal faster. Also, make sure that it's not red or warm because that could be a sign of infection. I'll give you some medicine to prevent infections right now, and tonight you're going to have to stand up for a while."

"What? No, I can't do that! It will hurt!" Kurt started to protest, because frankly, the thought of moving to an upright position felt impossible.

"Yes, you can. I've never met anyone as stubborn as you!" she said and winked at him which made him laugh a little. Noah kept his mouth shut, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. "It's important that you move to make your body heal faster, Kurt. I'll be back later." She said and walked out before he could protest again.

Kurt groaned and Noah leaned in to kiss him. "You're gonna be great; I'll be here to help you" he said and Kurt kissed him back.

* * *

Noah walked down the hall that afternoon to buy some coffee when he saw a familiar face reading the signs by the elevator.

"Burt! What're you doing here?" he shouted happily and watched the man turn around.

"Oh, Noah, I'm so happy you found me. I'm lost" he groaned and shook his head. "How's Kurt?"

"He's fine. He's asleep, which is a good thing considering that he hasn't been sleeping properly for months" Noah answered and smiled when he thought about how peaceful Kurt had looked when the morphine took away the pain.

"And Maya?"

"Maya is perfect" Noah said, and Burt watched his soon-to be son-in-law with a huge smile. Kurt was really lucky to have him.

"Didn't you get my text?" Noah asked when he remembered sending it to everyone.

"What's that?" Burt asked in confusion, and Noah had to hide a smile.

"I sent a picture and some information to your phone so you would know that we were okay" he explained and Burt huffed.

"You mean that shiny thing that Kurt bought me?" he asked and Noah nodded. "Well, that's turned off. I don't know how all those modern things work anyway" he continued and Noah rolled his eyes. He knew that Kurt had bought a simple model and shown him exactly how it worked. _Stubborn old man,_ he thought and smiled.

"Not as stubborn as Kurt!" Burt said and Noah realized that he had said it out loud.

"No, but sometimes it's nice to see where he got it from" Noah chuckled, and so did Burt.

"Well, where is she? I mean Maya, can I see her?" Burt said and Noah nodded.

"I guess. I'll ask the nurse if we're allowed to have visitors. Come on" he said and they walked together back to their ward. Noah let himself in and left Burt at the door. He found a nurse and she said that it was okay as long as he wasn't disturbing anyone, but as they had a private room, it was fine.

Noah led Burt into their room, and the man walked straight up to Kurt and placed a large hand against his cheek without waking him up. Then he let his hand trace over his messed-up hair and chuckled.

"Never thought I would see Kurt with hair like this" he chuckled, but Noah caught a glimpse of a tear escaping down his cheek. He knew that Burt had been really scared throughout the pregnancy, and now he needed to see that his only son was okay.

"It's just because there's no mirrors" Noah laughed back and they both smiled. Burt's eyes then landed on the small plastic bed that was placed on the other side of Kurt's bed.

"Is that Maya?" he asked, but didn't bother waiting for an answer before walking around the bed. "Wow, she looks just like Kurt!" he immediately said.

"Yeah, I said so, too. She's a beauty"

"Of course she is! She's a Hummel!" Burt said quietly, but it was enough for Kurt to wake up. Noah swore silently and Burt looked really guilty. Kurt however, just looked happy when he realized who woke him up.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" he squealed, and Burt sat down next to him and took his hand.

"I had to make sure that my boy and my grandchild was okay" he simply said, and Kurt started to cry again. He was so emotional right now.

"Well, Maya is perfect. Don't know about me though. I'm on pain meds and haven't done anything except lie down, but the doctors sounded happy" he said with a smile, and Maya choose the moment to wake up and cry. Noah quickly picked her up and started to talk to her.

"What is it, baby? Are you hungry again?" he asked and she stopped for a second but started again. "Look who's here, baby. It's grandpa!" he said happily and Burt reached out his hands as a question if he could hold her. Noah placed the tiny girl in Burt's big arms and watched him talk to her and kiss her head. "I'm gonna go and make her a bottle" he said and walked out to give them some privacy.

Watching Burt with Maya was almost like watching Noah with her. The men were so much alike sometimes that Kurt really wondered if it was true that people often found a partner that reminded them of their parents. They were both kind of tough and manly men, but on the inside they were soft and caring and would do anything for their family.

"What are you thinking, kiddo?" Burt asked when he saw Kurt's smile grow wider.

"That you're an amazing father, just like Noah" he simply answered, and Burt sat up a bit straighter.

"Well, I would do anything for you, Kurt" Burt said, and they were both teary-eyed in an instant, because they knew that Kurt probably wouldn't be here right now if that wasn't true.

"I know" Kurt managed to choke out and Burt reached out a hand to grab his sons.

"And…that goes for my beautiful granddaughter's as well, you see. I miss the time when you were a little boy, holding tea parties in your room when you thought no one saw you, and how you needed me in a way that you don't anymore."

"I'll always need you, dad!"

"Yeah, but not in the same way as you did when you were little. You have Noah now, and I'm so happy for you, but I miss those times when you would curl up in my lap and suck your thumb when you were sad or hurt or just needed a hug. I could make you feel better by hugging you or tickle your ribs or something. Everything was so much easier. I mean, now you're in a hospital bed in pain and I can't do anything!" he groaned and Kurt watched him with so much love that he knew he could never stop loving his son.

"I wish that I could say that I miss my childhood, dad, but you know I can't. Yeah, I miss moments like that, but I know what made me sad and that spoils everything" he said quietly and Burt shook his head and blinked away some tears. "Sorry" Kurt added and Burt looked up.

"What? No…Kurt, you shouldn't apologize! Your mother should, and I should for not stopping her when she told you that you weren't good enough. I feel so bad for that, kiddo. You're my son, and I should've protected you against that, especially in our own home. I will never forget myself for that, Kurt." Burt had a serious and sad expression on his face and Kurt suddenly wanted to be a kid again and climb into his lap and get lots and lots of hugs, but he couldn't.

"You didn't know about everything back then, dad. And it's over. Now, let's focus on our girls and make sure that they get the best childhood ever. That's what's important for me now, and I want them to curl up in your lap and get hugs when they need it. You already do it with Alice and she absolutely adores you."

"She does?"

Kurt nodded and Burt hugged Maya a bit closer and held her tiny hand while he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"And Maya already likes you. Look at her; she's so calm in your arms. She knows you're safe" Kurt said and Burt nodded.

"I love them both with all of my heart, but right now I need the most important person in my life to get better. You scared the shit out of me, kiddo" Burt said and Kurt knew that it was true.

"I promise to be good and rest and everything. Noah will force me, so…" he started and turned his head to the door as said man walked in.

"Yes, I will, honey. Burt and I have a deal, don't we?" he said and the two men nodded in agreement.

"What?" Kurt asked but they just shook their heads.

"Let's just say that we both have your health as a joined goal" Noah said and kissed Kurt as he handed the bottle to Burt.

"Do you want to…?"

"Yes, I would love to, but you should be alone right now and enjoy your new daughter" he said and handed Maya to Noah. He kissed Kurt's forehead and squeezed Noah's shoulder before he walked to the door.

"I just needed to see that my son was alright" he whispered and opened the door.

"I am, dad. I am."

* * *

**A/N: So, Maya's finally here! Woohoo! Happy days! Now, please review and take care! Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is not my greatest chapter; I got stuck and need to think about what I want with this story. Please tell me if its spelling- or grammar faults, too, because English is not my first language. I don't know if you've realized, but I'm actually Swedish, so…**

**Now, on with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

The first days at home went quite good. Of course Maya woke up a few times every night and needed to be fed or rocked back to sleep, but that was expected. What they hadn't thought of however was that every time her wails woke them up, they also woke up Alice.

Kurt went out like a light early every night and slept like he hadn't in years and even though it made Noah incredibly jealous, he knew that he needed it. Kurt hadn't been sleeping well since before the pregnancy and now, with the painkillers he got from the hospital, his body could finally rest. He was still in a lot of pain, so Noah took it upon himself to try and manage both girls during the days and nights.

This night, their seventh at home, he once again found himself sitting on the edge of Alice' bed with an eating Maya on one arm and his other hand stroking Alice' small back as she slowly went back to sleep. He had quickly learned how to get a nice grip on Maya and at the same time support the bottle against his chest so he could get one arm free to soothe Alice. _Who said that men can't multitask?_ As Maya fell asleep on his arm with a full stomach he felt his own eyelids start to drop as well and decided that he needed to get some sleep.

He tip-toed back to their bedroom, careful not to wake up Maya again, but as he leaned down to put her down in the crib she of course woke up and started to cry.

"Oh, no honey, please, please sleep. Daddy's tired" he whispered and cursed silently. He was so freaking tired and his energy was completely gone after days of just getting a couple of hours sleep each night. Just the thought of climbing back into bed and the warmth next to Kurt made him almost teary-eyed.

Rocking his youngest daughter gently in his arms he walked into the kitchen to avoid waking up Kurt or Alice. He hummed quietly into her hair as he walked up to the window and watched the snow that fell outside. It was a beautiful sight and he stood there for quite some time, just watching it whirl around under the glowing street lights. Maya soon turned quiet again and he felt her relax against his shoulder as he stroked her tiny back in soothing circles. He sighed and decided to try again as he walked back to the bedroom.

The same thing happened again as soon as he tried to put her down. He could see her eyebrows start to furrow and her lower lip pout and he groaned. He knew what was coming next if he let her go, and he didn't have the energy at this point. The clock showed that it was 03:23 and it felt like he would fall asleep on his feet if he didn't laid down really soon. Sighing again he carefully lay down on his back and positioned Maya's small form on his chest. Then he draped the sheets over both of them and fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

Kurt woke up as tiny bare feet padded into their bedroom the next morning. He met the sleepy eyes of his oldest daughter and watched her climb up into their bed and helped her so she wouldn't hurt him as she lay down between him and Noah; her favorite stuffed dog in a firm grip against her cheek.

Then he noticed Noah and Maya. A large smile immediately appeared on his face as he watched the perfect pair. They were both peacefully asleep. Noah's head had fallen to the side but his hands had a firm grip on Maya even when he wasn't awake. Maya was on her stomach on his chest, her small mouth open and her tiny hand had a hard grip on his t-shirt. Kurt quickly reached for his phone and snapped a picture because this was so perfect that he wanted to cry. He still couldn't believe that she was here with them, and that she was theirs.

He let his fingers card through Alice' messy curls and couldn't believe his luck. He had the best family in the world.

Kurt and Alice must have fallen back to sleep, because the next time Kurt woke up, Maya was watching him. She was awake on her still sleeping father but didn't make a sound which was kind of rare.

"Hi, baby. Are you awake?" Kurt whispered and reached out a hand to stroke her arm. She just continued to watch him with her dark eyes and he smiled. The first time she opened her eyes both him and Noah had noticed that they were darker than Alice' and they hoped that they would turn hazel like Noah's. As Alice had Kurt's glasz eye color they secretly hoped that Maya would get Noah's even though it didn't really matter. They were still a very dark blue-grey color though.

Maya finally started to stir and Noah woke up a second later. He stood up, put Maya on the bed, helped Alice down and helped Kurt to stand up. Then he took both girls into the bathroom to change their diapers as Kurt slowly started to get dressed between hisses of pain. He was determined to do it by himself and even though he was sore, he felt a lot better than before Maya's birth. Now he had gotten his body back, and even though it was in worse shape than before; it was his.

Some days he felt a bit empty after having her inside of him for so long, but mostly he just felt relieved. There was no baby sitting on his bladder, no one kicking him from the inside and his organs had mostly returned to their rightful places. It was easier to breathe and the pain in his back was already better, but not good enough for him to be without the painkillers.

He watched himself in the full size mirror as he took off his pajama top. His belly was soft and still quite big but the scar looked good. It was pink and positioned so far down that no one except Noah and himself would ever see it. It was also smaller than he had feared it would be. He traced it carefully with the tip of his fingers and pulled a shirt over his head. A hand traveled through his hair and then he was ready for breakfast.

Noah was already in the kitchen when he walked in. He stood by the kitchen counter pouring yoghurt into bowls with Maya on his arm and an impatient Alice punching the table with her small fists.

"Dada! Liss eat!" she yelled, and Kurt could see Noah smile even though he sighed at the same time.

"Here, let me do something" Kurt offered and reached out his arms to take Maya, but Noah shook his head.

"No, sit down and rest. I can do it" he said as he placed two bowls and two spoons in front of Alice and Kurt and started to make a bottle for Maya.

"You know that they said that I can lift nothing _heavier_ than Maya, right? That means I can actually carry her" Kurt said annoyed and Noah huffed.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself" he simply said and continued warming the bottle.

"I won't, and you have to let me hold her eventually. She's my daughter, too, and you barely let me hold her" Kurt snapped and Noah turned around to watch his fiancé. He hadn't thought about it like that, he just wanted to help while Kurt was in pain.

"Oh…" he said as he realized that what Kurt said was true. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I know, you're wonderful, but I also wanna hold her every now and then, you know."

Noah nodded and got a big soft pillow from the living room. He placed it in Kurt's lap and put Maya on top of it. "Thought it would be more comfortable for your stomach" he explained as Kurt raised an eyebrow in question.

"It is, thank you" Kurt whispered and looked down at his daughter. He stroked her smooth cheek with his thumb and held her hand as he nuzzled her soft hair. She smelled fantastic.

"She's perfect" Noah whispered as he saw the smile on Kurt's face grow. He pressed a few soft kisses to his cheek and neck before handing him the bottle and sitting down next to Alice to help her with her breakfast.

"So, are you hungry, Angel?" he asked and watched Alice nod and open her mouth. He chuckled softly as he took a spoon of yoghurt and pretended that the spoon was an airplane as it flew into her mouth and she swallowed happily and giggled.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Noah asked his fiancé as they continued to feed their daughters.

"Do? Do we have to do something?" Kurt asked as he looked up from where his eyes had been transfixed on his youngest child. Noah studied him for a while and realized how tired Kurt looked, even though he had been the one resting for the last days while Noah himself took care of everything.

"No…I guess not…" he answered and yawned. Yeah, okay, Kurt wasn't the only tired one.

"It looks like we could all need a lazy day in bed" Kurt chuckled and smiled lovingly at Noah and a now also yawning Alice. "How about a movie and some cookies?"

"Yay, 'ookie!" Alice squealed as soon as she heard the word and the two fathers laughed.

"I think we have a plan then?" Noah smiled and cleaned the table as he sat Alice down on the floor and took the bottle that Kurt was handing him from across the table.

* * *

'The little mermaid' rolled on the TV as the family cuddled closer to each other on the large bed. Maya and Alice was in the middle and Alice lay on her side and patted her baby sisters belly gently while talking nonsense to her and occasionally kissing her head.

Kurt and Noah watched their girls with wide smiles and teary eyes. They had hoped that it would be like this, because they had heard terrible stories about kids that became very jealous when they got a baby sister or brother. Alice, however, seemed to really love Maya, and as long as it stayed like that, they would not complain. Noah knew painfully clear how siblings could treat each other if they wanted to.

"Isn't she cute?" Kurt asked Alice, and she nodded.

"Baby" she said and pointed a small finger at Maya.

"Yes, she's a baby, but her name's Maya. Can you say that?" Kurt asked and Alice seemed to think for a while, like she seriously wondered if she could.

"Aya!" she finally said, and Kurt and Noah both cheered and told her how good she was.

"Did you hear that, Maya? Your big sister can say your name!" Noah said and kissed the girl's cheeks. Maya just studied all of them like she couldn't understand what was going on, and she probably couldn't.

"Aya eat 'ookie" Alice said and reached out her hand to grab a cookie from the plate next to Kurt, then she stretched her arm out to Maya and seemed to wait for her to take it.

"Oh, honey, that's really kind of you, but Maya's still a little too small for cookies" Kurt said and stopped her. "Put it in your own mouth instead."

"Yeah, take the opportunity while she's not big enough to steal it from you" Noah said and Kurt smiled.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and enjoyed being close until they finally drifted off to sleep in the afternoon.

The telephone woke them up and Noah reached blindly for it while he tried to detangle himself from Alice' grip on his arm.

"Noah" he answered sleepily and was met by Sam's voice.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked nervously.

"No, it's okay, we just fell asleep. No biggie, we should probably get up and feed the kids anyway" Noah said and watched how Kurt tried to shake some life into Alice while rubbing her belly and kissing her cheek while whispering her name. The little girl was just as exhausted as her parents after being woken up every night from Maya's cries.

"What? They need food, too?" Sam said in a mock-tone, and Noah chuckled.

"I know, right! They're so much work. I don't know why I agreed on having them" he smiled and ducked as Kurt tried to slap his head.

"Yeah, it's not worth it, right? I won't ever have any if they're that much work" Sam said and they both laughed. "No, but seriously, I have just seen Maya on some photos, so I think I need to visit." Sam said. The best friends had always been straight with each other, and there were no hiding things or beatin' around the bush.

Noah, Kurt and Maya had stayed at the hospital for three days, and only Burt had visited them there. When they got home they were both exhausted and even though they had told Noah's family, kindly but firm, that they needed some time alone as a family, they had sneaked their way in to see Maya. Of course Noah and Kurt knew that they were just excited and happy, but they had really needed some space.

"I know, man, let me just talk to Kurt about it and I'll get back to you, okay?" Noah said and Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion. "Okay, bye" Noah said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked as soon as Noah put the phone down.

"It was Sam. He said he wanted to visit to see Maya" Noah explained and Kurt nodded.

"Well, at least he asked first before coming here. That's nice" he said and Noah knew that Kurt hadn't liked how his family had just barged in as soon as they got home from the hospital. He understood that, but at the same time he wanted to show off Maya to everyone in the whole wide world because she was so god damned perfect!

"Yeah…" Noah simply said, because he really didn't want this discussion again. "Can he?" he asked carefully and watched how Kurt nodded.

"I guess…"

"Really, because you can say no, Kurt"

"I know, but it's okay, really. Will Mercedes be here as well?" he asked, but didn't know which answer he preferred. Sure, he loved the girl, but she could be quite loud, and he didn't have the energy for that right now. Sam however, was calm and knew when to keep it down.

"He didn't say. I can ask if you want her to come?"

"No, can it just be Sam this time?" Kurt said and Noah smiled, understanding Kurt's request.

"Of course"

"Okay, so call him while I go to the bathroom, and then we can start dinner. Tell him that he's welcome to join us." Kurt said as he rolled carefully out of bed and walked slowly out of the room. He had figured out quickly that just sitting up from a laying position hurt as hell, so he had mastered a roll-out-of-bed-on-your-side kind of thing that worked but looked totally weird. Sure, Noah chuckled sometimes when he saw him, but Kurt could take it. He just hoped that it would stop hurting soon, because he really missed sleeping on his stomach and curling up against or under the broad figure of his fiancé.

* * *

"Oh, she's so cute, guys" Sam whispered as he held the tiny girl in his arms and watched her with happy eyes. They had finished dinner and Sam had just fed the baby a bottle while Alice sat by his side and held her little sisters hand. She really loved Sam and hadn't left his side since he stepped into the apartment.

"Why, thank you" Kurt giggled and Noah kissed his temple. Sam had a confused expression on his face, and Noah hurried to explain.

"Kurt loves when people says that she's cute or beautiful, because everyone also says that she looks just like him" he said and they all laughed as Kurt's big proud smile grew even wider.

"Well, I agree" Sam simply said and Kurt loved how he could just deliver compliments without being embarrassed or making a big thing out of it. It was nice having a guy around that didn't care that they were gay.

"Hey, stop flirting with my man!" Noah said, and even though he tried to look serious, the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him. Sam only chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt who laughed along.

"So, Kurt, have you found a job yet?" Sam asked to change the subject.

"No…but I have applied for a few, well one in particular" he answered, and Noah's brows rose up in surprise. He had secretly wondered why Kurt never talked about getting a job, and he was kind of disappointed. Kurt had promised Noah that he could stay home if Kurt got a job, and he really wanted that to happen.

"You have?" Noah couldn't help to ask.

"Of course. I promised to try, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you never said anything about it, so…" Noah started but Kurt stopped him with a steady hand on his arm.

"What? You thought I wouldn't do it?" he asked and Noah didn't answer. "Hey, look at me!" he said with a softer voice as Noah lowered his head. Noah slowly met his eyes and Kurt squeezed his arm. "I promised" he said again, and Noah nodded and leaned in as Kurt placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Sorry about that" Noah said as he remembered that Sam was still there, but he just shrugged and smiled.

"It's okay" he said and handed Maya back to Noah as he stood up. "I should get going anyway."

"Oh…okay" Kurt said and looked a little guilty as they followed Sam to the door and waved him off.

"Maybe we can continue this talk after the kid's asleep?" Noah said as he turned to Kurt who just nodded and hugged him close.

"I love you, never forget that" he whispered and felt Noah shiver as he kissed his neck.

"I won't" Noah said and kissed him as best as he could with Maya being held between them.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Noah asked when they had finally got Alice to sleep after an hour of negotiating with stories and goodnight-songs from Noah and his guitar. Maya however, had refused to sleep alone tonight and was now out cold on Noah's chest, drooling onto his skin. Before she was born, they had agreed on that she should sleep in her crib at night, but then came sleepless nights and a serious lack of energy. Also, her cries cut into their hearts like knives, and they couldn't just leave her like that now, could they?

"About the job searching?" Kurt asked even though he knew perfectly well what Noah meant.

"Yeah, about that."

"I guess that I never thought I had a chance of getting it, so it wouldn't matter…" Kurt said and Noah watched him bite his lower lip.

"But you didn't know that. You're brilliant, honey!" Noah said to encourage him, and Kurt looked up and smiled.

"No, I didn't, you're right. And thanks, you're way too sweet."

"Am not. So what's the job that you're hoping for? Something to do with fashion, right?"

"Yeah, they searched for a new fashion columnist for Vogue's webpage, and I really, really want it" Kurt confessed, and Noah could feel Kurt's determination seeping out of him. He had a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been seen for a long time, other than when he watched or talked about the girls.

"And…?" he said as he could see that there was something else lurking under the surface.

"And…they contacted me a couple of days before Maya's birth and told me that they really liked my blog, and…"

"Whoa…hold it, mister! Blog?" Noah said with a confused expression on his face. What was this about?

"Well, yeah…I was awfully bored when they put me on bed rest, and Santana or your nana was here to take care of Alice, so I entertained myself…"

"Oh, you did, did you?" Noah raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice to a seductive level, which made Kurt chuckle and slap his arm.

"Stop! Not like that!" Kurt said and pretended to be offended, but failed miserably.

"Oh…" Noah said and looked a little disappointed which led to Kurt leaning in and kissing his lips.

"I promise though that when I'm allowed, I'm gonna entertain myself greatly…" he started and wiggled his eyebrows. "And maybe I'll let you help."

"Kuuurt" Noah groaned and kissed him again. "You can't talk like that when I'm holding Maya."

"Sorry, I just miss you so freaking much" Kurt whispered and lay back against the pillows.

"I know, me too"

"Anyway…I laid there in bed for weeks, and I knew that I wanted a job in the fashion industry, so I started making some research to get back on track, and I realized that I had _a lot_ of opinions and no one to talk to, so I started a fashion blog. First it was just to get myself to start writing again, but then I realized that I still loved it, and there were a lot of people who commented on my entries, so I continued."

Noah watched this beautiful man as he spoke of this, and he seemed to light up from the inside as he described his big fashion interest. This was what he was supposed to do.

"And you told them about it when you applied for the job?"

"Yeah, the blog appeared in a magazine a few weeks ago, and they were really interested in finding out who wrote it, because I never said that."

"Why? I mean, you wanted the attention, right?" Noah asked confused. Why would Kurt hide something like this from the world?

"Well, a lot of people in the fashion world know my name from my previous work at Marie Claire, and I was afraid that if the blog got negative critic, then I wouldn't get a job" he confessed, and Noah nodded as he understood Kurt's thoughts.

"But that didn't happen?"

"No, they actually liked it, and when they found out that it was mine from my resume, they contacted me immediately. They actually suggested that I would move my blog to their webpage and continue my writing there! Can you believe it? It's Vogue!" Kurt almost squealed and Noah had to pull him into a kiss so he wouldn't wake up Maya.

Noah really wanted to pull him into a tight hug and never let him go, because happy and excited Kurt was his absolute favorite. However, Maya stopped him from doing it, so he kissed him again and grabbed one of his hands and stroked it with his thumb while kissing him.

"I love you" he said and Kurt just watched him wide-eyed. "Come here, I need to kiss you again, like really badly" he continued, and Kurt leaned in again. The angle was awkward, but their lips knew what to do. They pressed soft and gentle against each other and Noah managed to get a hand around Kurt's neck to pull him even closer. When Kurt's tongue traveled over his lower lip, Noah gasped and opened up for it to enter. The feeling of Kurt's wet and hot mouth was so familiar, and yet it surprised him every time how good it felt kissing him.

"Is she asleep?" Kurt panted and looked at Maya, and Noah nodded.

"As a rock" he chuckled and stood up to slowly lower her into her crib. She stirred for a second which made him freeze, but then she relaxed and continued sleeping. He climbed back into bed and cuddled close to Kurt's warmth and in a second their lips were connected again.

"Kurt…urgh…we can't…" he started, but was silenced with an even deeper kiss that left them both breathless.

"I know, I just need you close…I missed this" Kurt moaned and it sent a shiver through Noah's body.

There hadn't been that much making out in the past months, and they had both missed it tremendously, but Kurt was not healed and there was still a lot of pain in his abdomen. It had only been a little over a week after all.

Noah let his hand travel down from Kurt's neck and slide gently down his smooth back. His fingertips ghosted with a feather light touch over his ribs, and he could feel Kurt shiver. It had been way too long since he really touched Kurt like this, and it felt amazing. There was no other word to describe it.

Warm, delicate hands traveled over Noah's broad back and he felt them caress every muscle with loving strokes. When Kurt's hands moved even lower and settled in the dip just above his butt, he let his own hand sneak under the waistband of Kurt's boxers and placed it over the perfect roundness of Kurt's amazing butt.

It was nothing sexy or passionate about their movements, just a craving for being as close as possible to each other. Hands stroking over soft skin and lips moving together as they enjoyed the closeness.

The movements became slower and finally stopped completely as they fell asleep without even realizing it. They breathed together in perfect sync for four hours until Maya's cries woke them up.

Noah groaned and gently slipped out of his fiancés touch, lifted their youngest daughter from her crib and cuddled her close to his chest while walking to the kitchen to make her a bottle. Same procedure as every night, but this time it was a new bounce in his steps, and a bigger smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't very long, but I've had a serious lack of ideas lately, and I just needed to post this and move on. I don't love it though, but hopefully you enjoyed it a little bit anyway. I know that a job at Vogue isn't really realistic, but neither is Kurt being pregnant, so just go with it, okay?**

**Also, I know for a fact that there are a lot of people reading this. Please let me know what you think with a long review, or just say 'Hi' so I know that you really exist, because I sometimes doubt it. Love to you all, and extra love to those of you who left really nice reviews that made me smile. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi, everyone! First I want to thank you for your kind reviews! I love them like sunshine in this freezing north part of the planet. Anyway, here's chapter sixteen already, and it's mostly SMUT, so if you don't like it you can skip it. Nothing important happens anyway. I just wanted to give the boys some sexy times. They deserved that, right? Yeah, I know…**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

The next weeks flew by in a blur of sleepless nights, diaper changes, feeding and playing. Kurt had squealed so loud that Noah's ears hurt when he got the job at Vogue, and Noah was so happy for him. They had discussed how they were going to do this, and after a long video meeting with his new boss, they had agreed to let Kurt work from home, and just come to New York for the really big meetings.

They realized then that Kurt's salary wouldn't be enough with the occasional traveling to and from New York, but Burt happily gave him parts of Noah's old job and hired a new guy for the rest of it. Everything seemed to work out fine.

* * *

"Is that all?" Noah asked and looked at the list he had in his hand. They were in the kitchen and tried to decide what to eat for the rest of the week. Noah had decided to take a walk with the girls and do some grocery shopping and the list was quite long by now.

"Yeah, I think so…" Kurt said and looked like he knew that he forgot something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

Noah walked down the aisle with the diapers and grabbed the right ones. He started to understand why they always took the car to the store, because how the hell would he be able to get everything home? The day was sunny but a bit chilly, and he really needed some fresh air and had decided to take the stroller and walk to the store; something he regretted now.

"Puck?"

Noah whipped around as he heard his old nickname, and his eyes widened as he watched the familiar man standing in front of him with a big smile.

"Mr. Schue!" he said surprised and realized how much he had missed this man. He had been his teacher in high school, but most of all, he had been his Glee club director. At first, Noah (or Puck back then) had thought that Glee was the geekiest thing ever, but then Santana and Quinn had got him, Sam and Finn to join, and even though he never admitted it; it had been the best hours of his week.

Now, when he looked at the man, he looked exactly the same. He had the same haircut, same vest and a smiling Ms. Pillsbury by his side.

"It's Will. Wow, Puck, you look good. How are you?" Mr. Schuester said and took a step forward.

"Noah"

"What?"

"It's Noah, not Puck" Noah said and felt a little embarrassed. He hadn't been the best student through his high school years, but he had good grades when he graduated. He wasn't as stupid as people thought, or as he wanted them to believe. It was all a part of his badass appearance.

"Oh, okay" Will said with a smile. "So, Noah, how are you?"

"I'm good, really" Noah answered honestly and felt the stroller shift as Alice got curious. She had turned around and got up on her knees so she could peak over the back. It was just the top of her hat and her big eyes that showed, and Noah smiled and pulled her hat off. He pushed the curls away from her face and stroked her cheek.

"And who's this beauty?" Ms. Pillsbury said and clapped her hands together. "She looks just like you, Noah!"

"Yeah, that's what people say" he smiled and watched her as she talked to Alice who nodded as she listened to the unfamiliar lady. "Her name's Alice. She's one and a half years old and my daughter" he continued proudly and the pair smiled.

"Hello, Alice…" Will said and turned his attention to the other side of the stroller, where Maya slept peacefully. "Who's your little sister?"

"Aya!" Alice said with a huge smile, and Noah chuckled.

"Maya" he said and watched his former teacher smile.

"They're beautiful" he said and Noah beamed with pride. There was no better feeling than hearing people compliment his precious girls.

"Yeah" he simply said and reached out a hand to stop Alice as she turned over to Maya's side to kiss her cheek; something she loved to do, but always woke the tiny girl up. He wasn't quick enough though, and suddenly Maya started to cry and Alice backed off with terrified eyes.

"It's okay, Alice" he said as he cursed silently in his head and bent down to pick up a now wailing Maya. He knew that there was no way of getting her silent if he let her lie there, so he started to rock her in his arms as he whispered silly things with a calm, steady voice.

"They're cute when they sleep" he joked as he watched Will and Emma. They smiled gently and started to walk away.

"So, are you still teaching at McKinley?" Noah asked as they started to walk. He wanted to know this, and he knew that the rest the former Glee club would want to know.

"Yes, we both are!" Will said happily. "This year's Glee club is actually really good!"

"But not as good as we were, right?" Noah said, and they all laughed and shook their heads. "And you're still happily married, I see" Noah continued as Emma linked her arm through Will's.

"Yes, we are. Are you married?" Emma asked when she saw the ring on Noah's finger.

"Engaged" he said and watched them smile. Maya was a bit more relaxed now but still cried. He kissed her soft brown hair and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"That's nice. Do you still hang out with the rest of the group?" Will asked, and Noah nodded.

"Almost all of them. Sam is still my best friend. He's dating Mercedes." He started, and the pair smiled and nodded like they knew this would happen sooner or later. "Santana and Brittany is a couple. Santana works in a hotel, and Britt's a dance teacher. Finn and Rachel are still going steady, living together and everything."

"Wow, that's great" Will said and watched the kids. Noah knew that he hadn't revealed anything about the kid's other parent, and he wished they wouldn't ask. Not because he was embarrassed or ashamed; he just didn't wanna drop the bomb here in the store. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

"So, who's the mother of these two girls? Anyone we know?" Will asked, and Noah buried his face in Maya's hair. Her cries had increased again, and he sighed. He was just about to answer when Alice screamed "Daaaaad!" which made them all turn around.

Kurt was walking towards them and Alice raised her small arms to get a hug. She of course got one, but then Kurt turned to Noah and the unfamiliar pair in front of him.

"Here, let me take her" he offered and reached his arms out to take Maya. Noah handed her over and silently thanked him with his eyes. Everyone was awkwardly quiet, and Kurt bit his lip and sent a pleading excuse to Noah as he started to walk away; rocking Maya gently.

"Kurt…" Noah said and watched him stop and turn around. "This is my former Glee coach, Mr. Schuester, and his wife Emma" he said and Kurt smiled against them shyly. "Emma, Will, this is Kurt Hummel, my fiancé, and the girls other father."

"Oh, that's…" Emma said and Will leaned forward to shake Kurt's hand.

"Great" he said to save his wife the trouble of finding a good word. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt. You have two beautiful daughters" he said and Kurt smiled as Noah exhaled.

"Thank you, sir" Kurt said and turned to Noah who stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. He knew that coming out was harder for Noah then for him, because no one could guess it if they just watched him. Kurt never had to explain; people always knew and that was at the same time a blessing and a curse.

As if Will could sense his former student's nervousness, he clasped Noah's shoulder and smiled. "It's okay, Noah. I would never judge you. I'm just a bit surprised."

They could all feel the tension disappear, and soon they were laughing at stories that Will told Kurt about the Glee clubs (not always good) song choices and drama.

As the pair said goodbye and walked away, Kurt put Maya back in the stroller and pulled his fiancé into a firm hug; none of them caring about the fact that they stood in the middle of the store.

"I love you" Kurt whispered, and felt Noah exhale. "We forgot to write tooth paste on the list, and you forgot your phone, so I came down here" he explained.

"I'm happy you did" Noah simply said and released him. "Did you take the car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm never going shopping again for all of this…" he said as he held the list up "without it!"

They both laughed and started walking through the store to finish their shopping.

* * *

Kurt sat in the waiting room outside Dr. Baker's office with a sleepy Maya in his lap. She was now ten weeks old and they were there to make sure everything was fine. First they had decided that Noah should go, now that he was the one staying home, but Dr. Baker had asked to see Kurt to make sure he was okay as well, so here he was.

"Kurt? It's your turn" Dr. Baker said as she appeared in the doorway. "Hi, Maya" she said as she could see her properly. "She's gotten so big and cute" she continued turned to Kurt, and he smiled and nodded. She grew so fast.

Maya got measured and weighed and everything seemed to be as it should.

"So, how are you, Kurt?" Dr. Baker asked as she leaned her elbows on the desk and turned her full attention to him.

"I'm good. My back is much better, and my hips doesn't hurt that much unless I walk around for hours or carry the girls around or so" he answered, and she looked pleased.

"Do you get any sleep? I remember Alice used to keep you awake."

"Yeah, sure, she wakes up at night, but that's normal, right?" he started and Dr. Baker nodded. "Maya's much quieter than Alice was and Noah's amazing. He did everything the first month so that I could rest."

"That's nice. How are you two doing? Can you find any alone time in all of this?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head slowly. "No, not really. We're usually exhausted when the girls fall asleep, but we at least take the time to talk about things." The thing was that he really missed Noah and the closeness they used to have.

"Okay. Have you started being intimate again?"

"What?" _Did she really just ask that?_ Kurt felt himself blush which was ridiculous, because of course she knew that they had been intimate before. They had two daughters for crying out loud!

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made this awkward. I just think that it's important for you two not to lose yourselves and your love life in all this. It's important to be close in a relationship." She watched him closely and continued. "And have you discussed what to do about birth control?"

"Umm…no, we haven't done any of that really. I-I didn't know we were a-allowed." Kurt stuttered and suddenly felt quite shy.

"Well, you are, as long as you listen to your body. How's your stomach feeling?"

"It's good. The pain is gone" Kurt answered and watched her smile.

"Then I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't do, Kurt. Just be careful if it hurts, and try not to put so much sharp pressure on your stomach."

_What on earth does she think we're doing_? Kurt wondered_. 'Sharp pressure'_?

"No…we won't" he said shyly and cleared his throat. "So, is there any alternative to those pills?"

"It is. I know that you're not a big fan of shots, but this is only once a month and I will schedule them with a nurse so you can't forget to take them. They're also a bit safer than the pills." She told him and he bit his lower lip but nodded. Yeah, shots were not funny, but he didn't want another kid right now.

"I think I can do that" he said and she wrote something on her computer and handed him a paper with five dates on it.

"This is the dates for the next months. You can get your first shot today if you want" she said, and he nodded. "So, after this first shot, you have to wait a couple of days for the drugs to kick in. In four days you'll have full protection. Then you don't have to think about it at all."

_Omg, in four days I can have sex with Noah!? That is the best news ever! _Kurt thought as he gathered their things to leave for the nurse's office.

"That sounds pretty good actually" he said and blushed.

"Yeah, do you want some condoms until then?" she asked and reached for a bowl filled to the brink with packages of condoms in all sizes and colors.

"No way. I hate those slimy things!" Kurt shuddered and made a disgusted face which she laughed at.

"Suit yourself" she laughed and put it back down. She shook her head in amusement as Kurt and Maya walked out.

* * *

Kurt was horny as hell. There was no other way of putting it. It was now three days after his first birth control shot, and everything about Noah turned him on. The anticipation alone was almost too much, but when Noah pressed his muscular body against him and nuzzled his neck at night, Kurt thought that he would die. The fact that they were both at home today didn't exactly help. It started with waking up with Noah spooning him and breathing hot puffs against his neck, then Noah stretching out when he woke up; revealing long tanned muscles and boxers that had slipped lower than usual around his hips during the night, now showing a line of dark hair leading down from his navel and disappearing into his underwear.

"Did you just moan?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his lips.

"What? No, I did no such thing!" Kurt quickly said and stood up and turned around, embarrassed over the hardness in his pants.

"Oh…okay" Noah said, and Kurt could hear that he didn't believe him for a second, but decided to be nice and drop it. In reality, Noah was a bit disappointed. He missed being really close to Kurt, or to be specific; he missed the sex. However, he didn't wanna rush his fiancé into anything after the pregnancy and everything. He just hoped that Kurt would be healed and ready soon, because god, it was hard not to jump his bones every night.

Kurt stood in the bathroom, still breathing hard and tried to get his breath and body to calm down. It was just one more day until he could let himself go and actually do what he wanted with the man he loved. He could do it, right?

* * *

"Will you please stop teasing me and eat that fucking banana, already?" Kurt suddenly burst out the next morning at breakfast. He had watched Noah for what seemed like ages while he looked like he was giving that yellow fruit a hot blowjob at their breakfast table, and Kurt couldn't stand it anymore.

"What? I'm not teasing…I eat bananas like this all the time! What's wrong with you?" Noah asked, looking a little shocked when he saw Kurt's flushed face and pained expression.

Alice watched her fathers with wide eyes as she nibbled on a sandwich and Kurt looked at the kids and suddenly cringed in his seat like he just now realized that they were present.

"Umm…nothing's wrong, it's just…umm…"

"It's just what?"

"Nothing, really! I need to go and change. Shall I take Maya?" he said and stood up, scooped Maya up from Noah's arms without waiting for an answer and quickly left the room. Noah and Alice just sat there, both of them with a confused expression on their faces.

"What the hell's going on?" Noah mumbled quietly and finished his breakfast before starting to clean the table.

* * *

"Carol? Hi, it's Kurt. I really need your help" Kurt said as his soon-to-be mother-in-law answered the phone a couple of hours later. Noah had taken the kids to visit his sister Emily and Kurt had stayed home to work, as he said. The truth was that he had nothing special to do right now; he just couldn't stand being close to Noah without touching him.

"Hi, honey, what is it? Has something happened?" she asked worriedly, and Kurt shook his head before he remembered that she couldn't see him.

"No. Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you if you maybe had a few free hours today to maybe…" Kurt hated asking people to watch the girls. He didn't want to bother Carol and Eric on their free time, but his own dad had to work, and none of their friends felt comfortable with babysitting Maya while she was still so young.

"What?" Carol suddenly said, and he realized that he didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, sorry. I wondered if you could maybe watch the girls this afternoon. Just for a couple of hours, I promise!" He held his breath as he waited for her answer, and breathed out with a big smile when she replied.

"Of course I can. I love my granddaughter's! So, is there a special occasion, or what brought this on?"

"No, it's nothing, I just think that Noah and I could use some alone time" he reassured her. He felt a bit nervous, because he really didn't know if Noah wanted this as much as he did. What if Noah didn't think he was sexy anymore with the floppy stomach and the gained weight?

"Oh my god, Kurt, have you two been fighting? Is that why you didn't go with them to Emily's?" Carol asked.

"What? No, Carol, calm down. We didn't fight or anything. It's quite the opposite, actually" he said to calm her down, and she fell silent in a second.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Kurt couldn't answer; he was way too embarrassed. "I mean, what are you going to do…oh!"

"Yeah…" Kurt said hesitantly as he realized that she got it. Shit, this was so awkward.

"Oh" she just said. "What time to you want me to pick them up?"

"Well, Noah said that they would be home after lunch, so…"

"Wait, maybe I can pick them up at Emily's before they leave? That's much easier" Carol suggested, and Kurt agreed. Happy with their plans, they hung up.

* * *

Now he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm himself down. Hopefully, Noah would like the plans Kurt had for the afternoon. He felt good. Better than he had in a very long time. His body was newly showered and shaved, just like both of them preferred it, and he hadn't bothered to get dressed. Wearing only a pair of tight boxers, he sat on the bed and waited for Noah to get home.

To say that Noah had become nervous when his mom picked up the kids and told him that Kurt wanted some alone time with him, would be an understatement. He was actually freaking out by the time he reached their house. Kurt had been acting weird the last couple of days, and Noah had no idea what was going on with him. Carol had seen the panicked look on her son's face and reassured him that it wasn't something bad, but Noah would believe that when he saw it.

He walked into the empty hallway and noticed that the apartment was completely silent.

"Kurt?" he said and furrowed his brows. Something didn't feel right.

"Bedroom" Kurt simply shouted back, and Noah took a deep breath before entering.

The sight that met him made the worry in his stomach disappear in a second.

"Wow" he said and felt his lips turn into a huge smile. The room was softly dimmed and only lit up with a dozen of candles that casted a warm glow over Kurt's almost naked body. He lay on the bed all spread out and Noah drunk in the sight of those long legs and all that smooth skin that he loved so much.

He shook his head to clear it, and suddenly realized that Kurt didn't look as relaxed as it had seemed when he first entered. Hands tried to cover his stomach and his lower lip was being chewed on. He looked nervous and insecure.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Noah gently asked as he climbed onto the bed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Y-yeah…"

"No, you're not. What is all this? Talk to me" he said and lifted his chin so their eyes met.

"I don't know" Kurt started, and Noah raised an eyebrow, because they both knew that wasn't true. "I just wanted to be close to you, and I've been waiting for days and going crazy from your sexiness…" At that, Noah chuckled and kissed his forehead, and Kurt actually smiled. "…so I got us some alone time and it felt so good, but then while I waited for you, I started to think…"

"Well, that's never a good thing" Noah smiled and pecked his cheek.

"And I thought that maybe you wouldn't think that I was… sexy anymore." Kurt whispered that last part, and Noah's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why wouldn't I think that?"

"Well… I have stretch marks and a scar and…"

"Whoa, Kurt. I'm gonna stop you right there, honey!" Noah said and watched him closely. "These last few weeks, I've been going insane because I wanted you so much. You are so unbelievably beautiful and sexy, Kurt. Please, never ever doubt that."

"But…why haven't you tried anything then?"

"Kurt, seriously? You had a baby not even eleven weeks ago, and a huge surgery. You were in pain, and I couldn't do that. It had to be when _you_ were ready. It's not because I don't _want_ you."

"Oh"

"Yeah, _oh_." Noah chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips had barely touched before Kurt had a firm grip on his neck and pulled him closer; deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue inside, making Noah moan.

"Well, I'm ready now, and Dr. Baker said it was okay as long as it doesn't hurt my stomach. I've also taken a birth control shot, so please make love to me now before I die." Kurt panted, and Noah was happy to oblige. It had been too fucking long since the last time he had Kurt naked against his body.

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Pants, socks and boxers followed soon after, and then he climbed back onto the bed and lowered himself over Kurt.

"You can lie down if you want to. It won't hurt me" Kurt reassured him, and Noah let himself relax on top of him. He gently kissed him and then moved his lips down his neck and collarbone until he could suck a nipple into his mouth and pull his underwear off at the same time. He could feel Kurt shiver underneath him, and carefully bit down on the already hard bud while caressing his hips.

"Fuuuck" Kurt moaned, and Noah smiled. Lips traveled lower and he paid special attention to his stomach, as Kurt was so insecure about it. Noah loved the marks and everything, because where Kurt just saw flaws; Noah saw the miracle of their girls.

They both knew that this was gonna be kind of quick, but it didn't matter. The important part was that it happened.

"Oh, shit, Noah" Kurt moaned as he looked down and saw Noah lick his lips before letting his tongue lick a wet path from his balls, across the base of his cock, up along the underside and finally reach the head. Kurt lifted his hips as the tip of Noah's tongue dipped into his slit and swirled around the head like he was licking a lollipop. Their eyes met, and Kurt held the gaze as Noah opened his mouth and wrapped his soft lips around the sensitive head. Kurt watched his beautiful honey-colored eyes for a minute before it became too much and he fell back onto the bed and gripped the headboard with that one hand that didn't hold Noah's head.

"Inside of me. Now" he ordered and managed to find the lube and tossed it to his fiancé.

Noah released him with a 'pop' and licked his lips to savor the taste he had missed for so long. Lube was soon covering his fingers and he let his calloused fingertips run around Kurt's opening while he watched his hole twitch under his touch.

"Noah!" Kurt groaned and sent him a bitch glare.

"God, you're so impatient!" Noah chuckled and pushed one finger inside of him. He loved the hot and wet tightness of Kurt's ass around his fingers, and the mere thought of it around his cock forced him to squeeze the base of it just to calm down. He pulled his finger out as he felt Kurt relax and soon pushed two back in. His mouth pressed sweet kisses along Kurt's smooth thighs as his fingers gently stretched him open.

"Sooo good, oh shit… more!"

Another finger joined the two and Noah moved to pour lube over his cock to prepare for the next step. The fingers slipped out and Kurt shivered in anticipation as the tip of Noah's big cock brushed over his waiting hole.

Noah stopped for a second and just watched the man before him. Kurt's head was thrown back, his hair a beautiful mess and his eyes dark and lust-filled. Noah let his palms travel over his long arms, down over his chest and over his lean thighs. Then he took a firm grip on his slender hips and let his cock slip inside the well-prepared hole.

"Fuck, Kurt!" he groaned as he watched his own cock being swallowed up by Kurt's tightness. He leaned down over him and kissed him gently but passionate. Their bodies were flushed against each other as he buried himself all the way to the hilt in Kurt's warm embrace. This was going to be over way too fast for his liking if he didn't do something to distract himself for a few minutes.

"So, when are you gonna marry me? June? July?" Noah suddenly asked with an innocent voice.

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?"

"Yeah, I want to marry you soon so that I can stay like this forever. I love being inside of you."

"Wow, didn't know that you were such a romantic" Kurt teased and chuckled. "But if you don't start moving soon, I'm not gonna marry you… at all."

"You're such a manipulative man" Noah smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck while slowly pulling out and then pushing back in; both of them moaning.

"Yeah, because I'm really forcing you into this, right?" Kurt said and spread his legs a bit wider, letting them wrap around the back of Noah's thighs and digging his heels into his ass to push him in deeper.

"Fuck, Kurt, you feel so good" Noah moaned as Kurt stroked his neck and pushed his hips upwards to meet his thrusts.

"Move" Kurt simply said and then it was just thrusting and stroking and a lot of kissing.

Kurt could feel every inch of Noah as he slid in and out of him, and it felt freaking fantastic. The way he pushed all the way inside every time and ended each thrust with a rotation of his hips made Kurt see stars, and Noah was very aware of that.

"How do you feel about May?" Noah asked with a teasing voice and had to hide his smile against Kurt's shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kurt yelled and shivered as Noah chuckled against his skin. "I don't want you to talk unless it's to say something dirty" he panted, and Noah groaned and dug his teeth gently into the sensitive side of his neck as he sped up the pace.

Noah chuckled between his panting breaths and changed the angle of his thrusts. The reaction from Kurt was immediate as his head tilted backwards and his back arched off the bed. A loud moan escaped from his throat and Noah had a proud smirk on his face. He of course knew that this would happen the second his cock touched Kurt's prostate.

"Is it good?" he asked anyway and Kurt just moaned again and crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

"More..more…faster…" Kurt panted and Noah didn't protest. He was way too far gone by now and as Kurt's muscles clenched around his sensitive cock, he felt his own body getting closer and closer to its climax.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Please come, I'm so close!" he groaned as he started to lose control. No matter how desperate he was, he always wanted Kurt to be the first one to come.

Suddenly he felt Kurt's body become stiff and his muscles tighten, and for a second the world stood still. Clenched muscles, heads tilted back and hands gripping the closest part of the other man's body before they both fell over the edge accompanied by loud moans and black spots before their eyes.

Kurt could feel Noah's cum as it filled him up, and Noah's stomach rubbing against his cock as he spilled between their bodies was the best feeling ever.

Then Noah crash-landed on top of him and Kurt hugged him tight.

"That was so good!" Kurt said as he stroked Noah's back.

"Yeah, it was. I love being inside of you."

"Me too, but next time i suggest we shake things up and change places" Kurt winked and bit his lower lip in a teasing manner.

"What's that suppose yo mean?" Noah asked curiously.

"It means that i'm going to finally fuck you" Kurt whispered against his ear and heard Noah growl against his neck.

"Kuuurt!" Noah warned as he felt his cock twitch again. He had wanted that for so long and actually hadn't dared to hope for it to come true anytime soon.

"You like that thought?" Kurt said as he kissed his cheek and stroked his neck. Noah just nodded.

They stayed close until Kurt felt the need to stretch out his legs as they had cramped around the other man's thighs. It was easier said than done though as it hurt like hell!

"Please help me, I can't move my legs. I have cramp" he groaned and Noah lifted his head from where it had been buried in Kurt's neck and looked at him with an amused expression.

"Seriously?" he chuckled but stopped when Kurt gave him a cold bitch-glare. "Oh, sorry, come here. Daddy will help you" he chuckled as he slipped out of Kurt and lifted himself up.

"That's seriously disturbing. You're not my Daddy" Kurt said and Noah laughed. He gently stretched Kurt's long legs out and started to rub his calves and thighs with gentle hands.

"I think you need a shower, honey" he said lovingly as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's sticky stomach. It had been way too long since he tasted him, and he just couldn't stop himself.

"Or you could just clean me up like I'm a small kitten" Kurt giggled as Noah's tongue moved to his now almost soft cock and gave it a small lick.

"Well, you are. You purr when I massage you."

"Yeah, so do you when I stroke your neck" Kurt smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I can't help myself when your hands are kneading my body. I think I'm addicted to them."

"Good thing you're so beautiful and smooth that I can't keep my hands off of you then" Noah said and kissed him again before standing up and scooping Kurt up into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Kurt yelped but laughed as he was carried into the bathroom.

"I told you that you needed a shower, didn't I?" he said and Kurt made a 'mhmm' sound against his chest. "And you looked too exhausted to walk. Also, I wasn't quite ready to let you go yet."

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know, and I love you too" he mumbled against Kurt's lips as he sat him down on his feet in the shower and stepped in next to him. Soon the warm water was beating down on them as they couldn't stop kissing.

"Mmm, Noah, let's get cleaned up before we have to do the 'Walk of shame' to your parent's house" Kurt said and groaned at the thought. He knew that Carol knew why they had wanted to be alone, and even though he loved having sex with her son, he didn't want to think about the fact that she knew that.

"Hey, I'm not ashamed!" Noah said and kissed him again. "However, I would probably be if it was your dad."

"Yeah, but that's just because you're still afraid of him" Kurt teased and smiled.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, honey, and that's okay. He loves you, but I won't deny the fact that he loves it even more that you're a bit scared of him. It makes him feel good."

"You Hummel's are an evil pack" Noah mumbled. "But I'm sure that Burt just knows that I'll treat you even better if he mentions that shotgun once in a while."

"Yeah, that shotgun would be even more terrifying if it actually existed" Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes as Noah looked shocked.

"Wait, what? It doesn't?"

"No, honey, it doesn't, but you'll treat me good anyways though, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't risk him actually buying one now, would I?"

"No, I agree. I think the girls need both of their dad's."

"Yeah, speaking about the girls, are you ready to step out of here?"

Kurt nodded and turned off the shower and reached for the towels. "But I'm staying in the car as you get them from the house. I don't think I can look your mother in the eyes." He said and Noah just chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review and tell me. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

"Alice! Will you please stop running around!" Noah rarely raised his voice when it came to the girls, but today had been crazy! Maya had been awake off and on during the whole night, which had resulted in two exhausted fathers when the morning came. Alice woke up when Kurt left for work at seven and Noah didn't know why she was being so hyper, but she had been running around like a crazy person ever since.

He stood at the counter, trying to make the girls some lunch while Alice ran around and between his legs the whole time, which almost made him trip when he tried to move. She was also singing (or screaming) some song that he didn't understand a word of. He could feel his temper rise, and knew that it was just a matter of time before he exploded if she didn't stop soon.

"Aliiice…" he warned again between gritted teeth when she didn't listen, but she just continued. Noah let his head fall against the cupboards, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A smell hit his nostrils and he sighed.

"Alice!" he said again, more firmly this time, and grabbed her arm so she had to stop running. She looked at him with huge eyes and an innocent smile. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair a little sweaty from all the running. "Come here…I think we have to change your diaper" he said and took her hand to lead her to the bathroom. She had other plans though and grabbed a chair to prevent him from making her go.

"Oh my god, what's with you today?" he groaned and simply lifted her up into his arms which of course made her scream like he tried to kill her or something. She squirmed like a worm in his arms as he walked to the bathroom and it took all his willpower not to scream at her.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed all the way and he sighed. Was this how it was gonna be? He had imagined lazy days with his daughters curled up on the couch with books and movies and just enjoying being alone with them, but the reality was not entirely like that. Sure, that happened as well, but this happened almost as often.

"Please stop, honey" he whispered and kissed her hair as he stroked her back in soothing motions. "It's not dangerous. You've changed your diaper a million times before. Come on…" he tried and she grew silent but still shook her head with a stubborn expression. "Wow, you're just as stubborn as your Dad, aren't you, baby?" he chuckled, and she smiled when he mentioned Kurt.

After a bit of tickling and some kisses, she finally let him change her and carried her back into the kitchen where Maya was now screaming her lungs out for being left alone.

"Wow, you two really are a handful" he muttered and picked his youngest daughter up from the floor and rocked her until she quieted.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Noah walked slowly down the streets to the park with the stroller, enjoying the silence. The girls had finally fallen asleep after lunch and he now had some time to think. It was the first week in April and the sky was a light blue color and the sun was warm even though it was only springtime. He had taken the long way to the park, because the girls needed to sleep and he needed to breathe and be left alone for awhile.

The past few weeks had been great, even though he now understood what Kurt had meant when he warned him about all the work that came with being a stay-at-home-dad. There usually wasn't a calm second during the day where he could stop and breathe, but he loved it anyways.

Between feeding, cleaning, doing dishes, changing diapers and entertaining the girls he tried to remember to get himself showered and dressed in something that was at least okay to wear outside. The girls always came first.

Even though he loved being with them, he actually missed having some alone time. He missed trying out new melodies on his guitar or scribbling them down on some nearby paper. Now they appeared occasionally in his head, but as he didn't have time to save them, they got lost and never came back.

The problem was that he also felt a bit alone. Sure, he was never alone, but he missed having someone grown up to talk to. The girls never left him alone, but it wasn't the same. Kurt was either locked inside their bedroom working or at Burt's garage when Vogue cut him some slack. He tried to always be back for dinner, but the days were long without him in the house.

"Daddy!" Alice' annoyed voice dragged him back to reality and he turned his attention to her where she sat up in the stroller.

"Hi, honey, are you awake?" he said and pulled the hat down over her ears. It wasn't summer after all, and he didn't want her to be sick.

"Mhmm" she answered and reached up her arms to be lifted out of the stroller. She loved to walk and mostly refused to sit in it, but Noah knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to walk the whole way without being tired. They were almost at the park now, so he let her down on the sidewalk and told her to hold on to the stroller as they walked on; slower now so Alice' small legs could keep up.

"Swiiing!" she suddenly shouted and pointed towards the swing-set in the park and Noah smiled. They were her favorite thing in the whole park and she could be on them for hours if he would let her.

"Yes, I'll let you swing" he simply said and let her run ahead as they entered the park and walked behind her with a still sleeping Maya. He lifted Alice into one of the swings and pushed it as she squealed with happiness. Just watching her be this happy was worth all the lack of alone time and all the stress during the days. He could stand here and watch her laugh all day if it was possible.

The park was kind of empty with just a small girl and a dog running around at the other end. He couldn't see a mother or father but he guessed they were there. For a moment he wished that they would walk over and talk to him about something. He really needed a conversation that didn't only consist of food, sleep, lost toys or crying.

"That's my swing!" someone suddenly said, and Noah realized that he once again had spaced out. A small boy stood next to him and pointed towards Alice. He looked annoyed with his dark eyebrows pulled together and a pout on his lower lip.

"Whoa, Max, that's not how we talk to people!" another voice said and both Noah and the boy turned around to see a man approaching. He was a bit shorter than Noah and had on some red pants and a blue shirt. He had an unruly mop of dark curls on his head and actually wore a bow-tie. _Who the hell wears stuff like that? That's so out of season! _Noah thought and rolled his eyes when the man didn't see him. Then he realized that he sounded like Kurt and chuckled. The man looked at him strangely but didn't say anything. Instead he turned his attention to the boy.

"But it's my swing!" the boy whined and now they had Alice' attention too.

"No, it's not. It's the swing that you usually use, but it's not yours. It belongs to the park and you know it. We won't have this discussion again, Max" the man said but the boy still pouted. "Do you want me to help you up onto the other one?"

"Okay" he boy said, still angry, but his expression changed as soon as the swing started moving.

"Push, Daddy!" Alice screamed and Noah suddenly realized that her swing had stopped. He did as she asked and laughed when the kids giggled happily when the swings moved next to each other.

"I'm sorry about that" the man next to Noah said and smiled. "He's usually not that bad-mannered, but we had a fight earlier about ice cream, and he lost so…"

"Oh, been there, done that" Noah chuckled and the other man smiled wider. "I'm Noah by the way, and that's my daughter Alice" he said and pointed towards her.

"I'm Blaine" the man said and reached out a hand which Noah shook. "…and that little hooligan is Max; my son."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. You look exactly the same" Noah said and watched the pair.

"So do you" Blaine said and laughed. Noah just nodded and smiled, because he knew that it was true.

"I've never seen you around here before" Noah said as he realized it. Usually the park was visited by the same people every day, and he recognized most of them, but he had never seen these two.

"No, we just moved here from Westerville. I recently opened up a small music shop not far away from here, so we moved."

"Oh, you own that new store? Seriously?" Noah said as he watched the man. He had walked by it a couple of times, but it was kind of small and packed with things, so he didn't wanna try to jam the twin-stroller into it as well.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" Blaine said, suddenly with an even bigger smile on his face. It was clear that he loved the store.

"Yeah, I've walked by, but the girls were with me, so I decided to come back sometime when I was alone."

"Girls?" Blaine said and then saw the stroller. "Oh, you have another one?" he said excitedly and walked over to it. Noah watched as his smile grew when he saw Maya and felt his heart swell with pride. "Wow, she's just as beautiful as her sister, but they look totally different from each other."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Alice looks just like me, and Maya looks like…" Noah hesitated. He usually didn't hide the fact that he was gay, but what if Blaine thought it was weird? He decided to keep it a secret for now, because he really wanted the company, and maybe they wouldn't even see each other again, so Blaine didn't have to know. "Well, she doesn't look like me; that's for sure. Except for her eyes" he smiled and gave Alice some more speed. "Do you want me to give you some more speed as well, Max?" he asked the boy and did so when Max shouted a happy 'Yes!'

They stayed in the park for a couple of hours. Max eventually grew tired of swinging and as he ran towards the playground, Alice followed him like a shadow. Maya was awake by then and lay on the ground on a blanket and pulled at the grass around her as Noah realized that Blaine and he had quite a lot in common. They both loved music and singing. They had the same taste in movies, loved to cook and had the same type of humor. And then there were of course the kids that seemed to have fun together.

"So, you wanna meet up some other day?" Blaine asked as they parted. "I mean, if you don't have anything else to do of course."

"I'd like that. I actually miss talking to a grown-up person for once" Noah chuckled and Blaine smiled. They exchanged numbers and walked in different directions.

"By Alice!" Max shouted and waved with both of his hands.

"Bye!" Alice shouted back which made Noah smile. This was Alice' first friend that wasn't family and she looked so happy even though Max was a year older than her.

* * *

"Oh, hi, honey!" Noah said as he opened their apartment door and saw Kurt. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Dad let me go when he grew tired of listening to me while I talked about how much I missed you guys these days" he smiled as he helped Alice remove her shoes and jacket.

"We went to the park" Noah said and watched as Alice smiled. "And Alice got a new friend, didn't you, baby?"

"Max!" she squealed and Kurt giggled and hugged her close.

"So, daddy's letting you hang out with boys already?" Kurt pretended to be shocked but smiled too big to fool anyone. "Who is he?" he asked, this time turned to Noah.

"He's just some new kid that was at the park with his dad. They recently moved here from Westerville. His dad, Blaine, own that new music store that I told you about, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You were all kinds of crazy happy when you discovered it" Kurt chuckled and kissed him.

"Well, he's actually really great. It turned out that we had a lot in common" Noah said happily and continued. "It was nice hanging out with a guy my age for a change."

"Oh…" Kurt said quietly and felt a bit jealous. Didn't he count?

Noah seemed to sense his thoughts though, because suddenly he had a pair of strong arms around him and soft lips against his cheek. "Don't be like that, honey" he begged. "When I worked, Santana was here almost every day to keep you company. I need this, Kurt. All of my other friends work all day as well and even though I love the girls to death, you know that I need friends, too."

"I know. Sorry" Kurt mumbled into his chest and just stood there a couple of minutes enjoying the strong embrace. He knew that he was being childish and also a bit jealous, but the thought of Noah hanging out with some new guy bothered him somehow.

* * *

The next couple of weeks, Noah and Blaine spent two or three days each week together. Max and Alice loved each other's company and had grown quite close in the short period of time, as had their fathers. They packed some food and went to the park most days and let the kids decide what to do. They mostly ended up running around like crazy people, chasing the kids until they squealed with laughter. Then they would pull out a blanket and calm down as they ate.

What was weird was that neither of the men had talked about the kids other parents. Noah had a feeling that Blaine was alone with Max, because he even brought him to his store when he had to work. The store was kind of new, and Blaine only had it open three days a week while he unpacked and tried to get everything ready inside, but he always had Max with him.

"So, we have to head off to work" Blaine said as they had just finished lunch a sunny Wednesday. "You guys wanna come?"

"Really? With the girls and everything?" Noah asked and hoped that Blaine would say yes.

"Yeah, of course. I bring Max all the time. He usually plays in my office, because he's not allowed to play in the store." Blaine said and Noah immediately agreed. He had been looking forward to seeing the place since he first walked by it weeks ago.

* * *

"Wow" Noah simply said as Blaine let him inside. The room was bigger than in had looked like from outside and it was full of instruments. A grand shiny black piano stood on the left side, and the wall on the right side was packed with guitars in different brands, colors and sizes. A couple of drum sets stood in the back corner and a big shelf was full of books; probably about learning to play and stuff like that. Noah felt like he had died and come to heaven.

He slowly walked inside and told Alice to go with Max into the office that contained some of Max' toys. He lifted Maya out of the stroller, removed her jacket and hitched her up on his hip before stepping closer to the guitars. His fingers gently traced the neck of a red and white Fender and he sighed as he realized that he never would be able to afford it even if he wanted to.

"She's a beauty, right?" Blaine said from behind him and Noah simply nodded. He knew that it was stupid, but he almost got a little teary-eyed at the thought of owning it.

"How did you afford to buy all of these?" He asked when he realized that filling up this store must have cost a fortune.

"Can you keep a secret?" Blaine asked and rubbed his neck. He looked really uncomfortable and Noah nodded. "Well, I'm kind of…rich" he said with his head lowered and Noah furrowed his eyebrows. _Why would Blaine keep that a secret? And why doesn't he seem happy about it?_

"Oh" he said and focused on Maya for a while to avoid the sudden tension in the store. "…and that's not a good thing?" he tried when Blaine didn't say anything.

Blaine just shook his head. "No, it's not. Well…I guess it depends on how you got the money, right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Noah answered, more confused than ever. _What was Blaine trying to say?_

"Okay…I'm just gonna say this…please don't hate me?" Blaine started and took a deep breath.

"What? I'm not gonna hate you, man. Unless you stole all that money from someone you killed or something" Noah chuckled and hoped that he was wrong.

"What? Oh my god, Noah! Of course I didn't!" Blaine shouted but smiled. "No, my Dad gave it to me." Blaine said and looked down. He wiped his face and Noah could've sworn he was crying.

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"Because he gave it to me to get rid of me" he finally said and Noah gasped.

"What? Why?" He couldn't believe that a parent would to that to their son.

"Because I didn't fit into his perfect life as a respected businessman. Men like him won't tolerate having a….a _fag_ in the family" Blaine choked out the last part and Noah felt the anger rise inside of him. WTF? That man was a total idiot and he wanted to hunt him down and punch him, but as he looked at Blaine all the anger disappeared and was replaced with an urge to comfort him, because Blaine was crying.

"That's bullshit" he said and stepped closer to the curly-haired man and wrapped his free arm around him. "Come here…"

As Noah pulled him against his chest, Blaine broke down into sobs. Noah squeezed Maya closer and kissed her head as he rubbed Blaine's back in soothing motions. How could a parent do something like that? Just the thought of losing Alice or Maya made him wanna cry, and that man had kicked his own son out with a stack of money. That was sick. Noah had cried when he had heard about Kurt's mother leaving him, and now he cried for both him and Blaine. Life really sucked sometimes.

"I'm sorry" Blaine suddenly said and broke free. He quickly took a step back and wiped his face with his hand. "You probably don't want me that close now."

"Hey! None of that, okay? I don't care if you're gay, but I won't have you calling yourself that f-word. I hate it."

"Oh…okay…so you don't mind?" Blaine said as if he couldn't believe it. "That's great" he added and managed a small smile.

"Can you hold Maya for a second?" Noah asked and handed her over when the other man nodded. Noah searched his bag for his phone and quickly flipped through it. "Look at this" he said and held up the phone so that Blaine could see the picture on the screen. Blaine watched but didn't seem to understand. "Alice!" Noah shouted and waited for his daughter to arrive. "Who's this?" he asked and showed her the picture.

"Dad!" she screamed happily and bounced up and down while touching the screen. "Dad" she repeated and bent forward to kiss the picture of Kurt and the kids on the couch in their living room.

"Yes, baby, that's Dad" he chuckled as he stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Wait…are you…?" Blaine started but choked.

"Gay, yes. This is Kurt, my fiancé and the girl's other father" Noah said proudly as he watched the picture one last time before tucking his phone away and taking Maya back.

"Oh…"

"Yes, you could say that. So I guess that Max has two fathers as well, am I right?"

"Yeah. Sebastian and I adopted him when he was three months old. Someone abandoned him outside a hospital in Columbus and Seb knew the doctor who found him. It was a long process, but we got him at last."

"That's sad but also nice. Kurt actually carried both of our daughters" Noah added and Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Really? That's awesome! I wished I had the gene, but I haven't. You're lucky."

"Yeah, we are" Noah agreed and hugged Maya a little closer. "So, you wanna meet Kurt sometime? I think he really wants to meet the guy that I hang out with every day."

"That would be great. Maybe we could have dinner or something?" Blaine suggested and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, and you could bring Sebastian and Max to our place. Kurt's an awesome cook."

"It's a date" Blaine said and they both chuckled at his choice of word.

* * *

"Please stir this, I have to change" Kurt said as Noah walked into their kitchen the following Friday night. They had invited Blaine and his family over for dinner and Kurt was freaking out. "And don't let it burn!" he shouted back as he ran out of the kitchen towards their bedroom. He had been cooking for hours and wanted everything to be perfect. It was the only thing he could control right now because he hated meeting people that Noah already knew. It made him feel insecure and nervous and he never knew what to say. This was Noah's new friend and he didn't wanna embarrass him.

The clothes that he had picked out a couple of hours ago suddenly felt completely wrong. The shirt was the wrong color, the pants were too tight and not a single scarf matched.

"Fuuuck!" he groaned and fell down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't wanna do this whole dinner-thing. What if Blaine hated him or tried to steal Noah away? Or even worse, what if Noah would realize that Blaine was better than him? _No! Don't even think that!_ _You know he wouldn't do that! _He told himself and sighed.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Noah said from the doorway.

"I don't feel good" he tried but failed.

"Yeah? Just like that?" Noah asked amused and Kurt nodded. "I don't believe you. What's the real problem?" Noah asked and sat down next to his fiancé. His hand rubbed Kurt's arm slowly up and down and he leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Tell me…"

"It's nothing…just…"

"What?"

"What if they don't like me?" Kurt whispered and hid his face in the pillow.

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're amazing, honey" Noah tried but he knew that it wouldn't work. Kurt hated meeting new people and that wasn't about to change now. "But that's not it, is it?" he continued as he could feel that there was something more on Kurt's mind.

"Urgh…why do you know me so well?!" Kurt groaned and Noah chuckled.

"Because I've spent the last six years with you and love you like crazy?" he tried and turned Kurt around so they faced each other. "You're my man" he added and kissed the tip of his nose. "And I love you more than anything."

"More than Blaine?" Kurt asked with a small insecure voice and Noah tipped his face up so their eyes met.

"Is that the problem? You think that I like Blaine more than you?" he asked and felt his stomach clench. "What, you really think that I would do that to you? Invite him to dinner and then leave you for him?" He was near tears now and Kurt shook his head.

"No…I really don't…but…"

"NO! There's no 'but', Kurt! I love _you_! Will you please try to remember that?" he asked frustrated and stood up with a sigh. "I'm gonna check on the food. You should get dressed if you don't want me to call and cancel."

He stood in front of the stove, stirring the sauce with teary eyes as Alice came in and wrapped herself around one of his legs. It felt good to have someone hold him, but he wished that it was Kurt. He carded a hand through Alice' curls and said a soft "Hi, honey" as he wiped his eyes and collected himself. Blaine and the others would be here any minute and he didn't want them to see that he had been crying.

* * *

"Maaax!" Alice squealed as the doorbell rang, and the little girl's happiness instantly put Noah in a better mood. Kurt was still in the bedroom and the evening would be awkward between them if Noah guessed right.

"Hi, Alice!" Blaine said as he entered the apartment. Max hid behind his leg, a bit shy for a change. "Max…" he said and tried to get the small boy to step forward. "You don't have to be shy. It's Alice, you know her, and you've met Noah and Maya as well. Come on, baby…"

"He's not a baby" a taller man said from behind Blaine. "Max! You're almost three years old, stop behaving like a child!" he said and grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out from behind Blaine's leg and took off his jacket while Max squirmed in his grip.

Noah watched, a bit horrified with how the man, Sebastian, treated their son. The boy had every right to be shy and Blaine didn't do anything. He just watched the pair with a sad expression. _Something isn't right_, Noah thought but shrugged it off as Alice pulled at his pants to be lifted up. He picked her up and hugged her close, needing her to feel that she was safe and loved.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Smythe" the man said with a smirk and extended a hand towards Noah which he shook. Immediately he knew that he didn't like this man. "So you're the man that my Blaine spends all his time with?" he said and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we both could use some company" he smiled. "It gets a bit lonely and boring when you're at home every day, but I love it anyways."

"Well, there's always things to do at home that you could focus on, right Blaine?" he said and smiled a false smile that made Noah's skin crawl.

"Oh, hi, sorry I didn't hear the doorbell" Kurt said and Noah breathed out when the conversation ended as the men said hello and shook hands. He happily noticed that Kurt acted like nothing had happened.

"Come on, the dinner's almost ready" Noah said and walked to the kitchen followed by Blaine and the kids.

Left in the hallway was Kurt, because Sebastian refused to let go of his hand. He smiled a creepy smile and pulled Kurt closer.

"So, it seems like our men has found each other, huh?" he said and Kurt tried to pull away.

"Yes, they're friends" he simply said and felt his heart beat faster. This guy creeped him out, but he didn't wanna look like someone who couldn't handle a situation like that without his man.

"Friends?" Sebastian huffed and chuckled. "Like that's all. No, I don't think so, but that's good, because then you and I can have some fun as well."

"What? No!" Kurt said shocked. _Who was this man?_

"Oh, come on, Kurt… you're way hotter than Blaine…"

"Hey, are you coming?" Blaine suddenly shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure, _honey_!" Sebastian shouted back and squeezed Kurt's hand one last time. "I'll talk to you later" he smirked and Kurt breathed out as Sebastian let him go. Kurt immediately took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

"Keep away from me" he whispered.

"Yeah…that's not gonna happen, sexy" Sebastian smiled and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a breathless and terrified Kurt in the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So, Blaine and Sebastian are here. Watch out! Not a lot of Noah/Kurt in this, but this chapter needed to happen. Please review and tell me what you think, and also a huge THANK YOU to those of you who did. You're amazing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

The dinner was more than awkward when they finally sat down to eat. Kurt had stayed in the hallway long after Sebastian had walked into the kitchen and couldn't make himself to move. Then Noah had thought that it was because of their earlier fight and apologized even though it wasn't his fault. The whole evening was fucked up, and it hadn't even started yet.

Kurt kept his eyes on his plate or the girls and desperately tried to avoid Sebastian's intense eyes that seemed to follow his every move. No one else seemed to notice though, so Kurt ignored it.

Noah kept up the conversation like a good host and changed the subject as a pro so it would please everyone. The problem was that neither Kurt nor Blaine seemed interested in joining in.

Kurt kept his head down and only spoke when spoken to, and Noah knew that they should have solved their little fight before the guests got there. This was not ideal, but it would have to work for now. He just wished that Kurt could try to keep up the appearance in front of their guests. This wasn't like Kurt; he was the master of keeping his feelings hidden. Maybe this whole dinner was a bad idea?

Blaine was a whole other person in his husband's presence, and it troubled Noah. The normally chatty and goofy guy was now reduced to a silent and slightly withdrawn man who served Sebastian as soon as he lifted a finger. This was seriously messed up, Noah thought as he watched them.

"So…Sebastian, what do you do for a living?" he asked and turned to the only other person who seemed willing to talk, not counting Max and Alice who chatted without a stop.

"I'm a teacher at Dalton Academy in Westerville. It's a fancy and expensive boy's private school" he said with a big proud smile. "What do you do, Noah?" he then asked with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm staying home with our daughters. You know that" Noah answered a bit irritated.

"Oh, yeah…well, I guess someone had to be the woman in the relationship" he chuckled and put an arm around an uncomfortable Blaine.

"The beauty with gay relationships is that we don't need any women, Sebastian. Thought you knew that actually" Noah bit back in an ice-cold voice.

"Daddy! Play!" Alice shouted across the table and tried to climb out of her chair. Her plate was almost empty and both she and the table around her were covered in pasta and different pieces of vegetables and bread. Kurt took the chance to flee the table, and stood up to help Alice down.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can play. You wanna come, Max?" he said as he turned his head to the boy who nodded with great enthusiasm. "Oh, sorry, is that okay?" he then asked turned to Blaine.

Noah raised an eyebrow as Blaine said "Yes" and Sebastian said "No" at the same time. Kurt looked confused and bit his lower lip while his eyes flickered from one man to another, not knowing what to do.

"We don't let our son leave the table until everyone's done. That's not very polite" Sebastian said as Blaine lowered his eyes.

"Well, this is a special occasion, and it's fine with us, so I guess it will be okay today, right?" Noah tried to save the situation, but Sebastian's death-glare made him shut up.

"Looks like we're all done anyway" Kurt said and quickly gathered the plates and carried them to the sink. This man made him nauseous and frustrated, and the sad look on the little boys face made his heart clench. He wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go. Blaine seemed nice though, but he was nothing like the man Noah had described. He had imagined a playful guy in colorful clothes and a great sense of humor, but this man was far from it. Kurt sighed and realized that Blaine probably wasn't treated very nice by his husband, and it made him sad.

* * *

"There you go, honey" he said as he rolled up Alice' sleeves and lifted her up to the sink so that he could wash her hands and face clean from food. "Close your mouth, silly" he giggled as she leaned forward with her mouth wide open. She laughed and closed it with a 'snap' and he quickly cleaned her off. "You're as good as new" he finally said and lifted her down. She ran out of the bathroom, probably searching for her new best friend.

"Max needs to wash his hands if that's all right" Kurt heard from the doorway, and he cringed as he recognized the voice. He nodded and turned slowly to face Sebastian and Max.

"Of course!" he said in a panicked voice. "Come here, you" he said and reached out a hand to Max who took a nervous step forward and placed his small hand in Kurt's bigger one.

"You know that you're way too good for him, right?" Sebastian suddenly said, and Kurt furrowed his brows as he poured some soap into Max' outstretched hands and helped him clean it off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Noah, of course. He's not even close to playin' in your league" Sebastian said as he leaned against the doorway. "You're way hotter" he added and his gaze grew even more intense as it roamed over Kurt's body.

"You're a creep…" Kurt tried to sound tough, but he knew that his voice showed his insecurities and he cursed himself. "…and your son's right here. Will you please stop this and leave me alone" he said with some greater strength. This was not something he wanted Max to hear and he couldn't believe this man's lack of manners.

Kurt quickly ushered the little boy out of the room just as Sebastian took a step closer and blocked the doorway. Kurt's heart started beating faster and he could feel the panic starting to grow in his stomach.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Noah said and Sebastian quickly took a step back at the same time as Kurt did which made them look awfully guilty. Especially as Sebastian had a huge smirk on his face as he turned to look at Noah.

"Nothing. I was just having a pleasant conversation with your husband."

"We're not married" Noah said with narrowed eyes and the other man widened his smile.

"Oh" he said, and hell if he didn't sound pleased about it. Kurt could see Noah's eyes narrow and knew that it was time to change the conversation.

"So…it's time for dessert, am I right?" he said quickly and rushed past the men and into the kitchen where Blaine sat all alone looking uncomfortable.

"Hi" he said as their eyes met, and the curly-haired man whispered a small 'Hi' back with a shy smile. "Are you okay?" Kurt continued and watched as Blaine nodded without looking up. His hands played nervously with a fork that had been left on the table and he fiddled with it without stopping.

"Yeah, sorry" he said after a while and Kurt wondered what he apologized for. Maybe for how Sebastian behaved? Someone needed to do that, but it should've been the man himself.

In that second Noah walked in with a sleepy Maya in his arms and handed her to Kurt as he pushed him away from the counter.

"Why don't you take Blaine with you into the living room while Sebastian I and prepare the dessert?" he suggested and Kurt agreed, happy to be in another room than Blaine's husband. Alice and Max were lying across the couch with their heads together watching Cinderella as they entered the room and Kurt smiled at the sight. They looked so cute together. The two men sat at their kids' feet and in a second they had their laps full of tired children. It was past Alice' bedtime, but Kurt could see no harm in her staying up a little late for once. She would fall asleep soon enough anyway if her drooping eyelids were any indication.

They decided to have dessert in the living room and Kurt could see the tension in Noah's body just by looking at him. The moment in the bathroom had been awkward, and Kurt felt guilty even though he had been totally innocent. Sebastian made him feel dirty, and his skin crawled when he thought of the man's words and behavior.

Kurt had put Maya down on the couch between him and Blaine and both she and Alice were fast asleep when the cheesecake was gone from their plates.

"I'll take her to bed" Noah said and scoped Maya up into his arms and kissed her light brown hair.

"Yeah, we should probably head home anyway" Blaine said as he hugged his son's sleeping form closer to his chest.

Noah came back and lifted Alice out of Kurt's arms and walked to her room to put her to bed.

"Well, thank you, Kurt for the delicious food. It was amazing" Blaine said as he stood up. "I'll go and buckle this one up in the car so we can get going." He smiled politely and walked out with small nod.

Kurt once again realized that he was left alone with Sebastian in the hallway and he had an even creepier smile on his face this time.

"Good night, Sebastian" he said and made it clear that it was time to go, but the man wouldn't have any of that. He took one long step towards Kurt and pressed a hard kiss onto his lips. Kurt's eyes were so wide that his eyes almost popped out and he tried to break free even though Sebastian's large hands held his head in place.

"What the fuck!?" Noah yelled from Alice' doorway and Sebastian reluctantly let the smaller man go. Noah was furious as he walked up to Sebastian and landed a hard punch right in his face. There was a weird cracking sound as his fist collided with Sebastian's jaw and he staggered backwards and fell against the door.

Sebastian stroked his jaw with a cocky grin and chuckled.

"Maybe you're not the woman after all" he said and a second later he earned himself a black eye.

"Get out of my house, you asshole!" Noah shouted and opened the door to kick him out. Sebastian almost fell out when the door opened and Noah quickly closed it behind him and turned around.

"Noah…it's not what…"

"Don't, Kurt. I don't wanna hear it" Noah said with a cold voice that made Kurt shiver. "I tried to tell myself that there was an explanation to why you were so close in the bathroom earlier, and I guess there was."

"What? NO!" Kurt tried, but Noah just shook his head and laughed a humorless laugh.

"I can't believe you, Kurt."

"Noah! Please listen to me!" he pleaded with tear-filled eyes, but Noah just shook his head again.

"You played the nervous please-don't-leave-me-roll well earlier, I guess" he said and Kurt cried by now.

"It's not…it wasn't…Noah…" he cried as he tried to get his fiancé to listen, but it didn't work.

"I want you out" Noah finally said and Kurt's legs gave out as he fell to the floor, sob's wracking through his body. _How could he do this? This wasn't happening, right?_ But it was.

"W-What?" he choked out as Noah turned his back on him and groaned.

"Urgh…Kurt! I can't believe this, but I saw it with my own eyes. You kissed that scum!" he yelled and Kurt backed up closer to the wall as to hide himself. He hated when Noah got angry, and thankfully it didn't happen very often and mostly his anger wasn't directed towards Kurt.

"I didn't…he…" Kurt tried, but Noah interrupted him again before he got a chance to explain.

"I saw you, Kurt! Stop lying to me!" he yelled again and Kurt pulled up his legs and curled in on himself on the floor. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening_, he mumbled to himself, but unfortunately it did.

Noah suddenly snapped out of his angry state and watched the man on the floor. Something broke inside of him as he realized how broken Kurt looked, but the pain in his chest prevented him from hugging him close. _Kurt did this, he doesn't want me anymore_, he thought as he backed away even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Please go" he whispered and Kurt's head snapped up when the words came out.

"Really?" he whispered and Noah nodded. He couldn't even force himself to say anything else. His whole world just fell apart and he needed some time to think about it.

Kurt slowly stood up and walked past him to get some stuff from their bedroom before putting on his shoes and jacket. Then he stood there, looking so small and fragile that Noah almost forgot that this was _his_ fault. _He_ had kissed Sebastian, and now he had to leave.

"Can I say good bye to the girls?" he asked when he was ready and Noah nodded. He watched as Kurt walked into their rooms and gently kissed their cheeks while crying silently. "You'll let me see them, right?"

"Of course I will. I'm not gonna…" Noah took a deep breath and shook his head. "This is not forever. I just…I need to think, Kurt. I mean…you kissed another guy!" he groaned and rubbed his face.

"I didn't. Really. And when you're ready to listen to your fiancés story instead of what that creep made you see, then I'm gonna tell you the truth" Kurt whispered in a small voice and then he was out the door, leaving a sobbing Noah on the floor in the hallway.

* * *

Kurt had no idea how he got to his father's house, but here he was- in the car on his drive-way. As soon as the car stopped, he had collapsed against the steering-wheel and let himself brake down.

A tapping on the window pulled him back to reality and as he looked up, he met the worried eyes of his father.

"Kurt? What happened?" he asked curiously as Kurt opened the door and un-buckled his seatbelt so he could fall into the safe strong arms.

"I don't know…I didn't…but Noah…" he rambled as Burt held him close and stroked his back.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you inside, and then you can tell me what happened" he said through gritted teeth. If his son's crying state was Noah's fault, then he would never forgive him.

He had put his son down on the couch wrapped in a blanket and sat next to the still crying Kurt and put an arm around him. Kurt immediately leaned into him and hid his face in the flannel of his familiar shirt.

"You wanna tell me now?" Burt asked and squeezed him a bit harder.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say…" Kurt started, but soon everything poured out of him. How Sebastian had flirted with him, how Noah had got suspicious, how Sebastian had kissed him and how Noah had kicked him out. He was sobbing hard at the end, and Burt was furious. He wanted to punch this Sebastian guy to a bloody heap and slap Noah for thinking that Kurt would cheat on him. This was so surreal.

"This is ridiculous!" he growled as Kurt hugged his legs against his chest.

"I just can't believe that Noah thought…" Kurt said and tensed. "How could he think that I would do that?" he continued, and Burt could tell that anger started to replace the sadness in his voice. "I mean, I would never…why would I...?"

"I know, kiddo, but let me ask you this…" Burt started and forced Kurt to look at him. "If you saw Noah kiss Blaine…" he said and Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to protest. Burt held up his hand to stop him and Kurt's mouth snapped shut. "What would you have done?"

"I…I don't know" Kurt whispered and broke down again. Just the thought of Noah and Blaine…NO, he couldn't handle that.

Burt sighed and hugged his precious son closer. He understood them both, but he would always take Kurt's side, no matter what.

"I think you do, Kurt. I won't say that Noah did the right thing, because he clearly overreacted, but I understand where it came from."

"He wouldn't even listen to me, even though I told him it wasn't my fault" Kurt sobbed and hid his face again. Burt could feel his shirt growing damp, but he couldn't care less at this point.

"I know, but I also know that Noah and I are very much alike, and if I know myself, he probably needs some time to cool down and think this through."

"Yeah…but it hurts" Kurt whispered and Burt knew that.

"I've never seen anyone love someone like Noah loves you, kiddo" he said and leaned down to kiss Kurt's messed-up hair. It was true, because every time he saw the pair together he could feel how much Noah loved Kurt. It showed in every touch, every word and every look they shared and it made him kind of jealous. He wanted that, too, but he had almost given up the thought of love. He was too old, wasn't he? Yeah, probably…

"Yeah?" Kurt said; his voice a bit more hopeful now.

"Yeah. He would never leave you" Burt confirmed, and hoped that he was right. "Come on, let's get you to bed and we'll fix this tomorrow."

As he led Kurt to his old room, he realized how much he missed his son; or, how much he missed the company. This house was way too empty and silent since Kurt had moved out years ago. Now they lived almost an hour drive from each other, and Burt had nothing except the tire shop to keep him here.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Kurt asked with a quiet voice when they walked past Burt's bedroom. Burt looked at his son; he looked so young and scared where he stood and hugged himself tightly, like he would fall apart if he let go.

"Of course" he said and led Kurt into the room. The left part of the bed was untouched like always. After Kurt's mother had left, Kurt had made a habit out of sleeping there, but as he grew older the left side had been empty. Nowadays, Burt didn't even bother to take off the cover. He just pushed it aside from the right side and ignored the other. It made him feel less lonely.

Kurt pulled off his sweater and his jeans as Burt prepared the bed. Then he quickly climbed in and patted the bed next to him until Burt climbed in as well. This was strange, sleeping alongside his grown-up son, Burt thought, but it also felt really good, like old times.

He listened to Kurt's breathing as it evened out and he fell asleep, then he stood up, grabbed his phone and walked out to the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah?" the grumpy voice on the other end answered, and Burt sighed.

"It's Burt" he said and the other voice stayed quiet. He could hear Noah breathe though, and listened to it for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to tell you that Kurt's here."

"Thank you, but I don't…"

"No, don't tell me that you don't care, because I know you do" Burt cut him off. "I also know that you're smarter than this, Noah!"

"What? How is this _my_ fault? Kurt kissed that asshole, and…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. My son just cried himself to sleep in my bed, scared shitless that you will leave him over something he didn't do. That guy's an ass, I agree, but Kurt wouldn't cry like this if he agreed to that kiss."

"He…he cried himself to sleep?" Noah whispered, and Burt could hear his voice crack.

"Yeah…"

"Fuck"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Burt chuckled sadly. "Get some sleep now, and tomorrow, you get over here and I'm gonna watch the girls while you two fix this."

"I don't know if I can just…I mean, I saw them kiss, Burt!" Noah said and Burt could hear him cry.

"And how did it look? Were they snuggled up together? Were Kurt holding him and kissing him back?" he asked and almost felt nauseous when he thought of his son kissing some other guy. What if Kurt actually did that? No, no, he couldn't have…

Noah was silent. He searched his memory and realized that Burt had a point. Kurt's hands had been far away from Sebastian, and he had looked pleased when he punched his face._ Oh, shit, I'm such an asshole! Why didn't I see that earlier?_ He mentally slapped himself and groaned.

Burt smiled as Noah finally groaned and sniffed as he started to cry again.

"You see it now?" he asked but didn't get an answer. "Get some sleep, son, and I'll see you in the morning."

Just as he was about to hang up, he heard a small "Thanks" coming from the other end. He said a quick "Good night, Noah" and hung up before getting back to the bedroom and taking his place next to his sleeping son. His mind wandered to all the nights when he had watched his only son cry himself to sleep in this exact spot, and he had hoped that it would never happen again after that. Sure, Kurt was much happier now, even when he cried, and a lot more healthy. Back then he had just been skin and bones, and Burt watched his son now, all slender muscles and pale but healthy skin. He smiled and reached out a hand to stroke his hair and then he fell asleep with a small smile still lingering on his lips.

* * *

Kurt woke up at dawn, so used to Alice' early mornings, and it took a moment before he realized where he was.

"Shit" he said as the reality came crashing down on him, and the memories of yesterday floated up to the surface. He had hoped for a second that it was just a dream, but the sleeping man next to him wasn't Noah, and the bed wasn't his.

After a few minutes he decided that it was useless laying there and stood up to make some coffee. It was early, but not too early for that. _Hell, it never was, right?_

Burt trailed into the kitchen almost an hour later, rubbing his face and taking in the sad expression on Kurt's face as he looked out the window.

"You look like hell, son" he said before he could stop himself, and Kurt's head whipped around immediately.

"Why, thank you, Dad" he said sarcastically and faked a smile. He knew that he looked like shit; he always did after he had cried. His eyes were probably red, his cheeks flushed and his face blotchy. He wasn't a beautiful crier.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Burt tried to make up for his harsh words, but failed miserably. "Maybe you should take a shower?" he tried again, and Kurt actually nodded this time. He didn't know yet that Noah would come over, and Burt decided not to tell him. He feared that Kurt would leave if he knew.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he stepped in under the hot spray in the shower and leaned his head forward so his forehead rested onto the cold tiles. His shoulders were slumped and he had trouble keeping himself up. His head was full of fears and terrible scenarios that could happen the next few days. What if Noah decided that he didn't wanna hear Kurt's explanation? What if he realized that he would be better off without him and forced him out of the house forever?

"Stupid fucking Sebastian!" Kurt yelled and punched the shower wall in anger. "FUCK!" he then shouted as his hand collided with the wall and sent a lightning of pain up his arm. He slumped down against the wall, holding his throbbing hand and let go when tears started falling. This was the worst day ever.

"Kurt?" he heard his father shout from the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad. Just the stupid wall that had to be so fucking hard!" he yelled back and groaned. His fist hurt like hell and it looked a bit swollen which was _just perfect_. He rolled his eyes, sighed and turned off the water as he stepped out and tried to dry himself off with one hand.

He yanked on some shirt and sweatpants and opened the door. The first thing he heard was Alice' loud voice as she yelled "Papa" which was her name for Burt and then he rounded the corner and Noah was there. Kurt's heart almost stopped and he froze in his step.

"Kurt…" he said and took a step closer. His eyes were red and sad and Kurt could tell that he had been crying as well. "I'm sorry" he whispered and rubbed his neck when Kurt remained silent.

"I'll take the girls out to the playground" Burt said. "Take your time. I'll call before I come back, okay?"

"Thanks" Noah simply said as Burt disappeared out the door with their daughter's. Kurt suddenly realized that he didn't even said hello to them. _What kind of dad am I? _he groaned and raised his hands to rub his face. The second his sore hand touched his face, he hissed in pain and mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. Maybe he deserved it.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Noah said concerned and took three long steps towards him and gently cradled his hand in his own bigger ones.

"Careful…" Kurt said through gritted teeth and bit his lower lip.

"Whoa, Kurt, how did this happen?" Noah asked and Kurt really wanted to just slump into his arms and let him hug him close. He needed it, but he didn't know if Noah wanted to hold him, so he stood his ground.

"Just had a close encounter with the wall" he whispered, and a small smile played on Noah's lips as he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Oh" he said and gently examined his hand. "Can you move your fingers?"

Kurt tried and hissed as the pain increased. "No" he admitted and finally it was too much. The stupid argument, the fear of Noah leaving him, the pain and…

Noah jumped with surprise as Kurt fell against his chest and started crying, but he quickly collected himself and let his arms pull the man closer. He inhaled Kurt's scent and felt his own tears falling onto his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into his ear as he held him close and stroked his back.

"He forced himself on me" Kurt hiccupped and inhaled sharply. "I didn't want him to kiss me!"

Noah clenched his jaw as he heard this. Of course he had heard it last night as well, but he hadn't been able to listen then. Now, he boiled with anger, and gently kissed Kurt's still damp hair.

"I trust you, honey…I do. I'm just so sorry that I didn't trust you yesterday. I was just so…so fucking angry and scared, and I freaked out and I'm sorry…" he rambled, and pulled his fiancé closer.

"I know, but you really hurt me" Kurt said and his voice was so small that Noah almost didn't hear him.

"I know. I can't apologize enough. I love you, and I was so scared when I saw you two kiss…"

"_We_ didn't kiss! _He_ kissed _me_!" Kurt corrected him and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I didn't see that. I just saw you leaving me, and me being left alone because you finally realized that you can find someone better." Noah cried into Kurt's hair by now, but suddenly Kurt's head disappeared as he took a step back and met his eyes. He had a confused expression on his face and watched Noah like he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Are you insane?" he asked at last and Noah shook his head reluctantly. "You're awesome, and I could never find anyone better if I searched all my life, which I won't."

"So you wanna come back even though I behaved like an ass?" Noah asked hopefully, and Kurt nodded and stepped back into his arms. His hand was trapped between their bodies and he tensed when the pain increased again.

"Maybe we should head to the hospital?" Noah asked and watched Kurt's hand that had turned red and even more swollen. "Ouch" he said as he saw it, and gently kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I was just so frustrated and scared and I wanted to punch something" Kurt sighed and let his head fall onto Noah's shoulder. "I should've guessed it wouldn't be my thing."

Noah suddenly chuckled and Kurt couldn't help but join in. Everything was just so damn stupid and unnecessary.

"I love you" Kurt whispered. "You promised that you would never forget that."

"Yeah, I did, and I know, but Sebastian really struck something in me. I hated him from the moment he stepped inside our home."

"Me too. He flirted with me the whole evening, and I told him to stop, but he didn't." Kurt confessed.

"He did WHAT?" Noah hissed and tensed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I-I didn't wanna feel like some helpless…girl" he whispered the last part and Noah tilted his chin up so their eyes met.

"You're not helpless, Kurt. You're tough and strong, and you're definitely not a _girl_! I know that for sure" he said with a small smile and wiggled his eyebrows until Kurt smiled as well. "Okay?"

"Okay" Kurt agreed. "Can we kill Sebastian, though?"

"No, but only because the girls would be alone while we're locked up" Noah smiled. "We are going to tell Blaine what happened though. He needs to know."

"Yeah, something wasn't right there" Kurt said and saw Noah nod in agreement.

"No, it wasn't. Blaine was not himself and I guess Sebastian is to blame. I hated how he treated Max as well. I wanted to take him and run."

"I know, me too. He's such a sweet boy."

"Yes, he is" Noah said and let go of Kurt. "Now, let's get you to the hospital so you can get that hand checked out." Noah said and kissed his cheek. "My furious boxer" he chuckled and helped Kurt with his shoes.

* * *

**A/N: So, Sebastian's appearance in the last chapter really woke you up. I knew that would happen. I don't hate him in Glee, but I needed him to be an ass for the future of this story. He won't make any more damage though, so you can all relax.**

**Now, please review. It's what keeps me going. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, here's another chapter! It's kind of filler though, but I need it for further ideas that I'm really excited about. Stay with me!**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

"Have you heard anything from Blaine lately?" Kurt asked one evening about two weeks after the disastrous dinner. That weekend had been everything but pleasant, but after the kiss and the fight and everything, Noah and Kurt had managed to sort everything out and head back home together, except for a detour to the hospital where it had been clear that Kurt sprained his hand. It was still sore and wrapped up in a bandage to force him to rest it.

"No…I haven't" Noah sighed. He had quickly gotten used to the new company that were Blaine and Max, and now the days felt kind of lonely and boring while Kurt worked.

"Oh. Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course I have!" Noah groaned, and Kurt nodded. "I have been walking by his store as well, but it's always closed, and he won't answer his phone. I even left messages!" Noah rubbed his neck and bit his lower lip. Kurt knew that this worried Noah, because it worried him as well. Sebastian had been very provocative that night, and now they couldn't get hold of Blaine. What if something happened?

"I have a bad feeling…" Kurt started but didn't dare to say anything more. The truth was that it freaked him out, and even though he knew that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I know, me too" Noah sighed again and shook his head. "What the fuck shall we do? This is so messed up!"

"Yeah, but we don't actually know if something bad happened. Maybe there's a logic explanation?" Kurt suggested, but the feeling in their guts told them otherwise.

* * *

Noah had been out almost the whole day with the girls, enjoying the warm weather. It was the beginning or May, but the park felt empty and boring. Alice asked about Max every five minutes and Noah didn't know what to tell her. In the end they had got bored and headed home.

Now they were inside on the living room floor. Alice was building towers out of a pile of colorful blocks and then she smashed them down with squeals of delight while she clapped her hands together and applauded herself.

Maya was on her stomach on a blanket on Noah's other side and he watched her as she fought to keep her head and upper body up from the floor. She had gotten really strong lately and now it looked like she was doing push-ups.

"Wow, look how strong you are, baby!" Noah chuckled as he stroked her light brown hair. "You have great muscles, don't you?"

"Me too!" Alice screamed immediately and started doing some kinds of push-ups as well which led to Noah doing it as well. They all laughed when Alice climbed up on his back and he continued doing a couple more with the extra weight on. When he turned his attention back to Maya he noticed that she was on her back.

"Whoa, Maya! How did that happen?" he said with a shocked expression. He knew that this would happen eventually, because the baby-book (that he read more often than he would like to admit) said that kids started rolling over at 4-5 months of age, but this was the first time she did it. He smiled and Maya did as well. She did that a lot nowadays and sometimes she even laughed for real.

He quickly turned her onto her belly again and watched her closely to see if she would do it again. He had missed all the big steps with Alice, so this was huge!

Maya watched him like he was being an idiot. Like _I just managed to turn around, why would you flip me back?_

Yeah, maybe it wasn't fair, but he wanted desperately to see it. Soon she started to fall to one side and his fingers itched to help her as he watched her body fight and her small legs kick before she finally flipped over onto her back with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god, baby! That was fantastic!" Noah laughed and lifted her up to kiss her. "Did you see what your baby sister did, Alice?" he said towards his other daughter and she cheered and jumped up and down and clapped her hands with the biggest smile on her face. "Shit, you're getting so big" he said as they slowed down and he kissed Maya's chubby cheek. "Let's get it on camera for Dad to watch when he gets home, okay?"

* * *

An hour later he stood in the kitchen preparing dinner as he heard Alice' feet running through the hallway, and just when he expected her to burst into the kitchen, the running stopped and was replaced by a loud crash and a high scream.

Noah dropped the spoon and ran to the doorway where he was met by a hysterically crying Alice with blood running down her face.

"Oh god, Alice, what happened?" he screamed as he picked the girl up and tried to see where she was hurt. Where did all the blood come from? She just screamed and cried and tried to push his hands away when he tried to examine her, and it was really hard to hold her while he tried to look her over. "Please let me see, baby? I have to know where you are hurt" he pleaded, but she just screamed louder. Big tears rolled down her cheeks and blended with the blood and it broke his heart to see her like that. He didn't know what to do! How come no one told you about situations like this before you got kids?

A few minutes later she had calmed down a bit and he could see now that she had quite a big gash high up on her forehead, almost in her hair-line and it looked like it would probably need stitches. He groaned and hugged her closer, trying to soothe her. Then he remembered Maya that he left on the floor in the kitchen. With Alice in his arms he walked in and saw her cry silently, probably for being left alone which she hated. After making sure that she was okay he did the only thing that he could think of. He picked up the car-keys and wallet, lifted Alice onto his left hip, hefted Maya up on his right arm and headed for the hospital as he tried to reach Kurt on his phone with no luck. He had headed to Columbus for a meeting, and would be home in an hour, but Noah wanted him at the hospital as he had no idea what to do.

They had been blessed with healthy kids and no big injuries to this day, and Noah thanked god for that as he walked into the ER with his arms full of his daughters.

"Wow, that doesn't look good, sweetie" the nurse at the reception desk said as they approached. Alice had started crying again as Noah had explained that they would see a doctor and now she hid her bloody face into his already ruined shirt and sobbed. It really broke his heart to see her like this, but what could he do? She needed someone to look at the injury and fix it.

"No, I think it needs stitches" Noah said as he kissed her hair. His arms started to ache as Maya squirmed on his other arm and the nurse seemed to understand as she led them to a room with a white bed and told them to wait for the doctor.

Noah happily put Maya down and flexed his sore muscles as he sat and adjusted Alice on his lap and stroked her back in soothing circles.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. I promise, but you have to let the doctor look at it, okay?" he said, but cringed as he thought of his almost two-year-old having to be brave and in pain.

The doctor was a nice middle-aged woman that reminded Noah of his mother, and she slowly got Alice to face her.

"Hello, sweetie, what happened?" she said with a calm voice that made Alice relax.

"Fell" Alice sobbed and tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her father close with her small fists.

"Oh, that's too bad. I bet it hurt, right?" the doctor said and Alice nodded. "Did you hit your head on something?"

Alice nodded again and looked at Noah for help. "Well, I guess she tripped on the carpet and hit a chair, but I really don't know. I didn't see it" Noah said and felt like a bad parent. Why wasn't he there? Maybe he could've prevented it.

"It's not your fault" the woman whispered. "Kids trip and fall and hurt themselves. That's normal and a part of growing up. I bet you did it, too" she smiled, and Noah finally nodded. Yeah, he had been everything but calm as a kid.

"So, what will happen now?" he asked nervously as he stroked Alice' curls.

"I will give her some light sedatives to calm her down and get her a bit sleepy, and then I will give her some anesthetics and a few stitches" she explained and he nodded.

The first shot just made Alice cry harder again, but soon she calmed down in Noah's arms. He felt her get heavier and saw her eyelids start to droop as he put her down on the bed next to her sister.

"I think that we have to move this beauty out of the way" the doctor said as she laid her eyes on the smaller girl and Noah lifted her to the empty space next to Alice' feet so that he could focus entirely on Alice. Thankfully Maya was too young to understand what happened and she happily lifted her chubby legs and tried to get her feet into her mouth.

"Maya" Alice said with a sleepy voice, and the doctor smiled.

"Is that her name?" she asked and Alice nodded. Her eyes were unfocused and she looked half-asleep already, but she still remembered her precious sister. "Okay, I'm gonna give her the anesthetics now. I think it will be okay" she said turned to Noah.

Alice tensed as the got the second shot, but relaxed as the pain disappeared. The stitches were soon in place and Maya got a bandage and a small toy.

"Keep an eye on her if she remains dizzy or unfocused tomorrow. Also, let us know if she throws up, that could be a sign on a concussion. The stitches will be removed in 7 days and make sure they stay clean" she said as she waved them off.

"You think that I could get some help carrying Maya to the car?" Noah asked as he lifted Alice up in his arms. She was heavy and almost asleep and there was no way that he could carry both of the girls at once when one of them was asleep.

"Of course. Let me get a nurse for you" she said and hurried out. A minute later a young nurse entered the room and quickly lifted a surprised looking Maya into her arms and walked after him to the car.

Noah's head was spinning when he neared the exit, but he came back to reality as he almost bumped into someone. His eyes widened as he saw the face next to him.

"Blaine?" he said as he took in the man and the sleeping boy in his arms. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?" he asked in a hurry and saw Blaine cringe.

"Sir?" he nurse said and motioned that she had to get back soon.

"Yeah, sorry…come on" Noah said and started walking out. "Blaine, please come with us to the car?"

He didn't get an answer but as he looked back he could see him following them. He thanked the nurse and buckled the girls into their car-seats and then he turned to Blaine.

"What happened, man?" he said as they just stood there. He noticed that Blaine's eyes were everywhere but on him and it made him worried. "Hey, what happened wasn't your fault" he finally said and watched Blaine shake his head.

"I know, but I shouldn't have brought him. I planned on it being just me and Max, but Seb's meeting got cancelled and he decided to come. I should've known it would end in disaster." He sighed and hugged Max closer to his chest.

"You sound like it has happened before?"

"Well, I don't really know what happened, but by the look of Seb I guess it was bad?"

Noah suddenly remembered that Blaine and Max already were gone when Sebastian had kissed Kurt and Noah had punched him. Of course Sebastian hadn't told him the truth.

"Well, I don't know if this is the place to have this discussion though" Noah said and gestured to the girls. "I should probably get the girls home."

"What happened?" Blaine said with worried eyes as he finally noticed Noah's bloody shirt.

"Alice fell and hurt her head. Had to have stitches" Noah said and sighed. It had been really hard to see her hurt, and he was so tired now. He felt completely drained. "Btw, why are you here?" he suddenly remembered to ask.

"Well, Max has been running a high fever for a few days and I wanted them to check it out. We got some medicine, so he should get better in a few days." Blaine explained and kissed Max' head.

"Oh, I hope he feels better soon" Noah said and opened the driver's door. "Look, man, we should get together when the kids get better, okay? We miss you."

Blaine's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "You do? I mean…you really wanna see us after…?"

"Hey, I told you it wasn't your fault! I actually hope that you've left him, or at least consider it?"

"We moved out" Blaine simply said and he looked both sad and relieved at the same time.

"Good. Make sure you call me when Max is better, and remember that we're here if you need anything. We like the two of you." Noah said and smiled big as he squeezed Blaine's shoulder and patted Max' back before climbing in the car and driving home.

* * *

When Noah parked his car outside their apartment building he noticed Kurt's car a few spots away and furrowed his brows. If Kurt was home from Columbus, then why wasn't he on his way to the hospital? Suddenly his phone started to ring and the caller ID said 'Kurt'.

"Kurt, where the hell are you?" he answered and was met by Kurt's panicked voice.

"Noah, oh god, what happened? Where are you?" he almost screamed.

"We just came back. I see your car…"

"Wait, you're in the parking lot at home? Me too!"

"What? Yeah, we are. We just came home. I've tried to call you."

"Yeah, but I was on the road, and the traffic was crazy and I couldn't answer. I just heard your messages!" Kurt said as Noah saw him open the car and step outside. He scanned the parking lot and started to run when he spotted Noah's car.

Noah quickly got out and hugged him close when their bodies crashed together. He told Kurt everything and they gently lifted their sleeping girls out of the car and started walking up to their apartment. Noah held Alice close and tried not to wake her. He never wanted to let her go after this afternoon. Kurt carried Maya and opened the door as they reached the door. Her clothes were gently removed and he placed her in her crib. The day was almost over anyway.

The scene that met him in his and Noah's bedroom made his heart clench. He hadn't been able to get a good look at Alice before, and now he took in the sight of her limp body, the bandage wrapped around her head and the blood-stained clothes that both she and Noah wore. She lay on her back in the middle of the bed and Noah was next to her, gently stroking her arm and humming quietly. His eyes never left her.

"Is she really okay?" Kurt asked nervously as he climbed in on his daughter's other side and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I guess. She had to have five stitches and they gave her some sedatives to calm her down. We're supposed to look out for dizziness or if she throws up" Noah told him and sighed.

"Should we try to get her out of these clothes?" Kurt asked and looked at them with disgust.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't wanna move her" Noah confessed.

"You carried her up here without her waking up, honey. I think it will be okay if we work together."

Noah nodded and lifted the sleeping form from the bed. He held her as Kurt slowly lifted her shirt up, managed to get her arms out and tried to get it over her head.

"It's too tight, you're gonna hurt her" Noah said and stopped him. "Get a scissor" he ordered and Kurt did as he was told. A minute later Kurt cut her shirt in two parts and removed her pants before tucking her under the cover.

As Noah made no effort to remove his own ruined shirt, Kurt pulled it over his head and led him into the bathroom to wash the blood from his body. Noah just stood there paralyzed, and Kurt noticed him starting to tremble.

"You did well, honey" he said as he took a step closer and engulfed Noah in a firm hug. "She's gonna be okay, it's okay, sweetie" he whispered as he stroked his neck and kissed his cheek. Noah finally broke down and clenched his fists around Kurt's sweater as he sobbed hard into his neck. Kurt just held him. He understood that this must've been an awful experience, and he admired Noah for handling it on his own. "I love you. You're an amazing father and husband" he said gently as he continued to stroke and kiss him.

"I'm not your husband" Noah suddenly said against his skin and Kurt moved so that he could look Noah in the eyes.

"Not yet, but I want you to be" he said and pecked his lips. "Really soon, too" he added and watched Noah smile.

"Really? Because we never talk about the wedding."

"We've had a lot going on lately, honey. That doesn't mean it won't happen" Kurt said and kissed him again, a bit longer this time.

"I love you" Noah whispered as he wiped away his tears. "Now let's head back to our daughter. I want to have her close tonight."

"Of course, but honey, have any of you eaten dinner?"

"Oh. No, it got interrupted" Noah suddenly realized that the food was left in the kitchen. At least he had managed to turn off the stove before they left.

"I guess it's okay. They'll live" Kurt said and they headed back to bed together; both of them holding Alice throughout the night.

They woke up a couple of hours later when Alice started to squirm and whimper in her sleep.

"Oh, I guess the anesthetics are wearing off. I'll get her something for the pain" Noah said and stood up. They had gotten some medicine from the hospital to give Alice when she was in pain.

As she eased back to sleep, Noah realized that a lot of things had happened yesterday.

"Are you still awake, Kurt?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt said; his voice sleepy as he stifled a yawn.

"We met Blaine and Max at the hospital" Noah said and Kurt's eyes were suddenly wide opened.

"What? Did he hurt them? What happened?"

"No, calm down. They're okay. Max just had a high fever. He said that they moved out though."

"Well, that's a relief" Kurt exhaled and relaxed a bit while slowly stroking Alice' hair.

"Yes, it sure is. The problem is that I think he feels guilty for what Sebastian did. I told him that we missed him and Max, and he looked like he couldn't believe what he heard." Noah sighed. This whole situation was messed up, and it wasn't Blaine's fault!

"I guess we have to make sure he knows it then" Kurt simply said and smiled.

Noah watched him with a big smile. "I love you so much" he said and leaned over Alice to place a small but loving kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you, too, but I think that we need to get some sleep now before our precious daughter's wake up again" he said and kissed Alice' cheek before taking Noah's hand and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Three days later Blaine called and wondered if they wanted to meet up at the park. Noah told him that Alice needed to rest, but asked him to bring Max over to their house for some indoor playtime and lunch. Kurt was working from home and joined them for lunch when he finished his article.

"Hi, Blaine. It's good to see you again" he said and greeted the man with a firm hug and a loving smile. Blaine looked a bit ashamed, but he didn't say anything, just 'Hi' and 'You too'.

"So, Blaine, my birthday's in two weeks and I want you and max to come" Kurt said when they were half-through their meal, and Blaine looked surprised. "That's if you want to…"

"Yes, of course we want to, Kurt! I don't have a lot of friends these days. Most of the people we hung out with were Seb's friends, and I never liked them, so…" he admitted, and Kurt and Noah nodded.

"So, where do you live now?" Kurt asked and regretted the question as Blaine squirmed in his seat.

"We live in a hotel" he finally admitted and lowered his eyes. "It's not that bad. At least we have a bed, a bathroom and a roof over our heads. Max and I like to see it as an adventure, don't we, squirt?"

"Yeah, it's fun, and there's a lot of breakfast!" Max said with happy eyes but then his expression became sadder. "But I miss my toys and my bed" he confessed and they all smiled sadly.

Kurt could tell that Blaine wanted to avoid the topic so he changed the subject.

"So, the party is May 14th and it's nothing big, just some cake and hanging out. Come around three?"

"Sure, we'll be there" Blaine said and smiled. "Guess we have to get you a present then. What do you want?" he asked and Kurt waved it off. He guessed that Blaine didn't have a lot of money now when they left home, so he didn't wanna wish for something he couldn't afford.

"A wedding" he said as a joke, and Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're not married?"

"No, we're not. Not yet, anyway" Noah explained and Blaine looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's okay. We never had the money, and then the girls were born and we had other things to focus on" Kurt explained and Blaine nodded.

"So what do you want the wedding to be like?" he asked curiously. His own wedding had been too big and with too many guests that he didn't even know and the wedding planner that Sebastian hired refused to listen to what he wanted. He should've known then that it was just the start.

"Well…." Kurt started and looked at Noah. "Actually I don't want it to be in a church, because I don't believe in God…" he confessed and Noah nodded knowingly. "I wanna get married at Nana's house, by the lake."

Noah almost dropped his fork as he heard what Kurt said. "Wait, what?" He always thought that Kurt wanted some big fancy wedding all in white, or champagne or whatever the name of the color was.

"Is that stupid?" Kurt asked quietly, but both Noah and Blaine shook their heads. "I just thought that it would be romantic to get married where we first met" he blushed and Noah took his hand and squeezed it.

"I think it's a fabulous idea, honey" he said and leaned in to peck his lips. "We should ask Nana right away. We haven't been there for weeks."

"Yeah, you wanna go now?" Kurt asked and stood up. "Blaine, you should come, too. Nana would love to meet you, and the kids could need some fresh country air."

"What? No, you don't have to invite us. We should just head home" Blaine said, a bit embarrassed. He felt like he was intruding, but Kurt and Noah just waved him off.

"Please, come with us, man. We've missed you." Noah said and he looked so sincere that Blaine nodded.

* * *

"Nana!" Alice screamed as soon as Kurt let her out of the car. She immediately started running towards the door that swung open and revealed Noah's grandmother.

"Hello, honey" he said and hugged the tiny girl close. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy with that head wound, dear?" she asked concerned and Noah sighed but smiled.

"Yeah, you try to keep this hurricane calm for a week. It's not easy" he said and ruffled Alice' hair. "But I guess she's allowed to run a little bit, they never said anything about it" he said but thought otherwise. Mostly he wanted her to be still and heal.

"Oh, okay" she said and hugged him close. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm good. Oh, I hope it's okay that we brought Blaine and Max. They came to visit, and then Kurt wanted to come here and ask you something, so…"

"Of course it's okay!" she said and turned to Blaine and pulled him into a hug, much to his surprise. "It's nice to finally meet you, Noah's been talking about you a lot" she said and smiled as she studied him. He looked kind of uncomfortable so she let him go and turned her attention to the small boy hiding behind his legs. "And I guess you're Max?" she asked in a gentle voice, and she could see the curly hair bounce as he nodded. "Good, you're more than welcome" she said and ushered them inside.

The day was warm and they decided to sit outside on the terrace. The kids ran around like crazy on the grass and Noah had to tell Alice more than once to calm down. The pictures of her bleeding and crying still appeared before his eyes multiple times a day and he knew that he was a bit over-protective, but he just couldn't stop himself.

Nana brought lemonade and coffee outside and Kurt placed a freshly baked pie on the table. He had made it for Blaine's visit, so they brought it with them. They chatted for a while about everything that had happened since they last met and suddenly Nana seemed to remember something.

"Kurt, did you wanna ask something? I just remembered that Noah said that when you arrived."

"Yeah…umm…you know that Noah and I plan to get married?" he started and Noah could see that he was nervous for the outcome of this conversation.

"Yes, of course. I've been waiting for you to set a date. Have you?" she asked with happy eyes, and they all smiled.

"No, we haven't, but we had a discussion about where we wanted to get married, and I want it to be…here" Kurt said the last part quietly and ducked his head to avoid her eyes.

"Here?" Nana asked and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, Kurt had an idea that we would get married where we first met. Maybe by the lake?" Noah said and had such a hopeful expression on his face that she couldn't say no.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" she said and Kurt's head jerked up as he smiled big.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm not in charge of food or anything. You can borrow the house, but you bring everything that you want to eat or drink" she said firmly and they nodded eagerly in agreement. "When were you planning on doing this?"

"We don't know actually. We have to find a priest that will marry a gay-couple first. Then maybe we have to save up some more money. We have some, but I don't know if it will be enough for food or stuff like that. We need to buy suits and maybe we want to go away for a few days on some kind of honeymoon." Noah explained, but Kurt shook his head.

"But we don't need new clothes. We have suits and maybe we can ask people to bring food and drinks instead of presents" he said and smiled. "I don't care what we wear, I just wanna marry you!"

"That's sweet, honey, but don't tell me that my fashionista for a fiancé that works for Vogue wants to get married in old clothes" Noah said and chuckled. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not shallow like that!" Kurt protested, and they all smiled and tried not to laugh.

"We know that you're not shallow, honey, we just know about your passion for clothes and that's okay" Nana said and patted his arm.

"Well, I would rather go on a honeymoon than buy a new suit, and that's the truth!" Kurt said and Noah agreed. A few days without the kids would be like a dream come true.

"Are you married, Blaine?" Nana asked next and the room fell silent. She realized that she probably said something wrong, but didn't know what until Blaine spoke.

"Well, yes, I am, but we recently separated. Max and I moved out rather quickly a couple of weeks ago. It's kind of complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you manage to find a place to live in on that short notice? That can't be easy" she said and Blaine squirmed under her gaze.

"No, we're still searching. We live in a hotel room right now" he admitted and she gasped without thinking.

"That's not a life for a small boy" she said and he gave her a look that said 'You don't think I know that?'

"Nana…" Noah warned when he saw Blaine's discomfort, but she ignored him.

"Well, I have two rooms available and you don't have to pay me" she said and Blaine looked like he didn't know what to think.

"Nana, maybe you should calm down a bit…?" Noah said and she became silent.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I love having people here. It's kind of lonely when it's just me. Kurt lived here once." She said and pointed to him.

"Yeah, I did, but I was only seventeen, and I didn't have a kid. Maybe Blaine and Max want some privacy. Let him think about it." Kurt tried to help, but Blaine seemed interested.

"Are you serious?" he finally said and Nana nodded.

"Yes, I am. I have a big house that's mostly empty, and I don't like it. I will give you all the privacy you want and all the doors have locks on them. And it won't be forever" she reminded him as he smiled.

"But you don't even know me" he said and she shook her head as she smiled.

"I recognize a friendly face when I see one, honey. And Noah and Kurt seems to trust you, so why shouldn't I?" she said and he looked relieved.

"Well, it's not that far from my store, and it sure as hell beats the hotel room, but I have to ask Max first" he finally said. And I'm paying rent."

"No, you won't" she argued while Noah and Kurt watched with amused eyes. They both knew that she was stubborn as hell, but Blaine put up a good fight.

"I will, and that's final" he said with a firm voice as he narrowed his eyes. "I can afford it."

"I bet you can, but so can I" she bit back and Noah shook his head.

"Wanna go home, Kurt? This could take forever" he chuckled and Kurt nodded as he stood to get the kids.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it here. Next chapter will contain a break-up, some Sam, a newly found love-interest, a wedding to plan and maybe some smut (if you want that, that is?). Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! Chapter twenty! This contains a little bit of everything, even SMUT as promised. It's also very long as you can see. Almost 10,000 words actually. I know, it's crazy, but i couldn't stop writing. I don't know how long this story will be, because i have ideas for a new story as well. We'll see- Now, enjoy this and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter twenty

"You did what?" Noah shouted into his cell phone that was pressed against his left ear.

The whole Hummel-Puckerman family was in their car heading home from Noah's Nana when his phone started ringing. Kurt, who was driving, had quickly figured out that it was Sam, but he couldn't hear what he was saying, which mas more than annoying. Noah seemed upset though, so it couldn't be good.

"But why…? I don't understand…" Noah said, but apparently got interrupted. "Yeah, but what the hell, Sam?"

"Language, Noah. Remember, we have kids in the car" Kurt quickly said, and Noah nodded an apology.

Sam seemed to keep talking, not listening to what Noah said, and Kurt could sense that his fiancés patience was running out.

"Sam!" He said to get his attention, but apparently Sam didn't care, because Noah raised his voice and said it again. "SAM!" No reaction.

Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before yelling "SAMMY!" and it seemed to work as Noah exhaled. Kurt chuckled quietly because he knew that Sam hated being called that and it never failed to get his attention.

"Hi Sammy!" Alice shouted from the backseat, and Kurt smiled bigger. She was actually the only one who got away with calling him that, but on the other hand, he never could say no to her, so…

"He says 'Hi' to you too, Alice" Noah said before turning his attention back to his clearly upset best friend in the other end. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying, man, but…" he rolled his eyes and sighed as he got interrupted again. "How is she? Is she okay?" he asked with a gentler voice, and this immediately got Kurt worried. Was this about Mercedes?

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to catch Noah's attention, but it was useless.

"Well, yeah, we'll talk when we get home." He said. "In about…15 minutes? Okay, see you then" he finished and hung up. He sighed heavily and turned to Kurt.

"Sam broke up with Mercedes" he simply said and Kurt gasped as his eyes widened. _That _was not something he could've guessed in a million years.

"What?" he managed to choke out as he realized that he had thought that Sam and 'Cedes would be together forever and have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after. Well, sometimes life doesn't turn out as presumed. "I mean, what happened?" he finally added and watched as Noah shook his head.

"I have no idea, to be honest. He just said that he didn't have any of those feelings for her anymore and that it wasn't fair to lead her on…" Noah sounded like he couldn't believe this and Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it to show his support.

"Well, I guess I better go home and call her then?" Kurt said and sighed. Sure, he loved the girl, but he wasn't in a mood for this. The whole Blaine/Sebastian thing was enough right now, but you should be there for your friends, right?

"He said that Rachel arrived when he walked out though. Apparently she slapped him in the face" Noah grimaced at the thought of his sister's anger and felt bad for Sam. "Sam's at our place, waiting outside our door. He didn't know that we were at Nana's."

"Oh, okay" Kurt said and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Sam stayed with them on the couch that night, and Kurt could hear the two men talk in the living room long after the girls were put to bed and asleep. Now he lay in his bed and tried to understand. He had sat with them for a while, listening to Sam as he told them about how his feelings had changed for his girlfriend and how he felt like he lied every time he said 'I love you' back to her.

It had been like this for months and he had finally gathered up the strength to tell her. She had of course been devastated but in the end admitted that she had felt that something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what.

Kurt left them alone after a while, telling them he was sleepy. The truth was that he felt a bit like an intruder because Sam was mostly Noah's friend after all and maybe he didn't wanna spill all his secrets to Kurt?

He woke up the next morning gently wrapped in strong tanned arms and smiled as he felt the warm puffs of Noah's breath against the nape of his neck. He lay still for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of Noah's firm chest and thighs pressed against his backside. It was truly amazing waking up like this, knowing that Noah had cuddled close to him during the night, but soon the need to use the bathroom made it impossible to enjoy it any longer. "Damn it" he groaned as he struggled out of the warm embrace and the cozy bed.

He made some coffee before stepping into the living room to check on Sam, and was surprised with the sight that met him. Sam was on his back on the couch with a peacefully sleeping Maya on his chest. Kurt just stood there and smiled for a moment before Sam discovered him.

"Oh, hi" he said as he saw him. "I hope this is okay. I went to the bathroom and I heard her cry and I didn't wanna wake you and…"

"Sam, you're rambling" Kurt said with a smile. "Of course it's okay. But you should've woken us; I mean this isn't your job."

"Oh, sorry…" Sam said and lowered his eyes. He really liked Kurt, but he often felt a bit insecure in his presence. Kurt was always so perfect.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Kurt quickly said as he realized that he had sounded kinda harsh. "I just meant that you didn't_ have_ to do it" he explained and Sam relaxed.

"I know, but…I guess I just needed…" Sam sighed. "I just didn't want to be alone" he finally admitted and Kurt brought him some coffee and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam sitting up now holding Maya and Kurt curled up in his pajamas next to them.

"Are you okay?" Kurt finally whispered and Sam shook his head as he answered.

"I really don't know, Kurt" he said. "A part of me feel relieved, because this was the right thing to do, I mean, it really was, but another part already misses her sazzy style and sharp comebacks" he chuckled at what seemed to be a memory and Kurt smiled. Yeah, she really was something else.

"I think I understand that" he said and hugged his legs to his chest. He just hoped that Noah never would fall out of love with him. It would break his heart in more pieces than could be repaired.

Sam seemed to sense what Kurt was thinking as he whispered "Noah loves you more than I ever loved 'Cedes, Kurt" and reached out a hand to squeeze his arm. For a second, Kurt felt like he had a real friend in Sam, which was awesome.

"Thank you" he answered. "But I should be the one to comfort you, not the other way around" he smiled as Sam shrugged and smiled back. "Um, what are you going to do now? I mean, who's keeping the apartment?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about that yet. I guess we have to do that really soon though. I'm gonna stay with my parents for a while and then we'll see."

"Oh, okay. You're always welcome here if you want the company or just a place to stay" Kurt said and realized that he truly meant it. Sam nodded a 'thanks' and smiled sadly. "Also, if you feel lonely, you can always babysit all you want" he chuckled and Sam hugged Maya closer to his chest. "Noah and I don't get a lot of time alone this days."

"I'll remember that, thank you" Sam said and raised his head as Noah walked in with a sleepy Alice hanging like a monkey with her arms around his neck and her short legs trying to reach around his chest.

"Good morning, my little monkey baby" Kurt smiled and reached out his arms for the girl, but she shook her head, mumbled 'Daddy' and buried her face in Noah's neck. Noah smiled apologetically and Kurt shrugged. This was the thing with kids; sometimes only one of the parents would do, and no one knew why.

"Hey, baby, can you please go to Dad for a second so that I could get us some breakfast?" Noah asked as he stroked her back and kissed the top of her messy curls.

"Nu-uh" she answered and shook her head in a way that clearly said 'No way!' which made Kurt and Sam smile and Noah to roll his eyes.

"Okay, then you'll have to hang on while I cook, right?" he chuckled as he let go of her for a second before quickly catching her as she almost fell off, causing her to squeal in delight. "You sure about this, little monkey? You'll have to hold on tighter with those muscles that I know you have" he teased and kissed her neck which made her giggle as it tickled.

"You know, every time I watch the two of you with your girls, it makes me wanna have a few of my own" Sam said and followed Maya's jawline with a gentle fingertip. "I guess I just have to find someone to have them with" he added a little sad.

"I'm sure you will, Sam. You're amazing" Kurt said and watched Sam's face relax into a smile. "In the meantime, remember my offer with the babysitting."

"So you two can do _grown up things_?" Sam teased and wiggled his eyebrows to a blushing Kurt.

"Totally" Kurt confirmed with a laugh.

* * *

A few days later the family went back to Nana's to check on Blaine and Max, who had finally decided to move in with the older woman.

As Kurt and a happily bouncing Alice followed a very proud Max into his new room, all Kurt could think of were the lack of toys and other kid stuff. The room looked like an adult's room with a large bed that Max had trouble climbing up on without help and dull colors on the walls. Sure, he wouldn't stay here forever, but this was not a room for a child. There were a couple of plastic cars on the floor and some crayons on the desk, but other than that there were no toys in sight. Only a very loved teddy bear on the bed, looking rather lonely.

"This is a nice room" Kurt said and tried to hide his thoughts. "But, where's all your stuff?"

The happy boy transferred into a sad looking one and Kurt mentally slapped himself for asking that.

"At our old house, with Papa" he whispered and picked up a yellow car. "But Daddy bought me these!" he said and pointed to a red one as well.

"That's great, honey" Kurt said as he walked out.

"We have to get Max' stuff back, Blaine" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, I know…" Blaine said and suddenly looked much smaller and kinda nervous. "I've been thinking about it, and it's just that…Sebastian…" he mumbled and avoided their eyes.

"What about him? Did he throw it out?" Kurt asked horrified.

"What? No, I don't think so, it's just that…I don't wanna…" Blaine started.

"Meet him?" Noah suggested, and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, that"

"Well, I'll come with you! Hell, I'll ask Sam and Finn to come as well. That way we'll be 4 against 1. He won't dare to fuck with us. Not after what happened last time" Noah said as he remembered how good it had felt to punch the idiot.

"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up when he heard what Noah said. "That would be awesome! Not that I can't afford to buy new stuff, but I like what we have. There's a lot of memories attached to them and there's a bunch of toys that Max really likes. Also, I want his furniture."

"You just want your bowties, admit it!" Noah teased and Blaine actually laughed.

"Yeah" he admitted and Kurt smiled fondly. He had quickly started to like Blaine and saw a potential friend in him for both Noah and himself.

"We can do that. Wanna go now? I'll call the guys and we can get it over with" Noah suggested and Blaine nodded with a bit of hesitation.

"O-okay" he whispered and bit his lower lip. Kurt could see that he maybe wasn't ready, but Noah was already on the phone with Sam.

"Are you really okay with this?" Kurt asked gently and touched his shoulder. "I can stop him, you know."

"Thanks, but I think it will be harder the longer I wait" Blaine said and leaned into Kurt's touch. Kurt got a feeling that it had been a while since someone really took care of Blaine, and he promised himself that he would try to make him feel better.

* * *

An hour later, the boys climbed into 3 cars as they would like to take as much as possible of Blaine's and Max' stuff back to Nana's. Kurt stayed home, because even though he wanted to help, he really didn't want to meet Sebastian again. Just the thought made his skin crawl. Instead he took the kids with him to the kitchen and started to make some cupcakes for when they returned.

Sam felt a little weird sitting in his car heading to Blaine's former house. He didn't even know Blaine- hell, he hadn't even met the guy! He caught a quick glimpse of him as he jumped into Noah's car, but other than that- nothing.

However, here he was, helping out after a desperate phone call from his best friend. Noah had been talking quite a lot about Blaine the past months and Sam had felt sorry for the guy when Noah had told him about the separation from Sebastian and living in a hotel without his stuff. Of course he would help out. No question about it.

Noah's car stopped in front of a quite big white house with a big porch and a fancy garden. It looked like they may be wealthy, and Sam whistled as he took it all in. A knock on the window startled him and he turned to face an uncomfortable looking Finn. He quickly turned off the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. Noah and Blaine were already in front of the house; Noah with a steady hand on an obviously nervous Blaine's back.

Sam didn't judge him after what he heard about that husband of his. He seemed like a big jerk to say the least.

"Hi, I'm Sam" he said and reached out a hand for Blaine to shake. He noticed that his hand were kind of sweaty and that Blaine looked shaken up and ready to puke.

"Hi" Blaine answered before lowering his eyes. He took a deep breath and stepped forward onto the porch. "Let's get this over with."

His key still fitted into the locker, so he let them in, his heart beating harder than ever in his chest. He didn't know if Sebastian was home, as he usually parked his car in the garage. The hallway was dark, but he could hear a rustling in the kitchen which made him freeze in his steps, causing Noah to bump into his back.

"Sorry" Noah whispered just as Sebastian stepped out into the hallway and smirked.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" he said with a frown and Sam could see Blaine tense and shrink in front of the man.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole" Noah bit back and ushered Blaine in. "We're only here to receive some stuff and then, hopefully, we don't have to see your ugly face again."

"Oh, so you're taking in the stray then? That's absolutely wonderful of you, Noah. Or maybe you needed another toy as Kurt obviously is way too frigid" he smirked and this time Noah lunched forward and pinned him against the wall with his arm against his throat.

"Do not talk about Kurt that way" he growled. "In fact, don't talk about him at all. I don't want his name to come out of that mouth of yours ever again, do you understand me?" he said; his face a mere inch away from Sebastian's. "I said Do. You. Understand?" he repeated when he got no answer. This time Sebastian nodded but kept that evil smirk on his lips which drove Noah insane with anger.

"Come on, Blaine. Show us the way" Finn suddenly said and Blaine jumped at the sound of his name, but started to walk down the hall into what seemed to be Max' room. Sam shot Noah a questioning look and followed the others as Noah nodded that he had everything under control.

The room was beautiful. The walls were a warm blur color with stars in different shapes and colors littering them. A white bed was in one corner, next to a small table and a couple of chairs that held papers and crayons and a few toys. There were boxes with toys here and there, but everything was neatly in order and Sam wondered if Sebastian had cleaned it up, because a small boy's room didn't look like this, right?

Finn immediately picked up a couple of the boxes and walked out without asking, and Sam did the same. When he had put them in the car he walked in again, only to see that Blaine hadn't moved. His shoulders were slumped and as Sam studied him closer he could see silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he let his eyes roam over the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam simply asked and placed a hand on his shoulder as to steady him. He felt the heat radiating out of Blaine's body through the sweater and it made his stomach do funny things that he suppressed to analyze later.

Blaine wiped away a few tears and shook his head. "No, I don't think so" he admitted and sighed. "When we bought this house, I hoped that everything would be better between us…" he said and let out a sad snort. "But it just got worse. Now I mostly feel bad for Max."

"Yeah, I get that" Sam said and squeezed his shoulder a bit harder. "Now, let's get your stuff together so that we can leave this place and head back to Nana's" he said as Finn walked in to grab some more stuff.

"Okay" Blaine said and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

They worked in silence for a while as they removed the screws in Max' bed so that it would fit in a car and gathered up all his clothes from his wardrobe. Finn walked in as they finished and started to carry things out.

"So, where's your clothes and stuff?" Sam asked and followed Blaine into a fancy looking bedroom. He opened a closet and started to just pull out clothes and drop them in a big pile on the floor as Sam grabbed them and stuffed them into garbage bags. Blaine opened some drawers and filled another bag and then he looked at Sam with scared eyes.

"Can you walk with me to the bathroom? I'll have to walk past Seb" he said and suddenly Sam could see exactly how scared the other guy was. He nodded and walked out of the room with Blaine following him, both of them carrying large bags.

"Haven't taken anything that's mine, have you?" Sebastian said as he eyed the bags curiously. "Should've known that you'd be taking all of my expensive things, you little gold digger."

Noah raised an eyebrow as he heard what Sebastian was saying. Hadn't Blaine told him that he was rich and that he had gotten a lot of money from his dad? Hmm, this was weird.

Blaine tensed again but stayed and faced him. "I never wanted your money, Seb. I just wanted your love" he said with sad eyes and Sam felt his heart clench as he watched new tears start to fall across that gorgeous face. _Whoa, gorgeous? What the fuck was that about?_

"My _love_?" Sebastian laughed and Noah grabbed him harder, masking the man wince in pain. "What are you, some naïve school-girl? That's hilarious!" he said and Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, then there will be no problem for you to sign the divorce papers that will be handed to you in a couple of days" Blaine said and suddenly he wasn't sad anymore. He was angry. "And I'll be filing for full custody of Max as well, but you could never care about that, could you?" He said with an ice-cold stare that actually got Sebastian to stop smirking for a second.

"I'll be happy to sign the papers, Blainey" he said in a tone that clearly showed what he thought of the man. Sam balled his hands into fists at his side and clenched his jaw as he forced himself to not beat the man into a bloody mess.

"Good. Then I guess we're almost done here" Blaine said and walked on shaky legs into the bathroom and threw all of his toiletries into the bag in his hand.

"Now stay the fuck away from him, if you know what's best for you" Noah whispered and simply kneeled the guy in the crotch before letting him fall to the floor in a whimpering pile.

Finn high-fived Noah as they walked out of the house and Sam laid a comforting hand on Blaine's back, just as Noah had done earlier, but with a little more pressure.

Finally they were all seated in their cars again and headed back to Blaine's and Max' new temporary home.

Noah watched Blaine as he pulled his feet up on the seat and wrapped his arms around them. His head fell forward and his back started to shake as the first sob racked through his body. Noah silently placed a hand on his back and started moving it in big soothing circles as he mumbled "Shhh" and "It'll be okay" and "I'm here, I won't leave you" all the way home; Blaine never looking up.

As they came closer to their destination, Noah rubbed Blaine's back a little harder. "Hey, man, try to breathe and put yourself together a bit. Max will be there when we arrive" he said and Blaine's head shot up as he remembered his son. He quickly wiped his face dry and sat up straighter.

"Sorry" he whispered and Noah squeezed his arm.

"No need to apologize" he just said and that was that.

* * *

Just as they thought, Max was running down the porch as the cars pulled up to the house, shouting "Daddy" and jumping up and down. Blaine quickly got out of the car and lifted the boy into his arms and covered him in kisses.

Sam approached them slowly, curious about this little guy that he had heard so much about.

"Max, this is Sam, Noah's friend" Blaine said as he sat the boy down on the ground. Max eyed the blonde with suspicious eyes and hid behind his father's leg.

"Hello Max. Sam I am, and I like green eggs and…"

"HAM!" the boy squealed and giggled.

"Yay! This is a boy in my taste!" Sam laughed and held up his palm for Max to high-five, which he did laughing. "You look strong, too. Wanna help carry all your toys inside?" he asked and the boy nodded and started to run towards the cars where Finn and Noah were unloading the boxes and bags.

"Wow, you're really good with kids" Blaine said amazed as he watched the interaction.

"Thanks, I'm good at other stuff as well" Sam winked and immediately slapped himself mentally when Blaine looked a little shocked. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Um…okay…?" Blaine simply said as he felt himself blush. What the hell was going on? What this seriously cute and incredibly hot Adonis flirting with him? No, that couldn't be.

The rest of the unpacking was a bit awkward, but they all relaxed and laughed when Kurt brought out the cupcakes and told them about how Max dropped the whole bag of flour on the floor and Alice decided that it was a good idea to lie down and crawl in it, leading to a bath and a very wet Kurt.

* * *

"Hello, is this Mrs. Alice Wilkinson?" Noah asked nervously as someone said 'Hello' in the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it is. Who is it that I'm taking to?" the raspy voice of an older woman answered.

"Oh, good. My name is Noah Puckerman and I'm…um…a good friend of your grandson."

"Kurt?" the woman whispered like she couldn't believe her ears and Noah breathed out in relief. Finally…

About three weeks ago, Nah had decided to find Kurt's granny if she was still alive. He knew that even though Kurt didn't talk much about her, he really missed her. Noah was used to having lots of family members, and just the thought of Kurt only having his Dad made him kinda sad.

He had started with asking Burt for her name, and from that he had found a couple of women in Ohio that could be her. He had called the other one instantly, but she wasn't the right one, and after that it had taken him a few weeks to gather up the strength to make this call. If this wasn't right either, then he was screwed. But, apparently his search had ended well.

"Yes, Kurt" Noah said and closed his eyes for a second. He had done it. He had found Kurt's missing Grandma and it made his heart beat faster than ever.

"Oh" the woman said and Noah feared for a second that she would hang up. "How is he?"

"He's good" Noah said with a large smile, because the woman really sounded like she cared.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Noah, but…does he know that you're calling me?" she asked next and Noah cringed a bit in his seat at the kitchen table. Should he tell her the truth? Yeah, probably.

"No. Actually he doesn't" he confessed and listened to the silence coming from the other end. He bit his lower lip in confusion and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all?

As if she could read his mind, she asked "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Mr. Puckerman?"

"Yes, I am. He really misses you, and he's getting married this summer, and I know for sure that he would love to have you there" Noah said in a quick ramble and he heard the elderly woman sniff.

"Married?" she asked with a happier voice. "Kurt's getting married?"

"Yes, he is. I actually called to invite you, even though there hasn't been set a date yet" he said and held his thumbs for luck.

"And you're sure that he wants to see me?" she asked and Noah heard that she was nervous.

"Yes, I am. He talks about you sometimes and I think that he needs to know why you stepped out of his life" he said, a bit ashamed for accusing her of walking out.

"What? He thinks that I didn't want to be in his life anymore?" she asked suddenly and Noah furrowed his brows in confusion. _Yeah, that's what's happens if you stop calling and visiting_, he wanted to say, but he kept quiet.

"Well, yes, what should he think?" he said instead and waited for the reply.

"Mr. Puckerman, don't get me wrong, but I'm not sure that I should have this talk with you" the woman said. "If you're sure that Kurt actually wants to meet me, then I will explain everything directly to him" she continued, and Noah respected that.

"As long as you're sure that you want to meet him" he said firmly and held his breath.

"Of course I am. I've been missing him for almost 10 years, and you're telling me now that it's all been a misunderstanding? That is just…" she sounded like she was about to cry and Noah knew that this would be good. This woman clearly missed Kurt and wanted to see him.

"You know, Kurt's birthday is in a few days. Maybe you could come?" he said with a sudden impulse. The wedding seemed too far away when Kurt could get his Granny back this weekend.

"Saturday, yes" she said and Noah was surprised that she still remembered his birthday. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of other guests?"

"Come here on Friday then. He's not working and should be home. That is, if you can get here? I can come and get you if you want to" he offered but she laughed warmly.

"I'm not _that old_, Noah" she said with a small laugh. "I am very much capable of driving. But thank you anyway."

Noah wanted to squeal and jump, but he just smiled and gave her their address. "I'll see you on Friday then, Mrs. Wilkinson?"

"It's Alice, please" she said and after a short good bye they hung up and Noah slumped in his seat. He had done it. He had found Kurt's long lost grandmother and now he just hoped that Kurt would be happy about it.

* * *

Friday came quickly and Noah was so nervous that he was almost ready to throw up. Kurt had suggested that they would go on a trip on their free day, but Noah had complained about everything that needed to be done before tomorrow's birthday party, and Kurt finally agreed and started baking while Noah cleaned the apartment. He had secretly cleaned the house like a maniac these past days so that Kurt's granny would be impressed, but he pretended to clean anyway.

The girls had been dressed in nice clothes instead of their usual cozy home-wear and even though Kurt watched them with suspicious eyes, he said nothing.

The doorbell rang shortly after lunch and Noah pretended to be busy in the bathroom so that Kurt would have to open the door. The guilt ate at his stomach as he heard Kurt walk to the door. Suddenly he wasn't so sure about this.

He heard the door open and then…nothing. It was completely silent and as the curiosity took hold of him he carefully opened the bathroom door and peaked out.

Kurt just stood there with his eyes wide opened and his jaw hanging slack as he watched the woman in front of him. She looked the same, but she had tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"Hello, I'm Noah" he said and took a step forward to break the spell. The woman seemed to snap out of her stare and turned her attention to him.

"Oh, hello, dear" she said and shook his hand. Her eyes were so full of love that all the doubt in Noah disappeared in an instant. He placed a gentle hand on Kurt's back and moved it a little to get his fiancés attention.

"Kurt?" he simply said and Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before shaking his head to clear his thought.

"Granny?" he finally said and that was it. The woman took a step forward, opened her arms and Kurt just fell into them like it was the most natural thing in the world. Noah watched as they held on to each other for all they were worth and then he closed the door behind the lady and disappeared into the kitchen to give them some space.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the door. There, on the other side stood a woman he never thought that he would see again. His mother had left when he turned fourteen and his Granny had stopped calling shortly after that. He froze, unable to speak or move; he just stood there and tried to realize if this was really happening or if it was just a trick of his mind.

Then Noah's hand woke him up and it turned out to be true. His beloved Granny was here and the next thing he knew he was wrapped up in her arms like nothing had ever happened. He inhaled and she smelled just like he remembered. The scent of her perfume was so familiar and he allowed himself to just drown in her embrace for a minute before stepping back.

"Hello, dear" she said and stroked a warm hand over his cheek to brush away a tear he didn't realize that he had shed.

"Hi" he said, suddenly nervous. "What are you doing here?" He didn't want to be rude, but he really wanted to know.

"Well, a nice man called me the other day and told me that you missed me, so here I am" she said and smiled warmly as her eyes darted towards the kitchen where Noah was making coffee.

"Noah?" Kurt asked in surprise and she just nodded. "Oh…"

"Yes, I was just as surprised as you are. Actually, he called me to invite me to your wedding" she said with a huge smile. "Care to tell me about that?"

"Well…we haven't set a date yet, but hopefully it will be soon, and of course you're invited" Kurt said and suddenly became nervous. "That is, if you want to come?" he added as he bit his lip.

"Yes, I do want that, but maybe we should have a talk first? There seems to have been a misunderstanding."

20 minutes later they sat on the couch in the living room sipping coffee and talking.

"Why did you stop calling?" Kurt asked shyly. This was what he mostly wanted to know and it was a question that had kept him up many nights.

"The truth is, Kurt, that I was ashamed for what my daughter had done to you" she started and lowered her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Sure, I saw how she behaved sometimes and that's why I wanted you to have a sanctuary in my house. When she refused to give you the toys you wanted, I decided to make sure that you could find them at my place, and things like that."

"I was always very grateful for that" Kurt whispered and she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I know, dear. You were always grateful for everything, unlike her" she said with a frown. "Nothing I did was ever enough for her. Not as a child and not as an adult. She blamed me for everything, and I thought that maybe you and your father blamed me too for everything that she did to you."

"What? No, we would never do that!" Kurt said firmly and shook his head. _Why would she say that? She had never been anything but good to him._

"I thought that maybe you thought that it was my fault because I didn't raised her right, but I tried, Kurt. I really did." She sounded desperate now and Kurt's heart ached for her.

"You're not her" he simply said and watched her eyes spill over as they squeezed each other's hands harder.

"Dad?" came a small voice from the doorway and Kurt's grandmother turned around with surprised eyes as she saw a small curly-haired girl standing there, looking shy.

"Hi, honey" Kurt said and reached out his arms. "Come here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

His Granny watched with amazed eyes as the girl ran past her and straight into Kurt's arms. He lifted her with practiced ease onto his lap and turned her so that she could see the unfamiliar lady.

"Alice, this is my grandma. Her name is also Alice" he said and kissed her hair. Then he turned to the surprised-looking lady and said "Granny, this is Alice; my oldest daughter."

"Oh, you named her after me?" she asked hopefully, and Kurt just nodded. "Hello there" she said and smiled at the little girl who hid her face in her father's shirt but kept peeking out every now and then to silence her curiosity.

"Can you say 'Hi', baby?" Kurt asked her and she whispered a quiet "Hi" and even managed a small smile. Kurt hugged her closer to his chest and finally raised his head to meet his Grandmother's gaze.

"She's beautiful, Kurt" she said and smiled a sad smile. She couldn't believe how much she had missed when it came to her only grandchild. "She's got your eyes" she added and Kurt smiled.

"Yes, and that's the only thing she got from me. Everything else is Noah's" he chuckled and she raised her brows as realization hit her.

"Oh, of course he's…" she started and smiled at Kurt's confused expression. "Noah never told me who he was. He just said that he was a friend."

"What, why?" Kurt said and called for Noah to get in there. "Why didn't you tell her that you were the one I would be marrying?"

Noah looked like it was crystal clear. "Well, it wasn't my secret to share, and I didn't know if she knew. I didn't wanna be the one who outed you to your grandma, honey." he explained with a shrug, and Kurt nodded as he understood.

"Oh, I knew" his grandma chuckled. "I always knew."

"I had a feeling" Kurt admitted and they all laughed.

"But Kurt, why didn't _you_ keep in touch with _me_?" she suddenly asked and he lowered his eyes again.

"It's probably dumb, but I… well, I thought that you would be on my mother's side when she and my Dad separated. I mean, doesn't people always stick with their kids?" he asked and just as he said it he realized how stupid that thought was. His mother didn't stick with him, after all.

"Most parents do, yes, but I didn't share her opinions, Kurt and I'm sure you know that deep down, don't you?"

He thought for a moment and realized that he indeed knew that so he nodded.

They stayed there for hours. Maya woke up from her nap and Granny marveled at how much she looked like Kurt and Alice started to warm up and forced her to help her with building a tower on the coffee table. Kurt was kind of sad when he hugged her good bye, but now he knew that she was close and that he would see her again the next day for the party where she would meet Burt as well.

* * *

The party was a success. The apartment was full to the brim with family and friends and Kurt watched as Burt hugged Kurt's granny close after a long tear-filled talk. The woman and Noah's Nana also seemed to get along very well and Kurt found them more than once laughing in the kitchen.

When it was time for presents he was more than exited, but he still opened the gifts slowly like he always had done and it drove everyone crazy with frustration.

"Will you just please open it, Kurt?" Noah groaned as Kurt neatly folded the wrapping paper and put it aside.

"No. This is my birthday, Noah and I can do it like I want to" he answered and hell if he didn't open the next one even slower just to prove his point.

He got a new jacket, some music, a couple of books, a home-made bracelet that Alice had made out of colorful beads, a new watch, some kitchen supplies and other small stuff. It was all perfect.

Finally he was left with a single white envelope without a word on it and he eyed the crowd in confusion. Blaine slowly raised his hand and Kurt smiled. He carefully opened the envelope and found a blank check for a store called Astor & Black Custom Clothiers. As he saw Kurt's confused expression, Blaine stepped in to explain.

"That's an amazing shop in Columbus that specializes in suits and men's clothing, owned by my very good friend Wes. I want you and Noah to go there and he'll help you pick out the perfect outfits for your wedding" he said and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" he said and thought about how they had decided to not buy any new suits and instead put the money into the honeymoon. He searched for Noah's face and he smiled reassuringly as Blaine spoke again.

"And when you find something perfect…" he said. "I'm gonna pay for it."

The whole room gasped and Kurt shook his head.

"No, you can't do that, Blaine. That's way too much. I mean, we're talking _a lot_ of money here."

"Yes, Kurt, we do, but that's money that I have" Blaine simply said with a shrug. "And I want to spend them on you two as a thank you for all that you've done for me and Max."

Kurt's head was spinning. How could Blaine afford this? He recently moved out of his home and he hadn't even opened his store for real yet. This was weird…

"But…" Kurt started but Blaine shook his head and smiled.

"We can talk about it later, Kurt, but I'm not gonna give in. You're buying suits and that's final."

Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine moved just a tiny bit closer to Sam and he realized that they had been at each other's sides the whole afternoon, talking and laughing and looking like best friends. Well, best friends that flirted with each other every chance they got. He smiled as he studied them and decided that it probably was a good thing, even though both of them just stepped out of a long relationship.

* * *

Soon everyone was out the door, and Noah and Kurt was alone. Carol and Eric had taken the girls with them and Kurt was more than happy as Noah pinned him against the kitchen counter and kissed him deeply. His hands traveled down over Kurt's back and landed on his ass as he pulled their hips closer together and deepened the kiss.

"Happy Birthday, my love" he panted as they broke apart. Their foreheads rested against each other and Kurt licked his lips as he tasted his fiancé on them.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered and tilted his head to the right so that Noah could suck on his neck, which he willingly did. Kurt moaned as he felt Noah's teeth ghost over his skin and his soft tongue ease the pain afterwards.

"I want you" he whispered and Noah left his throat and met his eyes.

"I want us to switch places" he said and Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what Noah asked for.

"Do you really want that?" Kurt asked hopefully and bit his lower lip in pleasure as Noah nodded eagerly.

"I really do, Kurt. Fuck, I've been waiting for a year or so, but you have been pregnant, and then there was no time or energy, and now I just want you to do it!" Noah growled and stepped closer. He pulled Kurt into a deep wet kiss and thrust his hips into his as he moaned into his mouth.

"Bedroom?" Kurt panted when the feeling of his tight jeans against his sensitive cock became too much.

"I thought maybe…you wanted to take a shower with me…before…you know…?" Noah said and avoided Kurt's eyes. Kurt put a finger under his chin and lifted it so their eyes met and then he smiled. He recognized the feeling of wanting to shower before having something up his ass, and he quickly pulled Noah with him into the bathroom.

Their lips never left each other as they slowly slipped their clothes off. Hands roamed over smooth hot skin and their hips smashed together when their hard cocks needed some friction. They both shivered as the hot water hit their bodies and immediately started to kiss hungrily.

"Turn around, honey" Kurt said after a while and watched with hungry eyes as Noah turned around to face the shower wall and arched his back so that Kurt would have better access to his ass. Kurt let his palms travel down over Noah's shoulders, over the strong golden muscles and down to the dimples just above his gorgeous rounded ass. He leaned forward to kiss his neck and back and felt himself grow even harder.

"You're so gorgeous" he whispered into Noah's ear and felt a shiver run through the other man's body. He soaped up his fingers and kissed Noah's neck as he let his slick fingertips dip between the firm cheeks and gently massage around his hole. "Spread your legs for me, sweetie" he said and felt Noah's sharp intake of breath.

"God, Kurt" Noah moaned and pushed back against the warm fingers. He loved having Kurt's fingers there, but he wanted more. "Get them inside."

"Yeah?" Kurt breathed hard against his neck now and Noah turned his head and captured his lips in a loving kiss when Kurt's first finger slipped inside of him.

"Ugh…Kurt…more" he managed to get out as Kurt's slender finger gently moved in and out of his sensitive hole. It felt amazing but it wasn't enough.

Kurt let his finger slip out but soon pushed two back in, gently stretching him open with scissoring movements.

"Shit, you feel so good, Noah" he moaned as he felt him clench around his fingers. Just the thought of these muscles around his cock almost made him come right now on the spot. "You're not as tight as usual though" he added when he realized that he wasn't. He left small kisses over his wet back and shoulders as he slowly pried him open.

"No, I've been….oh, fuck!" Noah suddenly screamed when Kurt curled his fingers and let them ghost over his prostate. He felt Noah's knees buckle and smiled against his skin.

"You've been what? Practicing?" he asked teasingly but stopped when Noah moaned instead of protesting. "Really?"

"Yeah…a bit…" Noah moaned and pushed back to meet Kurt's hand as his fingers moved in and out of his ass.

"Oh…" Kurt said surprised. "With what, exactly?" His head spun with images of Noah pleasuring himself, and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing ever!

"Stop talking!" Noah groaned and reached his hand back to grasp Kurt's hand and keep it in place. His forehead rested against the wall by now and his back was arched as he moved his hips to meet Kurt's thrust.

"You're so fucking hot, honey!" Kurt moaned and let his fingers slip out much to Noah's protest.

"What? No, don't stop!" he groaned frustrated as Kurt washed the soap away and turned off the shower.

"I'm not gonna let you come in here, and it felt like your legs would give up any second. Let's head to bed" Kurt said and quickly dried them off.

He lowered Noah down onto the bed and kneeled beside him. His eyes roamed over the beautiful body and his breath hitched as he saw Noah grab his own cock and gently stroke it.

"Get over here" Noah said. His voice was husky and full of want and need, and Kurt happily obliged. He pushed Noah down on his back and settled between his legs. There were just them now. Nothing else existed but them and their need to be close to each other.

They made out for a while, just enjoying being close and uninterrupted until they were both breathing hard and panting for air.

"Get those fingers back inside of me" Noah said as he thrust the bottle of lube into Kurt's hand and laid back.

Kurt put his palms on the inside of Noah's thighs and gently spread his legs up and apart before he uncapped the bottle and slicked his fingers.

"You want me to move?" Noah asked a bit nervous and Kurt stopped in his track.

"No, I want you just like this, if that's okay with you?" he answered and stroked his thighs. "I mean… you can of course change position if you feel uncomfortable, but I'm not doing it from behind. Not the first time anyway." He said the last part firmly and Noah smiled.

"No, I like this, I just…I don't know what's easiest for the one being in the bottom. You're the expert on that" he chuckled and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

"Yeah, and almost every time we fuck, I'm on my back. Does that tell you something?" Kurt smiled and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow as Noah relaxed.

Soon Kurt's fingers were back in Noah's hole and they were both moaning. Kurt rubbed his cock against Noah's thigh in lack of a better option, and Noah's cock was leaking onto his abs.

"Get inside" Noah suddenly said and Kurt stopped. "I want you in me; I can't wait any longer, Kurt!"

Kurt suddenly got nervous. "Promise me that you'll tell me if it hurts" he whispered and lowered his eyes.

"Hey, honey… are you nervous?" Noah asked and pulled him closer so that he could hold him.

"Well, yeah. I've never done this before. I mean…I've never been inside of anyone. Ever." Kurt whispered and hid his face in Noah's shoulder. Noah's strong hand immediately settled on Kurt's neck and caressed it while playing with his soft hair.

"I know, and that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on, I'm right here. We're both new to this!" Noah said and stroked his back. "I've never had anyone inside of me before, but I trust you!"

"You've been using my dildo, haven't you?" Kurt suddenly asked and watched as Noah blushed and smiled.

"Just a couple of times. Didn't like it though. It was too hard and cold, and the angle was really awkward." He explained when Kurt bit his lip in worry. "I want the real thing, honey. I want you."

"God, I love you" Kurt said and pulled him in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. He slowly let his fingers slip back inside for some final thrusts and then he slicked up his cock and got up on his knees between Noah's legs. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Noah growled. "You can't call me that, Kurt!"

"Why?"

"Because it turns me into a puddle of goo and makes me forget how to think properly" Noah said but smiled. Secretly, he loved it.

"Okay, sweetie" Kurt teased and let the tip of his cock rest against Noah's opening. "Take a deep breath" he instructed and Noah did as he was told. "And relax as you let it out."

Noah exhaled and felt Kurt push forward. It felt impossible, but soon the head slipped inside and Noah's back arched off the bed as he hissed in pain.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you, I'm sorry, I…"

"Kurt, relax, I'm okay" Noah reassured him, even though it felt like he would split in two. "You're just…really big, that's all…" he groaned and forced himself to relax. The plug was nothing compared to this, and even the dildo was smaller. _How the fuck did Kurt take his cock so easily? _

Kurt held completely still, even though his whole body screamed at him to move. Noah was so tight, and it felt like his cock would be squeezed to death if he wasn't allowed to move soon.

"Okay, move slowly and don't stop until you're all the way inside" Noah finally said and Kurt wanted to say 'really?', but couldn't make himself to do it. He just needed to move.

Slowly he pushed himself deeper inch by inch as he watched Noah bit his lip and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Noah, honey, I don't wanna do this if you don't like it" he suddenly said, because seeing his boyfriend in pain that he caused was the worst feeling ever.

"No, Kurt, it's not like that" Noah managed to say. "Just… give me some time to relax and adjust."

Kurt pushed in the last inch and stopped; panting for air. He let his fingertips card though Noah's neatly trimmed pubes and followed the line of hair up to his navel, circled it a few times and followed the path back down again. He gently curled his fingers around the base of Noah's thick cock and squeezed.

"Urg…Kurt…you feel so good inside of me" Noah moaned as he opened his eyes and finally let his golden hazel ones meet Kurt's bright blue. He could feel his muscles clench around the warm shaft and exactly where the head of Kurt's cock was positioned. The soft pressure of Kurt's balls against his ass felt comforting and really good. Not to mention the slender hands that were constantly moving over his thighs, hips and stomach to calm him down.

"Yeah?" Kurt said and relaxed a bit. He let his hand stroke Noah's leaking cock and let the other one travel flat over his right thigh in soothing motions.

"Yeah. It's weird though. You're so hard but at the same time you're soft like velvet or something" he said and the moment he said it, he blushed because how fucking lame did that sound?

Kurt looked like he could read his thoughts because he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him which made his cock move and Noah moan. "Sorry, but I know that feeling. It's weird but amazing."

"Yeah, it is. Can you move a little? Just…take it slow, okay?"

"Of course, and you'll tell me if it's too much" Kurt said and pulled out a few inches before slowly slipping back in.

"Oh, fuck!" Noah moaned and clenched a bit around him. "Again!"

Kurt happily did as he was told and soon his cock moved in a steady rhythm in and out of Noah's amazingly tight heat. They both relaxed as they realized that it wasn't that hard to switch places, and Noah pulled Kurt down over him and moaned out loud as the new angle got Kurt's cock to hit his prostate with every thrust. He let his arms trail around his boyfriend and pulled him closer at the same time as his legs wrapped around Kurt's thighs to keep him in place.

Kurt moved steadily, but suddenly he realized that the thing that made being fucked so amazing was that Noah alternated between short and long strokes, and slow and quick ones as well, so he experimentally changed his pace and felt Noah's body jerk as he growled and threw his head back.

"Fuuuck, Kurt!" he screamed and Kurt smiled proudly.

"I learned…from the best" he managed to choke out and Noah smiled before smashing their lips together in a wet sloppy kiss.

"Yeah…" Noah only managed to say and then a new wave of pleasure washed over him as Kurt gently bit one of his nipples before letting it go and tracing it with the tip of his tongue. "Fuck, Kurt!"

"I'm already doing that" Kurt panted and chuckled at Noah's amused expression. "God, you feel so amazingly good around me!" he moaned and pushed in deeper. He could feel his orgasm building in his lower stomach and he knew that this would be over really soon. At the look of Noah's panting and writhing body he could tell that he wasn't far away either and it spurred him on.

He quickened his pace as he reached between their stomachs to grasp Noah's leaking cock and he felt him buckle into his fist as he started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck…Kurt…more…feels so good….fuuuuck!" Noah moaned as he arched his back from the bed and shot ropes of pearly white cum over his stomach and chest.

Kurt felt him clench around his cock and suddenly he understood why Noah always made him come first. The feeling of being inside of Noah as he came was unbelievably amazing. His muscles squeezed Kurt's cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came deep inside of the tight heat and then his body gave up and he slumped down on top of Noah's sweaty body; totally spent.

They lay there panting and trying to regain their strength before Kurt carefully pulled out and rolled off of him to not crush him.

Noah turned his head towards him and smiled a sleepy but satisfied smile.

"That was amazing, honey" he said and Kurt nodded his agreement. It really was.

"Best birthday gift ever" Kurt whispered with a wide smile and Noah thought that he had never looked move beautiful. His eyes were dark but sparkling, his hair messed up, his lips red and swollen and his skin glowed in the light from the window.

"God, I love you" he simply said and leaned in to place a small loving kiss on his lips before snuggling closer and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was long, huh? Did you like it? Please review and tell me. I will love you forever and ever if you do. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for how long this update took me. It wasn't hard to write, I just didn't have the energy. Work has been crazy these past two weeks. **

**Also, apparently I've made a mistake. Earlier I wrote that Alice was named after Kurt's grandma, and then I forgot about writing that (Thank you **_**psykogleek**_** for reminding me). Now, how do I fix this? I actually decided to change Kurt's Granny's name to Alice in chapter 20. In the future I'll just call her Granny to stop the confusion of having two Alice' in the same story. Sorry for this. Now, enjoy chapter 21.**

* * *

"Dude! I don't wanna hear about _that_!" Finn shouted and threw his hands in the air as Noah rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled.

"Well, I do!" Sam said and wiggled his eyebrows. Just a second ago he had asked Noah about the difference between having sex with a man and a woman.

They had some kind of a bachelor party at Sam's place, or maybe it was just the three of them hanging out and drinking too much beer. It was Friday, and on Sunday Noah and Kurt would get married. Kurt had refused to let them get Noah drunk the night before the wedding because he wanted him sober and happy at their big day, so here they were now.

The party had started out quite calm and innocent, but the beers had disappeared with lightning speed and now they were all drunk. They were spread out on their backs on the floor with their heads together talking about the wedding and if it would change anything, when the conversation had suddenly shifted to where it was now.

"Oh, come on, Sam! Why do you wanna know that?" Finn almost screamed which made the blonde blush slightly.

Noah turned his head and eyed his best friend curiously. He had watched the interaction between Sam and Blaine with interest for weeks now and he even knew that they had started to meet up without him occasionally. It made him kind of happy in a way.

"I don't…I just…" Sam tried and squirmed under Finn's stare. "I was just wondering…"

Sure, they were best friends, the three of them, but once again Finn showed that he didn't really understood how being gay was just as normal as anything else. He didn't notice how Noah often held things that had to do with his and Kurt's relationship for himself, or how he kept quiet when they talked about sex, not wanting to make Finn uncomfortable. And even though it made Noah kind of sad, he thought that it would be for the best.

"Why? You plan to have sex with a guy, or what?" Finn said harshly, the beers making him unable to see Sam's pained expression.

"WTF, Finn?" Noah shouted. "Why would it even matter? I have sex with Kurt all the time, and you don't care" he said but added sadly "At least you pretend not to as long as I don't talk about it."

"What…no, it's not like that…" Finn said, but his expression said something else.

"Come on, man! It shouldn't matter to you what we do in private. I don't care about the fact that you're having sex with my sister" Noah said, but cringed at the thought of them together. It was his sister after all.

"Forget it" Sam whispered and lay back on the floor to hide his face, but Noah could see him biting his lip and avoiding their eyes and it pained him. Sam had always been the softest of the three and Noah often felt like he needed to protect him. Little did he know that Sam felt exactly the same way about him.

"So…you bought new suits, right?" Finn said to change the subject and Noah breathed out.

"Yeah, we did! Blaine's friend Wes was awesome! He found me the perfect suit. It fits me like a glove and I look so damn sexy in it, if you ask me" he smirked proudly. It wasn't even a joke. He had looked absolutely stunning in it.

"Of course you do, dude" Sam said with a chuckle and an eye-roll.

"Yeah, but I don't even wanna think about how much money Blaine spent on us, though" Noah said. He felt kind of bad when he thought about it. It was way too much.

"I know! That was a crazy gift!" Finn agreed and Sam nodded. "I mean, I heard that he was rich, but how rich is he exactly?" Finn asked with a serious expression. Noah just shrugged and shook his head, because he really didn't have the answer to that.

"Well, how about Kurt? Did he find anything that matched his high standards in fashion?" Sam asked to draw their attention away from Blaine's money. He liked Blaine, and he guessed that he would've told them if he wanted them to know about that.

"Yeah, he said that he was happy. I haven't seen it though. Apparently its bad luck to see each other's clothes before the wedding, or something" Noah said and smiled. Kurt had been very specific about that rule and even if it killed Noah to not be able to see him in the shop, he had agreed. Wes had reassured them that they matched each other though, and that had calmed them both.

"Oh, you're so whipped" Finn laughed.

Noah just shrugged, but honestly it hurt him a bit when Finn didn't even tried to understand the fact that Noah would do absolutely anything for Kurt. Sure, he knew that they loved each other, but he always teased Noah about being whipped and stuff like that. The truth was that Noah never felt like that. He loved Kurt so much that he thought he would go crazy sometimes and he would do anything to keep him happy. That's just how it was. No biggie.

Sam seemed to sense Noah's mood dropping because he searched his eyes and gave him a small encouraging smile and squeezed his hand for a second.

Noah smiled back as a 'Thank you' at the same second as Finn's phone started ringing. They could hear as he talked that it was Rachel, and sure thing; as soon as he hung up, he started to get up from the floor.

"I'm gonna head home" he said and they just nodded. Noah wondered for a second if Finn ever realized that he was as whipped as he teased Noah about being.

* * *

As they heard the front door close behind Finn, Noah sat up crossed-legged in front of Sam and opened another two beers. They would need it for what was to come. They were quiet for a minute, just sitting there, facing each other and sipping the beer slowly.

"So…you still wanna know how it is to have sex with a man?" Noah suddenly asked quietly. His voice steady and his expression calm. Sam shifted on the floor and lowered his eyes, but nodded. "Okay…" Noah said, suddenly a bit nervous. "What do you wanna know?"

"I just… I don't even know…" Sam started but the words got caught in his throat. Noah simply reached out a hand and squeezed his knee.

"You can ask me anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I don't even know what I wanna know! I'm just…" he groaned and covered his face.

"Curious?" Noah suggested.

"Yeah. I guess…" Sam admitted and nodded.

"Is this about Blaine?"

"W-what?" Panic appeared in Sam's eyes and Noah cursed himself for being so blunt. But at the same time, this was his best friend; the same guy who had pushed him up against a wall and told him that he was gay almost ten years ago.

"Sorry…you just seemed to get along very well, and I thought…"

"We are, I mean, yeah… he's great. Really, but…" Sam sighed and bit his lower lip as he tried to find the right words. Why did this have to be so fucking hard?

"He's a guy" Noah stated and was met by a nod.

"Yeah, _that._"

"So are you, so what about it? He's just a person, after all."

"Yes, but he's a _guy_!" Sam shouted frustrated.

"Yes, Sam. I'm aware" Noah smiled.

"And I'm straight" Sam said, but he didn't sound so sure. Actually, he sounded like he tried to convince himself even though he knew that it was hopeless.

"Are you?" Noah almost whispered, knowing that this was a sensitive subject.

"Well…yeah…I mean… I've never felt anything for a guy before!"

"Oh, so you have feelings for Blaine then?" Noah said and couldn't hide his smile. He really liked this.

Sam groaned and hid his face in his hands as he pulled his legs up and curled in on himself.

"Urgh! I don't know!" he almost shouted.

"But I think you do, Sam, and whatever you're feeling is okay. Just remember that" Noah said and patted his leg to calm him down. "I don't care if you're gay or straight or bi or whatever you are" he said firmly. "You'll always be my best friend."

"Thanks" Sam said and raised his head to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what do you wanna know?" Noah smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna know how much more awesome it is to have sex with a guy instead of a girl? How there's no breasts in the way, or how there's firm muscles instead of soft curves to hold on to? Or how it's much easier to know your way around a cock instead of some confusing vagina?"

Sam chuckled at the last part and Noah smiled warmly while he waited.

"No…?" Sam suddenly said, but Noah could clearly see that he was lying. His eyes sparkled with interest and the blush on his cheeks told Noah what he really wanted.

"No? Okay, then" Noah teased and looked around. "Wanna watch a movie instead?"

"What? No!" Sam said a bit too quickly, much to Noah's amusement. "I want to know how it _feels_…"

"You can't ask me about that, Sam. It feels awesome because I love Kurt. It's simple as that. I can give you the technics, but I can't describe the feeling."

"Yeah, I understand" Sam said and nodded. Sure, he understood what Noah meant, but he was a bit disappointed anyway.

"I mean, when I make love to Kurt, it's the best feeling in the world, and it's just as much about his personality and the fact that I'm head over heels in love with him" he said and as he saw Sam smile he quickly added "I know it sounds cheesy."

"No, it sounds perfect."

"It is, but I do also love how his body is smooth but at the same time firm and tight…"

"Oh!" Sam said and choked on his beer.

"No! Not tight like_ that_!" Noah squealed. "Even though he totally is…" he added in a whisper, making Sam blush.

"Noah!"

"Sorry" he chuckled. "But I love that his body is full of angles and lean muscles and still it's so soft" Noah said with a small smile as his eyes became unfocused. "I just love everything about him" he said and smiled happily. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"But, how do you…?" Sam said and blushed deeper.

"What? You have to say it if you want the answer, man."

"How does it taste?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Noah smiled when he saw how Sam ducked his head in shame. Sometimes he couldn't believe how shy Sam was when it came to things like this. He decided to be nice.

"It? You mean cock?" he said with a smirk and Sam choked again. "I'm not telling you about his cock, man. That's private, but…" Noah smiled as he thought of the heavy weight of Kurt's cock on his tongue and sighed. "It tastes amazing. I mean, if the taste of cock turns you on, that is" he added and Sam crossed his legs which made Noah raise an eyebrow and smirk knowingly. "It's not weird; just a bit salty" he said to calm his best friend down.

"Oh…"

"Did Mercedes never kiss you after a blowjob?"

"What?"

"Omg, she didn't?!" Noah said shocked. "It's the best fucking part of it. I love tasting myself in Kurt's mouth."

"Well…no. She always ran to the bathroom to spit it out, and then she brushed her teeth before she got back" Sam said and looked ashamed. "As if I tasted bad" he added sadly.

"I bet she's just a prude" Noah reassured him. "You need a real man. We swallow!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise, what's the point? Kurt tastes amazing! Like salt and fruit and sex and…Kurt" he shrugged and Sam's eyes widened.

"Wow" he simply said.

"Yeah, he's always really clean and fresh and shaved, so…"

"Shaved?" Sam asked curiously and Noah cursed himself again. He really shouldn't talk when he was drunk. Kurt would kill him if he ever found out about this conversation.

"Yeah" he admitted and Sam just nodded; unable to say anything more.

"But, isn't it hard not to choke?"

"Well, in the beginning it was. I had never even tried on a banana before I sucked Kurt off for the first time. I was probably not any good, but he came and that was the whole point, so…" he laughed. "You can always practice. I mean, look at me, I'm a pro now!"

"Yeah, and modest, too" Sam chuckled.

"Of course, but you should really ask Kurt if you want blowjob-advice. He's fucking awesome with his mouth."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Ever" Sam laughed and Noah made a shrug that said 'Suit yourself'.

"But if you want advice about fucking, you should ask me" he continued and Sam got read again.

"I been wondering…is there always a 'man' and a 'woman' in a gay relationship?"

"What? No, man! We're GAY, dude. We're two men!" Noah said, instantly irritated with the question. He got it a lot and he always hated it.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering if you ever switch places. I mean, I know that you knocked up Kurt, but…"

"Twice" Noah added proudly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but does the largest guy always has to be the one doing all the…"

"Fucking?"

"Yeah…"

"Hell, no! It's just how we love it. I mean, we've tried the other way around as well, and we really liked it, but Kurt's first choice is always to be in the bottom, and I love being inside of him, so it was easy for us. Also, Kurt is kind of bossy in bed, so it's not always the one on top who's in charge." Noah added with a smirk. He loved when Kurt became bossy. It was fucking hot.

"He fucked you?" Sam asked shocked. He really couldn't imagine Noah being in that position.

"Yeah" Noah smiled. "And I asked for it. We played with fingers and plugs for years, but we didn't do it for real until a couple of weeks ago. It took us six years to work up to it."

"And it was good? It didn't hurt?"

"Whoa, Sam, are you a bottom?" Noah asked when the realization hit him. "Omg, you want Blaine to fuck you, don't you?"

"Keep your voice down!" Sam squealed and looked around. "Fuck!"

"Why? Is there someone else here that could hear me?" Noah said and patted his leg. "I just told you that Kurt fucked me. I don't care what you wanna do with Blaine."

Sam had curled up into a ball again, hiding his face, but Noah could see the tips of his ears shining red as stop-signs. He moved closer, put an arm around him and pulled him closer to his side.

"Come on, Sam" he whispered and rubbed his back in soothing circles. "It's okay."

"I know, it's just so fucking…"

"Much to take in?" Noah suggested and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, something like that" he admitted and cuddled closer to his best friend.

"Hey! I know it's a lot to come to terms with, falling for a guy for the first time, but I'm gonna be here for you, just like you were there for me six years ago, okay?"

"Okay" Sam whispered and suddenly a sob wracked through his body. Then another one, and soon he were full on crying against Noah's chest.

"It's okay, man. It's okay" Noah whispered as he rested his chin on Sam's blonde hair and rubbed his back.

"I just…really…like him…" Sam choked out and wiped his cheeks dry. "He's kind and smart and…hot and he has a really great laugh and there's butterflies everywhere in my stomach every time he smiles. Fuck!" he yelled as he stopped. "I'm in love with Blaine."

"Yes, you are, honey" Noah smiled and hugged him closer. "You are. Just be careful with him, okay? He's just gotten out of a crazy relationship and a nasty divorce. And think about Max."

"I know. I like that little guy" Sam smiled. "He's great."

"I know" Noah chuckled. "He is."

"Yeah"

They were quiet for a while until Sam broke free and wiped his face.

"Well, this was an interesting bachelor party" he chuckled and they both laughed.

"It really was" Noah agreed. "But I think I'm gonna head home to Kurt now if you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, you do that. I need to think" Sam said and hugged his friend. "And Noah…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

* * *

Kurt gently closed the door to Maya's room and padded down the hallway towards Alice'.

A beautiful familiar voice filled the hallway, and he followed it to Alice's bedroom where he stopped in the doorway and admired the view before him. Noah was on the floor, sitting crossed-legged with a gentle grip on his beloved guitar. His fingers caressed the strings with ease and Kurt marveled at his fiancés talent as many times before. His voice was steady and sweet and his eyes never left Alice who lay on the floor before him with her head on the belly of her favorite stuffed dog; her eyelids almost closed.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by_

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through for you._

Kurt quietly stepped back and leaned against the wall outside of Alice's room, listening without interrupting.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered as Noah stepped out of the room, only to look back and turn off the light before closing the door almost all the way.

"Yes, finally" Noah whispered back and took Kurt's hand in his as they walked towards their bedroom. It had been a very long and tiring evening with both Alice and Maya going bananas and refusing to sleep. They had taken one girl each and now, two hours later, they fell onto the bed together, totally exhausted.

"I think 'no' is Alice' new favorite word" Noah sighed and rubbed his face as he yawned.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Kurt agreed. She had been a handful these past days, saying no to absolutely everything, no matter what it was.

"God, I hope she behaves tomorrow" Noah sighed and let out a heave breath. "I don't know if I can take it if she screams all through the wedding."

"Yeah, but she's not even two, honey. We can't expect her to just sit there and be quiet all day. She's a kid, and all two year olds are like this at some point" Kurt said and sounded like he really knew this. "It's an important part of her growth. She's testing us to see if we really love her."

"Have you been reading one of your baby-books again?" Noah teased and chuckled as Kurt pretended to be shocked.

"Why would you say that? I've never read a book about kids!" he said in a mock-tone.

"Oh, of course not, honey! My mistake" Noah smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course you haven't."

The truth was that Kurt had books like that all over their apartment. It was all he read these days. They were on his bedside-table, in the kitchen, by the sofa, and even in the bathroom. And the real truth was that Noah read them almost as much as Kurt.

"How was Maya?" Noah asked a moment later.

"I don't know. I think she was just too tired, like she gets sometimes. Just cries and cries until she forgets how to stop" Kurt said and smiled sadly. He hated when that happened, because he felt so helpless when she cried and didn't even seemed to notice that he was there, holding her. He just had to wait it out, and it tugged on his heartstrings until he almost cried as well.

"I hate that" Noah agreed and they stayed silent for a bit, just thinking about their daughter's.

"You know…" Noah suddenly said. "The next time we go to sleep, we'll be married."

Kurt inhaled sharply and let the thought sink in. It warmed his heart thinking about it, but it also made him really nervous for some unknown reason.

"What are you thinking?" Noah asked and hugged him a bit harder.

"I don't know. That it feels unreal?" Kurt admitted and cuddled closer to the warm muscular body next to him. Noah wrapped a strong arm around him and let his fingers card through his hair in loving motions.

"Yeah, it does" I can't believe it's finally happening. I've been waiting so long, Kurt."

"I know. Me, too. I just never thought this would happen to me, you know." He said and nuzzled his face into the warm chest. "If someone would've said to me six years ago that 'Kurt, in six years you'll have a gorgeous man and two daughters', I would've thought that it was just an evil prank."

Noah sensed his fiancés seriousness and held him even closer. He buried his nose into Kurt's soft hair and breathed in the familiar scent that he loved so much.

"You do believe it's real now though, don't you?" he asked a bit nervous. He wanted Kurt to feel safe and loved, because he was! He hated what those bullies had done to him in the past and really wanted him to be able to move on totally.

"Yeah" Kurt whispered. "I know that you love me. I do. It's just…I can't believe that you chose me out of all the people in the world, you know. It's weird."

"It's not, really. You're amazing and I fell in love. It's as simple as that."

They spent the next hour talking about the wedding, making sure that they hadn't forgotten something. The wedding would take place at Nana's house as planned and they had managed to find a priest that agreed to marry them there. After buying new clothes for the girls, decorations and food there hadn't been much money left for a honeymoon so they simply booked a couple of nights at a hotel in Columbus. It was better than nothing and they would at least get some time alone, just the two of them.

Kurt watched his empty finger now where it rested on Noah's chest. He missed his ring, but they had agreed on re-using them as wedding-rings as well. They had gotten tomorrows date engraved into them next to the date of their engagement, and now the rings were at Sam's, as he was the best man.

Kurt smiled and moved up a bit so that he could place a soft and loving kiss on Noah's lips. "I've never felt so safe and loved as I do in your arms" he said and Noah's eyes widened when he heard it. He pulled Kurt in for a long kiss and moaned when Kurt opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

"We're gonna get married tomorrow" he said with the largest smile Noah had seen in a while. His eyes sparkled and he looked so damn happy.

"We sure are, honey" he said and kissed him again. Kurt nuzzled into the crook of his neck and relaxed. Just when they were about to fall asleep, he whispered. "You're not gonna leave me at the altar, right?"

Noah's heart clenched when he heard the small unsure voice. Yeah, Kurt knew that he loved him, but he was obviously still worried.

"Never" Noah reassured him and kissed his hair. "I would never do that, Kurt. I love you so much" he said and when Kurt fell asleep it was with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is some sort of filler and it's not that long, but the next chapter will be the wedding! I'm gonna start writing it tomorrow, and we'll see how long it takes. Now, please take a minute and leave a long review. Thanks! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, everyone! The wedding day is finally here! Woohoo! I wrote it in two parts because it will get awfully long otherwise. Here's part one! Enjoy.**

* * *

Noah was the first one to wake up the day of the wedding, and as soon as his eyes landed on his fiancé a smile appeared on his lips. Streams of early sunlight came if through the curtains and casted light shadows over the sleeping body next to him. Kurt was spread out on his back like a big X and one of his arms had landed on Noah's chest during the night. This was quite an unusual sleeping position for Kurt as he almost always slept either on his side, spooned by Noah or half over Noah's body with his head on his chest.

Noah moved over onto his side and carefully snuggled closer to the warm pale body next to him. He let his fingertips trace invisible patterns over Kurt's smooth chest and up over his jaw onto his cheek and perfectly shaped eyebrows. The smile on his face widened as Kurt moved into his touch and scrunched his nose as the fingers tickled his skin. It was adorable; Noah thought and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then he let his lips kiss their way down over his jawline and nuzzled his face into the soft skin where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. He inhaled the amazing scent of Kurt's skin deeply and stayed there as he felt Kurt starting to wake up from his touch.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" he said as he felt Kurt's breathing change as he woke up.

Kurt kept his eyes shut but hummed a reply as he intertwined his fingers with Noah's that gently stroked his stomach.

"Today's the day" Noah whispered and Kurt's eyes opened immediately as he realized that this was their wedding day.

"Oh" he simply said and smiled big as he turned his head to kiss Noah's forehead. "It is. I can't believe it's finally here" he added and Noah hugged him closer and placed another soft kiss to his skin. He let his lips travel upwards again until he reached Kurt's lips and then he pressed a gentle kiss onto them as he hummed comfortably.

"Ugh, Noah, stop!" Kurt suddenly said as Noah tried to pry his mouth open with his tongue. "I have morning breath!"

Noah rolled his eyes and snuggled closer. "Kurt, I've woken up next to you for six years and kissed you every morning so far. I'm gonna say it again- I don't care!" he said with a smile. He was so used to Kurt's worries about his hygiene by now that he didn't even react when Kurt pulled away. "Now, let me kiss you on our wedding day."

"Can I brush my teeth? I'll be real quick" Kurt tried, but Noah just shook his head and held him closer.

"No, you can't, honey. You'll wake the girls and I want them to sleep a bit longer. Now kiss me, or I'm gonna die!" he said dramatically and Kurt giggled.

"And they call me a Drama Queen!?" he managed to say before Noah's lips were on his and the larger man settled on top of him as he deepened the kiss.

"Noah, the girls are gonna wake up" Kurt whispered a few minutes later and gasped for air as Noah sucked on his collarbone.

"Not if you keep quiet" Noah simply said and moved up to Kurt's neck again. There was no stopping him now. Not today.

Kurt groaned but remained silent as Noah let his fingers travel over his chest and arms as he claimed Kurt's mouth again, softer this time with more love than passion. Their tongues moved together in perfect and practiced movements as Kurt's hand stroked Noah's neck to hold him in place.

"Get these boxers off!" he whispered as he felt Noah grow harder against his own crotch. Noah was happy to oblige and slowly grabbed the waistband of Kurt's underwear and pulled them down as he drunk in the view of Kurt's long slender legs. Then he quickly pulled off his own and once again lay down on top of his very-soon-to-be husband.

"Spread your legs for me, honey" he whispered against his throat and Kurt inhaled sharply and did as he was told.

"I love when you say that" he said and moaned as he felt one of Noah's thighs settle between his legs and his hard cock rub against his own erection. This was pure heaven.

They moved slowly against each other and placed loving kisses everywhere they could reach without moving around too much. One time Noah tried to move his mouth downwards but Kurt quickly stopped him with a whisper that he wanted him "up there with him" when they made love. Noah just smiled and kissed him with even more love.

"Please, get inside me" Kurt whimpered a few minutes later and thrust his hips harder up against Noah's warm body.

Not long after that, slick fingers traced circles around his opening and Noah gently pushed one of them inside as he kissed Kurt's mouth to silence his moans. He felt Kurt's strong muscles clench and relax around his fingers as he let another one join the first. Kurt quickly started to thrust against his hand and Noah loved this inpatient side of his lover. It was so fucking hot to see him come undone like this and simply put his body and pleasure in Noah's hands.

"God, you're so beautiful" Noah whispered as he watched his flushed skin and lust-blown eyes.

"You too, but please…Noah…ugh…" Kurt whimpered as Noah's fingertips traced over his prostate.

"I know, I know, honey….shhh…" Noah whispered and pressed a few soft kisses along his forehead as he covered himself in lube and gently pressed the slick head against Kurt's entrance.

"Just…do it!" Kurt raised his voice and Noah quickly shushed him with another kiss. The girls waking up _now_ were not something he wanted. Instead he granted his wish and slowly pushed inside the tight heat and rolled his hips as he bottomed out.

Kurt moaned into his mouth and fuck if it wasn't the hottest fucking thing ever!

"Ready?" he asked even though he knew the answer long before Kurt nodded and moved his hips to urge him on. The next twenty minutes or so were filled with slow lovemaking and soft kisses.

Words like "You're beautiful", "I love you" and "You feel so good" filled the room as they slowly reached their peak. The hushed voices increased as they came closer and closer to their goal and Kurt dug his nails into Noah's back as he arched his back and came all over their stomachs. Noah followed soon after and pushed himself all the way inside of Kurt's body as the waves of his orgasm washed over him. Then they just lay there, completely spent, stroking each other's sweaty and satisfied bodies.

"I really do love you" Kurt whispered when he had collected himself enough to speak.

"I know, and I love you too, honey" Noah replied sleepily as Kurt pushed him off his body, pecked him on his lips and stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before the kids wake up" he said at the same second as there was a soft knock on their bedroom door and a small voice saying "Daddy?" from outside.

"Shit!" Noah said through clenched teeth as he took in the sight of his cum-covered chest and Kurt's naked body next to the bed. Kurt's eyes were wide with panic as he quickly snatched one of the blankets from the bed and wrapped it around his body to cover himself up. Noah shouted a panicked "Just a second, Alice!" towards the door as he wiped himself off on the sheets and caught the bathrobe that Kurt tossed at him with a thankful smile.

Kurt saw that Noah was covered and opened the door for their daughter, who thankfully, weren't tall enough to reach the doorknob yet.

"Hi, baby" he said and leaned down to place a small kiss on her hair as he walked by. "Dad's gonna take a shower. I'll be out soon, and then I'll make pancakes, okay?"

Noah watched his daughter nod and met Kurt's apologetic eyes as he walked out. Noah quickly stopped Alice as she tried to climb up on the messy bed and instead stood up, making sure he was covered until he could reach for a pair of boxers.

"Why don't you go and wake up your sister, Angel?" he said; desperate to clean up and get dressed before he touched his daughter. Alice squealed happily and ran out as Noah let himself exhale and got dressed before going after her to Maya's room.

Alice had pulled up a chair to the crib and stood on it while looking down at her little sister. Maya sat up in her bed with her small arms stretched upwards while babbling nonsense at Alice whom answered with both regular words and other stuff that Noah couldn't understand.

He stood at the door for a minute just watching his daughter's interact with each other. A smile spread on his face as he listened and watched. They were so cute together. Before Maya was born him and Kurt had worried about Alice getting jealous, but that never happened and Maya absolutely adored her. Alice was such an amazing big sister that Noah was blown away sometimes.

"Hi, girls" he said when he saw that Maya was desperate to be lifted out of the crib. Both girls turned towards him when he spoke.

"Daddy!" Alice screamed and immediately sat down to climb off the chair, but lost her balance when she was about to turn around. Luckily Noah was quick and caught her just as she was about to fall.

"Whoa there, sweetie. Take it easy, we don't want any injuries today" he said as he sat her down on the floor after kissing her cheek. He lifted Maya into his arms and stayed still for a second as she nuzzled her tiny nose into his neck and hugged him close. He breathed in her scent and smiled as he carried her into the kitchen while holding Alice' hand as she skipped beside him.

The rest of the morning was rather uneventful. Just making breakfast, bathing the girls and getting them dressed before packing everything they needed and heading off to Nana's place where the wedding would take place. They would all get dressed in their suits and dresses at her place and for now they were all in just shorts and t-shirts. Kurt and Noah held hands all the way during the ride and even though they both felt the other's hand become sweatier the closer they got to the goal, they said nothing. They both knew that they were nervous and instead of talking they squeezed a bit harder.

* * *

"Nana! Nana!" Alice screamed happily as they drove up to the big house. The lady was out on the porch with what looked like a cup of tea as she waited for her guests. Noah's family was already there as they had promised to help with getting the house and food ready.

"Oh, hello, Alice" he woman said as Alice threw herself into her arms with a happy squeal. "I can't believe how big you are!" she said as she always did.

"Yeah, they do have a tendency to grow" Kurt said with a smile as he stepped closer to hug her.

"Don't be a smartass" she said and chuckled. Kurt really loved her and the fact that she still had her humor and wit at her age. He hoped that he would be like that too when he got old.

"Sorry" he said as she patted his cheek and pulled her grandson into a large hug.

"I can't believe my little Noah's getting married!" she cooed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not little" Noah said with an eye-roll as he kissed her soft wrinkled cheek back. He heard Kurt whisper a happy "No, you're not" behind his back, and as he smiled he caught his Nana's amused eyes and realized that she had heard it too. He blushed and lowered his eyes as she patted his cheek and turned around with a small giggle.

They walked into the house and Noah sat Maya down as he went to hang up the suits and dresses to prevent them from being wrinkled.

"Oh, hi son!" Eric said as Noah walked into the kitchen a while later. Eric had Maya on his hip and hugged his son close. "Figured you'd be around here somewhere as I found this one on the floor in the hallway" he said with a smile as he tickled the little girl's sides and watched her giggle. She was seven months old now and a true joy. She was much calmer than her sister and mostly just entertained herself on the floor if you left her some toys. She was sitting up without support and the two fathers laughed a lot when they tried to figure out what all her babbling meant. It really was unbelievably cute when she tried to talk.

"Where's mom?" Noah asked as he had hugged his father and daughter.

"Upstairs, making the beds" he explained. They had all decided that it would be easier if everyone stayed at the house after the wedding as there would be a lot of cleaning to do the day after. Kurt and Noah however, had booked a room at a hotel for a couple of nights; the only honeymoon they could afford without emptying their accounts. They had discussed it back and forth but finally decided that they could use the money for something more important. Having kids weren't cheap after all.

"Oh, okay. Is there anything I should do?" Noah asked. He really wanted to help now that Nana lent them their house.

"I think there's some stuff to do in the kitchen. Emily, Sarah and Peter are down by the lake putting out chairs and stuff" he said and Noah smiled. They had decided to have the ceremony by the lake as wished and the weather was perfect. A bright blue sky with just a couple of small white clouds and the air was warm but not too hot. It was simply a beautiful summer day.

* * *

More and more guests arrived as the hours flew past. Noah and Kurt had split up into two different rooms to get ready and Noah was standing in front of his mirror, tugging on his suit and becoming more nervous by the second. The suit he had picked out was black and fitted perfectly. He had a white shirt and the tie was a beautiful blue-grey color. He was surrounded by Sam, Blaine, Finn and Artie; all of them giving him reassuring words about how it would all turn out fine. It did nothing to calm him down though and it felt like the tie was too tight around his neck and like someone had sucked all the air out of the room. He needed air. Desperately.

Three pairs of brown eyes turned his way when he threw open the window to breathe, but he didn't notice them as he closed his eyes and leaned out on his forearms to take deep breaths of fresh warm air.

"Are you okay, Noah?" someone said, and his eyes met Emily's as he opened them. Her, Rachel and Sarah were down at the lawn decorating the tables for later. The tables were covered in white cloths and beautiful china and in between the plates were red roses and candles waiting to be lightened.

"Yeah" he said, even though he wasn't entirely sure he was.

"You look very handsome" Rachel said and gave him a smile that calmed him down a little bit.

"Yeah, who would've guessed that you could clean up that good?" Sarah teased and made him snort. It was good to have his sisters around and he basked in the feeling of being loved as he listened to the guys chatting and laughing behind his back and the girls smiling at him. He gave himself a minute to relax, but suddenly his brows furrowed as he realized something.

"Hey, guys!" he said with his voice raised. All of them silenced and turned to watch him. "Who's with Kurt?"

Everyone started to look around, like they tried to come up with someone missing, but failed.

"Santana?" Rachel suggested, but Sam shook his head.

"No. She called. She's stuck in traffic. Apparently there was an accident somewhere, so they have to wait until they get it sorted."

"What? I thought she was up there with Kurt!" Emily said, looking worried.

"Mom was there though. And I guess his Grandma and his Dad's there as well" Rachel added.

"No, his dad's with our dad down by the lake, making everything ready" Emily said.

"So, what? He's up there with just an old lady and _my _mother?" Noah squealed, trying not to panic. This was not how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Upstairs, Kurt was in his suit in front of a mirror, trying hard not to cry. This had started out as one of the best days of his life. Noah had made gentle love to him, the girls had been amazing and this place looked great. Everyone was working so hard to make their dream come true and he really appreciated it. His dad had been up here with him as he got dressed, but Eric had called him down to get some help outside and Kurt had watched him go with sad eyes.

Sure, he was extra emotional today, but he couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Carol had been there as well, but even though she was absolutely awesome, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was _Noah's _mom, and not his. It led to thoughts about his own mom and he had asked Carol for some space.

Of course he knew that most of his and Noah's friends were actually Noah's in the first place, and he guessed that they had the time of their lives downstairs, getting him ready. Sure, Santana had specifically asked if she could help him out, but then she called and told him about the traffic and even though he told her that it was okay, he felt like crying.

He had asked his granny to be there with him, and she had been for a while until Nana needed her help in the kitchen, and now Kurt was alone. Sure, he was used to being alone, and he could manage, but he had pictured himself getting ready with people around him fixing his clothes, giving him advices and calming him down. This was so far from his dream that it made his heart clench.

* * *

Noah took the stairs two steps at a time and yanked the door open to Kurt's room, feeling like he couldn't get there soon enough. Three long steps later he had Kurt pressed against his chest with his arms firmly wrapped around him.

"What? Noah…?" Kurt mumbled against his neck but Noah just held him closer and closed his eyes. The sight that met his eyes as he opened the door had created a lump in his throat. This was supposed to be the best day of their lives, but Kurt had looked so lonely and sad that he couldn't stop himself from hugging him close.

"I'm sorry, honey" he whispered into Kurt's hair as he clung to him and Kurt's breathing evened out.

"For what?" Kurt whispered as Noah pulled back to look him in the eyes. He gently wiped away a tear with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss his pink lips.

"For not making sure that someone was here with you" he said as if it was obvious.

Kurt chuckled and smiled. "You know that I'm capable of asking for help if I need it, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that you wouldn't" Noah said and kissed the tip of his nose. "You don't wanna cause any trouble".

Kurt lowered his eyes because he knew that Noah was right. He breathed in the amazing scent of his fiancé and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek as a 'thank you', then they just stood there and held each other until they started breathing in unison.

"I love your tie" Kurt said and traced the almost invisible stripes with his fingertip. Noah now noticed that Kurt's tie was almost identical, but in a violet-grey color that looked awesome on him. Noah took a step back without letting him go and let his eyes roam over the slim-fitted black suit that hugged his body in all the right places. He was just about to open his mouth and tell him how unbelievably beautiful he looked when he got interrupted by the door being yanked open.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" a loud voice suddenly said and Noah turned around to meet the stressed and annoyed expression of one Santana Lopez.

"Santana!" Kurt squealed and let go of Noah. In an instant the two divas were wrapped around each other and giggling like maniacs.

"Okay…I guess I'll leave the two of you then…?" Noah said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just go. You're not supposed to see him before the wedding anyway!" she said and ushered him out the door with a smile.

Noah met Kurt's eyes as he turned around in the doorway. He grabbed the door to stop it from closing and smiled as he saw that the light had returned to his eyes. "I love you" he whispered and Kurt returned it while blowing a kiss his way. "And Kurt…"

"Yes?"

"You look amazing." And with that, he turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Kurt with a silly smile on his lips.

* * *

"Are you sure you have the rings?"

"Noah, please, give me some credit here. You've asked me a hundred times. I have them!" Sam said with a sigh. Noah's worry was starting to get on his nerves, but Sam tried to keep calm. Hopefully, it would be contagious.

"I know, I just…"

"It will be perfect" Sam said as he knew what Noah was thinking. "You'll go out there, Kurt will be there, you'll be ridiculously cute and then married."

Noah grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, Sammy."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the nickname but as he saw the tease in Noah's eyes, he just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

"Oh my god, dad. What if I trip and fall on my face!" Kurt said and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before.

"You won't , kiddo. You'll be fine, I promise" Burt said as he tried to calm his son. He wasn't the least nervous because he could see the love radiating out of Noah as he watched Kurt, and that made him feel really good. If someone deserved to be happy, it was his son.

"You can't promise stuff like that, Dad! What if he changed his mind?" Kurt said and Burt wrapped him in his arms as so many times before and held him tight like he knew Kurt liked it.

"Breathe, Kurt" he instructed and felt Kurt breathe and relax a bit. "It's time to get married."

* * *

Noah and Kurt had had a long discussion about how they would walk up to the altar. They had decided on walking down the aisle together, as they were both equals in the relationship. Now they stood half-hidden behind a tree and watched how everyone got seated.

Their families had done an amazing job. The altar was positioned by the lake with all the guests facing the water. The trees around had been decorated with hanging flowers and white silky stripes of fabric swaying in the light breeze. Everything looked perfect.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as Noah squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" Noah asked as he turned to face him. He had a loving smile on his lips and he leaned in slowly to press a soft kiss to Kurt's plump lips.

"I am"

Kurt looked down at their adorable daughter as she stood between them with a firm grip on the basket filled with red rose petals. She wore a white simple dress with a pink band around her waist, tied as a ribbon on her back. A matching headband held her curls in place and her new shoes shone thanks to Carol. Next to her stood Emily's 6 year old daughter Hannah, dressed in an exact copy of Alice' dress. Her hair was made into a French braid and she looked beautiful.

"Are you ready, girls?" Noah asked and they nodded.

"Okay, go on then. Just toss them on the ground, okay?"

"We know, No-no!" Hannah said and took a firm grip on her little cousin's chubby arm as she started walking. Alice stumbled next to her and all the guests let out an 'awww' as the girls took the lead down the aisle.

The music started and everyone turned their heads as the couple started to walk down the aisle that had been made between the rows of chairs. Everyone gave them encouraging smiles as they walked up to the priest and turned to face each other in front of him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to witness the marriage of Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman. This is a very important day of their lives. Marriage is a representation and a promise of love forever and always, and if any of you have an objection I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest begun. "Noah and Kurt have written their own vows, and let's start with Noah's."

Everyone turned their attention to Noah and he gulped before focusing on Kurt's brightly blue eyes.

"Kurt, honey, I don't know where to begin. I don't even know what I did before I met you. You are the light of my days and the love of my life. When I realized that I was gay I thought that I would never be able to have kids, but you can do anything, can't you?"

Everyone started to get teary-eyed and Kurt swallowed as Noah squeezed his hands tighter.

"We have the most beautiful daughter's I could've ever asked for, and I'm so grateful for that. I know that you've been through more than anyone should be forced to handle in a lifetime, but you're still here, smiling and being an amazing partner and father every day. I love everything about you; your smile, your wit, your kindness and the way you hold this family together. I love you so much, and I'm so proud of being able to call you my husband."

"Kurt." The priest said and gestured for him to go on with his vows.

"Noah…you…." Kurt started but his voice got caught in his throat. "I knew I should've gone first" he said and the audience laughed warmly.

"Noah, I love you so much that I don't think there's enough letters in the alphabet to describe it. I've been through a lot in my life, and that's no secret, but you made me want to keep living it. I had almost given up but you brought me back to life with your calm ways and reassuring smiles. You never judged me; you were just there, exactly where I needed you. You are an amazing person, Noah, and every day I wake up wrapped in your arms is a good day. Today my last wish will finally come true; the one about being your husband."

Their eyes were locked on each other and they didn't see or hear how the guests wiped away tears and making a collective 'awww' when Kurt finished his speech.

The priest gestured to Sam who held the rings and he tapped Noah's shoulder to get his attention as he gently handed them over and watched how the couple slid them into place on each other's fingers; never letting go of the others hand.

"Noah Puckeman, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do" he said with a smile, and they all laughed.

"And do you Kurt Hummel take Noah Puckeman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the United States of America I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Puckerman! You may now kiss each other."

That was the signal they had both been waiting for as they leaned in at the same time and gently pressed their lips together as the guests cheered and clapped their hands. Kurt blushed as someone, probably Sam, made a cat call and he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the soft lips of his husband.

"I love you" they said at the exact same time and Noah was the first to laugh as they turned to face their guests.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, how was it? There's another part of this day as the party take over. There will be gifts and dancing and of course a steamy wedding night. Please review an thank you in advance to those of you who do. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So here's the wedding day part 2. Thanks fr your reviews, and I really hope you like this!**

* * *

A quite loud 'Ding Ding Ding' made everyone look up from their plates as they sat around the tables outside on the lawn. Kurt noticed his father standing up, holding his spoon against his glass as he tried to get everyone's attention.

"Uhum…" he cleared his throat as the guests silenced. "I want to propose a toast to my son Kurt and his husband Noah" he started and watched his son's smile grow wider.

"Kurt…you're everything to me. You are the strongest and bravest person I've ever got the privilege to know. I know that six years ago, none of us could picture this, but still -here we are. I also know that people's been telling you that you don't deserve this, but you do, kiddo, and I will always love you with all my heart."

Kurt managed a smile through his tears as he watched his dad smile at him. Yeah, it was true that he had grown up with the constant reminder that he would die alone because no one would ever want him, but at this moment he had never felt more loved.

"Noah…" Burt continued and turned his attention to the man holding Kurt's hand in a firm but calming grip. "I would like to properly welcome you to our family, even though it's small. You know I welcomed you years ago, but today I got another son. You probably saved my son's life when you walked into it all those years ago, and I could never thank you enough for that. I'm so happy the two of you found each other and all four of you…" he smiled lovingly at his granddaughter's "will always have a special place in my heart and my life. So let's raise our glasses to these amazing men and wish them all the love and happiness they could possibly get."

The guests all raised their glasses and shouted "To Kurt and Noah!" as they cheered and drank. Noah wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt was quick to snuggle closer and mouthed a happy 'Thank you' to his father when he sat down again next to Carol's sister Maggie who squeezed his arm gently and started to tell him how good it was.

Kurt smiled confused as he watched his father interact with her. He couldn't even remember if he ever had seen that before. Since Kurt's mother left, Burt had been alone. Kurt didn't even think that he had been on a date since then and it made him sad. His dad deserved the best and he knew that he was lonely even if he never showed it.

"They're kind of cute" Noah whispered as he followed Kurt's gaze.

"Yeah, they are…" Kurt said with a smile and leaned his head against Noah's shoulder as Burt and Maggie laughed at something only they knew.

Eric was the next one to stand up and Kurt felt Noah tense beside him, anxious to hear what his father would say.

"Wow…" he chuckled. "How am I supposed to follow that speech, Burt?" he asked and they all laughed as Burt shrugged with a proud smile.

"Well…I should tell you all that I was a bit shocked when Noah told us that he was in love with Kurt. That was the first time I heard anything about my son being gay, so I guess that's normal even though I now feel like shit when I think about how I reacted. I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of being your father, Noah and I always will be."

Kurt turned his head to see Noah wipe away a few tears from his cheeks as his eyes never left his dad's. Kurt gently placed a small kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand a little harder as Eric continued.

"I can see the happiness shining out of the two of you and it makes me so incredibly happy to know that you have someone to love and who loves you. And as for you Kurt, I just wanna say that even though we have a big family, there will always be a place for you in our home and in our lives. You make my son's eyes sparkle and that's all I can ask for. We all love you. And the fact that you brought these two cuties into our lives just makes us love you even more."

"Well, I might have helped with that" Noah said and some people chuckled.

Burt watched as tears rolled down his son's cheeks as he listened. He knew that Eric and Carol were great, but he had never even begun to hope for something like this to happen. It was truly perfect.

As Eric and Burt walked over to pull their son's into hugs, Carol stood up and cleared her throat.

"I've been given the honor of giving you your present" she said and smiled big as the newly-weds eyes widened in excitement.

"So, we've all discussed what to get you as wedding presents, and we decided to get you guys something from all of us, instead of a bunch of smaller stuff." Carol started and looked a little nervous. Kurt's heart sped up when he heard that. He really loved gifts, but he hoped that they didn't go overboard with this.

"Okay…?" Noah said and eyed her curiously. "So tell us what it is!"

"Well, we know that you've been working your ass off at your new job, Kurt, and Noah, you've been looking kind of tired these past weeks. Then we heard about you two deciding on not having a honeymoon, and we just thought that you could use some time alone, so…"

"Oh my god…" Kurt whispered as he realized what they had done. Noah wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to his side as they watched all the guests having excited smiles on their faces. Rachel was actually clapping her hands together and Blaine was bouncing a little in his seat with a huge grin on his face.

"Just tell us, mom!"

"We've booked you….a week….in….." she started with a teasing voice. Everyone was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, and Noah was squirming with excitement.

"Tell us!" Kurt almost screamed when Carol just watched them but kept quiet.

"Yeah, tell them, Carol" Eric agreed.

"HAWAII" she finally screamed and everyone cheered and clapped.

Noah and Kurt, however, just sat there, eyes wide and mouths hanging open in shock.

"You don't like it? Oh my god, we're sorry, we should've…" Carol started, but Noah just stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you" he simply said and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, all of you. This is the best gift ever and we really needed this."

"When are we leaving?" Kurt asked. "And what about Alice and Maya? And my job? What about my job?"

"You're leaving tomorrow night" Burt said and Kurt's eyes grew even wider.

"What?! I won't have time to pack!" he screamed, and they all chuckled.

"I guess you won't need clothes anyway, so it will be easy" Santana said and the laughter turned to shock that turned back to giggles as Kurt blushed scarlet.

"And we've made a schedule for the girls. Don't worry. We'll give you a copy with telephone numbers, dates and times so that you know where they are at all time. They'll be fine. We've also contacted your boss, and you got a week off" Burt reassured them, and Noah hugged Kurt as he sensed his hesitation. A whole week away from their daughter's was an awful lot of time to miss them.

"Of course we won't force you to go if you don't want to, but we all thought that it would do you good" Eric explained and they both nodded their agreement. Yeah, they really needed some time alone where they could just _be_.

"We'll go, of course we will" Noah quickly said. "We're just a bit…shocked, I guess. But thanks, guys. Really."

"So, we cancelled your reservation for the hotel and thought that you would like to sleep here tonight and spend a little time with the girls tomorrow before you have to leave" Carol explained and Noah tensed. There was no way he would sleep in a house filled with his family and friends on his wedding night! He planned on having loud intense sex with his husband after all.

As if sensing his hesitation, Santana spoke up. "We won't let you in the house though" she said and the pair furrowed their brows in confusion. "We don't have enough earplugs or therapist connections to deal with that" she added with a smirk.

"But…where…?" Kurt managed to ask.

"We'll show you later when it's time to sleep" Emily said and smiled. "Don't worry though. I think you'll like it."

* * *

The party had continued outside the house with the terrace as a scene. Right now Blaine was up there singing "It's not unusual" with Sam accompanying him on his guitar while people danced and clapped. A good thing with having lots of musicians and singers at the wedding was to not having to worry about the entertainment.

Blaine and Sam ended the song and received standing ovations as Rachel and Finn took their places to sing "Don't stop believing" which they claimed not to have sung since high school. It only took one verse to get all of the present former members of the New Directions to go up there and sing along. Rachel followed it up with a solo and that made Santana trying to outshine her with one of her own.

Noah gently kissed Kurt's lips one last time before taking a step back which almost made Kurt whimper. They had been making out during the last couple of songs and Kurt never wanted it to stop.

"I'll be right back, honey, but I have something I wanna do" Noah explained and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead before getting up on the terrace.

"Hi guys. I'm so glad that you're all here for this today, and thank you all for the honeymoon. You guys rock! Now I'm gonna sing a song to my amazing husband. God, I can't believe how good it feels to call you that, Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt just stood there with tear-filled eyes and a smile on his face as he watched his gorgeous man open a case and take out a beautiful violin. Blaine walked up and sat down at the piano while waiting for Noah to get ready.

"Kurt, I know that you've been waiting to hear me play, and I'm gonna do it today just because I love you so damn much" he said with an almost embarrassed look as everyone gasped. Not many had seen him play at all, and those who had realized that it had been years since the last time.

He placed the instrument under his chin and took a firm grip on the neck with his left hand. His right hand had a gentle grip on the bow and with a shy smile he started playing accompanied by Blaine.

Kurt watched in awe as Noah's strong hands handled the instrument like it was made out of glass. His whole body swayed with the music as he played the intro to the song and then lowered the violin and started to sing.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all its glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_And somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away my sadness_

_Fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away all sadness_

_Fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

As the song came to an end, tears were rolling down Kurt's pale cheeks. Everyone cheered and clapped as the pair walked towards each other and fell into the others arms with huge smiles.

"You're amazing" Kurt whispered as he got his voice under control again. "I love you, too."

* * *

As the evening turned darker, Carol and Emily lightened dozens of lanterns hanging from the trees and everyone watched in awe as the lights casted soft shadows over everything.

"I'm so happy for you, kiddo" Burt said as he took Noah's place and wrapped his arm around his son on the dance floor. He wasn't really a dancer, but he had seen Kurt's eyes as Noah danced with his mom and dad and decided to get over himself. He was desperate to make this day perfect for his son and son-in-law.

"Thank you, dad. That means a lot" Kurt said and hugged his father closer. A picture of himself dancing with one of his daughter's on her wedding day appeared in his head and he smiled.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Burt said when the smile appeared on Kurt's lips.

"Just thought about how I'd like to dance like this with Alice and Maya someday…" Kurt answered dreamily.

"Yeah, it's a great feeling, but also a bit sad" Burt started and watched his son's confusion. "No, not like that…it's just that now you have Noah, and….you won't need me anymore" he added a bit sadly.

"Dad! I'll always need you!" Kurt said firmly. "You're the most important person in my life. You raised me and never let me stop fighting. You saved my life."

"Kiddo…" Burt just said and hugged his son closer.

"Dad… I love you and everything, but please quit stepping on my toes!"

Burt's eyes kept drifting towards Maggie and Kurt noticed instantly.

"Why don't you go over there and ask her to dance?" he said and saw his dad rubbing his neck just like Noah did when he got nervous. "You can do it, Daddy!" he smiled when Burt let go of him and turned around.

Kurt grabbed his granny and led her slowly over the dancing area as he watched his dad talk to Maggie and smiled when she accepted his hand and placed a hand on his shoulder as they started to dance.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" his granny asked and Kurt nodded. _Yes, he most definitely was._

He had talked a lot to her the past weeks and loved having her back in his life. One thing they never talked about though, was Kurt's mother. He was so temped to ask about her, but he never did as he knew that it would just break his heart. He didn't have the energy for that kind of disappointment.

* * *

The dancing continued, and eventually it seemed like everyone had danced with everyone and Kurt kept stealing glances at his husband as different people led him around the dance floor. Noah seemed to do the same because their eyes kept meeting each other until Kurt saw him let go of Rachel and walk his way.

"May I…?" he said and smiled as Emily who were currently dancing with Kurt let go of him with a kiss on his cheek. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around the familiar body and buried his face in his neck while whispering a quiet 'I missed you'.

"I missed you the whole time" Noah said back and tightened his hold on his body. He let his lips press small kisses along Kurt's cheek until he reached his mouth and then he gently kissed him while stroking the soft hair in the back of his neck. Kurt hummed in pleasure as Noah let the tip of his tongue trace his lower lip and eagerly opened his mouth to let him in. A shiver ran through his body as their tongues met and without thinking he pressed his hips closer to the hot body in his arms.

"Wanky" someone said a while later and Kurt pulled back from the kiss to see an amused Sarah walking past them. He blushed scarlet and lowered his eyes as he realized that he had no idea how long they had been making out in front of all these people.

"Don't be embarrassed, honey" Noah said and pecked him on his lips one more time. "We can kiss as much as we want today" he said with a smile and hugged him close.

"Just today?" Kurt asked with a smirk, which made Noah chuckle.

"Definitely not."

"Good, because I plan on kissing you at least ten times a day for the rest of my life."

"Not more than that?" Noah said with a pout that led to another kiss, deeper than all the others.

"I love you" Kurt panted when they finally parted.

"I love you too, honey" Noah said and tightened his hold just a tiny bit.

They swayed back and forth in each other's arms for the next fifteen minutes, completely happy with just being silent and enjoying the feel of being close.

"Kurt, look" Noah suddenly whispered in his ear and nodded his head to the left. Kurt followed his gaze and inhaled as he took in the sight of Blaine and Sam slowly dancing together under the apple tree next to the house. Sam's right hand was on Blaine's waist and his right hand in Blaine's as Blaine mirrored his position. They moved a bit hesitantly and Sam's eyes kept looking around as if he was nervous, which he probably was. Kurt and Noah watched them with smiles on their lips as Blaine hid his face in Sam's chest and Sam's chin almost automatically landed on his curls.

"They're so cute" Kurt whispered and felt Noah nod. A sharp tug on his pants made Kurt's attention swift and when he looked down he was met by the large blue eyes of his oldest daughter. "Hi, baby" he said and lifted her up on his arm. "Wanna dance with your daddies?"

"Yes, pwease" she said with a big smile and Noah chuckled and wrapped his arms around both of them and started swaying. They danced and peppered her with small kisses as she laughed and wiggled in their grip when Noah occasionally tickled her sides.

"Dad!" Kurt said when he saw him coming their way. "Can you please get Maya for us?"

"Sure. You guys know where she is?" he asked and hummed when they both shook their heads. They had been so wrapped up in each other since the ceremony, and Carol had told them not to worry about the kids. "Oh, okay. I'll go and ask Carol" he added and took off.

"Are we bad parents not knowing where our seven month old daughter is?" Noah asked and looked genuinely worried.

"No, not today. They told us that they would keep an eye on them, so that we could enjoy this without having to chase the girls" Kurt said and leaned in to kiss him. "And we do know where Alice is" he added and hugged her closer.

Burt soon got back with Maya and Kurt gave Alice over to Noah as his arms started to ache from her weight and took Maya instead. They stood together, all four of them, swaying to the music and just enjoying their little family.

"I think maybe it's time to put these two to bed" Kurt said after a while, and Noah noticed that Maya's eyes were closed and her head had fallen onto Kurt's shoulder as she was too tired to hold it up.

"Are you tired, Angel?" Kurt asked Alice and as he had predicted, she shook her head. "Well, I think you are" he added.

"Nuh-uh" she said stubbornly shook her head and squirmed for Noah to let her down. He sent Kurt a questioning look and he shrugged.

"Let her play then. She'll fall asleep eventually anyway. This is a special day after all" he said and Noah put her down and watched her run when she spotted Max, Hannah and Justin playing on the porch.

"Let me take this one for you. I'm going inside anyway" Noah's nana said and reached out her hands to take Maya. "I'll put her to bed and place the baby monitor on my bedside table. This is too much for an old lady like me, but you keep dancing, boys" she said and patted their cheeks before walking away.

"So, it's just you and me again, honey" Noah said and hugged Kurt closer.

"Look" It was Kurt's time to say it now and he rested his head on Noah's shoulder as they watched Sam and Blaine slowly kiss under the apple tree. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through Kurt's body as he watched Blaine's arms tighten around Sam's neck to pull him closer. Sam's hands moved up and down over his back as he tipped his head to the right to deepen the kiss. Kurt inhaled sharply as he saw Blaine press his hips hard against Sam's whose eyes widened but then closed again.

"Oh…" Noah said as he watched them. Even though he had waited for it to happen, it still shocked him to see his best friend making out with another guy.

The pair was obviously not aware of the fact that almost everyone was watching them. Some, like Noah, Kurt and Santana, with huge smiles and some other, well, almost everyone else with shocked expressions. No one said anything though and soon the party went back to normal again. More and more people decided to call it a night and disappeared into the house, but some stayed out, still swaying to the music. The air had gotten a bit chilly but that only led to the couple holding each other even closer as they danced.

* * *

"Hey guys" Emily said as she walked up to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've been given the job to lead you to your room for the night" she said and sounded like a hotel manager.

"Oh, okay, but I'm not sure we're ready for bed just yet" Noah said. He had been in the middle of an amazing dance with his husband and wanted to stay.

"I know, it's just that some of us are, you see. I'll show you, and then you can come back and dance for hours if you like, okay?"

She had led them from the party, accompanied by Sarah and Santana, and now, here they were, walking towards the lake with confused expressions on the guy's faces as Emily said nothing.

They followed the path alongside the lake and Noah suddenly realized where they were heading. There was a rather small opening in the woods to the left and just as he thought about it, they were there.

There, on the grass was a tent, but not a regular tent. It was made out of what looked like hundreds of blankets tucked over tree branches with a little help from some rope. It looked like something from the Orient and inside were even more blankets and pillows.

Torches were set up around the tent and small lantern's was casting a warm glowing light inside of the fabric walls. On a small table sat an unopened bottle of champagne next to two glasses and a bowl of strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"You did all of this for us?" Kurt asked and tightened his hold on Noah's hand. He couldn't believe that someone would get into this much trouble for them. It was perfect.

"Yes, we did. We thought it would be romantic, but of course you can go to a hotel if you'd rather…"

"No way!" Noah said firmly. "We're definitely staying here."

Kurt just nodded as he thought about being naked with his husband on all of these pillows, covered with all of these blankets. It seemed like heaven and he couldn't wait for all the people do disappear.

"We'll leave you two now" Emily said as she dragged Santana and Sarah with her.

"Behave!" Sarah shouted over her shoulder and giggled as Santana added "Yeah, that's bloody likely!"

Noah just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Wanna go to bed?" he whispered with his lips so close to Kurt's ear that he shivered.

"Yeah…" Kurt answered and pressed himself closer to the firm chest. "I think I'd love to."

They walked up to the tent and looked more closely inside. Noah reached for the champagne as Kurt took a strawberry and bit right through it with a moan of pleasure. When he looked up he saw Noah stand frozen with his hands on the bottle and his eyes fixated on Kurt's lips, red from the strawberry juice.

"Kuuurt" he growled and took two big steps forward and sucked his lower lip into his mouth with a loud moan as he tasted the fruit and chocolate on his lips.

Kurt responded in an instant. His hips bucked forward and his hands pulled Noah closer as he deepened the kiss and pulled Noah's dress shirt from his pants so that his hand could stroke the soft warm skin on his back.

"They bought us lube as well" Kurt panted as they finally parted. The held up a bottle in front of Noah's eyes and giggled as he stared.

"My _sisters_ bought us _lube_?" he said embarrassed and Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, and they chose this expensive brand as well" Kurt said and looked pleased.

"Hell, yeah!" Noah said as he opened Kurt's suit and started to work on the buttons in his dress shirt. "Let's give it a try then."

"Well, I won't protest" Kurt smiled and pulled the jacket off Noah's shoulders and placed it neatly on a chair in the corner of the tent. It was a ridiculously expensive suit after all. His own jacket followed shortly after and then the ties and dress shirts. That left them in only their pants and Kurt shivered as a chilly wind touched the sensitive skin on his stomach.

"You have goose bumps" Noah said and stroked his skin with warm gentle hands. He loved the feeling of Kurt's soft skin under his palms and never got tired of touching him.

"I know. Let's get me hotter" Kurt said and bit his lower lip in a seductive way that made Noah moan and kiss him hungrily.

"I don't know if it's possible for you to get any hotter, babe" he said against Kurt's lips which made him chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Yeah?" Kurt said with a smirk and a crocked eyebrow as he shoved Noah against the pile of pillows and blankets and made him lay down. He made a show out of slowly straddling his hips and then leaned forward to slowly lick his sensitive nipples.

"Kurt…fuck, you're sexy" Noah groaned and snuggled down into the pillows as Kurt moved his hips over Noah's erection. His hands flew up to Kurt's pants and his fingers immediately started to work on the button as he was desperate to get his husband naked.

Kurt loved this. He loved sitting like this. He could feel the large bulge in Noah's pants under him and saw the muscles in Noah's arms and chest move as he worked on opening his pants. It was hot and Kurt was suddenly desperate with getting them both naked. He shoved Noah's hands away and opened his own pants while he watched Noah do the same with his own. Underwear was ripped off and finally they were naked.

The dimmed light made Noah's beautiful honey-colored skin even darker and Kurt just watched him with awe while trying to understand that this man was his. He just waited for the time when he would wake up and realize that this was just a dream.

"Let me see you, honey" Noah said and pushed Kurt down on his back on the silky pillows. The cold fabric sent a chill through his body as he spread out just like Noah loved it. "God, you're so beautiful" he whispered as his golden eyes roamed over Kurt's slender body. He gently lowered his own bigger body down on top of Kurt's and moaned as their hard cocks pressed against each other. Kurt's soft neck felt brilliant under his lips as he slowly kissed him there.

Strong muscles moved under Kurt's hands as he stroked the broad back of his husband and when Noah once again rotated his hips against his own, he had had enough.

"What?" Noah said surprised when Kurt pushed him off of his body and pressed him down onto his back. Then he went back to straddling him and returned the favor with the rotating hips and earned himself a loud moan from the man underneath him.

"I want to be on top" Kurt moaned against his lips and started to move downwards. He let his mouth leave wet paths down his neck, collarbones, nipples and stomach until he reached the big swollen head of his hard cock. He let his tongue gently lick a stripe from his balls, along the thick shaft and then dipped the tip into Noah's slit. Noah's hips bucked upwards as Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and started to trace the slit with his tongue in teasing circles.

"Fuck…Kurt…oh, god…" Noah moaned when Kurt relaxed his throat and slowly took most of his cock into his wet hot mouth. Warm soft hands played with his balls and Noah buried his hands in Kurt's thick hair and tugged it gently as he bobbed up and down on his cock.

Noah tried to focus on all the different blankets that made the ceiling to prevent himself from coming way too soon, but Kurt's talented mouth was absolutely awesome.

"Please stop" he heard himself say and mentally slapped himself when Kurt removed his mouth. The cold air against his wet cock made him moan and Kurt watched him with amusement for a while until he wrapped a hand around the both of them and slowly stroked their cocks against each other.

"I want you inside of me" he finally said and handed him the lube. Noah held the bottle and Kurt made no sign of moving from his straddled position so Noah took a firm grip on his hips and gently put him on his back on the pillows. Kurt spread his legs immediately and lifted his ass to place another pillow under it and make Noah's job easier.

Seeing his husband spread out like this almost made Noah come just from the sight. He leaned down and licked his cock as his fingers gently traced his balls and dipped lower to circle his hole. It twitched under his fingertips and he knew what he wanted.

"Turn around, honey" he whispered and Kurt just watched him for a second before doing as he was told. He normally didn't prefer being taken from behind because of the lack of eye contact, but today he would do anything. He felt Noah's hands stroke the inside of his thighs and gently massage his ass as he spread him open. Surprisingly it wasn't fingertips that met his hole but a wet tongue that sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"Ohhh…Fuck!" he moaned as Noah's talented mouth pressed against his sensitive skin. Wet lips kissed the outside at the same time as his hot tongue circled his hole and occasionally dipped inside.

He lifted his ass and pressed it against his mouth to create more pressure and Noah's hands happily took a firmer grip on his hips and pulled him closer so that he could fuck him with his tongue. Kurt writhed underneath him, his hands had a tight grip on the pillows and his eyes were squeezed shut as Noah's tongue tickled him.

"Stop, or I'm gonna cum!" he finally managed to say even though he never wanted him to stop. Noah released his body reluctantly and lay down on top of him, making sure his cock rested directly between Kurt's ass cheeks.

"You want me to finger you?" Noah asked with a silky voice as he licked his earlobe and felt Kurt shiver.

"Yeah…please…"

Kurt could hear the bottle being opened and then slicked fingers started to trace his hole with practiced ease. One of them gently dipped inside and slowly started to move in and out at an antagonizing slow pace that almost made Kurt scream.

"You're so hot like this, Kurt" Noah whispered and kissed his shoulder blades with soft lips as he let another finger slip inside, just as slow as the first one.

"Stop the teasing" Kurt begged but Noah didn't. Instead he placed kisses down his spine and made sure not to touch his prostate at any time. Kurt was starting to get frustrated. Sure, he loved slow lovemaking, but he was horny and Noah just stopped him when he tried to thrust back against his hand.

"So beautiful…" Noah whispered and let his palm stroke Kurt's back in loving motions.

"I said…Stop. The. Teasing." Kurt suddenly growled and sat up. He moaned when Noah's fingers slipped out of him and pushed the larger man down on his back and quickly straddled him again. He slicked his own fingers up with lube and let two of them push into his hole as he moaned loudly. The feeling was great and he tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he pushed in a third one and spread them apart.

Noah watched him with huge hungry eyes. There was nothing hotter than Kurt pleasuring himself in front of him and now he sat on top of him while pumping his fingers in and out of himself while his heavy cock bounced against Noah's stomach. He watched him for a few minutes and then grabbed his hand and stopped his movements.

"Why…?" Kurt whined but got quiet when he saw his husbands lust-filled eyes watching him.

"Please let me fuck you, Kurt" Noah moaned and Kurt wrapped his slick hand around his cock to cover it with lube before positioning himself over it and slowly sinking down, one inch at the time.

Noah took a deep breath as he felt Kurt's tight heat surround him. His muscles squeezed his cock tightly and he slowly stroked his hips and thighs as Kurt lowered himself the last bit. Then he just sat there, adjusting to the large cock filling him up.

"You feel so good inside me" Kurt whispered as he rotated his hips and then lifted himself a few inches and gently sat back down with a moan that made Noah's cock twitch inside him.

"And you feel so good around me, honey" Noah replied and pulled him down for a long kiss.

Kurt looked Noah straight in the eyes and moved up a bit as he said "Mine" and sat back down.

That little word made Noah moan into his mouth and he pulled Kurt closer and changed the angle so that Kurt could lie down on top of him while they moved together.

"Mine" Noah said back and stroked Kurt's jawline with his thumb as he kissed him gently on his red and swollen lips. "Forever" he added and flipped them around so that he was now over Kurt, between his legs with his whole body covering him as he rocked slowly inside of him.

"Yeah. Move" Kurt said as the angle made Noah's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. "Faster" he ordered and Noah did as he was told. The thrusts got deeper and faster as they both came closer to the goal and Kurt could feel sweat dripping down his back where he lay on the silky pillows covered with the warm and muscular body that were his husbands.

Kurt's back was arched off the ground and Noah was up on his arms as he worked himself in and out of the tight body underneath him. Kurt's hands were gripping Noah's forearms that were on either side of his head as he lifted his hips to meet his thrusts. His hair was messy and his mouth opened as he moaned loudly every time Noah buried himself so deep that his balls smacked against his ass.

"Fuck…Noah….I'm close…" he moaned and Noah was too.

"Me too, baby…oh, god, you're so…fucking…hot!" Noah screamed and reached for Kurt's neglected cock between their bodies. He gave it a couple of firm strokes and felt Kurt tense as he arched his back and came all over his stomach and Noah's hand.

"Oh god, oh, god….shit…fuck…" Kurt rambled as his head trashed back and forth on the pillows and Noah couldn't hold back any more. He pushed all the way inside one last time and let out a loud growl as he came with Kurt's muscles clenching around his pulsating cock.

Then he just collapsed on top of him with his cock still buried inside the tight heat.

"Wow" Kurt finally said when they had laid there panting for almost fifteen minutes. "That was amazingly hot!"

Noah just chuckled and nodded against his neck. "It was, honey. It really was."

"I feel gross though" Kurt said after a while and squirmed underneath him. "And I don't want to know who's pillows this is" he added with a laugh and a blush.

"Me neither" Noah agreed and shifted so that he could pull out of him. "Wanna take a swim with me before going to bed?" he suggested and Kurt nodded and stood up with Noah's help.

They walked naked to the lake and cleaned each other off in the cold water while kissing softly until Kurt's lips started to get blue from the cold.

Noah pulled up about ten blankets around them as he snuggled closer to Kurt and sighed happily. "This was the best wedding day I could've imagined" he whispered and kissed Kurt's shoulder.

"I agree. It was amazing" Kurt said and threw a leg over Noah's body. "And I never thanked you properly for the song."

"I think you just did" Noah chuckled and kissed him softly. "And I meant every word of it as I sang it."

"I know, and I love you too" Kurt said and hummed against his chest. "So much."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please tell me! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi, please don't kill me!

I've decided that this fic is completed. I've been stuck for too long, and I'm really not in the mood to write the honeymoon, and without it I can't seem to continue this.

**However**, I have a new idea, so I've started a sequel (to this sequel) that's called **There's always room for one more**. I needed a time-jump for this new fic to work out, so it's three years into the future. Alice and Maya are so much more fun to write when they can actually talk.

Please read it. I've already uploaded chapter one (or the prologue if you want) and I have a lot planned out from there.

Just wanted to say a huge** THANK YOU** to all of you who have been reading this, and to those of you who reviewed, liked and put the story as favorite.

I love you all and hope that you'll like the sequel as well.

Also, please tell me what you thought about this fic as a whole, and tell me what you think of the new one.

/fenomena


End file.
